Ambiguas Existencias
by Yume no Kaze
Summary: Lo más sorprendente de encontrarse con un Tsunami en la playa es ir a un mundo totalmente extraño, donde las personas asisten a un lugar llamado universidad, viajan en cosas llamadas autos y viven en lugares llamados departamentos. Pero eso no es nada comparado con ver a tu hermano mayor una vez más. "¿Ace?" "¿Que pasa Luffy? Pareciera como si acabaras de ver a un fantasma"
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, he aparecido otra vez por estos lugares. Con In The End terminado se me ocurrió hacer una historia nuevo para vosotros. Espero que la disfruten mucho y les guste. Las recomendaciones son: Leer y disfrutad de la lectura. **

* * *

**Ambiguas existencias. **

* * *

**-1-**

**Mundo-Mundo**

* * *

No cabía duda que desde que llegaron al Nuevo Mundo los días eran siempre muy impredecibles. Desde el clima que se comportaba aún más extraño que el Grand Line, hasta los personajes que ahí encontraban. Después de enfrentar a múltiples enemigos en el pasado, era sumamente cómodo descansar un poco antes de continuar.

Los Mugiwara habían encontrado pues, una isla paradisiaca cercana en donde había decidido vacaciones un rato. Estaba sumamente cálida y en las cercanías a la playa nacían grandes palmeras cocoteras. Cabe mencionar que Sanji no perdió tiempo en ir y cortó varios cocos para hacer bebidas tropicales. Por ende ahí estaban todos, disfrutando del sol, el sonido del mar y todo lo demás.

Chopper y Usopp jugaban en la arena de la playa construyendo castillos, mientras que al mismo tiempo cuidaban a Luffy quien estaba jugando en la orilla junto con Franky y Brook. Estaban jugando con una pelota, pero siempre había que ser cuidadosos con el mar. Zoro estaba dormido debajo de una palmera. A su lado, Robin leía cobijaba con la sombra de dicha planta, bebiendo un coco que Sanji le preparó amablemente. Nami descansaba bajo el sol con un bikini y gafas negras. Era de esperarse que el cocinero estuviera revoloteándole al lado insistiendo en ponerle bloqueador solar y sirviéndole bebidas para variar.

Todo era normal, no más allá de una "familia" vacacionando. Pero… como siempre en la vida de los piratas del Sombrero de Paja las cosas "normales" nunca pasan.

De la nada, una enorme ola se avecinó contra ellos, Luffy, Brook y Franky se quedaron quietos sin hacer nada mientras la pelota se iba con la corriente y la enorme ola se empecinaba en arrasar con todo.

Los gritos de Usopp y Chopper despertaron a Zoro e hicieron que Robin quitara la vista de su libro. Nami se levantó y Sanji se colocó enfrente de ella decidido a lucirse. Lo demás fue sumamente rápido. La ola reventó sobre ellos y los arrastró a todos contra el follaje tropical de la isla.

Cuando todo terminó los usuarios se encontraban totalmente vencidos mientras que los que no corrían para darle los primeros auxilios.

—¡Tengo a Chopper! – gritó Nami, mientras intentaba sacaba al reno de una fosa llena de agua provocada por la ola.

—¡Encontré a Brook! – avisó Usopp, el esqueleto estaba atorado en la copa de una palma.

—¡Robin-chan! ¿Estás bien, mi querida Robin-swan! – preguntó Sanji mientras le daba la mano a la mujer que estaba sentada debajo de una palmera y algo mareada.

—Sí.- contestó con delicadeza y le dio la mano a Sanji para levantarse.

—¡Oigan, Luffy está atorado aquí! – todos miraron a Zoro quien intentaba sacar la cabeza de Luffy de entre dos piedras.

—¿Cómo demonios llegó hasta allá? - preguntó Sanji mientras caminaba en lentamente hasta donde estaba el muchacho. Zoro seguía intentando sacar su cabeza con empujones, pero sólo hacía que esta estirara.

—No lo sé. – insistió en su fuerza y estiró el cielo de Luffy todavía más.

—Idiota, sólo rompe la ropa. – de una patada las rocas cedieron y como resultado de la fuerza aplicada la cabeza de Luffy se regresó contra el espadachín, mandándolo a volar debido al golpe.

—¡Tú, maldito cocinero! – Zoro regresó corriendo donde Sanji, con Luffy arrastrando de lado. —¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

—¡Claro que no, tonto!

—¡¿Ah sí?!

—¡Sí!

—Oigan, ¿Dónde está Franky? – preguntó de pronto Nami, ya había pasado lista mentalmente, pero hacía falta el más grande de la tripulación.

—¿Eh? – Zoro y Sanji dejaron de pelear.

—Es cierto. – todos miraron a los lados buscándolo. Fue sólo cuestión de segundos para que todos se levantaran y comenzaran a buscar al ciborg.

—¡Franky! – el grito de Luffy hizo eco por toda la isla pero no hubo respuesta. Preocupados, decidieron separarse para buscarlo.

—Bien muchachos, necesitamos encontrar a nuestro carpintero, así que…

—¡Espera Nami, yo quiero hacer los equipo! – interrumpió el capitán con una alegra risa.

—Está bien, hazlo tú. – desistió la muchacha.

—Bien, Zoro y Robin son el equipo verde.

—¿Equipo verde? – el espadachín alzó una ceja. —¿Nos vas a designar colores?

—Así es. Sanji y Brook serán el equipo amarillo.

—¡Yohohoho! La verdad es que prefiero el blanco o el negro. – Brook encogió los hombros.

—Chopper y Nami irán juntos. Son el equipo naranja.

—Está bien, vamos Chopper. – el pequeño reno se acercó a la navegante.

—Usopp, tu vendrás conmigo. Seremos el equipo bermellón. – aplaudió el muchacho.

—Suena bien… ahora, ¿Por dónde buscaremos?

—Equipo verde buscará al norte, equipo amarillo buscará al oeste, equipo naranja al este y nosotros nos quedaremos con el sur.

—¿Sabes que estamos en un extremo de la isla verdad? – recapacitó Nami.

—¿Aja?

—Y que… Ah, olvídalo, cuando encuentren a Franky díganle que lance un cohete, para que así sepamos donde están. – sugirió la joven por último.

—¡De acuerdo! – respondieron en coro.

—¡Bueno, vamos todos! – Luffy saltó emocionado mientras avanzaba.

—¡Muchachos! – pero antes de que pudieran desperdigarse la voz de Franky los detuvo a todos.

—¡Ah, es Franky! – señaló Chopper al verlo llegar.

—Tal parece que nos ahorró la búsqueda. – opinó Robin mientras se sentaba sobre una roca.

—¡Ah, Franky! – Luffy fue donde él. —Íbamos a ir a buscarte.

—Sí, escuché sus gritos. – admitió el carpintero. —Es sólo que no podía salir de un agujero en el que estaba encerrado. Y entonces encontré esto. – nadie se había dado cuento pero el pirata traía en su espalda a una persona.

—¿Ah, es un herido? – el médico de la tripulación no perdió tiempo y corrió a ver al sujeto.

Franky colocó en la arena a un hombre joven, aparentemente desnutrido y desmayado. Usaba una camisa de manga larga con chaleco fino, así como un pantalón de algodón, también usaba lentes. El reno inspeccionó sus signos vitales y sus mucosas. Miró a sus compañeros y sonrió.

—No está en peligro, pero quizá esté hambriento y muy cansado. – informó el médico.

—Quizá debamos llevarlo al barco para que descanse, ¿No creen? – opinó Usopp y todos miraron a Luffy. El pelinegro asintió despreocupado.

—Chopeer, ¿Si descansa se curara?

—Es lo más probable.

—Entonces súbanlo a bordo. – sentenció el capitán y todos obedecieron. No era la primera vez que recogían a una persona lastimada. Franky volvió a tomar en sus enormes brazos y se dirigieron al barco. Tanto Chopper como Sanji se adelantaron, uno para preparar el almuerzo, Chopper para preparar la cama de la enfermería. Los demás se tomaron con más tranquilidad.

Franky dejó al muchacho a disposición del doctor, Luffy y Usopp, como siempre, curiosearon y se dedicaron a observar a Chopper mientras revisaba al muchacho. Se trataba de un chico de por lo menos trece años. Tenía signos de deshidratación y malnutrición, por su aspecto se podía ver que no se trataba de un pirata, al menos eso parecía. Más bien era como un niño rico o de economía media, el cual había tenido la mala suerte de ser atrapado por esa misteriosa ola.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué sería esa ola que nos atacó de repente? – reflexionó Nami mientras se cambiaba de ropa.

—Quizá alguna treta del Nuevo Mundo. – opinó Robin, quien se cambiaba de zapatos. Ambos en su habitación.

—Pero… bueno, puede ser. Es sólo que no sentí ningún cambio en la precipitación de la atmosfera.

—¿Crees que fuera provocado por algo?

—¿Pero qué podría…? – decidió que no importaba después de pensarlo un rato. —Bueno, no importa, estamos todos vivos y sanos. – se encogió de hombros y salía a cubierta, quería terminar de broncearse.

Cuando salieron a cubierta se encontraron con Zoro recostado en el pasto del Sunny, Brook estaba tocando el violín y Sanji en la cocina. Los demás estaban en la enfermería. Franky salía de ahí y estiró sus enormes brazos para después dirigirse al timón.

—¿Qué tal está ese muchacho, Franky? – preguntó curiosa Nami.

—Chopper dice que se pondrá bien, pero que está algo desnutrido.

—Seguramente era un náufrago. – opinó Zoro, pareciera que se estaba quedando dormido.

—Probablemente. – acordó la arqueóloga detrás de Nami.

—Espero que se reponga. – terminó por decir la pelirroja y decidió ir a sentarse para tomar el sol.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería, los tres más jóvenes se encontraban charlando acerca del muchacho.

—¿Crees que sea de la realeza? – preguntó Luffy con inocencia.

—Nah, los de la realeza son personas muy excéntricas. – respondió Usopp.

—¿Qué significa excéntricas? – el capitán alzó una ceja.

—Pues es… - pero el narizón se quedó pensativo. —Oye, Chopper, ¿Qué significa excéntricas?

—Son personas con gustos extraños. – concedió el médico, mientras dejaba su estetoscopio sobre la mesa y se ponía a anotar un par de cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con gustos raros? – volvió a cuestionar Luffy.

—Pues… - ahora Chopper estaba pensativo. —No estoy seguro.

—¡Ah, se me ocurre un ejemplo! – intervino Usopp. —Es cuando comes cosas como… papas y leche. ¿Algo así no?

—No creo que se trate de comida. – una gotita apareció en la sien del reno.

—¡Papas con leche no suena mal! – celebró Luffy. —Debe ser un platillo muy raro.

—Sí, sí, excéntrico. – apremió el francotirador.

—Chicos, estoy seguro que no se trata de comida…

Y entre las discusiones, los ojos del muchacho al que habían salvado comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. El muchacho estaba algo aturdido, así que distinguía voces al azar que poco a poco iban haciéndose más y más altas y agresivas. Miró el techo de donde se encontraba, era de madera y estaba limpiamente tallado. Por un momento pensó en que se encontraría en un buque real pero después un insulto impropio de la realeza le hizo pensar que no. Viró la cabeza cuidadosamente y entonces se topó con el enorme cuerpo de Chopper, el cual envuelto en una discusión sin sentido se transformó de emoción. Se escuchó un grito bastante particular lo cual los hizo detener. Miraron asombrados al joven que desde hacía unos momentos habían salvado.

—O-Oye… estás brillando. – señaló Luffy al muchacho.

El chico simplemente tragó saliva al ver uno de los brazos de Luffy estirado más allá de lo normal, al enorme hombre-reno y a un narizón gracioso que también estaba peleando.

—¿Estás bien? – preguntó Chopper, todavía transformado.

—¡A-Aléjense de mí! – imploró el joven, retrocediendo en la cama, el brillo de hacía unos momentos se intensificó.

—¿Qué es eso? – cuestionó Usopp, mientras dejaba en paz a sus compañeros.

—¿Es normal que las personan brillen, Chopper? – preguntó Luffy acercándose al muchacho.

—Claro que no. – él también dio un paso al joven y éste retrocedió más.

—¡Aaah, un monstruo! – gritó completamente asustado.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Chopper rugió cuando se daba cuenta que le decía a él. El resplandor aumentó en el muchacho.

—¡Oye, apaga eso! – gritó molesto Luffy y se apresuró a tocarle un hombro.

—¡Ah, no te acerques! – pero Luffy no obedeció, tocó su hombro intentando hacerle ver que no había problema, entonces el chico se tensó. —¡Sekai-Sekai! – exclamó y en cuestión de instante la luz se pasó al cuerpo de Luffy. El muchacho del sombrero de paja se observó desconcertado y entonces de la nada desapareció.

Chopper y Usopp se quedaron petrificados al ver esto. Rápidamente miraron con acusación al muchacho exigiendo respuestas.

—¡¿Qué es todo ese ruido?! – entró el resto de la tripulación, preocupados.

—¿Dónde está Luffy? – Zoro fue el que se dio cuenta primero.

—¡Este sujeto fue! – se apresuró a decir Usopp.

—¡¿Dónde está Luffy?! – Chopper lo tomó por lo hombros, el muchacho ya no brillaba.

—¡Ah, no me mate por favor! – este ocultó su cara detrás de sus brazos.

—¡Nadie está pensando en hacerte daño! – volvió a decir el reno, mientras cambiaba a su Brain Point.

—¿Qué quieren decir con que él lo desapareció? – cuestionó sin saber Brook a lo que los demás asintieron desconcertados.

—¿Luffy salió o algo? – pidió saber Robin.

—¡Les estoy diciendo que desapareció! ¡Es su culpa! – apuntó acusadoramente Usopp.

—¡Maldito, donde está Luffy! – Zoro desenvainó una espada y se la colocó en el cuello.

—¡Dijeron que no me harían daño!

—¡Si no respondes rápido te haremos daño! – amenazó el cabello verde.

—¡Ah, este tipo da miedo! – comenzó a lloriquear.

—¡Zoro, aparta tu katana de su cuello! – ordenó Nami. —¿No ves que es sólo un niño?

—¿Alguien va a decirnos a donde rayos se fue Luffy? – preguntó irritado Sanji.

—Le estamos tratando de decir que se esfumó, éste chico lo hizo. – insistió Usopp.

—¿A qué te refieres con que se esfumó? No lo dirás en el sentido literal… ¿O sí? – dijo Franky, temiendo la respuesta.

—Así es. – ante la afirmación de Chopper todos se pusieron en guardia.

—¿Quién eres y donde está Luffy? – preguntó molesto Zoro.

—Esperen, esperen… no me hagan daño, les diré pero no me lastimen. – realmente estaba asustado.

—Bien, apártense, hay que darle espacio. – admitió Nami de mala gana y todos retrocedieron.

—¿En dónde estoy? – preguntó el muchacho con temor.

—Estás en el Thousand Sunny. El barco de la tripulación de los Sombrero de Paja.

—¿Sombrero de Paja? – pareció palidecer de repente. —¡Ah, eso significa que ustedes son piratas! – volvió a arremolinarse contra la cabecera de la cama.

—¡Deja de temblar, no vamos a hacerte nada! – gritaron exasperados los Mugiwara.

—¿Lo juran?

—Sí, sí, ahora dinos, ¿Dónde está nuestro capitán? – apresuró Nami, estaba harta de la cobardía del muchacho.

—¿Con capitán se refieren a Mugiwara no Luffy?

—Sí. – todos asintieron.

—¿Era el muchacho de hacía un rato?

Todos volvieron a asentir.

—Ah… - comenzó a sudar. —Creo que… lo mandé a otro mundo.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! – todos se abalanzaron contra él para matarle.

—¡Esperen, no en ese sentido! – se hizo un ovillo asustado.

—Entonces acláralo. – comentó Sanji, con la pierna extendida, listo para atacar.

—Verán… me presento… yo soy Arian… amm, soy usuario de una fruta del diablo. La Sekai-Sekai no Mi.

—¿Sekai? – todos ladearon la cabeza.

—Sí… mi fruta del diablo me confiere la habilidad de viajar entre mundos paralelos… - esperó a que se rieran. —¿No se ríen?

—Debe ser una fruta escalofriante. – dijo de la nada Brook.

—¡Ah, un esqueleto!

—¡Oye niño, espabila, estás en medio de algo! – amenazó Usopp.

—Ah, disculpen… es que ustedes son muy extraños. – ellos no dijeron nada. —Como les decía… tengo la habilidad de viajar entre mundos o crearlos, de cualquier modo. También puedo mandar a otras personas, pero sólo una a la vez. Mi habilidad me permite plantar la existencia de esa persona en dicho mundo por un tiempo y después si quiero regresarla.

—¿Estás intentando decirnos que mandaste a Luffy a otro mundo? – cuestionó Robin de momento.

—Lo… Lo siento mucho, yo no quería… es que… me asusté y…

—Espera, espera… - Franky se le acercó. —¿Entonces Luffy está en un mundo paralelo? – Arian asintió. —¿Y no puedes traerlo de regreso?

—No ahora, mis una vez que mando a alguien a otro mundo o yo lo hago necesito descansar para volver a usar mi habilidad.

—¿Y por cuánto?

—Pues… tres días. – tragó saliva.

—¿Pero puedes traer a Luffy de regreso? – cuestionó Zoro.

—Sí. – asintió temeroso.

—¿Qué hacemos con él? – preguntó Nami. —Prometimos no lastimarlo pero… ¿Y si intenta escapar?

—No lo hará. – sentenció el segundo al mando. —Tú te quedarás aquí, serás nuestro huésped hasta que nos regreses a Luffy.

—¡¿Van a encarcelarme?! – gritó espantado el muchacho.

—No nos des más motivos. – gruñó el espadachín.

—No haremos eso. – dijo Chopper para calmarlo.

—…-

—¿Qué?

—Eres un mapache.

—¡Soy un reno! – rugió molesto.

—¡Ah, lo siento! – se inclinó como disculpa.

—Vaya que es cobarde. – se expresó Sanji, mientras exhalaba una bocanada de humo.

—Oye, Arian… y dinos, ¿En dónde está Luffy ahora? – preguntó curiosa Nami.

El muchacho se quedó callado de pronto.

—¿Qué pasa? – la muchacha alzó una ceja.

—Yo… no lo sé. – confesó con nerviosismo. —Puede estar en cualquier lugar… estaba tan asustado en ese momento que lo mandé a otro mundo sin pensar. Generalmente puedo controlar los destinos, pero…

—Ya veo. – Nami se acercó a Chopper. —¿Qué hacemos doctor?

—¿Ah? – tragó saliva. —No parece mentir y ciertamente no siento el olor de Luffy cerca. Creo que tendremos que esperar tres días para averiguar dónde está. – todos suspiraron una vez que lo dijo.

—Entonces no tenemos más opción que esperar. – argumentó Robin, observando al muchacho.

—Bueno, estamos hablando de Luffy… donde quiera que se encuentre seguramente estará bien. – intentó animarlos el francotirador, aunque él también estaba preocupado.

—Eso esperemos. – suspiró Nami.

—¿Arian, verdad? – Sanji se le acercó. —Debes tener hambre, ven, preparé algo para ti. – invitó el cocinero con cortesía.

—¿Comer? – volvió a mirarlos. —¿No iba a encerrarme en un calabozo?

—El Sunny no tiene tal cosa. – dijo indignado el astillero. —Ve a comer mocoso, estás casi en los huesos.

—¡Yohohoho, eso sería muy irónico! – río el esqueleto mientras salía con el resto.

—Lamento las molestias. – el joven se inclinó con pena.

—Está bien. – suspiró Nami. —Sólo recupérate pronto para que podamos traer a Luffy de regreso. – salió de la habitación.

—Ven. – Chopper se le acercó. —Te diré dónde está la cocina.

—Gracias. Ustedes no parecen piratas.

—Siempre nos dicen lo mismo. – sonrió el pequeño.

—Espero que su capitán esté bien… - suspiró el niño, todavía disculpándose.

—No te preocupes. Luffy es más fuerte de lo que imaginas.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro. – asintió.

Los pensamientos de Chopper aún estaban algo confusos. Pero realmente esperaba que donde quiera que se encontrara Luffy no fuera un lugar peligroso.

…

Un sonido parecido a trompetas lo despertaron de un profundo sueño. Sintió calor y que alzo lo lamia. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un perro blanco pequeño. Hizo una mueca de fastidio y se levantó con pereza. Luffy miró a todos lados. Había muchos árboles y personas alrededor. Sólo que no conocía a ninguna. Comenzó a caminar y pisó un camino con empedrado. Parpadeó un par de veces y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. El sonido de las trompetas se hizo más fuerte y sintió que la boca se le secaba cuando contempló un gran número de extrañas maquinas que desfilaban por una calle. Había personas adentro de ellas y esas personas no parecían muy felices.

—¡Increíble! – exclamó admirado. Volvió a dirigir su cabeza a todas partes y se dio cuenta que no reconocía nada. Avanzó distraídamente por aquel enorme parque. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta que el camino se le acababa.

Luffy cayó a un lago artificial en donde había patos y carpas. Al sentir que el agua lo rodeaba por completo exclamó asustado, intentando salir en vano, pues su cuerpo era un martillo en el agua.

—¡Ese sujeto se está ahogando! – gritó una persona y Luffy sintió que ya no tenía fuerzas. Comenzó a hundirse poco a poco y cuando creyó que tocaría el fondo una persona se lanzó al agua para rescatarlo. No podía ver bien, pero de alguna manera, por un momento, pensó que era alguien conocido.

Lo tomaron de los hombros y lo subieron con avidez. Una vez arriba, todavía debilitado por el agua, Luffy sintió que lo arrastraban afuera y lo colocaban a salvo.

—¡Todos apártense, denle espacio! – de verdad que conocía esa voz. Sintió que le aplastaban el abdomen y esternón, intentando resucitarlo. El agua salió de su estómago y pulmones como era costumbre después de casi ahogarse. Luffy tosió con desesperación. Se apresuró a sentarse y respirar con normalidad.

—Gracias a dios. – exclamaban las personas alrededor. —¿Estás bien muchacho?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien, gracias. – dijo sin alzar la vista. Sintió entonces una mano en su hombro.

—¿Acaso estás loco Luffy? Casi te ahogas. – viró con cuidado para verle la cara a su salvador y al hacerlo se quedó totalmente estático. Sintió que se ahogaba de nuevo y tragó un espeso nudo de saliva. Su mandíbula tembló ligeramente y un ligero ardor apareció en sus ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? – preguntó su salvador y el moreno sólo pudo decir una sola palabra como respuesta.

—¿Ace?

**Continuará… **

**Bueno, hasta aquí, ya después comenzarán las aventuras de Luffy en este mundo que resultó ser uno muy parecido al nuestro. Y seguro se preguntarán ¿ Aparecerán los demás en este mundo? ¿Cómo serán? Bueno, en el próximo capitulo revelaremos esas incógnitas. **

**Espero que les haya gustado. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	2. Una vida casual

**Este capítulo me salió más largo de lo que imaginé. Así que espero que lo disfruten mucho y la historia les agrade. De nuevo la misma recomendación: Disfrutar de la lectura. **

* * *

**-2-**

**Una vida casual. **

* * *

Las palabras se atoraron en lo profundo de su garganta cuando Luffy observó la imagen al vivo y a color de su hermano enfrente de él. Estaba tan atónito que no podía concebir que pasaba. La última vez que había visto a Ace había sido uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su existencia, porque claro no se trataba de cualquier cosa, realmente se sentía muy asustado e intrigado. Pero en cambio a sus emociones, la personas enfrente de él lo miraba sin comprenderlo, Ace tenía una ceja alzada y esperando a que dijera algo más.

Era claro que cualquier cosa que saliera de su boca no sería para nada normal, concluyó Luffy. No sabía que decir y sin duda cualquier estupidez que saliera de la nada podría arruinar el momento. ¿Sería un sueño acaso? Esa pregunta recorría su mente sin descanso. Tragó saliva nuevamente y alzó una mano para llevarla al hombro de Ace. Tocó el cuerpo de su hermano con tanta admiración y vehemencia que el muchacho enfrente de él carraspeó un poco.

—¿Qué pasa Luffy? Pareciera como acabaras de ver un fantasma. – el comportamiento de su hermano lo desconcertaba.

—Ace. – volvió a mencionar sin poder creerlo. Ahora llegó su mano hasta una mejilla de él y palpó con la mano entera su cara. Ace retrocedió levemente cuando sintió el golpecito en la cara. Después Luffy llevó la otra mano a su cara y tomó ambas mejillas. Las apretó y las estiró, la cara de Ace no tenía precio.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces, tonto?! – se soltó y le dio un golpe directo en la cabeza con su puño. Luffy se fue contra la tierra automáticamente, todavía empapado, ensuciándose la cara. Inmediatamente, Luffy se levantó y miró a su hermano, el cual se había molestado.

—¡Ace! – se puso de pie y lo escaneó de pies a cabeza. Portgas se levantó, era ligeramente más alto que Luffy. —¡Ace! – el muchacho saltó sobre él en un abrazo inesperado y el mayor se tambaleó hacia atrás sin entender qué. —¡Eres tú, Ace, eres tú! – lo apretó con fuerza y de un momento a otro pequeñas lágrimas de alegría surcaron los ojos de Mugiwara.

—Amm, sí, soy yo… ¿Por qué estás llorando? – las personas alrededor los miraban extrañadas, Ace se sonrojó levemente cuando se dio cuenta que un par de chicas pasaban por ahí y reían suavemente.

—¡Ace! – pero Luffy más que responder con coherencia gritaba con desesperación. Nunca había estado tan feliz. —¡No puedo creerlo! – hundió su rostro por encima del hombro de Ace y sonrió contra la ropa de éste.

—Dios, creo que te pegué muy fuerte. – dijo para sí el pecoso mientras intentaba separarse de él. No era muy común que se tuvieran esas muestras de afecto, por lo general las sonrisas y las palmadas eran suficientes.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! – exclamó Luffy cuando lo liberó. —¡Espera a que todos lo sepan!

—¿De qué hablas? – lo tomó de una muñeca y lo haló con él. —Ven, vamos a casa, me estás poniendo nervioso.

—No puedo creer que estés vivo. – dijo Luffy, mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas de los ojos.

—Vaya, creo que también tragaste algo de agua. Luffy, cuando te hayas secado iremos con el médico. Tienes un raro caso de demencia post-traumática. – concluyó con sabiduría el muchacho mientras se desviaba por un gentío y tomaba diferentes calles.

—¿Dónde estamos, Ace? – miró desconcertado la enorme ciudad. Habían edificios más altos que en Water 7 y más ruido que en Dressrosa, las máquinas del principio era mucho más abundantes y las había de todos tamaños y colores.

—Cerca del departamento. – se limitó a responder, seguía sin soltarle la mano, cosa que Luffy sólo usaba para remarcar que no se trataba de una ilusión. El tacto de Ace era cálido, a diferencia de aquella vez en Marineford, donde cada segundo se hacía más frío.

—¿Qué es departamento? – dijo sin dejar de mirar alrededor. Había muchas cosas interesantes.

—¿Cómo qué es? – lo miró por encima del hombro. —Rayos, ¿De verdad te pegué tan fuerte? – exclamó preocupado.

—Este lugar es muy extraño. – dijo de pronto el menor. —¿En dónde estamos?

—Estamos en Tokio. ¿No recuerdas?

—¿Tokio? – la gran cantidad de luces, edificios y cartelones sólo lo confundían más. —¿Es un país?

—No, es una ciudad. – el mayor apresuró el paso y Luffy también.

—¿Una ciudad? – continuó mirando alrededor. —¿Por qué hay tantas personas en las calles? ¿Hay un festival o algo?

—No, siempre hay muchas personas. – entonces Ace se detuvo en seco y Luffy chocó con él. —Llegamos. – sacó del bolsillo de sus bermudas una llave. Luffy volvió a darle un vistazo. Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, Ace no vestía de la misma forma que la última vez que lo vio. Estaba usando sus bermudas de siempre y sus botas, pero llevaba una camisa de mangas cortas puesta, y a diferencia de la vez que zarpó para volverse pirata, traía otra camisa blanca más pequeña debajo. No portaba su sombrero ni su collar de perlas rojas. Así mismo tampoco traía ningún tatuaje.

Ace abrió la puerta y se apresuró a subir unas escaleras, Luffy lo siguió en silencio. Llegaron a una sección con más pernas en un largo pasillo, cuando llegaron a la número 19 el mayor volvió a sacar otras llaves, abrió la puerta y entró enseguida, Luffy le siguió.

Adentró parecía una casa pero más pequeña. Había muebles, una sala, un comedor, una cocina, un pasillo que llevaba a las otras habitaciones. Realmente era como una casa.

—¿Dónde estamos? – caminó cuidadosamente por el lugar, intentando reconocer algo.

—En casa. – Ace le acercó un vaso de agua. —Luffy, déjame verte la cabeza. – lo sentó en una silla de plástico, pues aún chorreaba agua y con cuidado le quitó el sombrero y se puso a revisarle entre los cabellos, buscando cualquier herida o contusión que le diera a entender por qué su hermano menor estaba tan desorientado.

—Ace, muero de hambre, ¿Tienes comida?

—Sí, sí, ahorita comemos. – revisó meticulosamente todo el cráneo de Luffy y no encontró nada. Estaba bien a simple vista. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla y pensó preocupado, ¿Y si el daño había sido interno? Los golpes en la cabeza podían ser engañosos.

—¿Vives aquí? ¿Dónde están tus nakamas?

—¿Nakamas? – lo miró extrañado.

—¡Oh, es cierto! – se levantó de la silla estrepitosamente. —Necesito reunirme con ellos. Hace poco estábamos en el Sunny y rescatamos a un niño y éste empezó a brillar y luego lo toqué y…

—¡Luffy, Luffy! – lo silenció con premura. —¿De qué estás hablando? – se llevó un mano a la cara con preocupación. —Creo que tendré que llamar al abuelo.

—¿Al abuelo? ¿Está aquí?

—A unos cuantos kilómetros, pero vendrá si lo llamo.

—No es necesario. – argumentó más calmado. —Seguramente nos dará de puñetazos en la cabeza cuando nos vea. – no parecía agradarle la idea de verlo.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón. – Ace se sentó a su lado y se recargó en la mesa. —¿Por qué no tomas una ducha? Yo preparare la comida.

—¿Ah? Pero si me bañé hace tres días.

—No seas sucio. – regañó Ace. —Ve a bañarte y cambiarte. Estás vestido como si fueras una especia de actor de teatro. ¿Y qué significa esa enorme cicatriz que tienes en el pecho? No la había visto antes.

—¿Esta? – al recordar el acontecimiento detrás de su cicatriz entristeció. Estaba seguro que aquella cicatriz era real. Los pensamientos de Luffy se fueron directamente en el pasado, a la guerra contra Shirohige, cuando casi muere a manos de Akainu.

—Sí, es muy grande y no recuerdo habértela visto antes.

—Me… quemé.

—¿Cuándo?

—En… - ¿Cómo reaccionaría Ace si le decía que esa herida había sido provocada por qué casi se vuelve loco al verlo morir? Por primera vez en todo lo que había estado ahí se dio cuenta que sus recuerdos eran tan vívidos que debían ser reales, por lo tanto, algo tenía que estar pasando.

—¿Luffy? – observó a Ace. Se veía tan real. Incluso lo había golpeado, ¿Cómo es que sus recuerdos le decían lo contrario si él estaba ahí parado frente a él?

—Ace. – dijo nuevamente y no pudo evitar sonar con tristeza. —¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – preguntó con seriedad.

—No me ha pasado nada.- suspiró. —Has estado extraño desde que te caíste a esa laguna. ¿Estás bien Luffy?

—No lo sé.- miró su cicatriz y después sus manos. Entonces algo se le vino a la cabeza. Si Ace lo había rescatado, ¿Cómo es que no se ahogó tampoco? Él era un usuario, de la fruta Mera Mera, ¿Cómo demonios pudo nadar?

—Mejor ve a ducharte. – se levantó y le tocó la cabeza con la mano, en un gesto fraternal. —Yo también me cambiaré de ropa, ambos estamos empapados.

—¿Cómo es que puedes nadar? – lo cuestionó entonces.

—A diferencia tuya yo aprendí, es sencillo. – se apresuró a ir a su habitación, entró a su cuerpo y cerró tras sí. Luffy se quedó de pie observándolo, miró una vez más su cicatriz y la tocó. No cabía duda, era real. Pero si así era. ¿Por qué también Ace era real? La tristeza se apoderó de su cabeza y pensó que quizá era un sueño, ya en muchas ocasiones había soñado cosas que parecían ser reales, no sería la primera vez.

Exploró la casa. Era un lugar sumamente pequeño, incluso más pequeño que la torre en donde se encontró con la princesa Shirahoshi, estaba seguro que si se quedaba ahí más tiempo se volvería loco por el encierro. Abrió la habitación contraría a la de Ace y se topó con una habitación desordenada, con platos vacíos, bolsas de frituras por todos lados, la ropa sucia alrededor de un bote especial para ella. Su cama estaba un poco revuelta y los cajones de un armario levemente abiertos. Se dirigió a ellos y sacó ropa. No eran como las que solía usar, pero le gustaba. Descubrió un pequeño cuarto de baño y se metió para asearse, tal como su hermano le había pedido.

Se lavó rápido, no le gustaba estar mucho tiempo debajo del agua. Se secó y cambió de ropa. Se quitó su ropa de siempre y se colocó un conjunto de bermudas y una camisa de botones de manga corta color blanco, no era como su chaleco, pero era cómoda. Calzó sus sandalias y salió de la habitación y el olor de la comida lo hizo correr hasta la cocina.

Ace estaba preparando de comer, ahora lucía un pantalón de algodón cómodo de color gris, sus botas de siempre y una camisa sencilla, también de mangas cortas, color rojo. Luffy se quedó mirando a su hermano, aún no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba, si se trataba de un sueño entonces sería uno bastante realista; es decir, casi se ahogaba. Miró la casa con cuidado y se dirigió a la sala, sobre una cómoda se encontraban algunas fotografías. Las miró un rato y se topó con una de ellos dos, cuando niños, junto a su abuelo, parecían pelear y Garp los detenía para poderles tomar la foto. Miró otra que estaba al lado y se sorprendió al ver a Sabo, Ace y él juntos, cargando unas tuberías en sus manos y sonriendo alegremente. Se enfocó en Sabo, ¿Sería posible que él también estuviera ahí? Finalmente miró otra y se dio cuenta que se trataba de él y Dragón. Luffy posiblemente tendría doce años, a su lado estaba su padre, sentado con una cara seria mientras Luffy sonreía alegre. Era la primera vez que veía a Dragon.

—Luffy, la comida está lista. – lo llamaron y se dio media vuelta.

—Nee, Ace. – gritó desde la sala.

—¿Mmm? – el mayor estaba poniendo la mesa.

—¿Sabo también está bien? – dijo sin pensar mucho y la reacción de su hermano fue desconcertante. La miró con mucha seriedad y después se sentó en la mesa.

—Sabo murió Luffy. – dijo con algo de pena. —Cuando éramos niños, ¿No recuerdas?

—Oh. – bajó la mirada. —Es cierto. – se acercó a la mesa y la tristeza se fue cuando observó la gran cantidad de comida que estaba ahí. —¡Oh, increíble!

—¡Que aproveche! – dijeron al mismo tiempo y sin esperar se sentaron para comer como si no hubiera un mañana. Podría ser otra realidad, pero el apetito de ambos seguía siendo el mismo. Ace había preparado hotcakes, había servido una jarra de jugo de naranja, huevos fritos por docenas y muchas rebanadas de pan tostado.

Sin bien algo nunca era extraño entre el par de hermanos era su forma de devorar la comida. Quizá para quien no los conociera dijera que la impresionante cantidad de comida que había servido Ace sería suficiente como para alimentar al menos a siete personas, pero era evidente que esto era apenas suficiente. Los dos comían como si el mundo se le fuera a escapar y no parecían esperar por nada. En cuestión de minutos la comida desapareció de la mesa y las montañas de hotcakes se transformaron en tristes platos vacíos.

—Por cierto Luffy… - Ace habló mientras bebía un poco de jugo. —¿Qué no se supone que hoy te reunirías con tus amigos de la universidad? – se limpió los dientes con un palillo mientras descansaba de la ingesta, Luffy seguía comiendo.

—¿Universidad? – esa palabra no la conocía.

—Sí, ayer me lo comentaste. – se recargó en el respaldo de la silla. —Usopp dijo que irían de excusión o algo así.

—¿Usopp? – terminó de comer y se recargó en la silla, colocó sus manos en su enorme barriga, exclamando con satisfacción.

—Wow, hoy realmente comiste mucho. – dijo su hermano al verlo repleto.

—Estaba delicioso, gracias. – inclinó la cabeza mientras sonreía.

—De nada… pero tú lavas los trastes.

—¿Ah? – exclamó desganado, Sanji a menudo lo obligaba a lavar los platos después de cenar como castigo cuando no se comportaba durante la comida.

—Yo cocine, ¿De qué te quejas?

—Está bien. – suspiró cansado.

—Te decía… - retomó el pecoso. —Ayer, cuando tus amigos vinieron a visitarte me dijiste que irías a un evento.

—¿Ayer? – no entendía a qué se refería, este era el primer día que lo veía.

—Sí, Luffy. – Ace bostezó, después de comer siempre le daba sueño. —Usopp dijo que irían… y ya no tardan en llegar. – miró un reloj que estaba en la pared.

—Si Usopp dijo puede que sea mentira. – reflexionó el moreno menor.

—Zoro lo confirmó. – recargó su cara en su mano, la cual estaba aposentada en la mesa.

—¿Zoro? Bueno, entonces debe ser verdad. – miró el reloj e hizo una mueca de fastidio. —¿Y dónde están?

—No lo sé… ellos dijeron que vendrían… por ti… - Ace cayó dormido sobre la mesa con la mejilla sobre uno de los platos.

—¿Ace…? ¿Se quedó dormido? – se inclinó para verlo y sonrió. Ace solía quedarse dormido de vez en cuando. Recordó con cariño una ocasión en la que estaban entrenando, Luffy ya dominaba un poco más su ataque Pistol, así que como siempre se las ingenió para pelear contra Ace. Cuando lanzó el ataque el cual parecía completamente certero, éste se quedó dormido en medio de un salto y lo esquivó sin querer, la mano de Luffy se regresó por efecto de su cuerpo de goma y le dio de lleno en la cara.

Ace se despertó casi inmediatamente y miró a Luffy con el puño enterrado en todo el rostro. Se río durante varios minutos viendo al muchacho correr de un lado a otro.

En ese rato tocaron a la puerta, Luffy miró con algo de fastidio, estaba lleno y no deseaba moverse, pero tuvo que atender porque Ace no se despertaba. Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó pasmado. Usopp estaba ahí, vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, camisa a cuadros cerrada y una coleta que atrapaba todo su cabello rizado. Luffy observó a Zoro a su lado, se veía normal, excepto por que no traía sus espadas y su faja. Vestía un par de botas de montaña, pantalón negro y una camisa rayada abierta sin nada debajo.

—Luffy, casi pensábamos que no abrirías. – Usopp habló primero.

—Usopp… - tragó saliva y sonrió de inmediato. —¡Usopp, Zoro! Ustedes están aquí también.

—¿También? – reaccionó Zoro. —¿Alguien más llegó?

—Sólo estamos Ace y yo… ¡Miren! – se quitó para que observaran a su hermano.

—Veo que tuvo otro ataque de narcolepsia. – dijo mientras Usopp se adentraba a la casa seguido de Zoro.

—¿Narco-qué? – Luffy vaciló.

—Sí, ya sabes… esa extraña enfermedad que hace que te duermas en cualquier lado. – explicó el narizón.

—Ah… - no había entendido pero igual lo dejó estar. —¡Oigan miren, Ace está aquí, conmigo!

—Sí, lo sabemos, ustedes viven juntos. – Usopp lo miró extrañado.

—Luffy, creo que Ace se está ahogando. – señaló Zoro, ya que el muchacho estaba haciendo ruidos raros mientras intentaba respirar contra el plato.

—Nah, se despertara cuando le haga falta el aire.

Y así fue, el moreno se enderezó con desesperación mientras, casi gritando cuando sintió que se asfixiaba. Carraspeó un par de veces y se llevó una mano a la cara para quitarse la miel de maple de encima. Después de eso se sacudió la nariz y miró a sus invitados.

—Oh, están aquí.

—¡Nada de "Oh, están aquí"! ¡Casi te mueres enfrente de nosotros! – exclamaron sorprendidos los recién llegados.

—¿Qué casi me muero…? – ladeó la cabeza. —Hoy vienen más bromistas que de costumbre. – sonrió enseguida.

—Aaah, tu hermano es un caso perdido… - suspiró Usopp mientras se dirigía a Luffy.

—Ace es Ace. – se limitó a decir el muchacho del sombrero de paja.

—Bien, vámonos, los demás nos deben estar esperando… ya saben lo fastidiosa que se pone Nami cuando llegamos tarde. – dijo de mala gana el espadachín.

—¿Nami y los demás también andan por aquí? – preguntó Luffy algo ilusionado.

—Sí, nosotros sólo vinimos a recogerte. – le contestó Usopp.

—Oh… ¡Entonces vámonos! – Luffy se dirigió a la puerta. —¿Ace, vienes?

—No gracias. Me quedaré aquí, tengo trabajo. – dijo con simpleza mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Luffy no pareció satisfecho.

—¿No te irás a ninguna parte?

—No tengo pensado salir.

—¿Seguro? – parecía un poco desesperado por saber la respuesta.

—Sí, seguro. – comenzó a recoger los trastes.

—¡Muy bien! – tomó a sus dos amigos del brazos y los jaló fuera del departamento. —¡Vamos!

—¡Adiós, Ace! – alcanzó a despedirse Usopp antes de que la puerta se cerrara. En el instante en que la puerta se cerró el cuerpo de Ace cayó precipitadamente al piso y una pompa de moco emergió de su nariz. La narcolepsia era muy fuerte en él.

Pero dejando al chico de lado, Luffy caminaba alegremente tras Zoro y Usopp, no tenía idea de a donde se dirigían pero estaba disfrutando del paseo. Iban por muchas calles y pasajes que no conocía, Tokio era una ciudad muy grande, más de las que anteriormente había visto, pasaban por lugares que olían muy rico, en más de una ocasión los dos que iban enfrente de Luffy tuvieron que detenerse a buscarlo, pues el muchacho se quedaba atrás y se distraía muy fácilmente observando cualquier cosa. Hasta ahora ya se había comido un tazón de ramen, había probado el dango e hizo gastar dinero a Usopp para que le comprara una máscara de Oni.

—No puedo creer que no hayas traído dinero. – exclamó ligeramente molesto el de pelo rizado.

—Es que Nami no me deja traer mucho, siempre está cuidando el dinero. – se excusó Luffy y sus acompañantes lo miraron con una mueca aturdida.

—¿Nami administra tu dinero? – preguntó Zoro con un tono de voz ajeno al normal, este parecía interesado.

—Pues… ella se encarga del dinero de todos. – Luffy perdió interés en la conversación y miró un puesto de tokoyaki. —¡Oye, Usopp, cómprame un poco!

—¡Ni de broma, ya me debes mucho! – lo empujó para que caminara. —Además ya has comido demasiado, te vas a marear en los juegos y…

—¿Cuáles juegos? – la ignorancia de Luffy volvía a salir a flote.

—Pues los del parque… vamos a un parque de diversiones, ¿Recuerdas?

—¡Ah, un parque de diversiones! – pequeñas estrellas iluminaron su rostro. —¡¿Cómo Shabondy?!

—Amm, nunca he ido a ese parque pero supongo que sí… - Usopp ladeó la cabeza.

—¡Entonces apresurémonos! – Luffy emprendió carrera al frente seguido de un ruidoso Usopp quien gritaba que se detuviera.

Ninguno se dio cuenta que mientras corrían Zoro se había quedado atrás, comprando un poco de takoyaki ya que el olor lo había convencido, cuando se giró para encontrarse con sus compañeros el polvo lo saludó mientras se llevaba una croqueta a la boca.

—…— el ruido de los autos y las personas se escuchaban a su alrededor. Zoro comió tranquilamente en su sitio y entonces abrió los ojos algo confundido. —¿Usopp? – miró a los lados. —¿Luffy?

Luffy corría despreocupado por las calles de Tokio, era bastante rápido y Usopp estaba jadeando por mantener su paso. Mugiwara estaba tan contento que no se dio cuenta que una pareja se atravesaba justo enfrente de él. Afortunadamente en el último momento su Kenbunshoku Haki lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato, giró sus pies seguido de su cuerpo y esquivó con suma gracia el posible choque. Se detuvo en seco y miró hacia atrás para encontrarse con la mirada desafiante de un hombre que conocía muy bien.

—¡Ah, Wani! – se apresuró en decir Luffy al encontrarse cara a cara con Crocodile, el temible ex – Shichibukai. El hombre pareció disgustarse por el apodo y se acercó a Luffy, cubriéndole con su sombra y exhalando el humo de un puro que fumaba en ese momento.

—¿A quién llamas Wani, flacucho? – dijo mientras dejaba escapar una gran cantidad de humo y le daba de lleno en la cara a Luffy, eso sólo lo irritó más.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. – dijo el muchacho.

—¿Qué dices? – éste alzó una ceja sin entender, era la primera vez que veía a ese muchacho. —Seguro me confundiste. – concluyó.

—Nunca confundiría tu cara. – retó Luffy, ignorante de que alguien más estaba cerca.

—Crocodile. – la voz de una mujer los hizo reaccionar a los dos. La gentil figura de Nico Robin les distrajo de su discusión.

—¡Oh, Robin! – exclamó Luffy al verla. —¿Qué estás haciendo con cara de Wani? – pidió una explicación el capitán, mas la arqueóloga simplemente sonrió con un gesto maternal.

—¿Eres Monkey D. Luffy, no? – dijo mientras sonreía delicadamente.

—Sí. – el muchacho ladeó su cabeza confundido.

—Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Mucho tiempo sin verme? – subió la voz más confundido. —¿Pero qué dices, Robin? A penas hace unas horas que estábamos todos juntos.

—Robin, ¿De qué está hablando este niño? – exclamó de mala gana Crocodile.

—No lo sé. – musitó cerca de su oído. —Luffy-san, ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Mmm, hoy casi me ahogo, pero estoy bien. – expresó pensándolo un momento.

—¡Cielos! ¿Y cómo te encuentras? – dijo algo alarmada.

—Ace me rescató… ¡Oh, Robin! ¿Recuerdas a mi hermano Ace?

—Creo que sí. – la mujer respondió pensativa. —Aunque no tuve la oportunidad de darle clases, sé quién es.

—¡Está aquí, conmigo! – dijo contento, sin medir su expresión de felicidad.

—Robin, ¿Quién es este sujeto? – el adulto de la cicatriz en la cara ya estaba muy irritado.

—Es un alumno de la preparatoria, le di clases hace unos años.

—¿Y por qué te tiene tanta confianza?

—¿Qué es preparatoria? – preguntó de improviso el muchacho del sombrero de paja.

—¡Luffy! – Usopp se barrió estrepitosamente a su lado, lo tomó de la ropa y se agachó intentando recuperar el aliento. —¡No corras… eres muy… rápido…! – jadeó mientras estaba rojo por el esfuerzo.

—Oh, Usopp, mira, aquí esta Robin.

—¿Robin? – se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pareja. —¡Ah, maestra! – se inclinó repentinamente para saludarla. —Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Usopp-san, ¿Cómo has estado? – saludó Nico Robin con cortesía.

—Bien. Crocodile-san, mucho gusto. –saludó al usuario de la Suna Suna.

—¿Este también es uno de tus alumnos? – en vez de saludar, el sujeto, ya un poco más tranquilo preguntó.

—Sí. – Robin colocó una mano en los hombros de los jóvenes. —Tengo que irme muchachos, disfruten su día. – le dio la mano después a Crocodile y comenzaron a caminar nuevamente.

—¡Eh, Robin! ¿A dónde vas con Wani?

—¡Luffy! – regañó Usopp con una cara asustada. —¡Lo siento, Robin-sensei!

—Está bien. ¿Podrías llevar a tu amigo con un médico? Creo que Luffy-san no se encuentra bien. Dijo que casi se ahogaba hoy.

—¡¿Casi te ahogabas hoy?!

—Sí, pero Ace me salvó. – dijo como si nada.

—Dios, los dos hermanos son igualitos. – suspiró con resignación. —¡Vamos Luffy! – Usopp lo empujó nuevamente.

—¡¿Eh?! Pero Robin…

—Deja en paz a la maestra, seguro creerá que estás loco por haber desafiado así a su esposo.

—¡¿Qué?! – Luffy se detuvo en seco y miró a su hacia atrás. Robin y Crocodile ya se habían perdido en la multitud, pero ciertamente el impulso de ir donde ella y pedir explicaciones se apoderaba lentamente de su cuerpo.

—¿De qué te sorprendes? La maestra se casó hace años.

—¿Se casó hace años? – gritó más desconcertado. —¡¿Cuándo lo hizo?! ¿Cómo es que no sabía sobre esto?

—Amm… ¿Por qué compartiría esas cosas con nosotros? – argumentó Usopp. —Anda, Luffy, tenemos que llegar al parque antes de que… ¿Has visto a Zoro?

—Pensé que estaba contigo. – el tema de Robin era desconcertante y para varías Zoro se había perdido.

—Genial, ahora Zoro se perdió. – suspiró nuevamente con resignación.

—No te preocupes, Zoro es fuerte… Mejor explícame que es eso de que Wani y Robin son esposos.

—No sé por qué te interesa tanto. – Usopp comenzó a caminar y Luffy a seguirlo.

—¡Pero es que Robin es nuestra nakama!

—¿Nakama? – el muchacho lo miró con algo de burla. —Es una maestra, Luffy. Es agradable, pero no es nuestra camarada.

—¿A qué te refieres con maestra?

—Pues sí, de las que enseñan en la escuela.

—¿Ella tiene una escuela?

—No, trabaja en una.

—¿Pero entonces por qué estaba con ese bastardo de Crocodile?

—¿Conoces tan bien al esposo de la maestra como para decirle bastardo?

—¿Es que no recuerdas la vez de Arabasta?

—¿Arabasta? – lo miró un poco asustado. —Luffy… ¿Hay algo malo contigo?

—¿A qué te refieres? – exclamó molesto. Ya había tenido muchas sorpresas por hoy como para que le dijeran loco.

—Sí, bueno, te has estado comportando… extraño.

—Yo siempre soy así.

—Bueno es que…

—¡Usopp, Luffy! – la voz precipitada de Nami los sacó de su conversación. Los dos jóvenes la miraron que corría hasta ellos, con Sanji a su lazo, el cual parecía despedir corazones de cada poro de su piel.

—¡Ah, Nami-chan, me encanta cuando corres! – profesó el rubio.

—Sí, sí, lo que digas, Sanji-kun. – la chica suspiró y se detuvo enfrente de sus amigos. —Los estábamos esperando, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? ¿Y dónde está Zoro?

—Se perdió. – se limitó a decir Usopp, ya todos entendían ese concepto.

—Diablos, ¿Qué no se supone que venían con él?

—Sí, pero es que Luffy corrió como loco y lo perdimos. – le dio un golpe en la cabeza que no inmuto a Luffy.

—¡Hola, Nami, Sanji! – saludó alegremente. —Nami, ¿De das dinero?

—¿Yo por qué? –alzó una ceja con algo de molestia. —¿Qué no tienes tú?

—No. Olvidé pedirle a Ace, pero tú siempre tienes, ¿No?

—Sí, pero…

—Luffy, ¿Necesitas que te preste dinero? – habló Sanji por fin.

—Sanji, ¿Tú me darías dinero?

—Claro, siempre y cuando me lo pagues después.

—¡Está bien! – se contentó el moreno y todos tuvieron una gotita de pena en su frente.

—Bueno… ¿Qué pasará con Zoro? – volvió a cuestionar la pelirroja.

—Déjalo. No necesitamos a ese marimo para divertirnos. – argumentó deliberadamente Sanji.

—¡Sanji-kun! – regañó Nami.

—No se preocupen por Zoro, él es fuerte. No se meterá en problemas. – concluyó Luffy.

—De acuerdo. – todos suspiraron.

—Vamos, que se hace tarde. – apresuró la chica.

La entrada al parque temático estaba totalmente llena. Era por ello que Nami los presionaba tanto, deseaba llegar lo más temprano posible para ahorrarse las filas, cuestión que no lograron eludir. Después de esperar una hora para entrar, tiempo en el que Luffy estuvo impaciente, ya que odiada no hacer nada, finalmente cuando les permitieron la entrada el moreno se apresuró a recorrer con la mirada el extenso lugar. Era un parque temático de diferentes nacionalidades. Había en cada centro de reunión una reseña histórica de un país en particular. Así como grandes bocinas que daban anuncios y puestos de comida.

Luffy no tardó en localizar estos y correr en su búsqueda. Si no fuera porque Usopp y Nami lo estuvieron apresurando se hubiera quedado comiendo y no se hubiera subido a los juegos. Luffy revivió su experiencia en Shabondy mientras estaba ahí. Subieron a la montaña rusa, a la noria y tazas giratorias. Para entonces ya era algo tarde y las ganas de comer los detuvieron para descansar. Se asentaron en un restaurante de comida rápida. Todos pidieron un conjunto de hamburguesas con papas a la francesa, Luffy pidió al menos cinco. Sanji se arrepintió de haberle ofrecido dinero.

—¡Luffy, no podrás comer todo eso! – intentó persuadirlo Sanji, pero para el caso ya era tarde, Luffy iba por su cuarta hamburguesa.

—¿Dijiste algo? – dijo mientras se comía las papas.

—No… olvídalo. – respiró con tristeza, su cartera se escogía a cada minuto que pasaban.

—¡¿Cómo que no llegó la madera?! – una voz rasposa y muy conocida para Luffy lo hizo reaccionar y dejar de comer para ver hacia afuera. A través de unos enormes ventanales, se hallaba parado un hombre de grandes proporciones, alto, con un tupé prominente y de color azul. Era de brazos gruesos, con dos estrellas azules tatuadas en cada uno. Estaba vestido de etiqueta de saco, pantalones y corbata. Hablaba por un teléfono celular, cosa que Luffy no conocía. Sin duda se trataba de Franky, sólo que era algo distinto a como él lo recordaba, su aspecto era más parecido a antes del incidente en Shabondy. Tenía unas gafas de sol y mientras hablaba bebía soda de un vaso.

A su lado se encontraba Chimney, la niña que había conocido en Water 7. Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Luffy e ignorando a sus amigos, quienes discutían de cosas que no comprendía, salió del local y se acercó a Franky. El grandote lo ignoró mientras seguía hablando por el celular.

—Escucha, ahora no puedo ir a los almacenes por qué estoy con mi sobrina en el parque de diversiones, ¿Por qué no me esperas para más tarde? Bien… Díganle que Cutty Flam irá en persona. – colgó y suspiró con molestia. Iba a tomar la una papa pero se dio cuenta de la presencia de Luffy, quien estaba conversando amenamente con la niña.

—¿Entonces no sabes cómo está Kokoro-basan?

—Ya te dije mi tía está muy lejos y no sé mucho de ella. – la niña parecía irritada, ese sujeto no estaba precisamente de acuerdo con lo que le decía. —¿Conoces a mi tía?

—Aa, nos conocimos en Water 7. – respondió como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

—Oh… ¿Qué es Water 7?

—Oye. – Franky interrumpió la conversación. —¿Quién eres? – lo miró con cierta molestia, no le causaba una buena impresión ese chico, menos que supiera sobre su familia.

—Hola Franky. – lo saludó mientras le colocaba una mano en su hombro, el aludido alzó sus gafas para verlo con desconfianza.—Luces diferente, ¿Pasó algo?

—¿Franky? – estaba un poco asustado. Nadie conocía su apodo excepto Iceburg y Kokoro, su primo y tía solían decirle así cuando era niño, porque decían que sus proporciones corporales sólo se compraban con la del monstruo Frankenstein.

—Jejeje, te dijo Franky. – río Chimney. Eso le molestó.

—¿Cómo sabes mi apodo? ¿Quién eres tú? – se puso tenso.

—Soy yo, Luffy. – dijo este, mientras sonreía. —No sabía que estabas por aquí, ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy bien… pero no te conozco niño. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Cómo sabes acerca de mi tía Kokoro? – espetó nervioso.

—Nos conocemos, ella nos ayudó hace tiempo en Enies Lobby, ¿Se te olvidó?

—No sé qué es un Enies Lobby. – se levantó de la mesa. —Escucha, no quiero que me sigas acosando. Chimney, ven. – la tomó de la mano.

—Pero tío, aún no término de comer.

—Comerás más tarde. – comenzó a caminar no sin antes dejar una propina.

—¡Franky, ¿A dónde vas?! – iba seguirlo pero sintió que lo tomaban de un brazo. Sus amigos lo detenían, cuando Luffy se había levantado no habían podido saber a qué hasta que lo vieron charlar con Cutty Flam, un empresario famoso que se dedicaba a la fabricación de barcos y armamento. Era un hombre muy importante, pero no por eso dejaba de salir en público. Se quedaron hechos de piedra cuando Luffy comenzó a charlar con él, y en el momento que se retiró de ahí malhumorado temieron que Luffy siguiese acosándole.

—Sé que las personas importantes pueden llamar la atención, pero no lo sigas Luffy. Puede demandarte o algo. – advirtió Sanji mientras soltaba su brazo.

—Pero… es que… - estaba tan confundido, generalmente Franky no era tan distante y educado. Siempre que lo veían gritaban y cantaban, a veces el ciborg le mostraba los aditamentos de su cuerpo y él, encantado aludía al adulto por su parecido a un robot.

—Ya se ha hecho tarde y casi no tenemos dinero… ¿Qué les parece si entramos a una última atracción? – sugirió Nami, intentando romper la tensión. Había visto la cara de Luffy.

—Gran idea Nami. – celebró Usopp.

—¡Ah, yo quiero escoger donde, Nami-san! – en seguida el romántico Sanji se apresuró a levantar la mano.

—¿A dónde quieres ir?

—¡A la casa del terror! – no duró ni un segundo en pensarlo. Claro, un lugar oscuro y lleno de espantos. Sería perfecto para que Nami no se apartara de él en todo momento.

—¿La casa del terror? – Usopp tragó saliva.

—¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Luffy.

—Es una atracción en donde hay fantasmas y esas cosas… no son reales pero…

—¡Oh, fantasmas! – la experiencia de Thriller Bark llegó a su cabeza súbitamente. —¿Habrá zombies también?

—Supongo que sí.

—¡Vamos!

—¿Ven? Luffy apoya mi idea– Sanji levantó un pulgar para agradecerle a Luffy por su complicidad, aunque este no supiera exactamente porqué.

—Bien, vamos. – la chica no opuso resistencia.

—¡¿En enserio?! – en cambio Usopp la rechazaba abiertamente.

—Anda, Usopp, no seas miedoso. – dijo el rubio con burla, mas el narizón fingió no estarlo.

—¡Claro que no! – la voz le temblaba en realidad. —¡Vamos! – se adelantó con un paso firme de mecánico.

—Parece que está muerto de miedo. – dijo Nami por lo bajo y Sanji asintió un par de veces.

—¿Vienes Luffy? – le llamó el cocinero, Mugiwara estaba parado observando el sitio a donde Franky se había ido. Se sentía incómodo, sus nakamas no se comportaban como generalmente lo hacían. Tampoco parecían reconocerlo, si bien la sorpresa de ver a Ace lo había sacado de lógica, el comportamiento de sus amigos lo dejaba igual o peor.

¿Cómo era posible que Robin estuviera casada con un patán como Crocodile? ¿Y por qué Franky había reaccionado así?

—Luffy. – Sanji volvió a llamarlo. El moreno asintió lentamente y lo siguió. Los pasos del chico de goma, a diferencia del principio del día eran lentos. Se encontraba algo desanimado. No era como si no estuviera contento de ver a Ace, pero al ver a sus nakamas de nuevo pensó que éstos lo reconocerían y se unirían con él en su felicidad. Sanji, Nami y Usopp se veían igual que siempre, más no eran los mismos. En sus voces, miradas y expresiones faltaban ciertas cosas que los hacían ser ellos. No era lo mismo, no eran sus verdaderos compañeros, aunque le doliera admitirlo. Robin nunca se había casado con Crocodile, ella no había vuelto a verlo desde Arabasta, cuando el entonces Shichibukai le atacó directamente y la hirió. Así mismo, Franky a diferencia del que había visto hacía unos momentos, tenía unos brazos más grandes y era mucho más mecánico. Su humor era diferente, no andaba por ahí actuando como si estuviera estreñido, ¡Él era más alegre, joder! Y Robin era mucho más condescendiente con él, llegando al grado de consentirlo a veces.

—Luffy, Luffy… - Nami había estado insistiendo desde hacía rato, el muchacho reaccionó de pronto, descubriendo que había estado sumergido en sus pensamientos. —Aquí está tu boleto… ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. – contestó débilmente y tomó el trozo de papel. —Nami. – la llamó y la chica simplemente lo miró para hacerle ver que lo escuchaba. —Tu… - Luffy la miró a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

—¿Tu madre cómo está? – la pregunta era rara y lejana, pero aun así la chica le contestó.

—Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Por nada. Curiosidad. – se justificó Luffy, comprendiendo entonces, que definitivamente algo estaba fuera de lo común.

—¿Seguro estás bien? – Nami lo había notado decaído.

—Sí. – sonrió amablemente.

—¡Nami-swan! – Sanji se paró a su lado, gritando de alegría. —¡Ya tenemos boletos todos! ¿Pasamos? – claramente tenía planeado estar a su lado para que ella se aferrara a él en el momento indicado.

—Sí, ¿Dónde está Usopp?

—Me parece que entró ya. – justamente al terminar de decir esas palabras un grito desgarrador se escuchó desde adentro.

—Usopp está en problemas. – musitó el capitán pirata y se adentró en las sombras de la casa del terror.

—Usopp es un cobarde. – corrigió Nami, mientras entraba junto a Sanji.

Luffy por su parte corría de un lado a otro, guiado por su haki de la percepción, tenía cuidado de no chocar contra las paredes. En más de una ocasión emergieron maniquís y sujetos disfrazados de monstruos y en vez de sacarle un grito de miedo a Luffy, sólo conseguían que éste riera o que su cara se iluminara de la emoción. Las risas poco a poco desconcertaron a las personas que estaban dentro de la casa del horror. No se suponía que debieran escucharse risas sino gritos de terror.

Luffy caminó tranquilamente, olvidando por un momento que se había metido para "recatar" a Usopp. Mientras caminaba, las paredes que parecían ser de piedra, totalmente enlamadas y negruzcas se hacían cadavez más angostas. Había llegado entonces al final del recorrido, el joven se detuvo cuando decenas de velas y antorchas se encendieron para mostrar la figura de un gigante con cuernos. Luffy observó atentamente, pues le parecía conocido.

Humo y luces acompañaron el espectáculo y lentamente la silueta que estaba sentada se paró sobre sus pies, mostrando la inmensidad de un demonio con un solo ojo visible. Una voz corrupta y tenebrosa narraba la historia de un gran monstruo que anduvo en la tierra y murió de causas desconocidas. Esa bestia aterrorizaba a miles de personas y se veían obligadas a huir o de lo contraría podían ser tragadas por la demoniaca aparición.

— _¡Y el nombre de ese demonio era… Oz, el terrible! – _y a continuación la figura se iluminó por completo y un enorme gigante computarizado rugió y extendió los brazos como si fuese atacar. Luffy simplemente lo contempló. El verdadero Oz había sido más terrorífico que este estúpido muñeco. No tenía nada de miedo. Sin embargo, en medio de la presentación, Luffy se enfocó en otras cosas. Estaba muy consiente que este ya no era su mundo. La vida como la conocía era completamente diferente a lo que se supone era. Las personas eran diferentes por dentro y muy parecidas por fuera. Afortunadamente Ace parecía ser el mismo. El moreno mayor siempre trató a Luffy con cariño, de eso no había duda, pero temía que ese cariño desapareciera justo como las personalidades de sus nakamas. Cuando el espectáculo terminó y Luffy reaccionó, la figura de Oz estaba nuevamente aposentada donde la encontró. Entonces se abría una puerta a lo lejos, la cual indicaba la salida de la casa.

Emergió por ahí y se topó con la luz de la tarde y la música alegre de otras atracciones. Miró a los lados y encontró a Usopp tirado en la acera, recargado en un barril, intentando recuperarse de los sustos que había pasado. Luffy no pudo evitar una risa que se formaba en su boca, aunque fuese "otro" Usopp, seguía siendo un miedoso.

—¿Qué pasó Usopp? – se acuclilló a su lado. —¿Estás muerto de miedo?

—Muy gracioso… - gruñó. —Tú no vista a ese gigante, ¿Verdad? Esa cosa sí que daba miedo. – respiró y pareció un sollozo.

—¿Oz? Ese gigante es falso.

—Claro, pero eso no impide que dé miedo.

—¿Nami y Sanji aún no salen? – los buscó con la mirada.

—No… - entonces escucharon sus gritos. —¡Oh, ahí vienen!

La imagen de una Nami asustada hasta los cabellos y un Sanji sonriente y pervertido fue lo siguiente una vez que se abrió la puerta.

—¡Ah, eso fue espeluznante! – dijo la chica, mientras respiraba más tranquila.

—¡No te preocupes Nami-san, nunca te dejare! – alardeó el rubio, mientras se pavoneaba de un lado a otro.

—Hai, hai, gracias. – la chica se alejó de él.

—¿Ya nos vamos? – pidió cansado el francotirador. —Han sido muchas emociones por un día.

—Es cierto. – añadió Luffy.

—La salida es por acá. – indicó un sujeto que estaba sentado cerca, seguramente un empleado.

—Gracias. – todos hicieron una reverencia.

Para cuando menos acordaron ya se encontraban afuera del parque.

—Fue divertido.- admitió Usopp, a pesar de haber llorado en la casa del terror.

—Nosotros nos iremos por acá. – dijo Nami. —Adiós, muchachos, nos veremos.

—Está bien. – se despidieron los más jóvenes de la tripulación de Mugiwara.

—Vamos Luffy, te acompaño hasta tu casa. – dijo amistosamente el de cabello rizado.

— Nee, Usopp.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Nami y Sanji viven en diferentes casas?

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—Es decir que… ellos no viven con nosotros, ¿Verdad?

—Ese es el punto, sí. – no le comprendió. —¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Por nada. – dijo para comenzar a caminar.

El resto del camino fue silencioso, Usopp simplemente lo acompañó hasta la puerta del gran edificio donde se suponía vivía con Ace. El chico de gran puntería tuvo que irse corriendo porqué el clima comenzaba a cambiar y pronto llovería. Luffy lo observó irse y sintió un leve vacío en su pecho. Sus nakamas… no eran sus nakamas en este lugar. La vida… aunque parecía casual, era muy diferente.

Estuvo a punto abrir la puerta del edificio cuando escuchó sonidos fuertes en un callejón cercano. Curioso de ver de qué se trataba, Luffy se asomó cuidadosamente. Estaba muy oscuro y no se percibía casi nada. Los pasos cansados de una persona se percibieron en la oscuridad y Luffy se preparó para lo que sea. Cuando la persona se acercó lo suficiente el poseedor de la D. bajó la guardía.

—¿Zoro? – reconoció al espadachín que se acercaba pesadamente cargando un bulto en su espalda.

—¿Luffy? – se acercó más a prisa y cuando la luz aclaró el panorama sonrió levemente. —Ah, eres tú. Oye, los perdí de vista.

—Sí, lo sé. – se río un poco. —¿Dónde estabas?

—Estaba… dando un paseo.

—¿Te perdiste?

—¡No! – gruñó molesto, la verdad era que sí. —Ejem. – carraspeó para quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Que traes ahí? – el bulto en su espalda parecía una persona.

—Oh, cierto. – Zoro dejó en el suelo recargado contra la pared a la persona. —Lo encontré en la calle, no parecía un vagabundo, así que decidí ayudarlo.

—¿Es un hombre? – el chico de goma se agachó para poder verlo mejor. Lo observó atentamente y entonces sus ojos se abrieron precipitadamente. Se cayó de sentón al suelo y tragó con violencia. Su expresión era de total sorpresa y pareciera como si estuviera a punto de gritar.

—¿Qué sucede Luffy? – el ignorante Zoro no entendía su reacción. —¿Lo conoces?

Asintió lentamente, aún anonadado.

—Este sujeto… - no podía creerlo, simplemente la imagen era demasiado buena para ser real.

—¿Entonces sí lo conoces?

—Este sujeto es… ¿Podrá ser? – no podía entenderlo, realmente deseaba que fuera verdad pero…

—Luffy…

—¡¿Sabo?!

**Continuará… **

**Espero que no los haya decepcionado, esta historia tomará un curso un poco más profundo, pero me había parecido bueno darles una introducción a cómo serían los nakamas de Luffy en este mundo. Espero que les haya gustado, realmente lo espero. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	3. Un hermoso sueño

**Lamento la tardanza, pero simplemente la escuela no me dejaba escribir Estas últimas semanas he tenido de todo, así que había estado muy ocupada. Espero me perdone. Aquí está el próximo capítulo. Espero les guste y me digan que les pareció. **

* * *

**-3-**

**Un hermoso sueño. **

* * *

Cuando Sanji le dejó el enorme plato de comida frente a él los ojos de Arian se abrieron con incontenida sorpresa. Pequeños destellos de agradecimiento y casi lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos, tomó tembloroso el tenedor y comenzó a comer el suculento filete de pescado a la plancha. El sabor bailó en su boca y le provocó un grito totalmente satisfecho, mientras se llenaba completamente de pescado. Los Mugiwara observaron atentamente al chico, pues parecía devorar todo como un torbellino, justamente como su capitán lo hacía.

—Debiste pesar por mucho. – comentó Robin, mientras se llevaba cuidadosamente un bocado.

—¡No tiene idea, señorita! – el muchacho terminó de tragar para después expresar su gratitud. —¡Estoy completamente en deuda con ustedes! – inclinó la cabeza. Lo que anteriormente había parecido miedo ahora era una sensación de gozo. —¿Te comerás eso? – señaló el plato de Nami, quien no llevaba ni la mitad.

—¡Si tienes más hambre te serviré más, no tienes por qué pedirle a los demás! – regañó Sanji para dejarle otra porción frente a él.

—¡Señor cocinero, es muy amable! – el chico volvió a llenarse la boca como si no existiera un mañana.

—Tal parece que no habías comido en días. – intervino Brook, mientras tomaba una taza de té.

—Así es, señor esqueleto. – admitió el muchacho, acabando con su segundo plato. —Estuve a la deriva por mucho tiempo y no pude comer nada decente desde entonces.

—¿Por qué a la deriva? –preguntó curioso Chopper.

—Pues… - pareció pensar lo que decía. —Es algo complicado de explicar.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu habilidad? – enseguida la inteligencia de Robin salía a relucir.

—Sí… amm, ¿Cómo puedo explicarles? – tomó una pose de pensador y después suspiró. —Acababa de llegar de un mundo. Cuando viajo entre mundos, al llegar a uno se causa un gran alboroto…

—¡Ah, eso explica la gran ola! – concluyó Nami, hacía unos momentos se había cuestionado respecto a ello.

—Posiblemente fue mi culpa. – sonrió apenado el muchacho. —Comí la Sekai-Sekai no mi no hace mucho, apenas tengo dos años poseyéndola, pero es más difícil de lo que parece.

—¿De qué mundo habías llegado? – entró a la conversación Franky, mientras se servía un poco de cola.

—De un mundo desértico y a aparentemente vacío. – suspiró recordando aquel infierno. —Me atacaron unos bandidos y me robaron todo, para cuando me recupere logré regresar a este mundo… no obstante, creo que estaba en malas condiciones. La poca energía que me quedaba la use para transportar a su capitán… - se río despistadamente después de esto y la banda de piratas lo miró con algo de molestia.

—Diablos, sin Luffy no podemos movernos ni nada. – espetó Nami con algo de preocupación.

—¿Puedes viajar entre mundos muchas veces en un mismo intento? – interrogó Usopp, ya interesando por la habilidad del muchacho.

—Sí, pero cada viaje que hago es un gaste de energía muy grande. De la misma manera puedo crear mundos, pero sólo son ilusiones que no duran por mucho tiempo. – explicó sin inhibiciones Arian.

—Eso parece interesante.- convino Sanji. Colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo miró con una clara intensión entre manos. —¿Puedes crear un mundo en donde…? ¡¿Sólo existan mujeres hermosas?! – gritó sin poder contener su emoción.

—Cocinero pervertido. – no tardó en comentar Zoro.

—¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Acaso escuche a un marino de mierda hablar?!

—¡¿Buscas pelea ceja en espiral?!

—¡No más que tú, espadachín de mierda!

—¡Oigan, no peleen! – intervino Usopp en vano.

—Que miedo. – el chico tragó saliva nervioso.

—No te preocupes. – tranquilizó con prudencia la gata ladrona. —Son algo tontos pero nunca se hacen daño.

—Yohohoho, Zoro-san y Sanji-san parecen hermanos. – festejó Brook con alegría.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! – los dos voltearon al esqueleto con una mirada horripilante.

—¡Ah, dan miedo! – retrocedió el músico.

Entonces, mientras ellos discutían sobre un sonido parecido al de algo golpeando contra la cubierta del Sunny los alertó. Se levantaron todos de la mesa y se tensaron.

—¿Escucharon eso? – no tardó en obviar Usopp.

—Aw, espero que no sea la Marina. – agregó Franky.

—Huele a… - Chopper frunció el ceño. —¡Huele a Luffy!

—¡¿Qué?! – todos se apresuraron a salir y se encontraron con una sorpresa grata y a la vez confusa. En el césped, aparentemente inconsciente se encontraba un muchacho flacucho, moreno, con una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, usando unos pantalones cortos azules, una camisa deportiva de color verde y rojo, así como un par de sandalias y sin su afamado sombrero. Evidentemente… se trataba de Luffy.

—¡Luffy! – corearon todos.

Todos se quedaron totalmente anonadados y las miradas acusadoras sobre Arian no se hicieron esperar. El chico se quedó contemplando al recién llegado en silencio y después reaccionó con un brinco.

—¡Ah, lo había olvidado! – los Mugiwara se cernieron contra él en un círculo.

—¿No se suponía que Luffy no podría regresar sin ayuda? – acusó Zoro.

—Es que… - Arian tragó saliva. —Ese no es Mugiwara.

—¿De qué hablas? Luce exactamente igual a Luffy. – habló Chopper.

—Mmm… no lo mencioné antes pero… cuando una persona viaja entre mundos, su alter ego, es decir, su "quien" de ese mundo le remplaza…

—¿A qué te refieres con remplazar? – todos alzaron la ceja e inclinaron la cabeza.

—Es simple. Una persona no puede ocupar un mismo lugar al mismo tiempo, por lo que… su existencia alternativa ocupa su lugar en aquel mundo que dejó.

—¿Eh? – los hombres de la tripulación no entendieron nada.

—Lo que Arian-kun quiere decirnos es que… nuestro Luffy está en el mundo al que pertenece este Luffy y viceversa. – explicó Robin con tranquilidad.

—¿Pero no son la misma persona? – replicó el médico.

—Técnicamente sí… es sólo que, no siempre poseen la misma personalidad o saben sobre quienes los rodean.

—Entonces… - todos miraron a Luffy, quien yacía inconsciente en la cubierta verduzca del Sunny. —No sabremos si este Luffy nos reconocerá… ¿Eso quieres decir? – espetó Nami.

—Algo así. – Arian tragó saliva.

—Parece ser que tendremos que esperar a qué despierte. – informó Brook, sentándose en el banquillo alrededor del mástil.

—No será necesario… ya despertó. – informó Zoro.

Los ojos de Luffy se abrieron lentamente para después dejar escapar un gran bostezo. Todos se tensaron y le vieron enderezarse lentamente, para cuando el muchacho coordinó su cuerpo y se percató de donde estaba miró a todos lados con pereza.

—Mmm… - gruñó el moreno, los piratas seguían tensos. Luffy miraba en dirección opuesta a ellos. Su cabeza giró entonces y finalmente se encontraron. De nuevo los contempló, todos esperando a que hablara.

—Oigan, ustedes… - masculló con una voz amortiguada por algo parecido a sueño. —¿No tienen carne? – volvió a bostezar. —Aaahh, creo que me quedé dormido. – se rascó la nariz sin preocupación alguna. Los piratas observaron tiesos los acontecimientos, ese Luffy no parecía estar al pendiente de lo que pasaba… para variar.

Todos tragaron saliva y miraron a Arian una vez más, el chico parecía estar nervioso y mudo. Nami suspiró, si habría que hablar entonces mejor alguien que tuviera cerebro.

—Luffy. – le llamó y el muchacho la miró desinteresadamente.

—Oh, Nami. – se levantó lentamente. —¿Por qué traes bikini? – miró entonces a los demás. —¿Mmm? Oye, Zoro, ¿Irás a un templo o algo así?

—¿Qué dices? – el espadachín se sorprendió por el comentario y Sanji no pudo evitar reír. —Y tú de qué te ries. – gruñó al momento.

—Sanji, la barba te creció de la noche a la mañana. – comentó Mugiwara mientras se acercaba a ellos.

—¿Mi barba?

—¡Ah, Robin-sensei! – Luffy reaccionó antes de que Sanji pudiera decir otra cosa. Se acercó con un temple bastante relajado donde Robin y saludo educadamente. La mujer simplemente sonrió levemente.

—¿Sensei? – todos ladearon la cabeza.

—Probablemente Robin-san es alguna especia de maestra en su mundo. – argumentó Arian, al ver que las miradas interrogantes volvían hacia él.

—¡Ah, pero miren esto! – Luffy gritó escandalizado de nuevo, antes de que la usuario de la Hana Hana no Mi pudiera responderle. El moreno corrió hacia Chopper, Brook y Franky. —¡Increíble! – rápidamente tomó a Chopper entre sus brazos, como si fuera una especia de cachorro. —¡Es un robot! – miró luego a Franky, dejó a Chopper en el suelo y se apresuró a tocar los enormes brazos del ciborg.

—No soy un robot, soy un ciborg. – corrigió el humanoide mientras Luffy se apresuraba a verlo más detalladamente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? – cuestionó Usopp. —Este Luffy no se ve muy diferente al nuestro pero…

—¡Ah, un esqueleto! – tomó la mano de Brook entre las suyas y tocó con admiración. —¡Ah, parece real!

—Soy real.- argumentó el músico, apenado.

—¿Real? – Luffy le soltó y después se río. —Claro, claro… - miró a sus compañeros nuevamente. —¡Oye, Usopp! – el aludido alzó la cabeza. —¿Ya observaste a estos tipos? ¡Es un robot, un mapache que camina en dos piernas y un esqueleto! ¡Shishishishi!

—Amm, sí… - el de nariz larga respondió forzadamente, sin saber que hacer o decir en realidad.

—No parece asustado. – admitió Zoro, realmente esperaba que el Luffy de aquel mundo desconocido entrara en pánico como lo había hecho Arian cuando recién los vió. Pero en vez de eso se pavoneaba de un lado a otro, hablando y sorprendiéndose como siempre.

—Me llamó sensei. – dijo Robin, ignorando a Zoro un momento y colocando una mano en su barbilla.

—Oye, Luffy.- lo llamó Sanji, el moreno se volteo hacia él.

—¿Qué pasa? – se le acercó sonriente y con las manos en la cadera.

—Amm…- pero las palabras de Sanji murieron en su boca al verlo tan normal como siempre. —Te… ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza. Luffy alzó una ceja.

—Bueno, me duele un poco la cabeza. – miró alrededor. —¿Dónde estamos? No recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en un barco. ¿Esto es un barco verdad?

—¡Pero qué dices, Luffy! – Franky se decepcionó momentáneamente al escucharle. —¡Es el Sunny Go, el mejor barco de todos los mares! ¡Súper! – hizo su pose habitual y el muchacho lo observó atentamente.

—¡Vaya, sabe mi nombre! ¡Esperen! – reaccionó entonces. —¡Estamos en el parque de diversiones, claro! – se dio un golpecito en la frente para caer en cuenta. —Aunque no me esperaba que Robin-sensei estuviera aquí. ¿Qué tal le va?

—Bien, supongo. – la mujer sonrió ante el pueril comentario.

—¿Sanji la invitó, sensei?

—Bueno… algo así. – no sabía que contestar, pues éste Luffy era tan inocente como el verdadero.

—Sanji, ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que invitarías a Robin-sensei?

—Es que… lo olvidé. – se rascó la cabeza, inseguro de responder.

—Está bien, no importa. – se volteó hacia Zoro y Usopp. —Pensé que pasarían a mi casa. ¿Me trajeron dormido?

—¿Nosotros? – respondieron en coro.

—Luffy-san habla fuera de contexto.

—Pero Brook, recuerda que no es nuestro Luffy. – repuso Chopper.

—¿Qué estamos esperando aquí? – el chico se acercó a la orilla del Sunny. —¡Oh, miren! – señaló con la mano la isla donde habían estado antes. —¡Es una isla! ¿Qué es esto, un parque temático de piratas o algo así? – espetó cuando la bandera del sombrero de paja se ondeó y su sombra le llamó la atención.

—Tal vez necesiten explicarle de qué va todo esto. – comentó Arian, al ver que aquel muchacho no sentía miedo. —Este lugar puede ser peligroso y más si él es un pirata buscado. La Marina o algún enemigo puede confundirle… dudo que, viniendo de otro mundo conserve sus poderes de Akuma no Mi.

—El chico tiene razón. – admitió Nami. —¡Oye, Luffy…! ¡Ah, se tiró al mar! – se alarmó y todos corrieron hacia donde la silueta de Luffy había desaparecido.

—¡Maldición! – Zoro se tiró. Luffy apareció unos segundos después junto al muchacho.

—¡Idiota, casi te ahogas! – gritaron sus nakamas desde el barco.

—Je, lo lamento. Me emocioné mucho. Pensé que no estaba profundo.

—¿No sabes nadar?

—No soy muy bueno, pero sé flotar, mira. – se soltó, más el espadachín no quedó muy convencido. Tal como Luffy le había dicho flotó un poco en el agua. Todos los presentes se quedaron más que sorprendidos, no era normal ver a Luffy dentro del agua de mar como si nada.

—Sí, definitivamente no es un hombre de goma. – concluyeron todos a la par.

—Subamos al barco. – Zoro lo empujó para que se aferrara al Sunny mientras abrían uno de los Channel y así pudieran entrar de nuevo.

—¡Sorprendente! – Luffy se quedó admirado al ver la maquinaria interna del barco. —Este sí que es un buen parque, sus atracciones son impresionantes.

—Sí, sí, entra. – le empujó el segundo al mando, le urgía que colocara un pie en la madera, verlo en el mar lo ponía nervioso.

Los dos aparecieron en cubierta nuevamente y Luffy parecía igual que cuando despertó, sin miedo y con una enorme sonrisa.

—Luffy. – Nami le llamó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Necesitamos… decirte algo.

—¿De qué se trata? ¿No vamos a ir donde los demás juegos?

—Como decírtelo para que lo entiendas… - la chica sudó un poco, no tenía idea de cómo iniciar la conversación.

—Esto es un sueño. – habló rápidamente Arian. Todos le miraron.

—¿Un sueño? – Monkey D. Luffy no pareció creerlo.

—Todos los que estamos aquí somos parte de una tripulación pirata, tú eres nuestro capitán.

—¿Ah sí?

—Somos fieles a ti. Pero tú estás muy enfermo.

—¡¿Qué?! – se levantó con una cara de espanto. —¡¿Qué es lo que tengo?!

—Es… una enfermedad muy rara.

—¿Cuál?

—Tienes Plétora yugular. – interrumpió Chopper con sus conocimientos médicos reluciendo. La verdad era otra pues dicho signo se trataba de una ingurgitación de la vena mencionada, segundaria a otros problemas, no era en sí una enfermedad.

—¿Plétora…? ¡Dios, eso suena horrible! – la cara de Luffy se transformó en una completamente pávida. —¡¿Me voy a morir?!

—¡NO! – todos los Mugiwara respondieron de inmediato.

—¡Pero es que suena muy feo!

—Suena horrible pero… no es mortal. Aunque sí incapacitante. – mintió el reno.

—¿Entonces cómo es que puedo dirigir a una banda de piratas si estoy enfermo? – se cuestionó lógicamente y todos quedaron desarmados ante sus palabras.

—La… adquiriste hace poco. – esta vez fue Zoro quien mintió. —Escucha Luffy, como estás enfermo necesitas quedarte aquí, ¿Entiendes? No podemos movernos hasta que te cures.

—¿Tan grave es?

—Sí, mucho. – aludió Nami, siguiendo con la mentira.

El moreno suspiró y se sentó lentamente en el pasto. Miró el cielo y volvió a respirar para tranquilizarse.

—Pero… ¿Estoy soñando no? – habló incrédulo. —Eso quiere decir… que aunque esté en peligro, no moriré. – sonrió para animarse. —¡Entonces realmente no importa que esté enfermo! – se levantó con ánimos. —¿Soy su capitán pirata? – todos asintieron, inseguros. —¡Bien, cabrones! ¡Vamos a navegar!

—¡¿QUÉ?! – se hizo un eco en todo el océano.

—Lu-Luffy… no creo que…

—¡Oh, vamos Nami! – les interrumpió. —Nunca tengo sueños tan increíbles como éste. Una enfermedad no puede detenerme. ¡Leven anclas e icen las velas, zarparemos!

—¿Qué hacemos ahora? – todos se reunieron en un círculo.

—No nos queda más que movernos, este Luffy es igual de inquieto que el nuestro. – afirmó Robin.

—Pero aun así… correrá peligro sin su fruta del diablo… - repuso Usopp.

—Entonces no nos queda de otra más que protegerlo. – murmuró Zoro, resignado.

—Tal vez podamos evadir a la Marina. – comentó Sanji. —Así no tendremos problemas.

—Al igual que otras bandas piratas. – incluyó Franky.

—Miren, nuestra "capitán" se ve muy animado. – señaló Robin, Luffy estaba frente a todos, sacudiendo los brazos muy emocionados.

—¡Vamos, zarpemos!

—Sí, como diga capitán. – agregaron todos con suspiros de resignación, después de todo, Luffy era Luffy, aunque de otro mundo, y seguía siendo el capitán.

—¿Realmente van a obedecerlo? Es sólo un muchacho, no es un pirata real. – dijo preocupado el usuario de la Sekai Sekai no Mi.

—Tal vez, pero créeme que no es muy diferente al verdadero Luffy. – contestó Nami.

—¡Oye, Nami! ¿Qué eres tú en mi tripulación?

—La navegante.

—¡Bien, lo dejo todo en tus manos! – festejó mientras se reía. El Sunny alzó sus anclas y zarparon en busca de promesas de buena suerte.

—¿No pasa nada si nos movemos de sitio, verdad? – preguntó Chopper, nervioso de que esto cambiara algo respecto a Luffy.

—No mientras él esté con nosotros. – respondió Arian. Después miró a la tripulación, quienes obedecían ciegamente al muchacho a pesar de no ser el verdadero. —Ustedes… realmente quieren a su capitán, ¿Verdad?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? -Chopper alzó las orejas en sorpresa.

—¿Seguirán sus órdenes a pesar de que no sea el Mugiwara no Luffy de este mundo?

—Sí. – afirmó el reno y sonrió levemente. —Luffy es Luffy y aunque no sea el original y corra peligro nosotros le protegeremos, tal como él lo ha hecho. – enfocó su vista en el Luffy de otro mundo, que ahora cantaba al son de Brook sin demostrar ni el más mínimo miedo.

—Pero… no sabe nada sobre el mar y…

—En realidad Luffy no sabe nada sobre eso. – repuso Usopp, quien se unió a la conversación. —Pero aun así viajamos, por eso Nami es tan especial cuando se trata de guiar el barco. – el francotirador sonrió un poco. —Si el Luffy de aquel mundo es idéntico al nuestro, entonces no podremos mantenerlo quieto en un lugar por mucho tiempo. Tú confía.

Arian se quedó en silencio y admirado. Normalmente no le interesaban los piratas, no es que los odiase, pero simplemente no le venían. Conocía a Monkey D. Luffy así como a otros por su fama internacional, pero no sabía muy mucho al respecto. Se sorprendió y también fascinó por la fe que guiaba a la tripulación. Ahora entendía más las historias de algunos viajeros con los que se topaba de vez en cuando. Aquellos que contaban acerca de la tripulación del Sombrero de Paja y el excelente trabajo en equipo que llevaban a cabo. Arian no pudo evitar sonreír cuando entendió algo muy importante: Los Mugiwara confiaban los unos a los otros como si fueran una familia.

…

Una familia… como la que había tenido alguna vez Luffy.

Una familia que se rompió hacía mucho tiempo, una familia que logró superar la muerte de uno de sus integrantes más importantes, una familia que creía que ahora sólo dependía el uno del otro.

Una familia compuesta por tres hermanos que sólo quedó en dos y después en uno. Donde ese uno encontró más personas que lo querían y lo protegían, Luffy encontró después de mucho tiempo a nakamas en los cuales confiar. Cuando Ace murió se aferró a ellos como su tabla de salvación y gracias a eso salió adelante. Había que ser realmente valiente para separarse de sus seres queridos y resistir uno de los dolores más extensos de su vida.

Había que ser muy valiente y consciente para no gritar y dejar que sus alaridos se escucharan hasta su verdadero mundo. Luffy apretó la mandíbula con temor de que lo que estuviera viendo fuese una mentira. Esa misma sensación que sintió cuando vio a Ace de nuevo, vivo y sonriendo como siempre. Ese ardor que inspiraba cada vez que su pecho se inflaba… esas lágrimas de incredulidad y alegría.

Ese sujeto era muy parecido a Sabo.

Ese hombre parecía ser Sabo…

_Tenía que ser Sabo. _

—Me haré cargo de él. – dijo Luffy, decidido. Fuera o no su hermano, lo haría, le protegería por ese hermoso recuerdo que le evocaba.

—¿Estás seguro? Este sujeto necesita un hospital, se ve muy mal.

—No te preocupes… - le colocó las manos en los hombros y tragó saliva.

Un par de truenos se escucharon y las gotas de lluvia hicieron presencia.

—Será mejor que lo metamos a un lugar seco rápido… - opinó el espadachín mientras contemplaba la creciente intensidad de la lluvia.

—Sí. – Luffy se preparó para levantarle. Alzó el cuerpo del muchacho con sumo cuidado, no deseaba dejarle caer o lastimarlo por algún descuido. Se acercaron a la puerta de enorme edificio y se quedaron quietos un rato.

—¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Zoro, al observar que Luffy no movía ningún músculo.

—Amm… Está cerrado. – intentó abrir varias veces y luego miró a Zoro esperando algo. —¿Puedes abrirla?

—Yo no tengo la llave. – éste alzó una ceja. —Es tu casa, ¿Cómo es que no tienes las llaves?

—¡Pero si no tengo las llaves de nada…!

—¡¿Saliste de tu casa sin llaves?!

—No sabía que tenía que tener llaves.

—¡¿Cómo piensas abrir la puerta sin estas?!

—¡La derribaré de un golpe!

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Los vecinos llamaran a la policía!

—¿Policía? ¿Te refieres a los marines?

—No son tan pulcros como ellos, pero son la autoridad.

—No hay problema con los Marines.

—¡¿Desde cuándo estamos hablando de marines?!

—¡No lo sé!

Siguieron gritando un rato… sin darse cuenta de algo…

El corazón de aquel muchacho comenzó a latir rápidamente, su respiración se aceleró levemente, sus músculos se contrajeron sutilmente…

Un espantoso recuerdo.

Había mucho fuego… mucho calor. Los gritos de muchas personas, dos manos extendidas… unos niños gritando una y otra vez su nombre. Un adulto, que corría donde ellos y tomaba a los dos niños que intentaban auxiliarlo.

—_¡No, abuelo, aun no!_

—_¡No podemos esperar más el fuego está acabando con todo!_

—_¡Sabo está ahí!_

—_¡¿Qué?!_

Y entonces una explosión. Sólo podía distinguir algunos colores, el rojo, el negro y posteriormente el blanco. Su cabeza comenzó a dolerle. Una risa… una terrible risa que se filtraba en sus oídos.

—_¡Ya no hay esperanza para ti, muchacho! – _dos terribles ojos, una abominable existencia. Sólo podía distinguir el sonido de los grilletes, el dolor de los golpes. Entonces una esperanza, de nuevo más fuego y después de eso una mano amiga.

Sus recuerdos eran más borrosos cada vez. Pero podía distinguir a un hombre, un corpulento individuo que le extendía la mano con cariño y le acariciaba la cabeza.

—_A partir de ahora serás mi hijo. _

—_Señor, no creo que sea buena idea, este niño tiene amnesia y es muy agresivo. _

—_Tonterías. – le tomó de un brazo y una mirada fría fue enviada. —Te convertirás en mi hijo… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Sabo. – respondió el pequeño con algo de desprecio. _

—_Mi nombre es… Edward Newgate. Puedes llamarme papá._

—_¿Papá?_

—_¿Ves? No es difícil. – una enorme sonrisa se perfiló debajo de aquel blanco bigote. _

Pero aquello no duró, a pesar de todos esos años de paz nunca alcanzó la felicidad. Pues los recuerdos no dejaban de atormentarle.

Y entonces… pasó. El fuego de nuevo, aquella risa malvada otra vez y un motivo mucho mayor.

—¡_Nunca escaparás de mí!_

—_No…_

—_¡Te convertirás en mi presa, muchacho! ¡Conseguiré mucho por ti! Él morirá por tu culpa… _

—_¡No!_

_Él reía y su risa lo atormentaba. _

—No…

—¡… Por eso nunca debes olvidar tus llaves! – terminó por gritar Zoro.

—¡¿Cómo iba a saberlo?!

—No… - se escuchó entonces una pequeña voz.

—Oye, Luffy, creo que está despertando. – Zoro notó el ruido y rápidamente lo ubicó.

—Es verdad. – iba a sentarlo en el suelo cuando el muchacho abrió los ojos despavoridamente. Con sus brazos, alrededor de los hombros de Luffy, apretó los puños unos momentos y miró desencajada mente alrededor. Vio a Zoro y después se dio cuenta del sombrero de paja que le hacía cosquillas en la frente. La mirada de Luffy atrapó a la suya un instante.

—Despertó. – musitó Mugiwara, temeroso de que lo que había ideado hasta ahorita no fuese verdad.

—Oye, ¿Estás bien? – Zoro preguntó con coherencia.

Pero el joven, más que hablar se apartó precipitadamente del cuerpo de Mugiwara y los miró como si estuviera al borde de la locura. Su visión, borrosa y cansada, no podía ser capaz de distinguir el gesto amable de aquellos dos jóvenes, incluso sus voces le parecían amenazantes. Sabo retrocedió lentamente, intentando espabilar por completo. La lluvia lo empapó a medida que retrocedía.

—¡Sabo, espera…! – Luffy intentó acercarse pero en el acto recibió una poderosa patada. No estaba consciente del porqué, pero se dio cuenta que su hermano mayor estaba sumamente furioso.

—¡Aléjate de mí! – escupió iracundo. —¡No me atraparán de nuevo! ¡No si puedo evitarlo! – lanzó un puñetazo y Luffy lo recibió sin defenderse, no quería luchar contra él.

—¡Luffy! – Zoro observó cómo le apaleaban y se aproximó para ayudarle.

—¡No! – gritó mientras se ponía de pie y se colocaba en guardia. —Espera, Zoro… No te metas con él. – intentó tranquilizar su respiración, todo estaba pasando muy rápido.

—Parece ser que no me equivoque. – tosió Sabo, las rodillas le temblaban y un calor febril comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas.

—Sabo, no quiero pelear contigo…

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – gruñó el aludido. —¡¿Eres un secuaz de ese malnacido, verdad?!

—¿Un secuaz…? – el muchacho se lanzó contra él y Luffy tuvo que esquivar una perfecta combinación de patadas y puñetazos. Reconocía el estilo de lucha de Sabo, a pesar de los años. El rubio se agachó precipitadamente para golpearle en los tobillos con su talón, pero Luffy saltó automáticamente. Intentó arremeter contra Luffy con ambos brazos y el moreno esquivó una a uno sus golpes.

—¿Qué demonios…? – jadeó casando el mayor. —Es como si… pudiera leerme la mente.

Luffy guardó la compostura.

—¡Sabo, soy yo! – intentó hacerle reaccionar, pero sólo enfureció más el rubio.

—¡Silencio! – tomó del suelo un palo de escoba, se colocó en pose para defenderse. —No me derrotarás tan fácilmente… - embistió directamente a Luffy y con el trozo de madera se empecinó en darle de lleno en la cara.

Sin embargo, el menor flexionó su cuerpo para evitarlo. Desconcertado, Sabo lanzó una serie de arremetidas con la punta del palo, Luffy seguía esquivando, sin defenderse enserio. Más molesto que al principio, Sabo perdió un poco la noción de lo que hacía y comenzó a lanzar golpes sin premeditarlos. La fiebre ya estaba haciendo estragos en su consciencia y no podía precisar lo que hacía.

Al no tener dirección, Luffy comenzó a utilizar su instinto para esquivar.

—¡Sabo, basta por favor!

—¡Deja de decir mi nombre! – le dio de lleno en la cabeza y el moreno ladeó el rostro, al momento su cuerpo de goma se estiró, dejando tanto a Zoro como a Sabo completamente quietos y sin entender qué pasaba. Cuando el cuello de Luffy se retrajo y su cabeza quedó en el lugar común, Sabo dejó caer el trozo de madera y retrocedió lentamente. Zoro abrió bien los ojos.

—Lu-Luffy… - talló con el dorso de su mano su cara y volvió a mirar a su amigo. Luffy no parecía tener mucho daño, a excepción de un hilo de sangre que bajaba por su frente, producto de la astillas de madera. Se llevó la mano a la herida y apreció la sangre. Como no se molestó en usar su recubrimiento de haki Sabo había logrado herirle, pero no importaba, se mantendría firme con la decisión de no golpearle.

—¿Qué… acaba de pasar? – cuestionó el rubio.

—Luffy, tu… tu cuello…

—Sabo. – ignoró a Zoro quien todavía estaba en shock. —Por favor, no deseo pelear… ¿Es que no sabes quién soy? – dijo con tristeza.

—¿Por qué insistes en llamarme por mi nombre? – limpió su sudor que se combinaba con el agua de lluvia. —¿Qué más quieres de mí?

—Sabo… Soy yo, tu hermano. - Luffy sintió un escozor en sus ojos, las palabras desoladas de su hermano comenzaban a afectarle.

—Sólo quieres confundirme. – el muchacho alzó la vista, sus ojos reflejaban de nuevo enojo y confusión. —¡Sólo quieres que baje la guardia! – se levantó con de golpe y se empecinó en atinarle otro golpe al usuario de goma, mas Luffy no pareció moverse.

Decepcionado y algo herido por las declaraciones de su hermano no hallaba cómo actuar. El puño del muchacho apareció en el campo visual del pirata, pero no se molestó en hacer algo al respecto, en realidad, sentía que necesitaba un buen puñetazo, éste tenía que ser un sueño. Debía serlo…

Un sueño en donde veía a sus dos hermanos…

—¡Luffy! – Zoro se alarmó al verle inmóvil. —¡Cuidado!

El golpe se escuchó amortiguado y un quejido de dolor acompañó a éste.

—Ace. – Luffy quedó sin aliento cuando al frente suyo, Ace estaba de pie, deteniendo el golpe de Sabo con firmeza, totalmente molesto y empapado.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para golpear a mi hermano menor? – las palabras de Ace reflejaban más que rudeza.

Sabo simplemente jadeo, retrocediendo y agachando la cabeza, estaba sintiéndose muy mareado. Ace se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de la camisa.

—Parece ser que te gustan los pleitos. – amenazó mientras alzaba su puño, Sabo seguía mirando el piso.

—¡Ace, no! – Luffy se acercó para detenerle. —No lo golpees.

—¿Qué? – le miró incrédulo. —Él te atacó, Luffy. Apuesto que esa sangre en tu rostro es su culpa. – apretó el agarre de la camisa de Sabo.

—No lo hagas. – insistió. —Él es…

—¿Qué pasa? –masculló Sabo con una voz ronca y ahogada. —¿Por qué no me has golpeado? – más que un desafió era una duda.

—¿Qué has dicho…? – Ace lo encaró, preparado para terminar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero entonces… de la misma manera que Luffy había reaccionado al principio, se quedó sin aliento. La fría lluvia era el contraste perfecto para aquella escena.

Los jadeos de Sabo, que empeoraban con el transcurso del tiempo lo trajeron de regreso a la tierra. Ace soltó su agarre y dejó caer al muchacho enfermo. Sabo quedó sentado en el pavimento, respirando a duras penas y deseando que todo acabara de una vez.

—Tú… - Ace habló y lentamente comenzó a inclinarse. —Tú…

—Ace. – Luffy se le acercó un poco más.

—¿Sa-Sabo? – el pecoso tragó saliva.

Ante aquellas palabras el rubio alzó la vista para después desplomarse sin fuerzas. Los hermanos D se apresuraron a tomarlo antes de que se lastimara contra el suelo.

Quedaron en completa afonía. Tanto Ace como Luffy observaron el cuerpo del hermano perdido y se miraron unos segundos entre ellos. En silencio, Ace cargó a su hermano en la espalda, abrió la puerta, pues él si tenía llave, y seguido de él Luffy se quedó en el marco de la puerta. Miró a Zoro unos momentos.

—Creo que necesitan privacidad. – dijo Roronoa. —Pero creo que tienes mucho que contarme.

—¿Respecto a Sabo?

—No… respecto a esto.- se acercó y tomó una de sus mejillas, haló cuidadosamente y ésta se estiró.

—Es un trato. – respondió Luffy, mientras se apresuraba a entrar.

Sueño o no, tenía que permanecer aquí. Las cosas pasaban muy rápido y misteriosamente, pero no podía dejar inconclusa aquel sentimiento. Había mucho que investigar, más ahora que Sabo estaba también vivo.

Cuando alcanzó a Ace lo vio detenerse frente a la puerta de su departamento. El moreno mayor respiró profundamente y después entró. Luffy no movió ni un músculo.

—¿No vienes? – le dijo al verle pensativo.

—Ace.

—¿Mmm?

—Sabo… ¿Está bien?

—Espero que sí. – lo apretó más contra su espalda. —¿Estás bien?

—Sí. – caminó hacia él. —Ace, yo... – se detuvo al frente suyo y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en su rostro. —Espero que esto no sea un sueño.

No comprendió el doble sentido de su hermano, pero igual respondió.

—Igual yo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Me alegro de verlo.

—Yo también. – aún seguían en el marco de la puerta. Luffy entró a la casa y Ace también. Cerraron la puerta y se dirigieron a una habitación, habría que secarlo y acostarlo, después bajarle la fiebre.

Para cuando lograron estabilizar a Sabo y dejarlo completamente dormido, Ace buscó a Luffy por toda la casa. Lo encontró sentado viendo las fotos en la sala. Se sentó junto a él en el sillón, lo único que se escuchaba era el tic tac del reloj. Luffy suspiró sonoramente y miró a Ace, por enésima vez en ese día.

—Sabo ya está mejor. Supongo que cuando despierte habrá mucho que contar. – informó Portgas mientras se recargaba en el sillón.

—Me alegro.

—¿Quieres comer algo?

—No. – declinó para su sorpresa. —Ace.

—Dime.

—Hace tiempo me prometí una cosa. – dijo con seriedad, no despegaba la vista de las fotografías. —Me prometí que sería fuerte para no perder a nadie. – el mayor no dijo nada, le dejó continuar. —Estoy… muy feliz de que los dos estén vivos. – de pronto un pequeño río de lágrimas emergió de sus ojos.

—Luffy.

—No sé si esto sea un sueño o no, pero… estoy muy feliz de estar aquí.

—¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? – colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de Mugiwara.

—Gracias. – dijo de pronto Luffy. —Gracias por ser mi hermano, Ace. – le miró fijamente a los ojos.

—De nada, tonto. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti. Aún después de que me muera.

Y un latido más profundo hizo rebotar el corazón de Luffy. Quien se llevó una mano para limpiar sus lágrimas y después decir de todo corazón.

—Lo sé.

**Continuará…**

**¿Que tal? ¿Estuvo bien? Podemos ver que existen cosas un poco más complicadas. Espero que les haya gustado, escriban sus comentarios, es completamente gratis. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	4. Mi hermano mayor

**Bueno, espero que no les haya hecho esperar mucho. Esta ultima semana tuve más tiempo de escribir. Este capitulo me gusto, espero que a ustedes también les agrade. De nuevo un gracias. ¡No olviden comentar!**

* * *

**-4-**

**Mi hermano mayor. **

* * *

Luffy respiró con pausas mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Rascó cuidadosamente su ojo izquierdo mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo, después de ello se envolvió cómodamente entre las mantas del futón, movió la cabeza al frente y se topó con la espalda de Ace, quien estaba dormido y roncando levemente. Abrió los ojos un momento y observó la musculatura de la espalda de su hermano, recordando que la última vez que se vieron Ace portaba con orgullo el enorme tatuaje que lo caracterizaba como miembro de la tripulación de Shirohige. Se sintió algo extraño al no verle ahí, pues eso le había recordar aquella vez en Marineford, cuando la sangre no dejaba de fluir y sus manos se empapaban de aquel líquido rojizo.

Apretó los ojos y aguantó la respiración unos segundos. No es que le temiera a la sangre o algo así, pero recordar ese episodio de su vida y luego ver a Ace frente a él, sin ningún rasguño le hacía sentirse extrañamente triste. Se volteó en la futón y le dio la espalda un momento. Le habían dado la cama de Ace a Sabo, ya que la habitación de Luffy estaba muy sucia. Además, para no apartarse de él en todo momento, los hermanos decidieron dormir ahí mismo, en un futón.

Esto le traía más recuerdos a Luffy. Recordaba su infancia, cuando siendo niños los tres dormían cómodamente en mantas maltrechas y algo sucias en el suelo de su casa del árbol y en la casa de los bandidos de Dadan. Su vista se fue directamente a Sabo, quien estaba en la cama. No había despertado desde que Ace lo detuvo, durante toda la noche había tenido fiebre, así que estuvieron turnándose para colocar y mojar la comprensa de su cabeza. A pesar de que Luffy nunca había estado enfermo, recordaba bien cómo atender a alguien con fiebre. Pues el incidente de la Isla Drum estaba presente en su cabeza.

Se preguntó por un momento por qué su hermano no les había reconocido. Había escuchado en una ocasión decir a Chopper que algunas personas perdían la memoria cuando se golpeaban en la cabeza, ¿Le habría pasado eso a Sabo? Gruñó un poco con tan sólo pensarlo. Realmente sería un problema, por no decir doloroso, el saber que Sabo no les recordaba. Así pues, otra interrogante llegó a su cabeza. ¿Ese Sabo sería igual al que había conocido?

Tal como sus nakamas, Sabo podría comportarse de una manera diferente, incluso era posible que nunca hubiese dejado de ser un noble. ¿Sería posible que conservara aquel carisma que le caracterizaba desde niño?

—Luffy. – Ace le sorprendió en medio de sus discusiones mentales, comprobó que al igual que él, no podía conciliar completamente el sueño.

—¿Sí?

—Duérmete, son las tres de la mañana. – dijo sin más.

—Aa. Es sólo que…

—¿No puedes dormir? – Ace abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza para ver la cama.

—Así es.

—Estás preocupado por Sabo, ¿Verdad?

—¿Tú también, no?

—Claro. – suspiró. —Pero necesitamos dormir. – se volteó bocarriba y miró el techo. —¿Cómo crees que reaccionen todos cuando se den cuenta de que… Sabo está vivo?

—No lo sé. – Luffy se giró para ver el techo también.

—Creo que Sabo no recuerda quienes somos. – sentenció Ace para sorpresa de Luffy.

—¿Enserio? Yo también lo pensé.

—Escucha, Luffy. Tenemos que ser pacientes con él para que pueda recordar poco a poco. He escuchado que la amnesia puede ir desde días a años. Así que tenemos que ser cuidadosos con lo que decimos y hacemos, ¿Entendido?

—Está bien. –miraron a la par a Sabo, quien dormía sin dificultad. Los dos hermanos suspiraron.

—Vamos a dormir.

Cerraron los ojos, ambos se sentían cansados, habían sido muchas emociones por un día.

…

_Truenos y centellas. _

_Pasos de gigantes. _

_Olas salvajes y fuego, mucho fuego. _

—_¡Sabo! – era el grito de un niño. _

—_¡Sabo! – ahora era la voz de un hombre mayor. _

_Podía verlos, las siluetas de tres personas que corrían donde él… después dos… después una… ahora nada. Y sintió que sus ojos le ardían, que su piel se quemaba y que el agua se colaba por sus pulmones. La desesperación lo atrapó, el miedo lo dominó y la muerte… casi lo tomaba. Pero entonces un haz de luz, aquella que sólo se produce cuando la salvación llega, le rodeó. _

_Pensó que estaba a salvo, pero a cambió de eso simplemente recibió más golpes y palabras de odio. Miró impresionado a su alrededor, era una celda, eran grilletes, una un hombre quien reía despiadadamente. Así que lo decidió. Escaparía de ahí. Y se levantó contra todo, a pesar de su corta edad, desafió a la muerte una vez más y lo logró, cuando nadie miraba, cuando nadie se interesaba en él y le olvidaron, logró huir. _

_Pero de nuevo se maldijo a sí mismo por lo que ocurrió a continuación. Pues aquella luz que siempre parecía ser su salvación volvía a traicionarlo. Un golpe fuerte, una exclamación de dolor, sangre y otros pasos. Lo único que alcanzó a percibir fueron las siluetas de dos hombres y una voz… la de un hombre que no conocía. _

—_Jefe, creo que le hemos golpeado… - se escuchaba tan lejana. _

—_Enciende el auto, lo llevaremos al hospital. – la voz de otro hombre, una poderosa. _

—_Señor… creo que morirá…_

—_¡Tonterías y date prisa! – alguien le había cogido en brazos, tenía tanto frío. Miró un poco y le vio, lo primero que pensó fue que ese bigote era sumamente gracioso. _

_La próxima vez que abrió los ojos no recordaba en donde estaba, no sabía que pasaba… sólo entendía algo; su nombre era Sabo y no tenía a nadie. Entonces una mano fraternal le tomó los cabellos con cariño y protección. Una sonrisa furtiva apareció, pero no podía comprender nada, no quería, en realidad. _

—_Te convertirás en mi hijo… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

—_Sabo. – y cuando escuchó su propia voz sintió una profunda tristeza, como si le faltase algo, como si estuviera olvidando algo muy importante. _

—_Mi nombre es… Edward Newgate. Puedes llamarme papá. _

—_¿Papá? – se sintió extraño, pues era como si ese título no perteneciera a nadie que le rodeaba justo ahora. _

—_¿Ves? No es difícil. – sintió que le acariciaban de nuevo la cabeza. _

—_¿Usted es mi padre? _

—_Así es, Sabo. – el enorme hombre se agachó para estar a su altura. _

—_¿Sólo tú? _

—_Por supuesto. – su cara no dejaba de reflejar amor. —¿Por qué estás llorando?_

—_No lo sé. – negó lentamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. —Pero… siento como si hubiera olvidado algo. _

—_No te preocupes. – una blanca sonrisa se asomó debajo del bigote en forma de luna. —Ya lo recordarás. Pero mientras… - le estrechó la mano cuidadosamente. —Estrecha la mano de tu padre. _

—_¿Mi… padre?_

_Sí, sentía que olvidaba algo… pero al pasar del tiempo ese algo se esfumó y poco a poco su mente se reflejó en el presente. Un presente donde ya no había sangre, ni llanto, ni fuego, ni gritos… él era otra persona… y eso le había sentir que, de nuevo, estaba olvidando algo importante. _

Sabo abrió los ojos al escuchar un gorrión cantar por la ventana de aquella habitación. Movió la cabeza para apreciar el objeto de la melodía y al hacerlo el ave voló. Observó la luz del amanecer y escuchó ronquidos que se asomaban desde el suelo. A pesar de que le dolía el cuerpo, apreció que todavía podía moverse. Se enderezó silencioso y recogió las mantas que cobijaban su cuerpo. El paño cayó de su cabeza y se sorprendió al verlo. Tenía vendas en las manos, en el pecho y en el hombro izquierdo. Tragó saliva y se quitó por completo las sabanas. Sus pies también tenían vendas, se dio cuenta que sus heridas eran más de las que creyó.

Una vez sentado se dio cuenta de los cuerpos que estaban en el suelo. Dos morenos, los mismos de ayer, aquellos a los que se enfrentó. Los miró sin nada de sentimientos, simplemente los observó dormir. Se veían tan pacíficos, tan cómodos… _tan familiar_. Un dolor se empecinó en su cabeza y la tomó con ambas manos para calmarse. Suspiró, no podía dejarse llevar, no sabía dónde estaba. Se dio cuenta que usaba un pantalón de algodón azul marino y una camisa de manga corta hasta los hombros de color blanco. No era su ropa, eso seguro. Observó a los chicos otra vez, la ropa quizá era del mayor, por que aparentaban la misma edad.

Sabo se levantó cuidadosamente para no hacer ruido y buscó con la vista sus zapatos y sombrero. Los encontró a un lado de la cama, se los puso rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Dejó la puerta abierta tras sí y se movió lentamente por la casa, buscando, entre otras cosas, su ropa y algo para comer, pues el estómago le gruñía demandantemente. Llegó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador, sintió algo de vergüenza al comer sin permiso, pero no podía resistir el hambre. Sacó un bote de cartón de leche y bebió directamente. Hizo un gesto desagradable cuando se dio cuenta que ya tenía pasada la fecha de caducidad. La escupió por el fregadero.

Tomó un poco de pan que estaba sobre el refrigerador y comenzó a comerlo puro. Se sentía algo débil, probablemente tuvo fiebre en la noche. Eso explicaba el paño. De nuevo se sintió algo culpable, les estaba robando comida a las personas que le habían ayudado… aparentemente. Tragó la última rebanada de pan y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Mientras bebía el resplandor del vidrio de un portarretrato lo distrajo. Se dirigió a la sala lentamente y se paró frente a una serie de fotografías.

Hizo un mohín cuando las observó atentamente. En una había dos niños y un hombre de mayor edad. Los niños estaban peleando entre ellos y el hombre, posiblemente su abuelo, los sostenía mientras sonreía para la foto. Después observó otra, se trataba de un hombre de porte serio junto a un jovencito no mayor de 12 años. El hombre estaba sentado y el chico a su lado, sonriendo enérgicamente y estirando un mano al frente, haciendo un signo de amor y paz. Sonrió un instante al pesar en la ironía que sería si esos dos resultaran ser padre e hijo. Sus posturas eran completamente diferentes.

Pero la siguiente foto lo dejó paralizado. Sabo tomó entre sus temblorosas manos el retrato de tres niños, dos pelinegros y un rubio. Los tres sonreían con emoción mientras sostenían unas tuberías. La noción de nostalgia que invadió el cuerpo de Sabo, su mente, terca y presurosa, intentaba codificar con todas sus fuerzas la imagen. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de un momento a otro y un escozor que creyó muerto le invadió de nuevo. Dejó caer la primera lágrima al momento que se inclinaba en el suelo, resistiendo algo más que dolor físico. Alargó la mano en el suelo, intentando sostenerse y tocó algo metálico. Miró un par de llaves y su pecho se regocijó al darse cuenta que podía salir de ese lugar.

Entonces miró la foto que yacía entre sus dedos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Se sintió intimidado y confundido… tenía mucho tiempo que no lloraba. ¿Por qué ahora?

—No puedo ser yo… ¿O sí? – miró de nuevo las otras fotos y las caras de aquellos hombres le resultaron familiares pero irreconocibles. Entonces, como una corriente eléctrica, una voz, la cual no era la de Newgate resonó en su cabeza.

—_¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? ¿Sabo? Es un placer conocerte… - _apretó su cabeza nuevamente, algo punzaba dolorosamente adentro. —_Ven… yo te cuidaré. _

—_¡Tú nombre y edad! – _ahora era otra voz, una más rasposa y vieja, pero igualmente nostálgica. —_¡Eso niño, así me gusta! Eres un hombre con carácter… yo soy… _

Sabo abrió y cerró los ojos repetidas veces y exclamó con dolor. Se llevó la mano a su sudorosa frente y después de limpiarse tomó las llaves. Se levantó y salía por la puerta, llevándose, sin saber, la foto de aquellos niños.

…

Luffy despertó repentinamente cuando el codo de Ace se adentró en su boca mientras dormía. El moreno con pecas estaba totalmente extendido por el futón, al igual que él. Escupió un poco y le miró irritado, estaba descansado muy a gusto. Empujó a Ace para que le hiciera espacio, pero el mayor no se inmutaba. Luffy resopló molesto y dirigió su vista a la cama para ver a Sabo, al instante la boca se le secó y sintió que un grito ensordecedor subía desesperadamente por su garganta.

—¡No está! – gritó conmocionado y Ace se despertó súbitamente.

—¡Qué! ¡Qué paso! – miró a todos lados desorientado.

—¡Ace, Sabo se fue! – informó el menor, señalando la cama con el dedo.

—¿Que Sabo qué…? – corrigió la vista hasta el colchón y de la misma manera que Luffy exclamó asustado. —¡Ah, se ha ido! – se puso de pie de un salto. —¡Rápido, Luffy! - lo tomó del hombro y lo obligó a levantarse. —Tenemos que alcanzarlo donde sea que haya ido.

—¡Hai! – se levantó y corrió a ponerse las sandalias y el sombrero. Ace acabó de ponerse sus botas al mismo tiempo. Salieron disparados a la sala, simplemente observaron el refrigerador abierto y la bolsa del pan vacía.

—Estuvo en la sala. – comentó Ace, mientras recogía los portarretratos.

—¡También en la cocina! – gritó Luffy.

—Salió a la calle.

—¿Sabes eso con tan sólo ver esas fotos? – preguntó impresionado el chico de goma.

—No, dejó la puerta abierta. – obvió el mayor. —Anda, no debe andar muy lejos.

—Está bien. – los dos salieron corriendo por los pasillos del edificio. Esquivaron en el camino a los menos dos carteros y a uno que otro vecino chismoso.

—¡Oh, Ace, Luffy! – saludó el viejo Jabra, un hombre de lo más mitómano y chismoso. —¿A dónde van tan apurados?

—¡Vamos a buscar a Sa-! – Ace le cubrió la boca inmediatamente con un puñetazo.

—¡Estamos haciendo ejercicio!

—¡Ah, Ace, no tenías que golpearme en la boca! – los dos aceleraron, Luffy persiguiendo a Ace.

—¡Sólo acelera, baka!

—Ah, estos jóvenes de hoy… siempre con sus prisas y problemas de rock and roll… - Jabra recogió el periódico del día y leyó la primera plana. —¡Vaya! Se ha perdido alguien bastante rico, ¿Eh? – entró a su casa.

Casi tumban la puerta principal del edificio, los dos hermanos salieron a la calle jadeando. Miraron a ambos lados, Luffy a la izquierda, Ace a la derecha.

—¡Sabo! – gritaron al mismo tiempo. Después Luffy miró a la derecha y Ace a la izquierda. —¡Sabo! – volvieron a gritar.

—Esto no sirve. – profetizó Ace. —Necesitamos buscarlo en los alrededores. Luffy, vamos a separarnos.

—De acuerdo. – Luffy corrió a la derecha.

—Supongo que yo por la izquierda. – Ace corrió a la izquierda. —¡Sabo! – gritó mientras corría, todavía era muy temprano, eran a penas las ocho de la mañana y estaba dando escándalo, típico de los hermanos D.

—¡Sabo! – Luffy gritó a todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían. Volvió a agarrar aire. —¡Sabo! – continuó corriendo entre calles y establecimientos. Iba seguir andando, pero un automóvil detuvo se carrera, pasándole peligrosamente al frente. Afortunadamente Luffy era muchísimo más rápido que la máquina y era capaz de esquivar cualquier ataque sin problemas.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, estúpido! – el hombre que iba en el auto sacó su dedo medio por la ventanilla mientras gritaba.

—¡Oh, buen día! – malinterpretó Luffy imitando su gesto. —Shishishi, que gente tan enérgica. – Luffy colocó ambas manos en su cadera. Y miró el panorama. —¿En dónde podrá estar Sabo? – justo terminó la oración una gota de lluvia mojó su rostro. Luffy hizo un mohín de desagrado. —Uff, odio el agua. – continuó corriendo. —¡Sabo! – resopló irritado. La lluvia comenzaba a caer abundantemente. —¡Sabo! – había llegado al parque sin darse cuenta. —¡Sa-! – se frenó al verlo sentado debajo de un farol que aún estaba encendido. Lo reconoció por el sombrero de copa.

Se acercó a él lo más presto que pudo. Iba a hablar pero se dio cuenta que el muchacho tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, sosteniendo entre sus manos la fotografía de antes. Tragó saliva, algo que decía que no tenía que ser presuroso.

—Sabo. – iba a tocarle el hombro pero éste abrió los ojos y lo miró directamente. Luffy se sorprendió al verle llorando. Una serie de lágrimas cálidas y silenciosas surcaba sus mejillas, pero el rostro de Sabo parecía infalible. No supo que decir.

—Sabo… ¿Estás bien? – habló finalmente. Mas el rubio en vez de contestar dirigió su visión a la foto. Entrecerró los ojos y después miró a Luffy, analizó meticulosamente su rostro. Para entonces estaban totalmente mojados.

—¿Luffy? – musitó el muchacho del sombrero de copa y el moreno abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

—¿Eres tú, Luffy? – Sabo se levantó lentamente, sostuvo firmemente la imagen en sus manos. —Luffy. – exclamó sin aliento, su llanto se intensificó.

—Sabo. –no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso cuando los brazos de su hermano pasaron irremediablemente sobre su cuerpo y se fundían en su abrazo.

—Luffy. – repitió con voz ahogada el rubio. —¡Lo sabía! – exclamó exaltado. —¡Sabía que estaba olvidando algo importante! – se separaron y se miraron intensamente. —¡Ay, Luffy! ¿Podrías perdonarme?

—Sabo, yo…

—Perdóname por no haberte reconocido. ¡Dios, cuanto tiempo! – se llevó las manos a la cara. —¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo fui capaz de…? – se calló al momento de sentir los brazos de Luffy alrededor suyo.

—¡Sabo! – gritó envuelto en lágrimas. —¡Sabo, me alegro mucho de verte! – sintió que su corazón explotaría. —Estoy tan feliz… - aunque sabía que éste era un Sabo diferente al que conoció en su infancia, el sentimiento era el mismo, por lo que no podía retener aquel amor filiar que lo impulsaba a llorar y abrazar.

—Luffy. – el rubio se llevó el dorso de la mano a sus ojos y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas. —Perdóname, ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo no…

—No, no, Sabo. – enseguida lo silenció. —No te preocupes. – sonrió a pesar de estar llorando. —En verdad... Muchas gracias por estar vivo. – el mayor se quedó sin habla.

—Yo… no sé qué decir. – insistió en limpiarse las lágrimas y pasar saliva.

—No tienes que decir nada. – Ace los sorprendió a los dos. Estaba detrás de ellos, también con una hermosa sonrisa. —Bienvenido de vuelta, Sabo.

—¿Ace? – pareció reconocerlo y el moreno sintió un nudo en su estómago.

—Sí.

—¡Ace! – pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le abrazó de la misma manera que a Luffy. —¡Estoy tan feliz de verte, hermano!

—¡Yo también, tonto! – le abrazó con la misma intensidad.—Nunca más vuelvas a darnos sustos como éste, ¿Está bien?

—Sí, lo siento.

—¡Ah, que felicidad! – Luffy los atrapó a ambos entre sus brazos sujetándoles el cuello y abrazándolos. —¡Estoy tan feliz de ver a mis dos hermanos mayores!

—Parece que el trío está completo. – proclamó Ace.

—Eso creo. – respondió Sabo con una sonrisa.

—¡Sí, seremos los mejores del mundo! – Luffy se separó de ellos y los miró atentamente, después pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad cayeron sobre sus mejillas. Se tiró al suelo verduzco del parque y sonrió abiertamente. —Creo… que ya puedo regresar a mi mundo en paz. – dijo sin pensar. —Este es el mejor regalo que pudieron darme jamás.

—¿Qué tanto dices, Luffy? – ironizó Ace. —Anda, tenemos que ir a casa o nos vamos a resfriar.

—Lamento haberme salido sin avisar, chicos.

—No te preocupes, Sabo. ¡Luffy, levántate! – los mayores tomaron cada uno de sus brazos y lo halaron para alzarlo, pero…

—…—

—…—

—¿Sucede algo? – preguntó Luffy, ellos estaban totalmente pálidos, observando los brazos del menor, con el alma en un hilo. Luffy enfocó su vista en sus brazos, estaba estirado, eso era normal, ¿Por qué estaban tan asustados?

—Tus brazos… - Ace tragó saliva sin soltar su mano.

—Eso me recuerda… a que tu cuello también… - rememoró Sabo, muy pálido.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Mi cuerpo está hecho de goma.

—¿Tu cuerpo está hecho de goma? – dijeron al mismo tiempo, seguían sin soltarle las manos.

—Sí, comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi, ¿Es que lo olvidaron? ¡Ah, es cierto…! – entonces recordó la pequeña teoría en la que había estado pensando, dado los cambios repentinos en la realidad. —Es posible que yo no pertenezca aquí. ¡Shishishi!

—¡Estás bromeando, o qué! – le soltaron los brazos y éstos le dieron en la cara a Luffy.

—¡Oigan, tenga cuidado!

—Esto es imposible. – Sabo cayó al suelo. Ace se sentó lentamente y tragó saliva.

—Es el cansancio, debe ser eso.

—¿Pero que están diciendo? – Luffy se levantó. —Soy un hombre de goma, miren. – se tomó una mejilla y la estiró.

—¡Aaahhh! – exclamaron de la sorpresa los dos mayores. —¡No hagas eso!

—¡Shishishi! Nunca los había visto tan asustados.

—¡Luffy! – Ace se levantó y lo tomó de la camisa. —¡¿Te llamas Luffy verdad?

—Así es, Monkey D. Luffy.

—¡¿Qué demonios le pasó a tu cuerpo?! ¿Te comiste algo radiactivo?

—No, una Akuma no Mi.

—¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Sabo, parándose a su lado.

—Es una fruta mágica que otorga poderes a quien la come… a cambio de no poder nadar.

—¿No puedes nadar? – interrogó Ace, pensativo.

—Así es. De hecho, la primera vez que te vi, si no fuese porque me sacaste de ese pozo, me hubiera ahogado.

—¡¿Lo dices enserio?!

—Muchachos, estamos llamando la atención. – Sabo los llamó al ver que algunas personas los miraban interesados.

—Bien, discutiremos esto en la casa. – tomó a Luffy de la ropa. —¿Está claro?

—Síp. – el moreno más chico asintió acatando las órdenes de su hermano mayor. Le divertía sobremanera la forma en la que se estaba comportando Ace.

Tan sólo pisaron la casa, Luffy fue atado de pies y manos y sentado en una silla como un interrogatorio policiaco. Luffy no pudo evitar reír libremente ante la escena tan nostálgica, era justo como cuando se conocieron e hicieron amigos, Sabo y Ace le habían atado y le habían amenazado con matarlo.

Los dos hermanos mayores se pararon alrededor suyo, observándole como si se tratara de un bicho raro. El primero en hablar fue Ace.

—Explícate… ¿Qué es eso de Akuma no Mi?

—Ya les dije, es una fruta que sabe horrible y es mágica. Te otorga poderes pero a cambio no puedes nadar nunca más. – comentó con una mirada divertida.

—No existe tal cosa, ¿Seguro que no te comiste una fruta transgénica o radiactiva? – aseveró el mayor de los morenos, estaba muy irritado, de pronto el estrés y la emoción de recuperar a Sabo se quedaba pequeña junto a la verdad de Luffy.

—¿Qué es radiactiva?

—Luffy. – Sabo le llamó esta vez. —¿Desde cuando tienes esa habilidad?

—Desde que era un niño. Me comí la fruta cuando conocí a Shanks. – informó con total naturalidad, era evidente que Luffy no sabía mentir o inventar historias.

—¿Shanks? – Sabo ladeó la cabeza. —Me suena ese nombre… me parece que es un multimillonario o algo así.

—¿Hablas del Play-Boy que sale constantemente en la televisión? – contrarrestó Portgas.

—¿Qué es un Play-Boy? – preguntó de nuevo Luffy, sin entender los términos.

—Es… ¡No estamos hablando de eso! – regañó Hiken exasperado.

—Luffy, se claro con nosotros… ¿Eres realmente Luffy? ¿Te pasó algo anteriormente? ¿Si tienes ese poder desde niño cómo es que no nos habíamos dado cuenta?

—Bueno… sí lo sabían.

—No, yo nunca. – Sabo se defendió. —¿Ace?

—No tenía idea de que podía estirarse. – se llevó una mano a la barbilla un poco pensativo. —Debe ser algo muy útil.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! – murmulló alegre Mugiwara. —Aunque al principio no sabía controlarlo, con el tiempo logre hacer que mis ataques fueran tan poderosos como un cañón.

—¿Ah sí? – Ace le miró incrédulo. —Me gustaría ver eso.

—Claro, puedo hacerlo cuando quieras.

—Esperen, nos estamos desviando de tema. – los hizo entrar en cordura el rubio. —A ver, Luffy. – Sabo se sentó a su lado, ya estaba cansado. —¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que no pertenecías aquí?

—Pues… - intentó pensar un momento hasta que se puso rojo del esfuerzo. —No estoy seguro. – suspiró ante su intento fallido de crear una lógica. —Verán, yo estaba con mis nakamas cuando una enorme ola nos…

—¿Tus nakamas? – interrumpió Sabo.

—Sí, somos piratas. – el comentario sonó tan loco e inverosímil que por un momento los hermanos estuvieron tentados a reírse.

—¿Piratas? - Ace sonrió con algo de gracia.

—Así es.

—Interesante. – dijo ligeramente Ace. Se sentó junto a Sabo. —¿Y me dirás que tienes un barco propio?

—¡Seguro! Se llama Thousand Sunny, pero nosotros le decimos sólo Sunny. Es un gran barco; tiene césped, un pequeño huerto de mandarinas, dos velas grandísimas y una careta de león. ¡Oh, pero además de eso también tiene compartimientos secretos donde Franky guarda las armas!

Un silencio se apoderó de la sala una vez que Luffy dejó de hablar.

—Deberíamos llamar al abuelo… o a Dragón-ojisan. – dijo de repente Ace.

—¿El viejo Garp y Dragón-san? – Sabo le miró ansioso. —Tengo mucho tiempo sin verlos.

—Sí, creo que necesitan saber que Luffy enloqueció y puede estirarse como una banda elástica.

—Ace, no llames al abuelo, nos va a dar de azotes. – intentó persuadir el pirata.

—Necesitan saber tu condición.

—¿Estoy enfermo? – Luffy alzó una ceja.

—Espera, Ace. No hemos dejado que Luffy termine de contarnos su historia.

—Pero…

—Anda, déjalo. Continua, Luffy.

—Bien, pues… estábamos en la playa y una ola enorme nos golpeó. Cuando nos reunimos Franky rescató a un niño, lo subimos al barco y Chopper lo curó. Pero cuando despertó se asustó mucho y empezó a brillar, lo toque y… bueno, lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en ese parque, donde tú me rescataste, Ace.

—¿Sólo recuerdas eso?

—Sí. – asintió Sombrero de Paja.

—¿Quién es Franky y Chopper? – se atrevió a preguntar Sabo.

—Franky es el carpintero del barco, él construyo el Sunny. Chopper es el médico de mi tripulación, es un reno que puede hablar.

—¿Un reno que habla?

—Sí, él también comió una fruta del diablo.

—Vaya, por lo visto esas cosas son sorprendentes. – admiró Sabo.

—Sí, hay algunas que dan miedo y otras que hacen reír, como la fruta de Bon-chan, cuando se pone a imitar a los demás.

—¿Quién es él?

—Un okama que es mi amigo, la última vez que lo vi fue en Impel Down. Espero que esté bien.

—¿Qué es Impel Down?

—Es una prisión.

—¿Estuviste en prisión? – interrumpió Ace sorprendido.

—Sí, pero sólo de paso. – dijo más serio que lo habitual.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en una prisión? – se interesó en saber y ante eso la expresión de Luffy se transformó notoriamente en una completamente fría y triste.

—Intentaba… rescatar a alguien.

—¿A quién?

—Pues… - se mordió el labio inferior y Sabo lo notó.

—No creo que eso venga al caso, ¿Verdad? – Luffy asintió aliviado por la interrupción de su hermano de dentadura incompleta.

—De todas maneras… - suspiró Ace. —¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?

—Actuar con normalidad. – respondió Sabo.

—¿Le crees todo lo que nos dijo?

—Claro, después de todo… su cuerpo de goma es más que suficiente. Seguramente… lo que te pasó parecía ser algo inevitable.

—¿Tú crees? – el chico de goma ladeó la cabeza.

—Aun así. Si tú no eres de "aquí" y con aquí me refiero a… no sé, mundo o dimensión o que se yo… ¿Dónde está nuestro Luffy? El que no se estira.

—No lo sé. – se encogió de hombros. —Tal vez esté en mi mundo, con mis nakamas.

—¿Y está a salvo?

—¡Pero claro! – gruñó jubiloso. —Mis nakamas le protegerán… ahora, si cayó con los marines entonces lo más seguro es que esté en prisión.

—¿Eres buscado? – Ace alzó una ceja.

—Sí, mi recompensa es de 400 millones.

—¡¿Qué?! – los dos se levantaron más que sorprendidos.

—¡Debes ser todo un monstruo! – comentó Sabo.

—Conociéndote debes causar muchos problemas. – Ace le tomó una mejilla entre sus dedos y ésta se estiró.

—¡Shishishi! Eso creo. – Luffy no sintió nada de dolor. Los mayores se miraron un momento y respiraron con resignación.

—¿Cuándo regresarás a tu mundo y Luffy al suyo?

—Tampoco lo sé. – Luffy los miró algo cohibido. —¿Quieren que me vaya?

—No. – respondieron los dos al instante.

—Sólo que nos preocupa nuestro Luffy. Si eres un personaje muy buscado entonces debes estar en peligro constantemente. – le hizo comprender Ace.

—Por eso les dije que no se preocuparan. Mis nakamas lo protegerán, confíen en ellos.

—¿Tienes una tripulación grande?

—Pues… somos menos de diez personas, pero pueden arreglárselas.

—¿Menos de diez? – Ace sudó un momento.

—Bueno, si Luffy dice que no nos preocupemos deberíamos hacerle caso. – corroboró el rubio. —¿No es así?

—¡Hai!

—Está bien. – dijo resignado Portgas. —Antes de que demos este tema por cerrado, Luffy, no creo que sea conveniente que andes por ahí estirando tu cuerpo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ace tiene razón. – comentó Sabo inmediatamente. —No es normal. Las personas no lo entenderían. ¿Puedes guarte ese secreto?

—Pues…

—Anda, promételo. – Ace comenzó a desatarlo. Luffy se levantó algo dudoso de la silla y frunció el ceño.

—Será una promesa entre hermanos. – agregó Sabo.

—¿Una promesa? – la visión de aquel brindis de hermandad llegó a su cabeza. Se sintió nostálgico nuevamente. —De acuerdo.

—Así me gusta. – Ace le pasó un brazo por la espalda a ambos y los juntó en un abrazo grupal. —Independientemente que seas un extraño hombre de goma, sigues siendo nuestro hermano menor, así que tratemos de llevar esto con calma. Y en cuanto a ti, Sabo. – el aludido se encogió. —Creo que tanto a Luffy como a mí nos gustaría escuchar tu historia.

—¿Aunque Luffy no sea de este lugar?

—Yo también quiero saber. – se defendió el menor.

—Está bien. – se separó de ellos y se sentó en el comedor. —Pero… ¿Podemos desayunar primero?

—¡Sí, Ace, muero de hambre!

—¿Por qué soy el único que tiene que cocinar? – se quejó el pecoso.

—Te ayudaré. – Sabo se levantó. —Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de todo.

—Ok, Luffy, tú espéranos en la sala, siempre que entras a la cocina terminas haciendo un desastre.

—¡Como tú digas, Ace! – Luffy se dirigió a la sala y se sentó un rato. Mientras sus hermanos se encargaban de la cocina el intentó relajarse. Observó la foto de los tres, la habían dejado en el sillón cuando llegaron de la calle. La tomó cuidadosamente y contempló la imagen con cariño.

Sonrió con completa sinceridad y felicidad.

Tal vez no eran los mismos que conoció en su infancia, así como él no era el que ellos habían conocido, pero… de una cosa si estaba seguro; Ace y Sabo serían sus preciados hermanos mayores, algo que, sin importar el tiempo y espacio jamás cambiaría.

_A pesar de la muerte, nunca cambiaría._

…

Un resoplido se asomó entre el cristal frío, lo cual marcó el vapor que emergía de su boca y nariz, así como el humo del habano que acababa de prender. La limosina en la que iba se detuvo premeditadamente y subió un hombre tembloroso a expensas de dos enormes tipos que parecían gorilas. El hombre tragó saliva mientras se encaraba con el patrón.

El sujeto que estaba dentro del automóvil se llevó el preciado tabaco a la boca y fumó con tranquilidad, ignorando por unos segundos a su invitado.

—Y bien, Bellamy. – susurró con una voz aterciopelada y temible. El mencionado tragó saliva. —¿Dónde está el chico?

—Jefe… por favor… perdone, el muchacho…

—¿Escapó? – terminó la frase por él. Bellamy se estremeció ante su voz.

—Lo encontraremos y lo traeremos ante usted. –murmuró con voz trémula.

—¿Puedes decirme la hora?

—¿Cómo?

—Sí, que me digas la hora.

—Son… - miró su muñeca, estaba temblando. —Son las 10:11 am.

—Ajá. ¿A qué horas habíamos quedado de vernos con el "cliente"?

—A las… 11 de la mañana.

—Muy bien. ¿Y a qué horas íbamos a recibir el rescate?

—Al mediodía, señor. – bajó la cabeza.

—Eso está bien, tienes una buena memoria, Bellamy.

—Señor, yo…

—Voy a retrasar la junta hasta las 5 de la tarde. Tienes hasta entonces para traérmelo de regreso. Si te atreves a volver con las manos vacías… - le tomó la mano y se la quemó lentamente con el puro. Bellamy se removió mientras gritaba con pánico y dolor. —¿Has entendido?

—¡Sí, sí, señor! – el automóvil se detuvo.

—Sal de aquí antes de que te mate.

—Con su permiso. – casi se lanzó por la puertezuela, presa del miedo.

Suspiró mientras sacaba de una guantera un teléfono negro. Marcó unos dígitos y alguien respondió del otro lado.

—_¿Sí?_ – era una voz rasposa y abominable.

—Cambio de planes.

—_¡¿Qué?! Eso no estaba dentro del trato, Doflamingo. _

—Lo sé y lo lamento. Prometí reunirme contigo, pero no podré hacerlo hasta nuevo aviso.

—_¡Espero que tengas una buena excusa!_

—Las excusas son lo de menos… por el momento relájate, lo tengo todo bajo control.

—_No todo… - gruñó. _

—Esto sólo fue un pequeño percance, nada que no puedo solucionar, pero por ello te estoy llamando, sólo para retrasar nuestra reunión.

—_¿Y qué pasará con el viejo?_

—No te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. Estoy seguro que accederá. – sacó de la misma guantera una fotografía. Doflamingo observó con satisfacción la imponente imagen de Shirohige. —El magnate Edward Newgate quiere demasiado a su hijo como para no obedecerme.

—_Bien, lo dejaré en tus manos. Sólo espero que no falles esta vez. _

—Yo nunca fallo… de eso puedes estar seguro. – y colgó.

**Continuará… **

**Me salió un poco largo, pero bueno. En realidad enfoque más este capítulo a la relación de hermanos de del grupo ASL. Sin embargo, ya estamos entrando más a fondo en la historia. Espero que les guste el rumbo que va tomando. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	5. En busca de una aventura

**Pues, esta historia continua. Espero que disfruten mucho este capitulo, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que estamos entrando en la segunda trama. **

* * *

**-5-**

**En busca de un aventura. **

* * *

El Sake de Binks sonó fuertemente mientras Luffy, Chopper y Usopp saltaban de un lado a otro mientras cantaban a toda voz la letra de la prodigiosa melodía que recordaba aventuras pasadas. El músico estaba más que animado, sin juzgar el hecho de que Luffy se sabía la letra y la cantaba con tanta fluidez como era costumbre.

—¿Saben algo? – comentó Nami mientras bebía su segundo tarro de cerveza. —A simple vista no se encuentra ninguna diferencia entre nuestro Luffy y éste.

—Es cierto. – convino Sanji, mientras dejaba una bandeja llena de postres y bocadillos de pulpo y camarón. —Si no fuese porque no trae su sombrero o porque no se está estirando diría que es Luffy.

—Pero no lo es. – corrigió Zoro mientras bebía de una botella de Sake.

—Aun así. – intervino Robin, mientras tomaba algunos bocadillos y los saboreaba. —Si alguien aparte de nosotros, como la Marina o algún otro pirata lo mirara diría que se trata del mismo Mugiwara no Luffy del que tanto hablan los medios.

—¡Aww! – Franky tomó una botella de cola. —Es una suerte que no nos hayamos topado con nadie. – se empinó la botella y bebió todo de un sorbo. —Sería muy problemático, ¿No creen?

—Bueno, si se necesitara luchar yo con gusto podría arreglar el problema. – dijo con coraje el espadachín, dejando la botella vacía de lado. —Oye, cocinero, ¿Me das otra botella de Sake?

—Ni que fueras una hermosa chica. – contratacó Sanji, ignorándole vilmente.

—Señorita. – Arian se acercó a Nami la cual observaba a sus nakamas bailar. —¿El barco está yendo por buen rumbo?

—Estoy evitando ir hacia donde la aguja más tranquila nos indique. – dejó su tarro vació y comenzó a comer de los tentempiés traídos por Sanji. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque es la primera vez que estoy tanto tiempo con piratas. – confesó algo apenado. —Generalmente no duro mucho, porque me dedico a huir de ellos.

—Oh. – alzó las cejas interesadas. —Bueno, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, toma asiento y come algo.

—Está bien. – suspiró para después sentarse al lado de Robin, quien ahora se dedicaba a leer. —Señorita Robin.

—¿Umm? – la mujer quitó la vista de la lectura.

—Usted lleva mucho tiempo con la tripulación. – Arian estaba aburrido e inquieto, pero extrañamente sentía que no corría peligro de nada.

—Así es. – Robin volvió a leer.

—Mugiwara-san, ¿Es un gran pirata no?

—Claro. – Nico Robin no pudo evitar recordar Ennies Lobby, cuando todos se presentaron afuera de la torre de justicia y gritaron a los cuatro vientos que le declaraban la guerra al mundo sólo por ella. —¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Simple curiosidad. – suspiró. —De donde vengo los Supernovas son considerados una amenaza mundial.

—¿De dónde eres?

—Soy de Shabondy.

—Oh, entonces es por es. – sonrió levemente. —El incidente de Shabondy debió ser un detonante para esa clase de rumores.

—¿Se refiere a lo del Tenryuubito?

—Y la llegada del almirante Kizaru.

—He escuchado sobre eso. – pareció interesado. —¿Cómo fue que lograron escapar del Almirante?

—Fue un golpe de suerte supongo.

—¿Entonces… por qué se separaron por dos años? ¿O es que estaban escondidos?

—Haces muchas preguntas. – Robin sonrió ante la cara de pena de Arian.

—Lo lamento. – inclinó la cabeza apenado.

—Lo de Shabondy fue sumamente difícil para nosotros. – confesó la pelinegra después de unos segundos y paciera como si Zoro, Franky y Nami, quienes estaban cerca se tensaran con sus palabras.

—¿Los derrotaron?

—Sí. – la arqueóloga miró al chico.

—No sólo eso. – intervino Sanji, dejándole una copa de coctel a la mujer.

—¿A qué se refiere, Sanji-san? – preguntó Arian.

—Confórmate con saber esto, mocoso. – espetó Zoro, antes de que el rubio pudiera hablar. —Shabondy fue el inicio de una nueva aventura. Decidimos descansar un tiempo y después zarpar.

—Entiendo. – se sintió algo apenado de todas formas, era evidente que Shabondy significaba algo muy fuerte para la tripulación y el no hacía más que incitar esos recuerdos dolorosos.

—¡Oi, Zoro, Sanji! – Luffy se acercó a ellos con los ánimos arriba. —¡No sean aguafiestas! ¡Vamos a bailar! – se volteó a Brook. —¡Esqueleto-san, toca más música!

—¡Está bien, Luffy-san! – el arco del violín danzó activamente y mientras tanto, Luffy tomó a Zoro y a Sanji de las muñecas y los obligó a acercarse a quienes estaban festejando. Se miraron mutuamente y después resoplaron mientras empezaron a bailar lentamente.

—¡Anda, no sean flojos! – El muchacho movió sus pies de un lado a otro, marcando un ritmo exótico.

—Pues parece que tú bailas más que bien, Luffy. – confesó Sanji, los movimientos de sus pies y su cuerpo no eran un baile improvisado, pareciera que el muchacho sabía lo que hacía.

—¡Si no supiera bailar entonces sería un tonto! – gritó mientras daba ciertas piruetas en el aire y volvía a incorporarse con ellos.

—Interesante, Luffy. – Chopper se acercó a él. —¿Cómo llamas a eso?

—¿Esto? – volvió a bailar un poco más. —Es Capoeira.

—¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron en coro.

—Es un arte marcial brasileño que combina el baile con la batalla. – explicó con simpleza y los integrantes de la tripulación le miraron interesados.

—¿Cómo puedes combinar el bailar con pelear? ¿Es como lo que hacía ese okama? – preguntó Sanji, recordando su batalla con Mr. 2.

—¿Okama?

—Sí, ya sabes… parece que se llama Bon Clay o algo así.

—¡Ah, Clay-sensei! – reflexionó Luffy. —Sé que baila ballet, pero no sé si sepa pelear. – todos guardaron silencio. —¿Quieres aprender, Sanji? – ofreció el moreno mientras sonreía.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no? – apagó su cigarrillo y se acercó a su capitán.

—Bien, primero necesitamos el son de los tambores. Así es más divertido practicarlo. – miró al esqueleto. —Brook, ¿Tienes tambores?

—Me parece que sí.

—¡Aww, esto será súper! – gritó con emoción el hombre mitad máquina. Sacaron las percusiones y comenzaron a tocarlas, Luffy tomó uno y a un son bastante particular comenzó a ejecutar una armonía envidiable. Brook logró captar rápidamente la esencia de la música, pues enseguida se puso a tocar acompañado de la guitarra de Franky, los cuales parecían darle un toque tropical y exótico a la música.

En el acto, Luffy se puso al centro de la pista y comenzó a hacer una serie de movimientos similares a los de un mono, seguidos por pequeños gritos entonados en cada reverencia y patada que soltaba. Todos los tripulantes se acercaron extasiados al ver el baile, así mismo, Sanji intentó imitarle, pues precisamente le parecía algo nuevo y bastante entretenido. Sacudió las caderas y se colocó sobre sus manos para dar vueltas con las piernas extendidas, se detenida en determinadas tiempos y se enderezaba en sus piernas, cantando al mismo son que Luffy.

El muchacho, a pesar de no ser de goma, tenía una increíble flexibilidad, se agachaba, inclinaba su cuerpo, saltaba y sacudía todo músculo disponible. Chopper se unió al cocinero y el "capitán", con el Kung Fu Point podía imitar de alguna manera dichos movimientos.

—¡Oh, increíble! – exclamó Luffy al ver la transformación. —¡Puedes transformarte!

—Eso se ve divertido. – refirió Robin, la cual gustaba de los eventos artísticos.

—¿Quieres bailar? – propuso Nami, mientras se levantaba animada. La música ya había tomado una excelente calidad y para ser sinceros tanto Franky como Brook no lo hacían mal para ser la primera vez en tocar esa clase de música.

—¡Vamos! – gritó Luffy mientras seguía dando piruetas y soltando patadas y colocándose de cabeza.

Las mujeres se acercaron al centro de la pista, junto con Chopper y Sanji y comenzaron a moverse como Luffy y los demás. Zoro alzó una ceja, más que ridículos, en realidad parecían una extraña secta invocando algo con esos pasos tan exagerados de baile.

—¡Zoro! – Luffy lo vio sentado y se pasó enfrente de él, ya estaba sudando y además parecía muy animado con la música. —Ven con nosotros, es divertido.

—No gracias.

—¡Vamos, te va a gustar, es un gran ejercicio!

—Acabo de hacer pesas hace rato.

—¿De verdad no quieres bailar con nosotros?

—¡Luffy, no le hagas caso a ese marimo de mierda! – gritó Sanji, ya entrado en el baile como para parar. —Es un amargado.

—¡¿Amargado?! – se levantó desafiante. —Puedo ganarte en esto sin necesidad de ver.

—¡¿Ah sí?! – Sanji se acercó desafiante. —¡Muéstrame!

—¡Luffy!

—¿Sí?

—Sostén mis katanas, voy a enseñarle a ese pervertido cómo se debe bailar enserio. – todos se detuvieron para observar a Zoro. El espadachín pareció concentrarse un poco y al son de los tambores y las cuerdas de la guitarra comenzó a moverse de manera muy sugerente. No le costaba nada dar vueltas y sostenerse en sus brazos, extender las piernas, alzarlas al aire y moverse con ritmo. Todos los Mugiwara se quedaron helados, era la primera vez que Zoro hacía este tipo de cosas.

—¡Increíble, Zoro! – felicitó Luffy.

—Maldición, ese marimo no lo hace tan mal. – masculló irritado el rubio.

—¡Bueno, en todo caso! – el moreno se paró frente a ellos. —¿No les parece que ha sido un buen ejercicio?

—¡Y muy divertido además! – agregó Chopper. —No sabía que podías bailar y pelear con tanto estilo.

—¿Verdad que sí? – Luffy rio contento. —¡Oh, miren eso! – señaló con estrellas impresas en sus ojos. —Es una isla y se ve muy turística.

—Eso parece. – agregó Nami. —Muchachos creo que sería bueno que nos detuviéramos a comprar algunas cosas, me he dado cuenta que faltan cosas en la despensa.

—También en el taller. – señaló Usopp.

—Pero… - Brook pareció reflexionar un poco. —Luffy-san no se encuentro del todo… dispuesto, ¿Es buena idea? – todos los del barco se quedaron pensativos.

—Es cierto. – concluyó Sanji.

—¡Oh, muchachos, no se preocupen! – alardeó Luffy. —Sé que estoy enfermo pero eso no debe detenerlos, iremos juntos después de todo.

Los piratas se miraron unos segundos se reunieron al centro, incluyendo a Arian, pero excluyendo a Luffy.

—Si vamos a desembarcar alguien tiene que ir con Luffy. – concluyó Robin.

—Bien, ¿Quién se ofrece? – preguntó Nami precipitadamente. Claramente las miradas se desviaron a Usopp.

—¿Eh, por qué me miran a mí?

—Bueno… - todos ladearon la cabeza. —Parece ser que te conoce mejor que a todos. – dijeron convencidos.

—Es cierto. – apoyó Sanji. —En todo este tiempo a ti te ha llamado más veces. Claramente confía más en ti.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Está decidido, Usopp va a cuidar de Luffy.

—¡Esperen, no sólo confía en mí, también en Zoro! – todos miraron al espadachín y él simplemente encogió los hombros.

—De acuerdo. – dijo sin más.

—Me parece bien, Usopp y Zoro acompañaran a Luffy.

—Disculpen. – Arian habló. —¿A quién puedo acompañar?

—Puedes quedarte conmigo, niño. – ofreció Franky. —Iremos por unos barriles de cola y después revisaremos el barco.

—Se lo agradezco, Franky-san.

—Vamos entonces. – los tripulantes se voltearon a Luffy.

—¿Todos listos? – asintieron. —¡Bien, entonces vámonos!

—¡Luffy, no corras! – Usopp se obligó a ir a su lado mientras que Zoro los perseguía con calma. —¡Zoro, no te vayas a perder!

—¡Por supuesto que no! – se detuvo un momento para dejar pasar a una anciana frente a él, cuando enderezó la vista para buscar a Usopp, ya no lo vió. —¿Usopp? – caminó un rato, para cuando menos se dio cuenta había entrado a una calle concurrida y finalmente llegó a un callejón sin salida. —Diablos.

—Nee, Usopp. – llamó Luffy, estaban en un bazar donde habían muchas cosas. El de nariz larga estaba comprando fertilizante y algo de insecticida.

Nami y Robin habían ido a comprar papel y ropa. Sanji y Chopper fueron a comprar comida, mientras que Brook, quien supuestamente les acompañaba se había desviado a una tienda de música para comprarse un poco de brea para su violín. Franky y Arian estaban en una central de abastos, llenando barriles de cola.

—¿Mmm? – arrastró perezosamente el sonido mientras terminaba de pagarle al dueño de la tienda. —¿Qué estás comprando?

—Es un poco de fertilizante para mis plantas.

—¿Cultivas plantas?

—Algo así. – se volvió a Luffy. —Tenemos que ir a una ferretería a comprar ciertos materiales. – miró a todos lados. —¿Y Zoro?

—¿No estaba contigo? – Luffy también miró a ambos lados.

—Maldición, sabía que se perdería. – resopló cansado.

—Bueno, Zoro no es un debilucho, seguro no tendrá problemas y nos encontrará.

—¿Eso crees? – pensó un poco y concluyó que tal vez tendría razón. —Es cierto. Pero supongo que al final del día tendremos que buscarlo de todos modos.

—¡No te preocupes y vamos comer!

—Vaya, tú sí que te pareces a Luffy.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que… sí, iremos pero primero vámonos de compras a la ferretería, ¿Vale?

—Está bien.

Caminaron un rato y lograron encontrar una ferretería, Usopp entró para hablar con el dueño directamente, ya que necesitaba de todo un poco y traía una lista. Luffy mientras tanto esperó afuera, decía que le parecía sumamente aburrido entrar con él. Se sentó afuera un rato, observando a las personas pasar y pensó, por un momento, que este sueño era demasiado real. Observó el cielo y la tierra, tomó un poco con su mano y después la dejó caer. Definitivamente podía sentir eso, podía olerla y bueno, tal vez probarla pero prefería no hacerlo.

Se puso a pensar un momento y pareció recordar algo importante. ¿Qué sería de su hermano Ace en este sueño? Es decir, no es que fuese obligación soñar con todos pero… algo en su interior le hacía sentirse un poco ajeno a dicho sueño. Ver a sus amigos era bueno, pero en realidad tenía curiosidad de ver cómo podrían ser su abuelo, su padre y su hermano mayor.

Usopp salió de la tienda cargando un enorme saco de herramientas, al ver a Luffy tan pensativo decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy?

—Estaba pensando… - se rascó un poco la cabeza y enderezó su cuerpo para quedar frente a Usopp. —¿En este sueño aparecerá mi familia?

—¿A qué te refieres? – se sintió extrañado ante dicha pregunta.

—Sí, por ejemplo… ¿Mi abuelo es algo en particular? Ya sabes, dicen que soy muy famoso aquí y por eso debo tener cuidado, ¿Él hace algo en particular? – era una curiosidad genuina.

—Bueno, tu abuelo es un marino. Y muy temido además. – argumentó Usopp mientras empezaban a caminar para ir a comer.

—¡¿Enserio?! Lo suponía, mi abuelo seguirá siendo marine aún en mis sueños. – se rio ante la ironía, pues en su mundo real Garp era también un Vice-almirante en sus últimos años de servicio.

—Supongo que a mí tampoco me sorprende. – reflexionó el francotirador, después de todo Garp El Puño, parecía disfrutar de su trabajo y simplemente no podría imaginarlo de otra manera.

—¿Y mi padre? – preguntó un poco interesado.

—¿Hablas de Monkey D. Dragón?

—¡Ajá! – asintió enérgicamente. —¿Papá también es un marino?

—No, él es… - pero lo pensó un poco mejor para decirlo con sutileza, pues en realidad hablar de Dragón en plena calle era delicado. —Es líder de una organización.

—¿Es el jefe de un bufete de abogados también?

—Amm, no… él es… el líder de una organización revolucionaria. – intentó decirlo sin hacerlo ver muy bélico.

—¿Algo así como… un libertador? – dijo con duda y Usopp asintió algo inseguro. —Oh, entonces no difiere mucho de su trabajo real. – se encogió los hombros.

—¿En qué trabaja tu papá?

—Es abogado. Trabaja mucho y tiene su propia firma de licenciados en leyes, es algo realmente aburrido que lo mantiene ocupado todo el día. –Usopp no logró comprender nada, pero al analizarlo un poco se dio cuenta que Luffy hablaba de una manera más inteligente con la que solía hacerlo, sin olvidar que no era el Luffy original.

—Oh, suena… interesante, creo.

—Supongo. – se encogió los hombros sin mucho que decir. —¿Y Ace? – finalmente Usopp se puso nervioso. —¿Él a qué se dedica? – la curiosidad parecía picar a Luffy pero Usopp se mantuvo callado por unos segundos. Entendió entonces que su hermano seguramente estaría vivo en su mundo.

—¿Portgas D. Ace, no? – reafirmó.

—Ajá. – asintió y se llevó las manos a la cabeza para recargarlas.

—Bueno él… - miró a todos lados, nunca le había urgido una distracción como ahora. No deseaba mentirle a Luffy, pero no tenía idea de cómo reaccionaría al decirle que Hiken había muerto en una guerra para salvarlo a él.

—¿Es un libertador como papá, o un marino como el abuelo?

—No, es pirata.

—¿De verdad? – sonrió entusiasmado. —¿Y también es buscado?

—Pues… sí, él era… muy famoso.

—¿Era? – Luffy captó esa palabra inmediatamente.

—¡Oh, mira! – entonces lo vio. —¡Es un restaurante Luffy, vamos a comer! – dramatizó exageradamente mientras se apresuraba a entrar. El moreno se limitó a seguirlo.

Entraron al local y se sentaron en la primera mesa que encontraron.

—Nami me autorizó gastar un poco más de lo común. Anda, pide lo que quieras.

—¡¿Lo que quiera?! – miró hambriento el menú. —¡Mesera! – gritó alegremente. —¡Ya sé lo que pediré!

—En un momento joven. – la chica se acercó y la lista comenzó. Usopp suspiró por dos motivos, uno, tendría que pagar otra enorme cuenta porque aparentemente este Luffy también era un glotón y dos, había distraído al chico de la oscura verdad sobre su hermano.

Pidieron tres platillos diferentes, cosa que hizo a Usopp relajarse, este Luffy no comía tanto como el otro, pero aun así e trataba de mucha comida. Estuvieron en paz, bromeando de vez en cuando y jugando con la comida. Estaban tan a gusto que no sospechaban cierto suceso, dos hombres, con trajes de marines estaban observándolos cautelosamente. Podría jurar que eran muy parecidos a Mugiwara no Luffy y Sogeking, traían consigo sus carteles de se busca pero como estaban un poco lejos de su campo de visión dudaban si realmente lo fueran.

—No creo que sea Mugiwara. – le dijo uno a otro. —Ese chico no trae su sombrero de paja.

—¿Y eso que importa? Pudo haberlo dejado por ahí.

—Pero es que Mugiwara siempre trae consigo su sombrero, ¿Por qué crees que le apodan así?

—Son sólo dogmas, aunque la mona se vista de seda… mona se queda, en este caso, aunque se quite el sombrero sigue siendo un pirata, ¿No?

—Aun así. – susurró nervioso. —He escuchado que es un luchador muy fuerte. Que incluso derrotó a un Pacifista de un solo golpe, si queremos capturarlo necesitaremos la ayuda de oficiales de élite o de muchos cadetes.

El otro le miró dándole la razón.

—Es cierto. – tragó un poco de cerveza. —Me acercaré con cuidado, lo más que pueda y comprobaré si es el verdadero.

—¿Estás loco, qué harás si descubren que eres un marine?

—Usaré esto. – se colocó una capa marrón y se quitó la gorra. Se acercó lentamente a ellos y sentó en la mesa que estaba en seguida de ellos.

—Oye, Luffy, creo que deberíamos irnos ya. – dijo Usopp, mientras acariciaba su barriga llena. —Tenemos que encontrar a Zoro.

—Está bien.

El marine abrió los ojos al escucharlos. Claramente se habían referido a Roronoa Zoro, el Cazador de Piratas, no había duda, eran ellos. Se levantó presuroso y en su intento por salir de ahí chocó con alguien, se encogió al ver que era Monkey D. Luffy. El moreno lo miró un momento y después inclinó levemente la cabeza.

—Disculpe. – dijo al momento que Usopp se le acercaba.

—Vámonos.

—Sí. – los dos jóvenes salieron del bar con tranquilidad.

—Es él. – sentenció el cadete. —Es Mugiwara no Luffy.

—Entonces debemos comunicarnos con el cuartel más cercano. – sacó un Den Den Mushi. —Este es un aviso a todas las unidades, acabamos de toparnos con Mugiwara no Luffy, están en la Isla Miel, repito, están en la Isla Miel. Al parecer hay indicios de que se trata de toda la tripulación.

—¡¿Isla Miel?! – respondieron rápidamente. —¡Entendido, mandaremos refuerzos, mientras convoquen a las fuerzas locales!

—¡Sí, señor! – cortó la comunicación. —Mandemos una notificación, los Mugiwaras están aquí.

Ignorantes del peligro inminente los Sombreo de Paja disfrutaban de las delicias de la isla.

Sanji contempló con corazones en los ojos a la vendedora de conservas que estaba atendiéndole, Chopper, algo cansado de la actitud de Sanji se dedicó a buscar un poco de hierbas medicinales. Llegó a un puesto, una anciana estaban sentada mientras preparaba remedios. El reno se inclinó un poco y con sus patitas tomó cuidadosamente un sobre con medicina, lo olfateo y al momento reconoció los componentes.

—¿Es un estimulante?- preguntó algo inseguro.

—Así es, jovencito. – la anciana elevó la vista. —¿Deseas aprender?

—Oh, no se preocupe, en realidad quisiera comprar un poco de hierbas. – sacó un poco de dinero y pagó por ella, cuando estuvo a punto de darse media vuelta su nariz captó un olor bastante conocido.

Era el olor a pólvora, sudor y agua salada que siempre detectaba en los marines. Miró cuidadosamente a los alrededores para comprobar si se equivocaba o no. Los vio escondidos detrás de unas carpas y algo nervioso se acercó a Sanji, quien aún coqueteaba con la vendedora. Transformado en el Walk Point le empujó con la cabeza, cuidadoso de no pincharle con los cuernos.

—Ahora no, Chopper, ¿No ves que estoy con un ángel? – exclamó el enamoradizo cocinero.

—Sanji, es la Marina. – advirtió en voz baja y el porte del rubio cambió.

—De acuerdo, entonces tomemos todo y vámonos. – tomó los sacos y los echó a una carretilla. —¡Señorita encantadora! – canturreó. —Le comprare esta carretilla también. – le dio unas cuantas monedas y comenzó a caminar con prisa, Chopper le ayudaba a empujar.

A cada paso que deban sus pies aumentaban de velocidad, Chopper podía sentir que dentro de cualquier momento los soldados saltarían sobre ellos en una lluvia de balas. Sanji también captó esta situación y dentro de un flash se apresuró para correr lo más rápido que pudo, arrastrando a Chopper, el cocinero tenía mucha fuerza en las piernas. No fue cuestión de nada los marineros ya les estaban disparando.

—¡Confirmado, capitán! – gritó uno de entre la multitud. —Se trata de Pierna Negra y El Amante del algodón de azúcar.

—¡Disparen a discreción! – gritó un sargento, advirtiendo a los pobladores.

Por otro lado de la ciudad, Robin y Nami estaban descansando en una plaza mientras disfrutaban de un helado. La gata ladrona se estiró sobre la banca en donde estaba y suspiró gustosa.

—Ya había pasado mucho desde que había descansado a la sombra de un árbol en un parque. – saboreó el helado.

—¡Yohohoho! – escucharon la risa de Brook quien se acercaba dando pequeños brincos hacia ellas. —Mis lindas señoritas, ¿Qué tal? – mostró su nueva brea y un paquete nuevo de hojas pautadas. —He conseguido artículos de primera.

—Bien por ti, Brook. – festejó con monotonía Robin para darle una probada a su helado.

—Esos copos de nieve se ven deliciosos, ¿Dónde los compraron?

—En esa tienda. – señaló Nami. —Ten. – le dio unas monedas.

—¡Gracias, Nami-san! – caminó hacia la tienda y se detuvo de golpe para después voltearse a ella.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Nami-san… - la postura de Brook era muy seria. —¿Podrías mostrarme sus bragas?

—¡Deja de joder, pervertido! – le dio de lleno en la cabeza con su Clima Tact.

—¡Yohohoho! Debía intentarlo. – sonrió y continuó hasta la tienda de helados. Estuvo observando los sabores para ver cuál preferiría, pero mientras lo hacía se dio cuenta de que a su lado había un infante de la Marina. Fingió no verlo y se fue sin comprar nada.

—¿No compraste nada? – preguntó Nami al verlo volver con las manos vacías.

—Nami-san, Robin-san… creo que es hora de irnos. – señaló disimuladamente al marine que estaba en la tienda.

—Ya veo. – Robin se levantó cuidadosamente y tomó sus bolsas.

—Me asegurare de que no nos persiga. – lentamente y sin que nadie se diera cuenta la chica convocó nubes de tormenta. Después de eso fue cuestión de un grito de ¡Ya! Para que salieran corriendo de ahí.

—¡Alto ahí! – el marine se dio cuenta que lo habían descubierto y en seguida se preparó para disparar sin darse cuenta que una nube negra se cernía sobre él y lo electrocutaba.

Se reincorporó dolorosamente y sacó un Den Den Mushi para transmitirles la noticia.

—He encontrado a La Gata Ladrona, La Niña Demonio y Soul King. – después cayó desmayado.

—¡No se mueva de su posición, iremos a auxiliarlo! ¿Ha entendido, cadete? ¿Cadete?

—¡Sabía que esto pasaría! – exclamó Nami.

—Apresurémonos en llegar al Sunny y zarpar antes de que se cause un alboroto. – sugirió Robin.

—¡Yohohoho! – Brook la pasó debido a que era más rápido. —Iré a avisarle a Franky-san.

—¡Dile que tenga listo el Sunny, después de eso busca a los demás! – ordenó Nami, a sabiendas de que Brook será inmune a los disparos y muy veloz.

—¡Yohohoho, como ordene madame!

—¡Nami-swam! ¡Robin-chan! – las dos mujeres alcanzaron a escuchar a Sanji, quien corría a toda velocidad donde ellas.

—Es Sanji-kun. – el cocinero disminuyó la velocidad y se situó donde ellas.

—¡Ah, estoy en el cielo! – gritó con corazones en los ojos.

—¡Sanji, ahí vienen los marines! – gritó Chopper colérico.

—Cierto. Nami-san, Robin-chan, suban a la carretilla, voy a llevarlas al Sunny.

—Gracias. – de un salto ya estaban ahí.

—¡Sujétense fuerte, voy a acelerar! – el aire se impactó contra sus rostros debido a la potencia con la que Sanji avanzaba. Definitivamente se necesitaba mucha fuerza para alcanzar tal aceleración, no era de sorprender por qué Sanji podía volar.

Zoro bostezó aburrido y perdido. Se dedicó a caminar despacio con la arena de la playa, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero esperaba encontrar el barco pronto.

—¡Yohohoho! – escuchó la risa de Brook y no tardó en perseguirlo cuando lo vio pasar a su lado. —¡Ah, Zoro-san! – se frenó. —¡Será mejor que nos vayamos, la Marina viene tras nosotros!

—¿De nuevo? – suspiró fastidiado. —No tienen nada mejor que hacer por lo visto.

—Por cierto, Zoro-san, ¿Usopp-san y Luffy-san no estaban con usted? – Zoro se sonrojó levemente. —¿Se perdió?

—¡No estoy perdido! Sólo… quería caminar un rato a solas.

—Claro. – comenzó a correr nuevamente. —¡Apresúrese, ya nos vamos!

—Está bien. – persiguió a Brook para ya no desviarse.

—¡Aww con esto será suficiente! – Franky y Arian habían cargado los barriles de cola en el Sunny justo a tiempo.

—¿Entonces dice que el barco puede volar? – preguntó intrigado el muchacho.

—Claro, yo mismo lo diseñe. Este es el barco que hace lo imposible. – comentó entusiasmado el carpintero.

—Nunca había visto uno así. En una ocasión, pude ver máquinas voladoras, era un mundo extraño, todo funcionaba a base de vapor.

—¿Vapor? Bueno, tal vez funcionaria. – reflexionar el astillero. —Pero yo prefiero la cola.

—Supongo que es la primera vez que veo cosas que funcionan con cola.

—¿A que es increíble?

—Seguro que sí.

—¡Franky-san! – Brook los interrumpió mientras subía al barco en compañía de Zoro. —¡Los marines nos siguen de cerca! – avisó.

—Entiendo, los barriles ya están cargados, en cuanto todos pisen el barco saldremos volando. – al terminar su frase un bala de cañón rozo el mástil del navío y todos se pusieron alerta.

—¡Nos atacan desde la costa! – advirtió asustado Arian.

—¡Yo despejare las balas! Brook, ve por los demás. – Zoro se colocó en la cubierta y desenvainó sus katanas. —Franky, cúbreme.

—¡Recibido! – dos cañones emergieron de sus hombros. Y compensaron a disparar para interceptar los cañones.

—¡Iré a buscar a Usopp-san y Luffy-san! – Brook descendió como si fuera una pluma y corrió apresuradamente.

Segundos más tarde Sanji llegó corriendo, esquivando una lluvia de balas y cañonazos. De un salto subió la carretilla y a sus nakamas a la cubierta del barco. Chopper se bajó totalmente mareado y la chicas un poco despeinadas.

—¡Ah, mis hermosas damas, ya estamos en el barco! – gallardeó el cocinero.

—¡Después te haces el idiota, ahora mantén las balas de cañón fuera de nuestro alcance! – regañó Zoro.

—Sólo lo haré para que Nami-san y Robin-chan no corran peligro, marimo. – sin esperar se paró y comenzó a regresar las balas con sus piernas.

—¿Dónde están Usopp, Luffy y Brook? – preguntó Nami.

—Brook fue por ellos. – informó Franky.

—Bien, esperemos que no tarden.

Y ahí iba Brook, a toda velocidad.

—¡Usopp-san! – gritó cuando los vio aproximárseles con prisa. Los marinos los habían perseguido y no dudaron en atacarlos, por ende tuvieron que correr para no tener problemas. Si tan sólo Luffy, el pirata estuviera ahí, podría quitárselos de encima con suma facilidad, ya fuera por su Haki del Rey o simplemente usando sus puños.

—¡Brook, cuidado! – no podía frenar, era demasiada la velocidad con la que iba, sin olvidar que corrían en una cuesta. El narizón y el esqueleto chocaron estrepitosamente uno con el otro. Sin poder detenerse rodaron hacía abajo con mucha velocidad, Luffy rio con ganas al verlos, sin embargo el también resbaló y se fue cuesta abajo.

—¡Ahí vienen! – dijo Chopper, los veía rodando a los tres.

—Abran la escotilla para que puedan entrar de una vez. – pidió Nami, el Channel se abrió.

Los cañones resonaron más y los marinos se agolparon en las afueras de la ciudad. Los que venían rodando alzaron una cortina de polvo y Chopper no pudo verlos, pero confió en que ahí venían. Entraron en la escotilla y se cerró rápidamente.

—¡Listo, están dentro! – informó el reno.

—¡Bien, todos agárrense de lo que sea! – Franky corrió al timón y accionó al Sunny. —¡Vamos a salir volando! ¡Coup de Burst!

Automáticamente y para sorpresa de muchos el barco voló sobre las olas del mar dejando atrás a los marines y su intento por capturarlos.

—¡Maldición! – escupió el capitán en jefe. —¡¿Quién demonios sabía que ese cosa podía volar?!

—Bueno, los rumores decían que podía, capitán. – intervino un sargento con algo de pena.

—¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!

—¡Pensé que eran rumores, señor! – grito de forma forzada.

—Ni hablar, reportaremos nuestro fracaso a…

—¡Señor, no creerá esto! – dijo entonces un cabo.

—¿Qué? – abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando menos se dio cuenta.

Monkey D. Luffy estaba tirado en la playa, apoyado en una roca, quejándose por las volteretas de hacía unos segundos. Todos los marines corrieron y lo rodearon apuntándole con sus rifles. Luffy se levantó poco a poco con dolor de cabeza, los miró a todos pero sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

—¿Lo abandonaron? – comentó uno a otro.

—Quien sabe. – tragó saliva, sabía de lo que Mugiwara no Luffy era capaz.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes…? – preguntó desorientado. —Ay, mi cabeza, creo que voy a… - y vomitó para caer después al suelo.

—No creo que se defienda, capitán. – dijo un marine.

—Yo tampoco, se ve confundido, aprovechen para capturarle. – le lanzaron un red de piedra del mar.

—¿Pero qué es esto? – preguntó todavía mareado.

—Monkey D. Luffy. – dijo el líder del pelotón. Luffy simplemente alzó la cabeza para verlo. —Por orden del Gobierno Mundial usted queda bajo arresto. Será trasladado a la prisión naval más cercana para discutir su sentencia.

—¿Estoy arrestado? – se sentó algo desorientado. —¿Por qué?

—Por desafiar directamente al Gobierno Mundial y sus actos de piratería.

—¡Ah, es cierto! – cayó en cuento. —Soy un pirata. ¡Shishishi! – los marines lo miraron confundidos.

—No parece asustado, capitán.

—Lo sé, preparen los grilletes de kairoseki, lo trasladaremos a la próxima base. Después daremos aviso al Cuartel General. Tenemos a un hombre sumamente peligroso.

Sin más tiempo que perder esposaron a Luffy lo trasladaron a un buque para su transporte.

A lo lejos un grito horrorizado se escuchó en todo el océano.

—¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ LUFFY?!

La tripulación de los Mugiwaras se miraron con terror, habían hecho justamente lo que prometieron no hacer. Luffy había desaparecido y peor aún, la Marina pudo haberlo capturado.

…

—¡Shishishi! – rio Luffy mientras lo encerraban en una celda y el barco de la marina comenzaba a moverse. —Esta aventura se pone interesante.

Después escuchó pasos que se acercaban con cuidado hasta su celda. Observó algo impaciente y la luz del sol prominente de una ventana despejó las sombras. El espeso humo del puro de Smoker le cubrió la cara, Luffy alzó una ceja desconcertado.

—¿Smoker-san? – musitó al verlo.

—Vaya, vaya, Mugiwara, jamás pensé verte así tan pronto. – se sentó a su lado. —Vas directo a la horca. ¿Lo sabías?

Y contra todo lo esperado, Luffy sonrió.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Smoker.

**Continuará… **

**Mi parte favorita fue cuando bailaron, sin duda me los imagine. Jejeje, como pueden ver Luffy fue capturado y Smoker se encargará de llevarlo a la base naval más cercana, pero bueno, no quisiera dar Spoiler pero... les prometo que ahora todo dará un nuevo giro. **

**Gracias por leer.**

**PD: Perdonen los horrores de ortografía que se me escaparón XD**

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	6. El día que el sol no salió

**Este capítulo me salió un poco más corto que lo habitual, fueron en total 16 hojas en word, pero es que simplemente decidí no continuar escribiendo por que se extendería mucho. Bueno, sin nada más que decir espero que les guste. **

* * *

**-6-**

**El día en que el sol no salió. **

* * *

El tic tac del reloj marcó lentamente el paso de los segundos al son de una tensión crecida. Luffy y Ace observaron a Sabo mientras parecía estar rememorando algo más de lo que iba a contarles. Sabo respiró pasivamente mientras se encogía en su asiento. Estaban en la sala de estar, Luffy comía disimuladamente una canasta de frutas, Ace iba por su segunda taza de café y Sabo, tenía intacta la primera.

Tragó saliva lentamente y después abrió la boca intentando decir algo para luego callar.

—Recuerdan… ¿Ese día? – dijo sin pesar. A lo que Ace entrecerró los ojos y Luffy simplemente imaginó que debía ser un día parecido a lo que él tuvo que vivir en su infancia. Ambos, aunque recordando eventos diferentes, asintieron.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste? – preguntó Ace, afligido.

—No… estoy seguro. – finalmente sorbió un poco de café. Su vista se perdió en el líquido café mientras los recuerdos invadían su mente.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – preguntó Luffy, imaginando que quizá era algo muy similar a lo de su infancia.

—Hace… doce años… – Contó Sabo, pero se detuvo, sin saber cómo proseguir.

—El viejo llegó un día muy emocionado con nosotros. – intervino Ace. —Sería la ceremonia de conmemoración para los veteranos marines que cumplían más de treinta años de servicio. Él nos invitó…

…

—¡Mocoso! – Garp había llegado emitiendo gritos sordos por toda la casa. Desde el instante en que sus pasos sonaron presurosos, como los de un elefante africano macho furioso, los niños supieron que estaban en problemas.

Ace, Luffy y Sabo, corrieron a esconderse en el jardín antes de que su abuelito los atrapara para darles un buen puño de amor. Makino, su niñera, salió a su defensiva al escuchar el bufido del marino.

—¡Ah, Garp-san! – se interpuso nerviosa. Ella sabía por qué los buscaba. Los niños tenían serios problemas en la escuela, eran por demás los más problemáticos de sus clases, causando destrozos al por mayor y siendo rebeldes, sólo Sabo, quien parecía ser un poco más responsable, parecía entender lo que los maestros hablaban, pero la atención le duraba por poco pues Ace, quien era además su compañero de clase, lo convencía de ir a jugar en lugar de atender a los maestros.

Y es que Sabo no era fanático de las clases también, le gustaba aprender, pero prefería hacerlo a su manera. Por ello, y porque eran un trío muy travieso, tenían tantas faltas y llamadas de atención.

La profesora Shakky, una mujer joven y muy paciente, había citado a Garp múltiples veces y éste nunca se aparecía. El Vice-Almirante era el tutor de los niños, ya que Dragon no siempre estaba disponible puesto que vivía en otra ciudad y muy pocas veces podía verlos.

Un día en especial, Garp tuvo tiempo y fue a ver a la maestra. Lo que le esperaba lo hizo enfurecer enormemente y sin decir mucho a cambio partió directamente a su casa para darles una buena paliza a sus desobligados nietos.

—Makino. – arrastró su nombre con ira, sabía que la jovencita era cómplice de esos niños y que haría lo que fuera por ellos.

—Garp-san, ha llegado más temprano que de costumbre, ¿Quiere comer algo? Justamente estaba preparando la comida…

—¿Dónde están esos niños del demonio? – vociferó sin prestar atención a la muchacha.

—Ellos… están jugando. ¿Seguro que no quiere comer?

—¡Ace! – el gritó retumbó por toda la casa. —¡Luffy! ¡Sabo! – pasó de Makino y salió al patio. —¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén! – camino por todo el patio de la casa del militar naval y escaneo atentamente la zona. —¡Ya los encontré! – golpeó con fuerza pura un árbol, desquebrajándole y provocando que cayeran en el acto el trío de hermanos.

—¡Jii-chan, eso duele! – exclamó Luffy, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! – salió en defensa de los tres Ace.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? – preguntó inocentemente Sabo, secundando a su hermano.

—¡No me vengan con esas patéticas excusas! – les propinó a los tres un buen puñetazo. —¡Ustedes son unos desobligados!

—¡Ah, duele! – Luffy se revolcó de dolor mientras que Ace y Sabo simplemente reprimían un quejido.

—Hoy fui a hablar con sus profesores. – al instante, los niños se petrificaron. —Me dieron muy malas referencias de ustedes.

Lentamente y con una inocencia aparente los niños ladearon el rostro.

—N-No sabemos de lo que hablas. – dijeron al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo enojar más al hombre.

—¡Voy a hacerles entender! – les propinó otro golpe en la cabeza y esta vez los niños cayeron al suelo mareados.

—¡No tienes porqué golpearnos tan fuerte! – se defendió Ace, desafiándole con la mirada.

—¡Quieta esa mirada de tu rostro, muchacho, porque sabes que tengo razones para pegarles!

—Abuelo. – Luffy se levantó repentinamente. —Yo no quiero estudiar, quiero jugar con mis hermanos y vivir aventuras.

—¡Deja de decir tantas fantasías, Luffy! –Garp adoraba esa faceta de su nieto, pero simplemente no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las palabras "no quiero estudiar" provenir de su boca. Le dio un golpe duro que lo dejó en el suelo. Automáticamente, como si hubiese prendido fuego a un barril de pólvora, Ace y Sabo se levantaron para proteger a su hermano.

—¡No le pegues a Luffy! – dijo molesto Sabo.

—¡Sí, metete con alguien de tu tamaño, viejo de mierda!- espetó Ace.

—¡¿De dónde sacaron ese vocabulario?! – sus ojos chispeaban enardecidos. —¡Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas abuelo, Ace! – les volvió a golpear. —¡Joder, que nunca aprenden, soy su abuelo! ¡¿Así es como me pagan?!

—¡¿Pagarte qué?! – Ace sentía que de tanto golpe sus ojos llorarían de dolor en cualquiera segundo. —¡Si lo único que haces es molernos a golpes cada vez que nos ves!

—¡Se lo merecen! ¡No podrán ser marines si se comportan de esa manera!

—¡Nosotros no queremos ser marines! – corearon al unísono los pequeños.

—¡No me falten al respeto!

—¡Garp-san! – Makino llegó justo a tiempo antes de que el marine cometiera infanticidio.

—¡Makino! – gritó contento Luffy, ella siempre les consentía en todo.

—Makino, estoy disciplinando a mis nietos, ¿Qué quieres?

—La comida está lista. – los niños se refugiaron detrás de ella y le sacaron la lengua al anciano.

—¡Aún no termino con ustedes!

—Garp-san, no les pegue más. – insistió la joven. El hombre reprimió una rabieta y sólo les dedicó una mirada malvada. El silencio se acercaron a la mesa para comer, como era de esperarse los portadores de la D se empecinaron sobre la comida con agresividad, Ace luchaba con Sabo por la comida, mientras que Luffy desafiaba gruñéndole al viejo Garp. Makino se rio simplemente al verlo, era una de las escenas más cómicas del día.

Al terminar de comer, todos se dedicaron a hacer sobre mesas y descansar del día. Garp carraspeó un momento y después sonrió.

—Bueno, supongo que se preguntarán porqué llegue temprano.

—¿Por qué nos querías pegar por lo de la escuela? – recordó Sabo, obviando las cosas.

—No sólo por eso. Aunque ahora que me recuerdas…

—¿Por qué llegaste temprano entonces, jii-chan? – Luffy lo interrumpió antes de que se le ocurriera apalearlos de nuevo.

—Hoy me invitaron a una ceremonia muy importante. Como ustedes saben soy Vice-Almirante y al ser también un veterano estoy nominado para una conmemoración en honor a mis años de servicio.

—¡Eso es grandioso, Garp-san! – halagó Makino, pero a diferencia de ella los niños no prestaron atención.

—Gracias. – se sonrojó levemente. —Como quiero que mi familia asista le mandé una carta a Dragon y he venido en persona para invitarlos a ustedes.

—Aburrido. – respondieron los niños inmediatamente.

—¡No es una invitación voluntaria! – renegó Garp. —¡Ustedes son mis nietos y estarán ahí! Makino, tú también.

—Está bien. – contestó la joven.

—¡¿Tenemos que ir?!

—Sí, los tres y serán educados con todos, ¿Me expresé claro?

—… - los tres se quedaron en silencio.

—¡Dije que si fui claro!

—¡Sí! – temblaron ante su imagen.

—Así me gusta.

—Jii-chan, ¿Y papá va ir? – preguntó Luffy.

—Aún no me responde, pero espero a que sí, últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo, se está convirtiendo en un ratón de biblioteca.

—Oji-san tiene mucho trabajo siempre. – comentó Ace.

—Casi nunca lo vemos. – expresó Sabo.

—¡Pero siempre que nos ve nos regala cosas! – elogió Luffy sonriente.

—¡Cierto! – respondieron en coro Ace y Sabo.

—Son unos interesados. – masculló Garp. —La ceremonia será dentro de dos días, así que espero que estén listos para entonces ¡Y no quiero reproches!

—Bueno… - suspiraron los tres.

—Así me gusta. ¡Bien, ahora iremos por unos helados!

—¡Sí!

Eran una de las cosas buenas de Garp, no importaba que tan rudo fuera, siempre consentía a sus nietos al final. El día de la ceremonia llegó como estaba previsto, esa mañana, puesto que la conmemoración sería por la tarde, Garp demandó a sus nietos que se ducharan y alistaran debidamente desde temprano. Makino corría de un lugar a otro preparando todo lo necesario para poder asistir.

Garp estaba acomodando algunos papales para su discurso cuando el teléfono sonó, solamente al contestar una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Ah, Dragón, empezaba a preocuparme por ti. – a la mención del adulto, los tres hermanos, que estaban rondando de un lugar a otro, preparándose para el baño se detuvieron en seco. Dragón, a pesar de ser solamente el padre biológico de Luffy, representaba para ellos una figura paternal más sensacional que Garp. Monkey D. Dragón era simplemente más amable y más cariñoso, a pesar de ser sumamente serio, no demostraba su amor a base de golpes como su padre, por lo que era cien veces más preferido.

—¿Qué quieres decir? – Garp frunció el ceño.

—_Hubo un problema con el vuelo, padre. – _explicaba por el otro lado el abogado. —_Se canceló y nos lo revalidarán para mañana. _

—Ya veo. – suspiró, realmente deseaba que su hijo lo acompañara. —¿Mañana llegarás entonces?

—_Sí, lo siento mucho papá, sé lo que significaba para ti. _

—No te preocupes, hijo. – suspiró resignado. —Te mostraré las fotografías. Lo importante es que llegarás mañana. – hizo una pausa. —Sí, está bien, yo les diré. – colgó y posó su vista en los niños, claramente decepcionados al escuchar la conversación.

—¿Dragón-Oji-san no llegará? – preguntó Sabo.

—No, dijo que tuvieron complicaciones en el aeropuerto, así que mañana estará aquí a primera hora.

—Oh, quería ver a papá. – dijo Luffy y sus hermanos asintieron, ellos también querían.

—Mañana, Luffy. – Garp miró su reloj de muñeca. —¡Oh, se nos está haciendo tarde! ¡Anda, ustedes tres, al baño! – los tomó en brazos y los metió en el cuarto de baño. —¡Tienen menos de quince minutos y más les vale que queden limpios! – cerró la puerta y fue a prepararse.

Así, después de dos horas de viaje por tierra, los niños abrieron los ojos emocionados cuando contemplaron los enormes buques de guerra en donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Garp les explicó que sería uno de los barcos más grandes de la marina y que todo sería en mar abierto. Por lo que les pidió que tuviera extremo cuidado de no caer por la borda, ya que nadie los podría ver.

Las primeras personas que encontraron fueron a un hombre que ya conocían y a un cadete de reciente ingreso. Sengoku, un Almirante con los mismos años de servicio que su abuelo, los recibió con una calurosa sonrisa, emocionado pues él también sería conmemorado. El otro era un cabo llamado Smoker, era un joven marine que había entrado hacía dos años y había ascendido por su dedicación y disciplina. Ambos marinos conocían a Garp de cerca y eran sus amigos.

—¡Oh, Sengoku! – Garp le puso una mano en el hombro. —¿Recuerdas a mis nietos? – los niños lo miraron con pereza e hicieron una reverencia respetuosamente.

—¡Claro que sí! – se acuclilló para verlos de cerca. —El inquieto Luffy, el serio Ace y el idealista Sabo. Su abuelo me ha contado mucho de ustedes. Dejen les presento a mi colaborador. – señaló a Smoker, quien no se había movido desde que se vieron. —Él es Smoker.

—Hola. – resonaron las tres voces al mismo tiempo. Smoker simplemente bajó la cabeza en una reverencia educada y taciturna.

—Ella es Makino, mi ahijaba y la cuidadora que estos tres.

—Un placer señorita. – saludó Sengoku y Smoker volvió a hacer la reverencia con seriedad.

—¡Almirante! – un grumete llegó corriendo hacia ellos. —Vice-Almirante Garp. – los saludó respetuosamente. —Los están llamando para que vayan a sus asientos especiales, yo guiaré a su familia a sus respectivos lugares.

—De acuerdo Morgan. – dijo Sengoku. —Vamos Garp. Señorita, niños. – se despidió mientras caminaba.

—Siéntense con Makino y no causen problemas, ¿Está claro?

—Sí, abuelo. – corearon de nuevo con pereza.

Toda la ceremonia comenzó de una manera normal, primero se platicó sobre las trayectorias de los marinos destacados de aquella generación, algunas anécdotas y méritos.

Ace, Luffy y Sabo estaba por demás aburridos. Lo único interesante fue el desfile de escoltas y la demostración de las armas, pero ahora estaban en un momento nada interesante.

—¿No se les hace extraño…? – comentó de la nada Sabo, mientras miraba el cielo.

—¿Qué? – Ace respondió inmediatamente.

—El cielo, desde que salimos de casa ha estado muy nublado y he visto relámpagos cerca de aquí.

—¿Crees que vaya a llover? Odio la lluvia. – expresó Luffy con desagrado.

—Eso creo, sería un problema porque esta cosa es al aire libre. – murmuró Ace.

—Niños, presten atención, ya van a clausurar. – dijo Makino para llamar su atención.

—Nos complace hacer una última demostración de fuegos artificiales para honrar a nuestros oficiales. – dijo el presentador. Los enormes cañones del barco se movieron hacia el cielo, el cual resonó cruelmente ante la inminente tormenta que se aproximaba.

Antes de que el fusil estuviera listo para descargar un rayo enorme y feroz se impactó contra el escape del cañón. La pólvora que estaba dentro explotó precipitadamente y ante el encierro el mental del tubo se calentó peligrosamente, detonando y soltando chispas, que cayeron en los demás cañones y barriles de pólvora. Nadie estuvo seguro exactamente de cómo ocurrió, pero en cuestión de segundos el barco se removió de la tremenda sacudida de las explosiones y sin esperar más tiempo los picos de metal y antenas de hierro atrajeron más rayos que cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el casco. Una tormenta desastrosa se desató.

El pánico se desató entre los presentes cuando la energía calorífica desprendida se esparció en un espeso fuego que, motivado por la pólvora y el combustible se agolpó por todo el lugar. Las mismas explosiones de hacía unos segundos habían desquebrajado el casco del barco el cual comenzó a romperse debido a la presión y al calor del incendio. Los sacos y barriles de pólvora que estaban cerca, así como los licores y los medicamente de los almacenes ardieron y estañaron para darle otro toque siniestro al evento.

Muchos cayeron al mar y otros se aferraron de lo que pudieron, de entre los escombros Garp emergió casi sordo y lleno de miedo. Busco con la mirada a sus nietos y los encontró junto a Makino, quienes se agarraban de un barandal para no caer al agua.

—¡Niños, Makino! – intentó llegar a ellos, pero antes de intentar dar un paso las olas sacudieron la estructura haciéndolo tropezarse. Observó con horror cómo caían al mar. —¡NO!

—¡Ace, Sabo! – Luffy gritó removiéndose asustado entre el agua que no dejaba de zamarrearlo. Estaba muy asustado porque apenas y sabía nadar.

—¡Luffy! – Ace llegó donde él, tomándolo de un brazo e intentó tranquilizarlo, pero estaba muerto de miedo al igual que él.

—¡Ace! – lloroso Luffy se aferró a él para después sentir que una ola los llevaba contra algunos trozos de metal que se habían desprendido.

—¡Ace, Luffy! – Makino llegó justo a tiempo y los tomó entre sus brazos pero la sacudida igual los mandó contra los trozos de hierro, la chica exclamó adolorida al ser herida.

—¡Estás sangrando! – exclamó asustado el menor, intentando consolar a su amiga.

—¿Dónde está Sabo? – preguntó la mujer, ignorando el dolor de la enorme placa de metal que se habían encajado en su cuerpo.

—¡Muchachos! – Sabo no estaba muy lejos de ahí, se acercó lo más que pudo donde ellos hasta que una ola los separó de nuevo.

—¡Sabo! – Makino intentó nadar pero simplemente el dolor era insoportable. La sangre comenzó a mancar el agua y a pesar de que el mar estaba picado era muy notorio el rastro de sangre.

—¡Makino! – Sabo lucho contra la marea y logró llegar donde ellos, la chica lo sujeto al igual que sus hermanos y comenzó a patalear para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

Pronto la ayuda llegó, dos marinos que estaban sobre una balsa se acercaron lo más que pudieron, ella se apresuró a acercarse y subió a Sabo primero, cuando estaba por subir a Ace una tremenda sacudida por parte del agua volcó la balsa y los hombres y Sabo cayeron al suelo. El mismo impulso alejó más a la joven y a los hermanos D. Sabo se aferró de unas cuerdas y a pesar de que se cortó por la fricción salvaje del agua salada y la cuerda, no se soltó. No necesitó hacer fuerzas pues una ola lo empujó y quedó completamente arriba de la balsa.

Se removió asustado al darse cuenta que estaba solo. A lo lejos, podría apreciar a sus hermanos y a su amiga, no así, también se la corriente se lo estaba llevando.

—¡Sabo! – gritaron Ace y Luffy, intentando ir con él, pero Makino se negaba a soltarlos.

—¡No, la corriente de los va a tragar! – argumentó, sentía que cada vez estaba más débil.

Un segundo buque de guerra se acercaba desde la costa para salvaguardar a los desafortunados. Garp se lanzó al agua buscando a su familia y se encontró con Makino quien aferraba fuertemente a Ace y Luffy. Intentó acercarse pero la corriente no se lo dejaba fácil. Cuando finalmente consiguió llegar donde ellos se asustó al ver la sangre que manchaba alrededor de la chica. Era una herida penetrante que sangraba copiosamente, necesitaban parar la hemorragia o Makino podría desangrarse.

—¡Makino, tenemos que atenderte! – iba a tomarla en brazos para salvarla cuando otra sacudida los separó. Garp maldijo internamente al no ser tan joven y resistente como antes. Cuando se volvió a acercar a ellos la chica le dio a los niños.

—Garp-san, sálvelos. – murmuró adormilada, mientras comenzaba a hundirse.

—¡Makino! – los tres poseedores de la D gritaron fuertemente, Garp iba a zambullirse pero recordó que Ace y Luffy no estaban preparados para nadar en esas condiciones. Cuando pensó que no podría hacer nada Sengoku llegó a su lado y se adentró en el agua para sacar a la chica.

—¡La llevaré a cubierta! – exclamó heroicamente, Garp asintió y comenzó a seguirlo.

—¡No abuelo, aún no! – gritó Luffy, desesperado. Garp sintió que un enorme pesado de metal cubierto de aceite y gasolina se encendía a su alrededor y le daba un toque más macabro al asunto.

—¡No podemos esperar más el fuego está acabando con todo! – dijo alejándose de lo caliente. —Además la tormenta…

—¡Sabo está ahí! – masculló dolorosamente Ace.

—¡¿Qué?! – no se había dado cuenta de ello, pero Sabo estaba alejado de ellos, sujetándose a una balsa se volcaba constantemente y amenazaba con ahogarlo.

—¡Tienes que ir por él, abuelo! –lloró Luffy, intento hacer algo.

—Debo ponerlos a ustedes a salvo.- musitó, sin saber exactamente qué hacer.

—¡Garp-san! – Smoker, quien llegó de la nada a su lado se ofreció a llegar a los niños a un lugar seguro mientras él salvaba a su otro nieto.

—¡Cuídalos mucho, Smoker! – Garp comenzó a bracear para llegar donde Sabo.

—Tranquilos niños, yo los pondré a salvo. – dijo él mientras, con un gran esfuerzo nadaba hacia el buque de salvamento.

—¡Sabo! – Garp escupió el agua salada mientras intentaba acercarse pero cuanto parecía hacerlo la balsa de Sabo más se perdía de su vista.

—¡Abuelo! – gritó asustado, intentó saltar al agua para ir donde él pero el viento y la lluvia lo empujaron dentro. Se sentía mareado y muy cansado, pues había estado sujeto de la balsa para no caer y ahogarse.

—¡Sabo, en un momento estaré contigo! – deseó poder estar al 100% seguro, pues mientras más se esforzaba más cansado se sentía.

—¡Abuelo! ¡Sabo! – Luffy forcejeaba inquieto en los brazos de Smoker, mientras que Ace era detenido por Sengoku.

—¡Maldición, déjennos ayudar al viejo! – demandó Ace, tentado a morder al Almirante.

—¡No podemos dejarlos ir! El mar es peligroso, confíen en Garp.

—¡SABO! – gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, deseando fervientemente que pudiera regresar con bien.

Pero tras pasados los minutos no se veían señales de vida, ni por parte de Garp o Sabo. Sengoku se desesperó y mandó a un grupo de marinos junto con él en una lancha a motor para buscar al Vice-Almirante.

Encontraron a Garp flotando a la deriva, tomado de una tabla de madera de una de las medias del pódium. Estaba agotado y apenas respiraba, lo rescataron a él, pero nunca supieron nada del niño.

Al siguiente día, los pasos presurosos de Dragón se escucharon en toda la clínica naval de élite en donde Garp estaba internado. Acababa de llegar del aeropuerto y había corrido literalmente hasta el hospital cuando se enteró de la tragedia. Entró en la habitación de su padre y lo encontró conectado a oxigeno junto con una enfermera que le administraba antibióticos. Un médico le explicó sobre la condición de su padre, el cual sufría una severa neumonía atípica por el agua de mar que se había instalado en sus pulmones. Según los informes, tuvieron que reanimarlo para que escupiera el agua y pudiera respirar. Le informaron que había sufrido también traumatismos por el oleaje que lo había mandado a volar y lo había golpeado constantemente.

Dragón escuchó todo con impaciencia y cuando el médico terminó el explicar preguntó sobre los niños:

—¿Dónde están los niños?

—Están en la sala de enseguida, pero también necesi… - no se molestó en oírlo, caminó rápidamente hacia la habitación contigua y cuando la abrió sus ojos se toparon con unos sumamente tristes de Luffy.

El niño al reconocerlo se lanzó sobre él y lo tomó de la cadera, enterrando su rostro lloroso en su pantalón. Dragón se agachó para tocarle la cabeza y de manera serena le preguntó a Luffy su estado.

—¿Estás bien, Luffy? – alzó la vista, Ace estaba parado enfrente de ellos con los puños y la mandíbula muy apretados, intentando no llorar. —Ace, ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estoy bien. – contestó forzadamente.

—¡Papá! – Luffy gimió lastimeramente. —¡Makino y Sabo…! ¡Makino y Sabo están…!

—Cálmate Luffy, ¿Qué les pasó? ¿Dónde están?

—Murieron. – espetó Ace con voz estrangulada. Dragón abrió los ojos impresionado.

—¿Qué? – por un momento creyó que era una broma pero el llanto de Luffy y las incipientes lágrimas de Ace le hicieron caer en la realidad.

Un sentimiento de culpa tremendo se instaló en su corazón y tragó dolorosamente un pálpito doloroso que por un instante lo dejó sin aliento. Pasó una mano sobre la espalda de Luffy y lo apretó a su cuerpo, dándole el apoyo que necesitaba, después, miró a Ace, quien ya lloraba en silencio. Estiró una mano hacía él y el niño, a pesar de su fortaleza corrió hacia Dragón y le abrazó firmemente, llorando igual que Luffy.

Dragón guardó silencio mientras sus ojos enrojecían y un escozor ajeno a él lo invadía. Intentó tranquilizar su respiración pero le era prácticamente imposible una vez que las lágrimas comenzaron a salir en completa afonía. No era común ver a Dragón llorar, solamente había llorado de manera desmesurada en dos ocasiones pasadas, una, cuando murió su madre y él estudiaba el Bachillerato y otra cuando murió su esposa, Luffy era muy pequeño pero aquella vez su llanto y el de su hijo tuvieron un matiz parecido, sólo que el suyo expresaba mucho más dolor.

—Tranquilos. – susurró. —Todo estará bien… todo estará bien. – repitió mientras acariciaba sus espaldas, Ace y Luffy, aún unos pueriles infantes se aferraron a sus palabras, deseando que ese trauma acabara pronto.

…

—Makino había fallecido debido a la pérdida de sangre, cuando logró llegar a un centro de atención ella ya estaba en shock hipovolémico, por lo que no hubo mucho que hacer por ella. – dijo con voz seca Ace. Mientras terminaba su relato, los tres se habían quedado sumergidos en un espeso silencio. —Su funeral se celebró ese mismo día.

Sabo tragó saliva mientras que Luffy apretaba los músculos en tensión. El sólo imaginarse a Makino, la gentil joven que había cuidado de él durante su niñez, en un cajón y con coronas de flores alrededor le causaba nauseas. Si de por sí sabía lo que significaba la muerte de un ser querido, pues había sido espectador de primera mano, siempre le resultaba doloroso pensar en la muerte de las personas que quería.

El rubio tenía los ojos rojos y estaba a punto de llorar. Ace parecía ir por el mismo sendero.

—No lo sabía… - dijo Sabo, con una voz ahogada.

—Ese día el sol se ocultó en las nubes. – confesó Ace. —Y el siguiente, y el siguiente a ese… El sol no salió tres días seguidos.

—Ace. – musitó con dolor el menor, comprendiendo su sentir de una manera mucho más cercana a la suya. Ciertamente, cuando se enteró de la muerte de Ace en la isla de las mujeres el sol resplandecía, pero para él resultaba como si estuviera en la mismísima penumbra.

—Cuando el abuelo mejoró, se encargó personalmente de hacer campañas de búsqueda para encontrarte. Por seis meses seguidos, el viejo movilizó marines, pero después de ese tiempo, de buscar y no encontrar y de falsas esperanzas, la Marina ya no pudo autorizarle más fondos para buscarte así como el viejo ya no se sentía capaz de continuar… - explicó Ace. —Tu funeral… se celebró una semana después.

—¿Existe una tumba con mi nombre?

—Así es. – asintió el pecoso. —Está junto a la de Makino.

—Makino. – musitó con sentimientos encontrados. —Ace, deseó ir a verla, si no fuese por ella…

—Si quieres podemos ir. Pero antes de eso, me gustaría saber cómo es que sobreviviste.

—Es cierto. – apoyó Luffy. La verdad es que, aunque no se tratara de _su_ Sabo, estaba ansioso por escuchar esa historia, no sé, tal vez en el fondo deseaba que, si bajo alguna extraordinaria posibilidad, Sabo estuviera vivo, su historia fuese similar a esta.

El muchacho se limpió los ojos y tomó un sorbo de café, el cual ya estaba frío. Miró a sus hermanos y tragó dificultosamente, sin saber cómo empezar.

—No me lo van a creer pero… Donquixote Doflamingo me salvó.

—¡¿Qué?! – Ace se levantó de su asiento totalmente sorprendido. Luffy abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa.

En el mundo de Ace, Doflamingo era un conocido mafioso del cual, su sola mención causaba un espasmo en la espada y un mal sabor de boca. Se creía que tenía tratos en el bajo mundo y manejaba todo tipo de negocios sucios, era sin duda, un dolor de cabeza para el gobierno.

Pero en el mundo de Luffy, él era un pirata de lo más despiadado, bastante fuerte e inteligente, Donquixote Doflamingo había mostrado más que una simple sonrisa el día en el que finalmente se vieron las caras. ¿Cómo era posible que una persona de semejante calaña pudiera salvar a un niño de las garras de la muerte?

—¿Qué no es una mala persona? – preguntó Luffy.

—Lo es.- aseguró Sabo para después suspirar. —Lo que al principio creí que hacía con las mejores intenciones resultaron ser las peores. – una sombra perturbada cruzó por sus ojos. —Yo… fui su esclavo.

**Continuará… **

**Perdonen los errores ortográficos que se me pasaron, es que muchas veces repaso pero se me escapan. **

**Como podrán notar esta es una historia con doble trama, es decir, la trama de Luffy en el mundo de Ace y la trama del otro Luffy en el mundo de Nuestro Luffy. Sin embargo, la historia dedicada a Luffy (One Piece) es un poco más compleja y por ello le dedico un poco más de capítulos. No así la otra no deja de ser importante. Espero que le estén entendiendo y no les resulte tedioso, me enfoque en contar un poco acerca del pasado de los personajes para que así quedasen claras algunas similitudes y diferencias con el libreto original de la serie. En el siguiente capítulo veremos más de cerca la historia de Sabo y el papel que tomará Luffy respecto a ello y su relación con sus hermanos. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	7. Sobreviviente

**Bueno, un nuevo capitulo. De nuevo les agradezco mucho por su paciencia y sus ganas de leer. Este capitulo nos revela un poco del pasado de Sabo y lo que vendrá después comenzara a tomar un rumbo diferente. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**-7-**

**Sobreviviente. **

* * *

Tras perder totalmente la esperanza, el pequeño Sabo se tiró espásticamente sobre la lona de aquella balsa de madera. La lona, cubría las estacas de madera del fondo de la balsa, por lo que, se quedó en el fondo, completamente sediento, hambriento y muy cansado. Según sus cálculos tenía aproximadamente tres días en aquella balsa, sobreviviendo gracias a una mísera botella de agua que estaba en un cajón de madera. Tenía exactamente tres litros de agua de los cuales, por su inexperiencia se había acabado rápidamente.

Ese día estaba nublado, sentía que pronto llovería y el temor a estar de nuevo en una tormenta lo sacudió repentinamente. Sabía que no podría recuperarse si volvía a quedar atrapado entre las olas, ya no tenía fuerzas para sujetarse, no había comido nada y tampoco podría gritar, pues sentía la garganta tan seca y los músculos de su boca tan tiesos que seguramente si alguien pasaba no podría avisarles que estaba ahí. Se resignó pues a morir en esa lancha de madera, como en las historias de los conquistadores de islas y tierras vírgenes.

Cerró los ojos poco a poco, viendo espejismos entre las nubes y sintiendo su sudor correr por su frente. Iba a dormir mejor, así, si su cuerpo decidía morir no estaría consiente para entonces… ¿O sí? Se río de sí mismo por sus pensamientos tan descabellados, cómo deseaba estar junto a Luffy y Ace para contarles sus ideas, seguramente se reirían de él y le dirían las propias. Sonrió cuando pensó en ellos y a la vez sintió ganas de llorar. Ya no los volvería a ver.

Perdió sus esperanzas al momento que dejó de escuchar la voz de Garp en medio de la tempestad. Cuando quedó afónico de gritar en vano y no pudo ver nada se refugió en la balsa y se aferró para no caer.

Su estómago gruñó, se estaba muriendo de hambre y simplemente no había más que hacer. Se enojó y comenzó a llorar un poco. Estaba tan desesperado… pero entonces, sintió que algo golpeaba con violencia su balsa, haciéndole rodar sobre sí mismo. Se levantó tembloroso pero sus piernas lo dejaron caer, maldijo en silencio y entonces escuchó una voz.

—¡Oh, hemos golpeado algo! – argumentó un hombre que no conocía, bastante desaliñado y algo malhumorado.

—Déjame ver. – dijo de repente otro. —¡Mira eso! – señaló a la balsa y cuando logró verlo. —Es… un niño. – concluyó.

—¿Eh, estás soñando? – su compañero se asomó por la borda del barco, el cual era notablemente más grande que la balsa de Sabo. Observó al pequeño hambriento y sucio y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—¿Ves?

—No puedo creerlo, es cierto. – lo analizó un poco. —Y por lo que veo se está muriendo. – Sabo frunció el ceño. —Le diré al jefe. – corrió dentro del barco, mientras su compañero vigilaba al niño.

No fueron ni treinta segundos, cuando los pasos de otro hombre se escucharon sobre la borda. Se asomó, de manera estrafalaria, un hombre de cabello rubio y sumamente bronceado. De lentes de sol y una camisa hawaiiana con pantalones cotos y cargando en una de sus manos una margarita. El hombre tenía una gran sonrisa al momento que lo vio.

—Vaya… - dijo con sorpresa. —¿Naufragaste, niño? – Sabo tragó saliva e intentó hablar, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no podía asintió. —Parece que te estás muriendo de sed. – señaló con algo de cinismo.

—¿Qué haremos con él, jefe?

—Súbelo. – dijo sin más para después ampliar su sonrisa. —Le curaremos.- Sabo abrió los ojos entusiasmado y agradecido.

Minutos más tarde se encontraba sentado en un banco de madera, frente a una barra de bar comiendo y bebiendo como si no hubiese un mañana. El hombre que anteriormente le había sonreído no dejaba de observarlo, estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo junto con dos mujeres en traje de baño y tres guardaespaldas.

Sabo pensó que quizá se trataba de un rico excéntrico, pero de buen corazón. Terminó lo suyo y respiró aliviado cuando tuvo lleno el estómago.

—¿Mejor? – dijo el caballero y Sabo asintió. Aclaró su voz mientras hacía ademanes de hablar.

—Muchas gracias, me ha salvado la vida. – se inclinó respetuosamente.

—No ha sido gran cosa, pequeño.

—De verdad. – insistió Sabo. —Gracias señor.

—Oh, no me digas señor. – dijo con una carcajada. —Llámame Joker, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sabo, Joker-san.

—Dime, Sabo. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – una de las mujeres le dio otra margarita. —Parecía como si llevaras días en ese pedazo de madera.

—Sí, tres días. – admitió. —Tuve un accidente, el barco donde estaba explotó.

—Ah, sí. – dijo mientras recordaba. —Escuche sobre un trágico accidente en una ceremonia de la Marina. Dicen que murió varia gente, que increíble golpe de suerte ¿No? Tú estás vivo.

—¿Murieron personas? – sintió que algo se retorcía en su interior, esperaba que sus hermanos estuvieran bien.

—Sí, salió en los periódicos hace unos días. ¿Si te refieres a ese incidente, verdad?

—Sí. – miró el piso desconcertado. —Mi abuelo es marino. – dijo con ingenuidad.

—¿Así que… marino? – Joker pareció interesarse en el tema. —¿Cómo se llama tu abuelo?

—Monkey D. Garp. – no dudo en decir, quizá y él podría ayudarle a reunirse con su abuelo.

—¿Garp? – Joker saboreó el nombre y después pareció mirar a Sabo con cierto grado de satisfacción. —Lo conozco.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Sí, pero sólo de vista. – agregó desilusionándole. —Dicen que es un marine íntegro y muy entusiasta en su trabajo. Es… como decirlo, un cazador de piratas modernos.

—¿Enserio? Para serle sincero, no tenía mucha idea a qué se dedicaba el abuelo.

—Bueno, ahora la tienes. – Doflamingo se levantó y se le acercó. —Supongo que debes estar cansado. – miró a uno de sus guardaespaldas y éste se acercó rápidamente. —Lleva a nuestro invitado a una habitación. Lo dejaremos descansar. – después miró a Sabo. —Pequeño, no temas. – sonrió maquiavélicamente. —Ya estás a salvo.

—Gracias.- volvió a reverenciarlo. —Muchas gracias por todo. ¿Cree que pueda comunicarme con mi abuelo?

—En estos momentos el clima interfiere con mis teléfonos pero cuando lleguemos a la costa podre buscarte alguno.

—¡Eso sería genial!

—¿Verdad que sí? – le colocó una mano en el hombro. —Anda, se un buen niño y ve a dormir. – Sabo siguió al hombre de traje. Cuando Doflamingo se quedó solo con sus acompañantes una risa malvada se asomó en su garganta. —¿Que conveniente no?

—¿Qué cosa, Joker-san?

—Tengo en mi poder a un niño con conexiones con la marina y no cualquier conexión. Monkey D. Garp es un marine muy famoso, tan respetado como un almirante, estoy más que seguro que… el niño puede servirle como moneda de cambio en cualquier situación. – observó su reflejo en el licor. —No lo dejaremos ir, ¿Estás claro?

—Sí, señor. – sus hombres asintieron seguros.

—Pero, señor. – uno de sus guardaespaldas habló dudoso. —¿Cómo convencerá al niño de quedarse con usted?

—¿Convencer? No seas iluso. En el momento que ese niño pisó mi yate se convirtió en mi esclavo. – terminó su margarita y se sentó en la barra, ideando planes. —Lo tendré como una garantía y cuando la marina intente interponerse en mis asuntos… lo usaré.

—Suena brillante señor. – Baby 5, una de sus mujeres halagó al líder traficante.

—Claro que sí. – se le acercó y le tomó la barbilla. —Mis planes siempre son brillantes. – terminó de decir para sentarse en un cómo sillón. —Desvíen la trayectoria, quiero ir a mi base.

El resto de la tarde Sabo durmió tan profundamente que nunca se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Joker, el sentimiento reconfortante de una falsa seguridad lo tenía embelesado de tal manera que nunca sospecho las crudas intensiones del criminal. En aquellos años, Donquixote Doflamingo era un nombre que casi no se escuchaba pero aun así parecía pertenecer a un personaje que poco a poco tomaba fuerza entre las filas del crimen organizado.

Se hacían llamar la Familia Donquixote. Un conjunto de personas peligrosas que se dedicaban a los negocios sucios del bajo mundo. Traficaban armas e información importante de grandes empresas. Eran sin duda personas muy buscadas pero también temidas. Sin embargo, la fama de la familia no era todavía muy extensa, no obstante Joker aseguraba que lo sería y por lo tanto tener respaldos y armas secretas para defenderse era la mejor estrategia de crecimiento.

Cuando Sabo abrió los ojos se encontraba en una habitación oscura. Estaba sobre un catre y hacía mucho calor. Miró sus manos y tenía dos pesados grilletes de hierro. Se escandalizó cuando se dio cuenta de su estado e inmediatamente intentó quitárselos. El ruido que producían sus cadenas simplemente lo asustaban más, cuando se cansó de luchar contra el agarre de hierro los dejó caer. Jadeó y pensó que quizá algo había pasado mientras dormía.

Miró alrededor, estaba solo en una gran celda parecida a la de una cárcel, con sólo un baño, una mesita y una silla, una cama y dos mantas, sin almohada, una pequeña zona sin nada para ducharse, aunque estaba tan sucia y llena de hondos que pensó que no la usaría, un lavamanos y cuatro paredes que se cernían sobre una puerta de acero son barrotes en la mitad superior. Había una pequeña ventana con rejas y una lámpara en el techo, la cual se mecía de un lado a otro dándole un toque escalofriante al sitio.

—¡Ayuda! – gritó, se levantó de la cama y luchando contra el peso de la cadena gruesa que unía sus grilletes llegó donde estaban los barrotes. Golpeó haciendo ruido por todo el lugar. —¡Auxilio! – volvió a pedir. —¡Joker-san! – lo llamó. —¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!

—Cállate. – la voz gruesa y maliciosa de un hombre lo hizo darse cuenta que no estaba solo. Miró por afuera de su celda y se encontró a uno de los guardaespaldas de Doflamingo.

—¡Señor, por favor, sáqueme de aquí! –miró a todos lados con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Joker-san?

—Te llevaré con él. – abrió la puerta y lo tomó de la cadena, obligándolo a avanzar. —Será mejor que apresures el paso, a Joker-sama no le gusta que lo hagan esperar. – Sabo analizó las palabras.

Comenzó a darse cuenta conforme caminaba que su suerte se había transformado en la peor de todas. El hombre que lo llevaba portaba una pistola cargada, a su alrededor había más celdas con personas adentro. Todas muertas de miedo y hambre. Cuando lo sacaron del calabozo se encontró con una escena totalmente diferente. En las plantas de arriba se encontraba la visualización de un palacio. Pasó por una zona en donde se encontraba un harem de mujeres hermosas, todas vigiladas por más hombres de negro. Más adelante cuartos y más cuartos, una estancia tan hermosa que parecía un museo personal, había antigüedades y reliquias invaluables. Miró el suelo, era de caoba fina.

Cuando llegaron al final de aquel recorrido salieron por una puerta de vidrio de marcos plateados. Sabo observó un jardín digno de un rey de oriente. Con animales exóticos en jaulas y hábitats, plantas selváticas y muchos sirvientes que iban de un lugar a otro dándole mantenimiento a ese paraíso. Sabo estaba totalmente extasiado observando aquel panorama que el hombre tuvo que apresurarse con una patada.

—¡Oh, vamos hombre, no tienes que ser tan rudo! – Sabo había caído al suelo, pero al reconocer la voz de Joker se levantó inmediatamente.

—¡Joker-san! – se le acercó rápidamente pero dos hombres lo detuvieron y lo hicieron caer al suelo. —¡¿Qué les pasa?! – cuestionó molesto y algo asustado.

—Está bien, chicos, no pasa nada. – dijo el estrafalario hombre. Ahora vestía un conjunto de un pantalón corto de marca sofisticada, una camisa blanca abierta que le dejaba ver el pecho, como un exuberante y extraño abrigo de plumas de flamenco rosado. Estaba sentado sobre cómodos almohadones de varios clores, con una mesa y sombrilla al lado, donde tenía una bebida refrescante.

Los guardaespaldas se apartaron y dejaron que Sabo se levantara. El chico, más desconfiado que antes tragó saliva antes de hablar.

—Joker-san, ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿No iba a llevarme con mi abuelo?

—Mi querido niño. – una enorme sonrisa se asomó en el rostro del mafioso. —Sé que te prometí llevarte con tu abuelo pero… - suspiró con algo de fatiga. —No será posible.

—¿Qué está diciendo? ¡Pero usted…!

—Sí, sí, sé lo que dije. – resopló mientras se llevaba un trago de agua de frutas a la boca. —Pero me temo que no puedo concedértelo. Ven siéntate un rato. – el niño se sentó en uno de los almohadones. —Las cosas se complicaron hubo un cambio de planes.

—¿Un cambio de planes? – se tensó.

—Tu abuelo, Monkey D. Garp es una persona que conozco desde hace tiempo, sin embargo, nuestra relación no es la mejor de todas. – le ofreció un vaso con agua de frutas, Sabo lo tomó pero no pudo beber nada, estaba expectante. —Verás, mi nombre completo es Donquixote Doflamingo, tal vez hayas escuchado de mí. – él negó lentamente. —¿No? Bueno, no importa. Lo importante aquí, es que debido a mi trabajo no puedo ayudarte. Soy el líder de una importante familia y tu abuelo, concretamente la Marina, se interponen en mi trabajo, ¿Estás entendiéndome?

Por extraño que pareciera comenzaba a hacerlo. Sabo apretó el vaso de cristal bajo sus manos.

—Usted es… un criminal. – dijo con la boca seca.

—Exacto. Eres un chico inteligente. – sonrió notoriamente. —Te seré directo, tú no podrás regresar con tu familia. Te quedarás aquí y me servirás hasta el día en que decida que es suficiente.

—¿Entonces… seré su esclavo?

—Eres listo. – le halagó. —Escucha bien, si quieres vivir sano y salvo el resto de tus días será mejor que te comportes como un buen chico. No tolero la insubordinación así que estás advertido. Si te sorprendo siendo rebelde o actuando fuera de lo que te está permitido te castigaré… y créeme, sé disciplinar a mi gente.

—Te odio. – dijo con total sinceridad y sólo provocó una carcajada por parte de Joker.

—¡Eres muy gracioso! – le acarició la cabeza, después apretó sus dedos contra su cráneo, lastimándolo levemente. —Mira niño, soy una persona paciente pero puedo molestarme mucho. Será mejor que no me causes problemas… si te portas bien tal vez te libere algún día, ¿He sido claro?

—Sólo una pregunta. – Joker lo soltó para verlo a los ojos.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Le gusta el jugo de frutas?

—Claro.

—Me da gusto. – sin que nadie se lo esperara, Sabo le lanzó el vaso lleno de aguas tropicales en el rostro al criminal. Los sirvientes guardaron la respiración, totalmente nerviosos. Doflamingo limpió su rostro y miró intensamente a Sabo.

—Tienes agallas. – chaqueó los dedos y lo tomaron entre dos hombres, Sabo forcejeaba intentando defenderse. —Ensénenle a este mocoso a lo que me refería hace unos segundos. Ah, y nada de agua por hoy.

—Sí, Joker-sama. – lo llevaron a la celda y una vez ahí lo golpearon con hasta dejarlo postrado en el suelo. Una vez que terminaron con él, lo dejaron completamente solo.

Sabo intentó levantarse y se acostó en el catre. Una gotera que caía dejó de hacerlo y entonces recordó las palabras de Doflamingo, le habían cortado el agua. Suspiró y resistió las ganas de llorar. Él era fuerte, no debía sublimarse sólo por un par de golpes. Intentó respirar con tranquilidad y pensó en sus hermanos. Dios, cómo los extrañaba, ahora sí que no sabía que sería de su vida.

Poco a poco, sin poderlo evitar derramó algunas lágrimas, estaba tan adolorido y también hambriento, sin juzgar que quería por sobre todas las cosas ver a sus dos hermanos.

—Ace, Luffy. – gimió mientras el sueño se apoderaba de él.

El tiempo pasó. Y su vida se convirtió en un auténtico infierno.

A menudo, Doflamingo lo sacaba de ahí y lo obligaba a vestirse ridículamente para entretenerlo, servir en la casa o simplemente lo traía de un lado a otro cargando sus pertenencias. Habían pasado un año desde entonces y él ya conocía muy bien cómo funcionaba el sistema.

Sabía los horarios de comida, de baño, de servicio y de entretenimiento. Además de que podía entender el lenguaje en clave que usaban los guardias de seguridad. Su relación con Joker era ahora un poco menos grosera, durante los primero meses Sabo mostró resistencia y rebeldía, había intentado escapar quince veces desde que estaba preso y cada vez terminaba con golpes y lastimaduras que le costaban, además del dolor, la incapacidad para caminar, levantar sus brazos, comer o incluso ir al baño.

Cuando comenzó a perder el brillo en sus ojos se hizo dócil. Ya no intentaba escapar, ahora servía a Doflamingo sin chistar, siempre en silencio llevaba sus cosas, le servía la cena, le sostenía sus alimentos, lo abanicaba e incluso iba de un lado a otro recogiendo sus pertenencias y ropas. Sabo pasó a ser del rebelde indomable a un perro servil que no se atrevía a levantarle la mirada a su amo. Y para Joker eso era mejor que nada.

El criminal comenzó a adaptarse tanto a la presencia del niño que empezó a ser más atento con él. Le dejaba ahora acompañarlo a las reuniones importantes, claro, como su esclavo. Fue entonces, después de un año y medio de cautiverio, que Donquixote Doflamingo decidió llevarse a Sabo para que le sirviera en una reunión que se celebraría en Inglaterra y en donde asistirían muchos líderes de diferentes mafias.

El evento se llevó a cabo en un casino importante. Los líderes de las familias irían acompañados sólo de tres personas, así que Joker escogió entre ellas a Sabo. La noche corrió con suerte, la familia Donquixote había hecho muchos tratos con otras más, fue tan exitosa su noche que Joker decidió darles un momento de relajación a sus subordinados. Sabo decidió irse a dormir temprano, pues no quería involucrarse con nadie. Le acompañó uno de los hombres que siempre cuidaba de Doflamingo y lo encerró en su cuarto, le colocó las esposas y lo encerró ahí. Sabo simplemente dejó que la oscuridad de su habitación lo poseyera, no tenía intenciones de escapar.

Pero entonces, un sonido que siempre se escuchaba al final no se oyó. El cerrojo no había sido puesto. El niño miró sorprendido la puerta y se apresuró a tomar el pomo. Lo giró y se quedó más que sorprendido al darse cuenta que estaba abierto. Comenzó a hiperventilar y su corazón se aceleró inevitablemente. Con una habilidad digna, la cual había desarrollado en todo este tiempo se las arregló para quitarse los grilletes.

Tomó su sombrero, el cual después de tanto estaba muy maltratado y se comió un pan que estaba sobre su cama. Ideó una estrategia, esto podía ser muy peligroso si no lo hacía con cuidado, así que esperó hasta que todos estuvieran totalmente ebrios y fuese de madrugada. Cuando todos le hubiesen ignorado él podría irse de ahí.

A las cuatro de la mañana, Sabo caminó en silencio por los pasillos, temeroso y a la vez emocionado por su intento de escape. Caminó hasta llegar al Lobby y cuando nadie pareció detenerlo comenzó a caminar más rápido. Alcanzó a ver la puerta y sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho. Alzó la mano para poder tocar la libertad pero entonces… lo detuvieron. Miró con ira a uno de los guardaespaldas de Joker, un tanto borracho pero consciente.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? – preso de su ira Sabo no dijo nada más que le proporcionó un buen golpe en la cara que lo cegó momentáneamente. El hombre se retorció de dolor y aprovechó para salir corriendo. Cuando la brisa de la noche le tocó la piel se sintió el ser más feliz del mundo.

—¡Mocoso! – gritó el hombre quien iba muy cerca por detrás. Jadeó al sentirse débil, pero no dejaría escapar esta oportunidad. Se apresuró a llegar a un cruce peatonal, las personas observaban confundidas la persecución.

—Sólo un poco más… - tal vez si conseguía llegar al otro lado podría perderse entre las personas.

—¡No escaparas! – gritó el hombre.

Sabo pisó el pavimento y logró saborear la libertad, cerró los ojos un momento y respiró el aire frio de las calles de Londres, sin embargo… un incidente horrible ocurrió. El sonido de un auto frenando precipitadamente, el olor a hule quemado, muchos gritos, un fuerte dolor y finalmente el duro pavimento. Sabo cayó en medio de la calle cuando un automóvil le golpeó sorpresivamente.

Sintió mucho dolor, la cabeza le pulsaba lancinantemente y sus ojos se ensuciaban de sangre, no sentía el cuerpo, sólo calambres y mucho frio. Escuchó pasos a su alrededor y el grito de muchas personas. La luz de un farol que le cobijaba comenzó a apagarse cuando muchas sombras se cernieron sobre él. Tosió un poco y su vista empezó a borrarse. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la figura de una persona, era sin duda, el hombre más grande que había visto. Después… nada, sólo oscuridad.

El hombre que le perseguía retrocedió asustado y corrió de ahí para no hacerse responsable. Esa noche Doflamingo sería avisado de que uno de sus esclavos había muerto en la calle, en un intento por ser libre. Joker simplemente encogería sus hombres y diría: "Qué lástima… me caía bien." Para después dormirse sin remordimientos.

Cuando Sabo despertó ya no había oscuridad. En lugar de eso había mucha luz. Estaba en un lugar que no conocía, era totalmente blanco y olía a desinfectante. Se sentía muy mareado y un dolor muy fuerte en su cabeza lo dejaba sin aliento. Respiró pausadamente y se dio cuenta que estaba conectado a un tanque de oxígeno, así como por un lado habían sueros y medicamentos vía intravenosa para el dolor. Por un momento nada se le vino a la cabeza, simplemente la sensación de que algo andaba mal.

Intentó recordar que había pasado pero sólo logró atraer al dolor. No así, ninguna imagen se proyectó en su cabeza. Se dio cuenta que, en realidad, nada se le venía a la mente en este momento.

—¡Oh, ya despertó! – escuchó la voz de una enfermera que había entrado a su habitación y había corrido a avisarle al médico. No se sorprendió mucho, pero sí se desconcertó al darse cuenta que no podía reconocer dónde estaba.

Luego unos pasos pesados y cansinos se acercaron donde él. Por la puerta se proyectó la imagen de un hombre de altura prominente, musculoso y vestido de etiqueta. Tenía un enorme bigote blanco en forma de luna creciente que le llamó su atención. Vio su rostro e intentó saber quién era en vano. El hombre se acercó lentamente donde él y tragó saliva, lucía nervioso, aunque no tenía idea de por qué.

—Hola. – lo saludó con una voz ahogada. Sabo sólo se dedicó a mirarlo, sin decir nada. —Amm, ¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó en un tono de voz grave. Sabo no contestó, en realidad no se sentía capaz de hablar.

—Señor. – el médico entró de pronto y lo llamó. —Por favor, podría acompañarme afuera. – los dos salieron al pasillo.

Sabo no podía escuchar de qué hablaban, así que se puso a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba seguro de que esto era un hospital, pero no sabía nada más aparte de eso. A juzgar su estado se encontraba muy herido, sin embargo, no sabía por qué. Tampoco sabía en donde estaba.

Después de un rato de tanto pensar se quedó dormido. Durmió profundamente por mucho tiempo, también estuvo internado por más. Cuando los médicos lo pasaron de cuidados intensivos a una habitación más tranquila se animó a hablar.

—Doctor. – dijo mientras era transportado en una silla de ruedas.

—¿Sí?

—¿Cual es… mi nombre? – dijo cohibido y el médico se quedó en silencio.

—¿No recuerdas tu nombre?

—Creo… creo que sí. Pero no estoy seguro. – se llevó una mano a la cabeza. —¿Por qué estoy aquí?

—Tuviste un accidente, niño. – lo ayudó a acomodarse en la cama. —¿No recuerdas nada?

—No. – lo miró con tristeza. —Tengo la sensación de qué… he olvidado algo muy importante, pero no sé qué.

—No te preocupes, ya lo recordarás, por el momento, descansa.

—Está bien.

Estuvo en la habitación por mucho rato, sólo veía el reloj avanzar con pereza y el sonido de sus engranes lo adormecían. Finalmente, el hombre que había visto el día que despertó, aquel corpulento adulto con un bigote blanco entró en su habitación con un poco de pesar. Se instaló a su lado y le sonrió cálidamente.

—Has tenido una buena, ¿No? – dijo para romper el hielo a lo que Sabo simplemente encogió sus hombros.

—Supongo. – entrecerró los ojos. —¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Tuviste un accidente. Yo… perdóname pequeño, juro que no tenía intenciones de herirte, saliste de la nada y…

—¿Por qué se disculpa? – preguntó con un tono frío.

—¿Por qué, dices?

—Tiene amnesia, señor. – interrumpió el médico diciéndole en su oído.

—¿Enserio? – frunció el ceño. Salió junto con el doctor. —Ahora regreso. – le dijo a Sabo y él no pareció oírle. Ya en el pasillo, Edward Newgate miró con reproche al médico. —¿Por qué no me dijo que tenía amnesia?

—Pensé que sería temporal, lo lamento. Pero ya tiene un mes internado y nadie ha reclamado por él. Hemos buscado en sus registros pero no parece tener vínculo con nadie. – explicó el médico. —Me temo que está solo.

—¿Solo? – Shirohige pareció odiar esa palabra. —¿De verdad nadie ha preguntado por él? ¿Sus padres, abuelos… alguien?

—No. Tampoco hemos visto en las noticias que alguien lo esté buscando… creo que es huérfano.

—Dios. – el gran hombre se llevó una mano a la cara y tocó su bigote intentado relajarse. —Esto no se quedará así.

—Jefe. – uno de sus hombres, Jozu, quien le había acompañado todo ese tiempo por fin se animó a hablar. —Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por él es llevarlo a un orfanato y…

—De ninguna manera. – gruñó molesto Newgate. —No lo permitiré. – se adentró a la habitación y sus miradas se cruzaron. Sabo no parecía tener ninguna emoción. Lo miró con seguridad y sonrió antes de decirlo: —A partir de ahora serás mi hijo.

—Señor, no creo que sea buena idea, este niño tiene amnesia… - Jozu intentó expresarse pero lo calló.

—Tonterías. – dijo despreocupadamente. —Te convertirás en mi hijo… ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sabo._ – _respondió con monotonía y un deje de tristeza.

—Mi nombre es… Edward Newgate. Puedes llamarme papá.

—¿Papá?_ –_exclamó con algo de dolor.

—¿Ves? No es difícil.- le acarició la cabeza con cuidado.

—¿Usted es mi padre? – había duda en su voz.

—Así es, Sabo. – el enorme hombre se agachó para estar a su altura.

—¿Sólo tú? – pero no parecía convencido.

—Por supuesto. – su cara no dejaba de reflejar amor. —¿Por qué estás llorando?

—No lo sé. – negó lentamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. —Pero… siento como si hubiera olvidado algo.

—No te preocupes. – una blanca sonrisa se asomó debajo del bigote en forma de luna. —Pronto lo sabrás. Pero mientras… - se estrechó la mano cuidadosamente. —Estrecha la mano de tu padre.

—¿Mi… padre? – observó con cuidado su unión y a pesar de que se sentía cálido no podía dejar de pensar que ese calor era ajeno.

—En cuanto te recuperes nos iremos a casa. – le dijo para reconfortarlo. Sabo le miró con cierta frialdad.

—Edward-san, yo…

—No, dime papá. Soy tu padre, ¿No acabo de decírtelo? – regañó con paciencia.

—Lo siento… papá.

—Así me gusta. – Shirohige se enderezó y caminó hasta la puerta, saliendo con él, Jozu. —Regresaré en un momento, pediré que te traigan algo de comer. – Sabo asintió.

Se formó un silencio entre él y el médico que aún estaba ahí.

—¿No es grandioso, Sabo? – le dijo con una mirada compasiva. —Tu padre es un gran hombre. – después de eso salió de la habitación, dejándole solo.

Así, pasaron los días y las semanas y cuando Sabo fue dado de alta en el hospital, se fue a vivir con el gran magnate Edward Newgate. El hombre se dedicaba al negocio de la cerveza y bebidas etílicas. Era un gran fanático del sake y gustaba todos los días, después de comer beber una copa o dos. Era dueño de la marca Shirohige, una cerveza de raíz blanca que era muy comprada en todo el mundo.

Cuando Sabo entró a la enorme casa se sintió mareado de ver tanto espacio. El hombre se río al verlo tan inocente y tras explicarle donde dormiría, lo cual era una habitación digna de un príncipe le invitó a conocer al resto de la familia.

Sabo no lo sabía, pero tenía un hermano adoptivo. Los negociantes le apodaban el Fénix, y eso era por qué, tras un periodo en donde la popularidad de la cerveza comenzó a bajar, Marco, el hijo de Barbablanca tuvo en su haber una serie de estrategias económicas que levantó la empresa de su padre el doble de lo que estaba antes. Ese resurgir tan admirable le había costado su apodo por parte de su padre, el cual le dijo que había regresado desde las cenizas como un auténtico fénix. Marco tenía 24 años cuando lo conoció, Sabo apenas iba a cumplir 12. El joven era un emprendedor de primera y también una persona muy respetuosa y amable.

Lo aceptó y lo cuidó como si realmente fueran hermanos de sangre. A pesar de todo, siempre estuvo ahí para él.

Los años pasaron y la amnesia de Sabo no mejoraba. Simplemente había olvidado todo. No recordaba a Ace o Luffy, había escuchado el nombre de Garp en la televisión pero ni siquiera eso le llamó la atención. Su mente estaba tan vacía. Tampoco recordaba a Doflamingo, lo más cercano a sus viejas memorias era el recuerdo de aquel hospital, pero nada más. Newgate, quien esperaba que Sabo pudiera curarse y así tener que confesarle la verdad se sintió aliviado y triste a la vez por su hijo menor. Nunca quiso presionarlo, por lo que optó por vivir su vida y aparentar que nada malo pasaba.

Cuando Sabo cumplió los 17 años, pasó su cumpleaños en un hospital. Marco, su hermano había tenido un accidente automovilístico. Si fuese provocado o no, salió muy herido de aquel evento. Edward tenía muchas cosas que hacer y él decidió quedarse con su hermano adoptivo por días enteros. Pero Marco, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los médicos no lo logró. Antes de morir, el rubio le dijo que estaba muy contento de haberle conocido y que esperaba que pudiera apaciguar la tristeza de su viejo padre ya que, si había algo que Newgate no podía resistir era la pérdida de un ser querido.

Sabo juró, con agradecimiento por tantos años, que siempre sería fiel al cariño de su padre y que resguardaría aquella acción altruista de ofrecerle una vida con el más puro afecto que fuese capaz de dar.

Cuando velaron a Marco, Shirohige estaba devastado, pasó toda la tarde y la noche anterior al entierro sentado junto al ataúd de su hijo. No comió ni durmió; tampoco bebió, el sake le sabía amargo. Sabo, leal a la promesa que había hecho estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo. Ese día, se creó un voto de confianza entre ambos, el hombre mayor y el joven que comenzaba su adultez, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos y en una familia muy unida.

Los años pasaron, Sabo se volvió un hombre fuerte e independiente, era muy talentoso para los negocios y también le gustaba practicar artes marciales. Desde niño, el viejo Shirohige había visto en él una chispa centellante cuando de artes marciales se trataba. Lo había apoyado y ahora Sabo sabía pelear muy bien.

Cuando cumplió 22 años, todo se vino abajo. Era un día como cualquier otro, Sabo salía de la universidad y se dirigía a su casa, le gustaba caminar sólo, a pesar de que era el hijo de un millonario no le gustaba la atención, era un hombre independiente y libre de hacer lo que quisiera, su padre se lo permitía y esa era la única autorización que necesitaba.

A estas alturas de su vida él no recordaba nada de su pasado y aparentemente la sensación de haber olvidado algo importante se desvanecía día con día. Sabo estaba ubicado en el presente y su futuro como el nuevo dueño de la empresa de su padre, sólo eso. Incluso a la edad de 20 años, le confesó a Newgate que a veces soñaba con niños que jugaban en un extenso jardín el cual parecía una jungla, pero, siempre que intentaba reconocerlos no lo lograba o se despertaba. Fue entonces cuando Shirohige le confesó cómo se conocieron. Sabo no pareció molestarse por ello, pero si sintió intriga y mucha tristeza.

Actualmente ese tema estaba zancado porque simplemente no tenía los argumentos para recordar. Ace y Luffy pasaron a ser parte de un pasado lejano el cual él ya no rememoraba.

Cuando atacaron a Sabo fue en un lugar donde no había personas alrededor. Una banda de diez hombres lo habían rodeado y amenazado de matarlo si no les obedecía. Lo que esos rufianes no se esperaban era que Sabo era un experto luchador. Derrotó a la mitad con tan sólo moverse ágilmente, a pesar de las armas el chico no se intimidó y usó la lógica de qué, si querían capturarlo con vida no podrían herirlo.

Cuando hubo derrotado a los diez a base de puñetazos y patadas se acercó al líder, Bellamy. Era como si el muchacho expulsara un aura intimidante y a pesar de que Bellamy le hizo frente no pudo adivinar la serie de golpes que le vendrían. De un golpe lo mandó contra el automóvil y el cuerpo del secuestrador rebotó en el cofre del auto. Sabo se dio cuenta que todo estaba terminado y se agachó para tomar sus cosas, sin embargo al momento de hacerlo sintió un dolor punzante como la picadura de un insecto en su muslo derecho. Se impactó al ver un dardo tranquilizador, algo bastante inusual. Inmediatamente los hombres a los que había golpeado se levantaron buscando la revancha y esta vez Sabo comenzó a flaquear. La droga adormeció su pierna y lentamente el resto de su cuerpo, cuando ya no puedo moverse a voluntad saltaron sobre él, a expensas de sus moretones y heridas y lo electrocutaron por minutos hasta que ya no pudo levantarse.

Tal vez no fuera la mejor manera pero… algo en los electrochoques logró estimular su corteza cerebral y afectar el centro de la memoria. Mientras dormía múltiples imágenes sacaron su cabeza, muchas de ellas narraban un historial de heridas y sufrimiento. Entre sueños, pudo apreciar un pasado que no creyó existente, la cara de una persona sobresalía en ellos, Doflamingo.

Sabo recordó la cara del criminal que lo había esclavizado por meses y de la misma manera su odio despertó como si acabara de nacer. Cuando Sabo despertó se encontraba en una extraña habitación oscurecida, supo que estaba atrapado en quién sabe dónde y ahora se enfrentaría a sus secuestradores. Más enojado que asustado, el joven amenazó severamente a sus captores de destrozarles la cabeza en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, ahora estaba seguro de poder cumplir sus amenazas.

Bellamy, quien era el encargado de cuidarlo hasta que Joker llegase de un viaje se burló de él y le dijo que estaba en serios problemas, pues no sabía a quién se enfrentaba.

—¿Hablas de Joker? – dijo Sabo, sus ojos reflejaban la ira pura.

—¿Conoces al jefe? – contestó desconcertado Bellamy.

—Ese malnacido… - blasfemó. —He prometido que yo mismo le arrancaría la sonrisa del rostro.

—¡Vaya, tienes mucho coraje! ¿Acaso ya se conocían de antes?

—Eso no te incumbe.

Recibió un fue puñetazo, pero no era nada comparado con el dolor que sintió cuando era niño. Sabo permaneció firme durante días, y cuando iba a trasladarlo de lugar se las arregló para escapar.

…

—Logré salir de aquel sitio a expensas de heridas y golpes… - suspiró mientras miraba sus manos, las cuales estaban vendadas. —Sólo recordaba ciertas cosas del pasado, lo más fuerte era mi periodo al servicio de Doflamingo, pero a ustedes… no los podía recordar, hasta ahora.

—¿Entonces estabas herido por culpa de ese mafioso? – Ace apretó los dientes, tan furioso que sus puños se cerraban con fuerza hasta ponerse blancos.

Luffy tenía el mismo semblante de Ace, pero estaba un poco más tranquilo, en lo que diferenciaba a los dos, era que Ace siempre llevaba su ira a un nivel obsesivo y Luffy era un poco más calmado que eso, sin embargo, no podría decirse la exacta diferencia cuando ambos se encontraban enojados en su máximo.

Sabo asintió.

—No sé si me persigue porque escape en el pasado, pero sea cual sea el motivo no permitiré que se salga con la suya.

—¡Por supuesto que no! – Ace se levantó sacando chispas. Luffy podría jurar que si tuviera la mera mera no mi en su poder en este momento la sala estaría en llamas. Podía sentir su ira, él también estaba muy enojado, pero también conocía a Doflamingo, no era una persona estúpida, a pesar de los mundos seguía creyendo eso.

—Nosotros te ayudaremos, Sabo. – prometió Luffy completamente serio.

—Gracias. – sonrió y después su rostro se volvió compungido. —Muchachos… estoy tan molesto conmigo mismo por haberles olvidado, no tienen idea del vacío que…- se cayó cuando sintió la mano de Ace en su hombro.

—Tranquilo. – sonrió comprensivo. —Lo hecho, hecho está. No tienes que torturarte por eso.

—Así es. – apoyó Luffy. —Tú no podías evitarlo, ¿O sí?

—Chicos. – sintió su labio inferior temblar. —Esto parece un sueño… no puedo creer que después de tantos años…

—Por fin nos rencontramos. – terminó Luffy, su rostro reflejaba una agonía y a la vez una felicidad tan inaudita que él también creía en veces que no era real.

Un silencio abarcó la estancia. Ace se relajó y miró el reloj. Aún era temprano, pronto serían las tres de la tarde, el relato de Sabo había tardado más de lo que imaginó.

—Sabo.

—¿Mmm?

—¿Quieres ir al cementerio?

—Sí. – asintió débilmente.

—Vamos, te prestaré ropa. – los dos se encaminaron a la habitación de Ace y Luffy se quedó sentado en la sala. Observó distraídamente las fotos y pensó que, el destino era muy extraño. Shirohige había sido una persona muy importante para Ace en su mundo y ambos habían muerto en el campo de batalla defendiendo al otro. ¿Cómo sería el Shirohige de ese mundo? Balaceó la cabeza, despreocupado, eso no era importante en realidad.

Ahora los papeles se intercambiaban, Shirohige había sido el padre adoptivo de Sabo y no de Ace, ambos se querían y respetaban tanto como para protegerse mutuamente. Luffy suspiró, tantas revelaciones parecían inverosímiles.

—Luffy. – Ace le llamó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Vienes? – los dos ya estaban en la puerta.

—Claro. – se levantó con pesadez. Los tres se dirigían al cementerio a honrar la memoria de Makino y para ver la tumba vacía de Sabo.

El recorrido fue silencioso, los tres subieron a un tren eléctrico que los llevó hasta las afueras de la ciudad. Fue un gran alboroto para Luffy ya que era la primera vez que subía a una de esas cosas, les dijo algo sobre el Umi Resha, y que éste tres eléctrico era más rápido que aquel. Cuando le preguntaron qué era eso, Luffy respondió que era un tren que podía marchar sobre el agua. No dijeron nada, simplemente guardaron silencio, debían creerle, después de todo, Luffy era un hombre de goma y no había prueba más poderosa que esa.

Cuando llegaron al cementerio la tensión podía palparse en el aire. Sabo tragó saliva y tensionó sus músculos para lo que vendría. Un silencio incomodo se formó en los tres cuando contemplaron las tumbas. Makino y Sabo. Dos personas que habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo, pero que no era del todo cierto. El rubio observó detenidamente la tumba que decía su nombre y después la de su niñera. Se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la cabeza, agradeció en voz alta a la chica por haberle protegido entonces.

Después de eso, se sentó entre las dos tumbas y suspiró agotado. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y se sentía sumamente cansado, eran casi las cinco de la tarde y su mente se revolvía lentamente en una maraña de sensaciones. Ace se agachó y colocó un brazo en el hombro de su hermano.

—¿Crees que hubiese sido mejor si yo hubiera muerto? – preguntó de pronto Sabo.

—Sabes que nunca me atrevería a pesar eso, Sabo. – regañó Ace y se enderezó. —¿Necesitas tiempo? – preguntó comprensivo a lo que el joven asintió lentamente. —Entonces iré a ver a alguien más. – comenzó a alejarse.

—¿Alguien más? – Sabo lo miró con temor. —¿Es que ha muerto más personas?

—No. – Ace abrió y cerró los ojos con una mueca que no supo explicar.

—Oh. – Sabo comprendió inmediatamente. —¿Está aquí?

—En un momento regreso, hermano. – Ace se alejó lentamente, sus pasos le guiaron hasta una lápida que él conocía muy bien. Sus ojos se clavaron en la escritura y se acuclilló para dejar una flor sobre la dedicatoria. Suspiró. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo, perdona que no viniera a verte… madre.

En la tumba se apreciaba el nombre de _Portgas D. Rouge. _

Una melodía resonó en el silencioso cementerio y Luffy caminó lentamente hasta dónde provenía aquella. Sus pasos se detuvieron cuando se encontró cara a cara con el músico que ejecutaba un tema tan conocido para él en un viejo y polvoriento violín.

Se acercó con cuidado de no molestarlo, pues el hombre no parecía haberse alertado. Entrecerró los ojos escuchando aquel fonema tan especial que lo hacía recordar inevitablemente el pasado.

Se trataba de un anciano canoso, su pelo era tan abundante y rizado, muy delgado y de piel maltratada. Vestido de traje y con un sombrero alto. Estaba recostado sobre el lomo de un animal y Luffy tuvo que contenerse cuando se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. Escuchó atentamente hasta que terminó con la cadencia indicada. Se hizo un insoportable silencio. Luffy tragó saliva.

—Brook. – dijo con una voz ronca. El hombre, al escuchar su voz se enderezó levemente de donde estaba sentado y guío su cabeza en dirección a Luffy.

—A juzgar por tu voz… eres un jovencito. – sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Chopper. – mencionó después, al contemplar la enorme cornamenta de la cabeza del animal en donde estaba recostado Brook, se trataba de un reno adulto y muy hermoso. El animal debía ser su compañero o algo así.

—Yohohoho, veo que conoces mi nombre y el de mi amigo. – intentó levantarse pero el dolor de sus articulaciones no le dejó. —Ah, que pesadez es estar viejo. – se lamentó, por lo que desistió de levantarse.

Luffy seguía callado.

—Bueno, bueno, dime, niño. ¿En qué te puedo servir? – dijo cuando ya no escuchó más su voz.

—¿Estás… ciego? – razonó Luffy, al darse cuenta que no parecía ubicarlo bien.

—Un poco. Lo que pasa es que ya estoy viejo ¡Yohohoho! – rio como siempre. Luffy sonrió.

—Me alegro de verte Brook. – después se dirigió al reno. —A ti también Chopper. –les miró con cariño.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niño?

—Luffy. – dijo sin más.

—Es un placer conocerte, Luffy. ¿Me dirás que puedo hacer por ti?

—Quiero cantar. – le dijo con creciente alegría. —El Sake de Binks.

—¿Conoces esa canción? – pareció impresionarse. —Esto sí que es una sorpresa, ¿No crees Chopper? – el reno simplemente alzó y bajó la cabeza. —No es común que personas tan jóvenes conozcan esa melodía. Pero sabes qué… Ya he olvidado la letra.

—No importa. – animó Luffy. —Yo la cantaré por ti.

—¡Yohohoho! Muy bien, cantemos. – marcó el ritmo y comenzó. Luffy sonrió y cantó con una resonante y entonada voz.

Los tres nakamas se sentaron uno al lado del otro y cantaron la canción del Sake de Binks. Luffy supo que, a pesar de todo, extrañaba a sus nakamas.

Cuando terminaron de cantar Brook se carcajeó con ganas.

—¡Eres increíble! Te sabes la letra perfectamente. – le acarició la cabeza con su increíblemente delgada mano. —Me has hecho muy feliz hoy, muchacho. – se quitó el sombrero y volvió a ponérselo. —Soy el tarareante Brook, es un placer conocerlo, Luffy-san. – se levantó cuidadosamente con ayuda del reno. —Pero es hora de que me vaya.

—¿Quieres ayuda con algo, Brook?

—No, no, estoy bien así, mi amigo me acompaña.

—De acuerdo. – los vio alejarse. Al menos, ahora estaba seguro de que todos estaban bien.

…

Sabo tenía los ojos cerrados se había recargado sobre la lápida que poseía su nombre. Había estado muchos minutos sin hacer nada más que pensar. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su padre que podía recordarlo todo? ¿Cómo sería capaz de vivir ahora cuando descubría que su familia lo había esperado tanto? Ojala pudiera estar con los dos al mismo tiempo. Llevó una mano a su cabeza y frunció el ceño. Primero lo primero, necesitaba informar a su padre que estaba bien, porque seguramente le estaría buscando por cielo, mar y tierra.

Escuchó pasos que venía hacía él y supuso que se trataba de Ace o Luffy.

—¿Listo? – dijo todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí. Tú vienes con nosotros.

Abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se topó con alguien que ya conocía muy bien. Automáticamente su rostro se deformó en una mueca de furia y algo de miedo. Sintió su sangre fluir como nunca y como si sus músculos se prepararan para una batalla.

—Bellamy.

**Continuara… **

**Fue un capitulo algo lago, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Gracias por leer, me encanta ver que piensan de este capitulo. Gracias por todo. En el siguiente capitulo sabremos que fue de Luffy (el del mundo contrario) y qué le ocurrirá después. Bueno, me retiro, muchas gracias de nuevo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	8. En la base naval

**Bueno, comenzamos esta semana con un nuevo capítulo. Ahora el Luffy del otro mundo enfrentará las consecuencias de su fama como pirata, la cual desconoce completamente. Espero que les guste. **

* * *

**-8-**

**En la base naval. **

* * *

Las olas golpearon el casco del enorme buque de guerra mientras éste avanzaba por el mar con total tranquilidad. Dentro del navío, en la zona de prisioneros, se encontraba Smoker sentado frente a Luffy, el cual estaba esposado y sin embargo, reía. El usuario de logia respiró un espeso humo mientras analizaba el rostro tranquilo del pirata, sabía muy en el fondo que tampoco tenía que estar nervioso, pues Mugiwara siempre escapaba, tal vez no de la manera más cautelosa, pero siempre lo hacía.

El Vice-Almirante carraspeó un poco, para llamar la atención del muchacho. Luffy simplemente le sonrió amistosamente.

—¿Fumas? – le preguntó inocentemente. —Pensé que era una persona muy sana, Smoker-san. – el marino frunció el ceño.

—No siempre fumé. Pero, desde que comí la fruta del diablo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.- confesó sin mucha intensión, simplemente era una pregunta que respondió con sinceridad.

—¿Fruta del diablo? – Luffy ladeó la cabeza con una enorme interrogante en su rostro.

—Déjate de bromas, Mugiwara. No he venido a contarte algo que tú sabes de sobra.

—Tch. – chistó algo irritado. —¿Por qué todos aquí me llaman así? Yo nunca he usado un sombrero de paja en mi vida.

Entonces el marine se descolocó.

—Hoy estás muy raro. – dejó salir humo de su boca pero no fue por su habano, pues acababa de terminarlo.

—¿El humo se te junta en los pulmones? – preguntó curioso.

—¿Es que lo has olvidado? Mi Moku Moku no Mi me permite convertirme en humo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Es posible hacer eso? ¡Ah, pues claro, lo olvidaba! Esto no más que un producto de mi imaginación. – recargó la cabeza en los barrotes con risa. Smoker tenía la cada completamente desencajada, no era normal que Luffy se comportara así, por más idiota que pudiera ser, cuando los dos se enfrentaban siempre mantenía un margen de estupidez e ingenuidad que no rebasaba más de lo debido. El marino se llevó una mano a su barbilla.

Sí, la persona que estaba frente a él era Mugiwara no Luffy, claro, a excepción de que no traía su sombrero, cosa característica en él. Pero el resto de su apariencia, su voz, su ropa y cicatriz, todo encajaba a la perfección con sus estatutos.

—¿A qué te refieres con producto de tu imaginación? – le interrogó intrigado.

—Bueno, en realidad no tiene caso que te lo diga. Nee, Smoker-san, ¿A dónde me llevan?

—Vamos a la base naval de Luscka. Es el puerto más cercano, te aprisionaremos ahí y declararemos tu sentencia. Yo seré, personalmente tu guardia hasta que lleguemos ahí. – dijo con tranquilidad, ignorando momentáneamente los comentarios anteriores del moreno.

—¿Me van a… encerrar en prisión, verdad?

—Así es. – pero Smoker a pesar de todo, seguía dudando. —¿No estás asustado?

—Mmm… - pareció pensárselo. —Un poco, creo. Pero no importa, mis compañeros vendrán por mí. – eso era lo que Smoker temía. Conocía a los Mugiwaras, tuvo en incontables ocasiones la oportunidad de medir su fuerza y le constaba que, cuando trabajaban en equipo no había nada que pudiera hacerles frente.

—Esperaba que dijeras que no estabas asustado. – se cruzó de brazos.

—No soy muy bueno mintiendo. – explicó el moreno. —Por cierto, Smoker-san, ¿No has visto a mi abuelo?

—No. – le respondió con monotonía. —¿Por qué de pronto me llamas con tanto respeto? – también se había dado cuenta de eso.

—¿Por qué habría de tratar irrespetuosamente al hombre que me salvó la vida? – su contestación fue tan condenadamente honesta que el marine se tensó. Él nunca había hecho tal cosa. Bien, admitía que en ocasiones le había dejado escapar o le había ayudado, pero salvarle la vida como tal, nunca. De hecho, Luffy sí le había salvado.

—Yo nunca he… - pero después se calló y frunció el ceño. Llevó una de sus manos a las mejillas de Luffy y lo pellizcó sin ningún escrúpulo.

—Ay, ¿Qué hace? – se quejó el muchacho. Smoker intentó estirar su mejilla y esta lo hizo en un promedio normal para un humano común. Le soltó enseguida.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó dudoso.

—Luffy.

—Completo.

—Monkey D. Luffy. – se llevó las manos esposadas a su mejilla y acarició el sitio, éste estaba irritado.

—No… no sentí la goma. – dijo intrigado para sí mismo.

—¿Goma? – Luffy alzó una ceja. —¿Cómo que goma?

Inmediatamente y sin decir nada se levantó. Salió de ahí ignorando la voz de Luffy, quien le preguntaba hacia donde se dirigía. Salió a cubierta, Tashigi estaba ahí, esperándole.

—Smoker-san. – él pasó de lleno y la ignoró, parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos. Se recargó contra la borda del barco y suspiró al mismo tiempo que una bocanada de humo emergía de su nariz y boca. La espadachín se acercó a él insegura, pues no se veía contento, seguramente su charla con Mugiwara había sido desagradable.

—Toque a Mugiwara. – dijo sin más y la mujer prestó atención. —Su cuerpo no se sentía de goma. – expresó, algo en su voz sonaba indeciso.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Sentí su piel como la de un humano normal. – aclaró.

—Pero, Mugiwara tenía puestas las esposas de Kairoseki, probablemente sea por eso.

—¿Tú crees? – Smoker se enderezó. —Mantén tus ojos abiertos, no sabemos si los Mugiwara nos vayan a interceptar en cualquier momento.

—Sí. – se llevó una mano a la frente. —¿A dónde va?

—Iré a descansar. – entró en los camarotes, lo que en realidad deseaba era pensar a cerca de sus sospechas.

Smoker comenzaba a creer, sólo con suposiciones, que ese chico _no era_ Mugiwara.

Así, después de pasar más de medio día navegando, el buque llegó a una isla habitada en cuyo centro se encontraba un gran edificio de la Marina. Bajaron a Luffy completamente rodeados, a pesar de estar apresado por las esposas, los infantes se mantenían alertas puesto que, según los rumores, Mugiwara era sumamente fuerte y no se debía subestimar sólo por su pueril imagen.

Fue el Vice-Almirante Momonga quien los recibió. Estaba en las cercanías cuando recibió la noticia y decidió ir lo más pronto posible para verlo con sus propios ojos. Además, serviría de apoyo para la base.

La base Luscka no era la más fuerte de todas, pero sí la más cercana, necesitaban meter a Mugiwara en una celda para dar un informa completo al Cuartel General y así, decidir su sentencia. Aunque lo más probable era que le ejecutaran.

—Smoker-san. – saludó Momonga con cordialidad una vez que se topó con el Vice-Almirante al mando y contempló a Mugiwara, el cual estaba muy quieto y tranquilo, en una celda de kairoseki con esposas del mismo material. —Veo que han logrado algo increíble. – admitía, desde que estuvo en Marineford, que Mugiwara no Luffy era un enemigo de temer y no se tenía que tomar a la ligera.

—Trasladaremos a este pirata a una celda de seguridad de la base. ¿Lo tienen todo preparado?

—Sí, también dispondremos de vigilia durante todo el proceso legal. Si es necesario, yo mismo guardaré de Mugiwara no Luffy hasta que recibamos órdenes del Almirante de la flota.

—Sí, está bien. – Smoker ordenó que trasladaran a Luffy hasta el interior de la base. Lo llevaron un total de veinte marines armados hasta los dientes, listos para saltar sobre Luffy si este intentaba algo. Era claro también, que la seguridad nunca dejaría de faltar, puesto que también habían escuchado que el pirata del Sombrero de Paja poseía la habilidad del Haki del rey. Era una agradable sorpresa que no la hubiese usado hasta ahora.

Llevaron a Luffy al último pasillo que componía la prisión. La última celda y la más dura. Reforzada con kairoseki especialmente para usuarios así grilletes del mismo metal y fuertes bisagras. Smoker le ordenó al moreno entrar a ese lugar y aunque Luffy le obedeció dócilmente, se sintió extrañado por que no hubiese protestado o hecho mala cara. El marine observó al muchacho por última vez, ¿Por qué algo dentro de él le insistía en que no estaba haciendo lo correcto? Suspiró notoriamente y Momonga, quien estaba a su lado junto con Tashigi percibió su estrés.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Smoker-san?

—Perfectamente. – ordenó la retirada de los cadetes. —Mugiwara, cuando decidamos tu sentencia, vendré por ti. – declaró con rudeza a lo que Luffy sencillamente asintió.

—Está bien, Smoker-san. – se limitó a decir. De nuevo, el Cazador Blanco volví a sentirse sofocado.

—Vámonos. – ordenó a las tropas retirarse, no obstante un total de cinco guardias se quedaron en el calabozo, cuidando de que nada se saliera de control.

El sonido de la puerta de hierro al cerrarse y la oscuridad que vino a continuación fueron un contrapunto armónico para el largo suspiro de Luffy. El muchacho se recargó contra la pared contraría de la celda mientras observaba sus manos envueltas en kairoseki. No estaba seguro a que se referían con esa palabra pero por lo visto se trataba de un metal tan duro como el acero.

Sacudió la cabeza con aburrimiento, no es que le intimidara estar encerrado en un calabozo, pero el tiempo ahí pasaría tan lento que se moriría de expectación. Cerró los ojos un momento, no estaba completamente seguro de cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese mundo, pero lo que sí sabía es que eran desconcertantes. La última vez que había visto a Smoker fue en una junta anual de marines a la cual su abuelo les invitó y Luffy asistió. Se había hecho amigo del ahora Comodoro Smoker, el cual simplemente era muy rancio para relacionarse con los demás. El marino que él conocía era un hombre duro pero justo y desde la vez que le había salvado la vida en aquel incidente, había mantenido contacto con él.

Entonces pensó ligeramente en su conversación pasada. ¿Qué diablos sería una fruta del diablo? Podría haber jurado que el humo que exhalaba no era por su tabaco, era como si éste hubiese salido desde adentro de su cuerpo. Además, también le intrigaba la manera en la que muchos se expresaban de él. Cuando se topó con aquel marinero en el restaurante pudo percibir cierto temor en su rostro.

Y otra cosa, ¿Mugiwara? Él nunca había usado sombrero en su vida, generalmente le molestaban, sentía que le calentaban mucho la cabeza. Simplemente no eran de su elección a la hora de vestir. Pero… si su epíteto era Sombrero de Paja, entonces tendría que tener relación con la situación actual. Luffy frunció el ceño al tiempo que cerraba los ojos, generalmente no le gustaba razonar mucho, pero en ocasiones podía llegar a ser sumamente brillante.

La inteligencia, heredada de Dragón sin duda, se manifestaba en situaciones duras y en donde era siempre necesario usar el cerebro para resolver un problema. Ace solía decirle, que él podría hacer todo lo que quisiera, pues determinación y cerebro tenía, sólo que siempre había sido un vago y un despistado muchacho que le gustaba sentir el aire en su piel a la sofocante tensión de una oficina.

Iba a continuar con sus debates individuales cuando escuchó algo bastante simpático y extraño a su alrededor. Luffy alzó la vista para buscar lo que fuera que hiciera ese ruido. No podía estar equivocado, se trataba de unos ronquidos. Enfocó la vista, pues estaba muy oscuro, pero se dio cuenta que frente a él en otra celda, escondido entre las sombras se hallaba un hombre.

No podía distinguirlo bien, pero aparentemente tenía una chaqueta larga, pantalones y botas. En su cabeza, un pequeño destello que emergía por una pequeña rendija le daba la oportunidad de hacerle ver un sombrero de copa que no era muy alto. El sujeto no parecía estar atado como él y de hecho, estaba recargado a la pared durmiendo cómodamente.

Era evidente que esa persona no estaba completamente de acuerdo con el estatus que suele manifestarse en todo reo. La desesperación no perfilaba en él, además de que sus ronquidos eran resonantes y contagiosos. Luffy soltó una leve carcajada cuando comenzó a sonar irregular, como si de pronto se hubiese ahogado con saliva. De repente el sujeto pareció despertar de su sueño y ante una revoltosa serie de tos y carraspeo aclaró su garganta y se llevó una mano al rostro, limpiándose a la altura de la boca.

—Mmm… - gruñó mientras estiraba los brazos y las piernas. Luffy sonrió. El hombre cayó en cuenta que no estaba solo. Por un momento todo regresó al mutismo hasta que habló. —Hola. – dijo con simpleza.

—Hola. – saludó animado Luffy.

—¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí? – preguntó, mientras acomodaba su cuerpo hasta estar sentado en flor de loto. La luz tan nítida que se fundía por la pared no le dejaba ver más allá de lo descrito.

—Acabo de llegar. – contestó como si estuvieran hablando del clima.

—No escuche nada. – su compañero de cárcel pareció reparar en las esposas que portaba. —Veo que eres un sujeto peligroso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Se han tomado la molestia de esposarte a pesar del encierro. – el tipo soltó una carcajada irónica. —Los marines y sus paranoias.

—Ellos dicen muchas cosas de mí. – se encogió de hombros.

—Ellos dicen muchas cosas de todo el mundo. – explicó el muchacho, pues aparentemente su voz sonaba a la de alguien joven.

—¿Qué dicen de ti?

—Nada que yo sepa. – su cabeza se recargó sobre su hombro. —No suenas de mucha edad, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve. Tú tampoco suenas muy viejo.

—No, tengo veintidós. – contestó sin nada más.

—Lo sospeché. – sonrió ante su descubrimiento.

—Je, yo también supuse que eras una persona joven.

Otro periodo de silencio se cruzó entre ellos.

—¿Así qué… te encerraron aquí por…? – cuestionó su compañero de celda a lo que Luffy encogió los hombros sin nada de preocupación.

—Soy un pirata.

—¿Eres muy famoso?

—Eso parece.

—¿Parece? – su voz detonó gracia. —No te oyes convencido.

—Quien sabe. – volvió a decir desinteresado. —¿Por qué estás aquí?

—Por ser un desvergonzado. – rio inevitablemente.

—¿Qué hiciste? – cuestionó Luffy, bastante entretenido por la conversación.

—En cinco días, entré a quince restaurantes diferentes... y me fui sin pagar la cuenta. –algo recobró ánimo en la voz de aquel sujeto. —Aún recuerdo la cara de los dueños… pero no pude evitarlo, moría de hambre.

—Es comprensible. – Luffy asintió, seguramente él hubiera hecho lo mismo.

—¿Verdad que sí? Pero esas personas no entienden. Es obvio que cuando estás hambriento y no tienes dinero comes más que cuando traes. – parecía tomárselo con humor. —Pero bueno… no los puedo culpar después de todo. Comí sin retribuir su trabajo, ya sabes, no es justo. – suspiró. —Los dueños de los locales hicieron tal escándalo que decidieron encerrarme en las mazmorras mayores. ¡Cuánta gracia me da! – se cruzó de brazos. —¿No es un poco exagerado?

—¡Claro! – contribuyó Luffy. —¡La comida debería ser gratis siempre!

—¡Tú si entiendes mi sentir!

—¡Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo! ¡Shishishi! – a continuación los dos se rieron con gracia y tranquilidad.

—Ah, me caes bien, chico. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Luffy.

—Bien, Luffy. Creo que he hablado de más para no haber sabido tu nombre. – sonrió en la oscuridad. —Puedes llamarse S.

—¿S? ¿Te refieres al sonido de las serpientes o a la letra?

—¡A la letra por supuesto! – volvió a soltar una carcajada. —¡Eres divertidísimo! ¿Por qué te encerraron aquí?

—Ya te lo dije, soy pirata.

—Ajá. ¿Asaltaste a un galeón repleto de oro? ¿Mataste a un noble o a algún marine? ¿Saqueaste una aldea? Sé más específico por favor. – cuestionó curioso.

—Simplemente… por ser un pirata. Nunca he hecho nada de lo que dices. – abogó sin mucho interés.

—Mmm, tal vez te metieron aquí por una exageración, como a mí.

—¿Tú crees? Yo sólo quería aventuras.

—Bueno, esta será prefecta para contarle a los nietos.

—Eso es cierto, ¡Shishishi!

—Tu risa es contagiosa. – comentó S.

—Tú tienes un buen humor. ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes encerrado?

—Creo que cinco días. En fin, sólo me sentenciaron por una semana.

—Yo no tengo idea de cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, Smoker-san dijo que decidirían mi sentencia.

—¿Smoker? Ah, creo que sé de quién hablas, es un marine un tanto amargado, ¿No crees? Lo he visto una vez y me causó esa impresión.

—Bueno, sí, a simple vista pareciera que está estreñido.

—Tienes buena vista, entonces.

—¿Si está estreñido? – alzó ambas cejas.

—No lo sé, lo digo porque fue la misma impresión que me dio a mí. – sonrió entre las umbras, sin que Luffy pudiera darse cuenta. De nuevo otra pausa se hizo entre ambos. —Eres agradable, chico.

—Tú también S. – Luffy miró sus esposas y una expresión comprensiva y a la vez esperanzada cruzó su rostro. —Pronto estarán aquí y podré irme.

—¿Quiénes?

—Mis nakamas. – argumentó con una confianza excepcional. —Sé que vendrán a ayudarme. – tenía fe en ellos, a pesar de que en su mundo no fuesen tan decididos, sabía que no lo dejarían solo.

—Cierto, dijiste que eras pirata. ¿Eres el capitán?

—Así es. – lo dijo con orgullo mientras hacía sonar sus cadenas aburrido. —Ellos vendrán con el barco más increíble que hubieras visto antes.

—Pues cuando tus nakamas lleguen y te saquen de aquí, ¿Podrías llevarme a la próxima isla? Ahí están esperándome algunos compañeros míos.

—¿Tú también eres pirata?

—Algo así. – recargó su cabeza en la pared que estaba detrás de él.

—¿Y si es así, porqué ellos no vienen a rescatarte?

—Yo se los pedí. – miró a Luffy y por primera vez el moreno pudo captar el brillo de sus ojos. Por debajo de su sombrero de tela, observó un destello singular, él estaba muy seguro de si mismo.

—¿Por qué? – seguía curioso.

—Porque no quería causar un escándalo. Además, yo me lo busqué y creo que es justo que pague por lo que hice, ¿No crees? Prácticamente robe, así que por cada mala acción corresponde un castigo. – profesó con sabiduría y mucha determinación, Luffy sintió como si estuviera escuchando a su padre hablar.

Dragón siempre hablaba de ese tipo de cosas, él era un hombre justo y muy decidido, siempre cometía actos de valor cuando eran requeridos, y ese, era un hábito que quería enseñarle.

—Hablas como mi padre. – confesó el chico del otro mundo.

—Debe ser un hombre muy disciplinado. – correlacionó el otro.

—Supongo. – recargó su cabeza contra los barrotes. —Muero de hambre.

—Yo igual, espero que pronto nos traigan comida. – como si hubiesen sido invocados sus estómagos gruñeron parejos.

Y mientras Luffy congeniaba con su nuevo compañero de celda el caos se desataba entre los Mugiwaras. Quienes se encontraban todos en una junta grupal, mordiéndose las uñas e ideando un plan de búsqueda.

—¡No puedo creer que lo hayamos perdido de vista! – gritó histérica la navegante.

—¡Todo fue culpa de Brook! – señaló Usopp asustado del aura negra de su amiga.

—¡¿Yo?! – el esqueleto retrocedió. —¡Yo ni siquiera quería…!

—Ya, ya, los dos. – calmó Sanji. —No estamos en posición de pelearnos entre nosotros, primero tenemos que pensar en un plan para recatar a Luffy, claro, en caso de que esté preso.

—Creo que eso sería lo más factible. Posiblemente, ahora mismo estén tramitando su orden de ejecución.

—¡Robin, deja de decir esa clase de comentarios! – regañó Usopp.

—¡Ah, Robin-san siempre tan realista! – rio Brook.

—Muchachos, recuerden que estamos planeando recatar a Luffy. – recordó Chopper.

—Escuchen, necesitamos llegar con cautela a la Isla Miel, la Marina sabe que nosotros regresaremos tarde o temprano, el Sunny se dirige a la isla pero desembarcaremos en un lugar lejos del puerto, para no exponernos. – planteó Nami con astucia.

—¡Ah, Nami-swam me encanta cuando te pones creativa!

—¡Deja escuchar, cocinero! – gruñó Zoro.

—¡¿Me hablaste acaso?!

—Chicos. – llamó con fastidio la chica del bikini. —Esto es serio.

—Hai, lo siento Nami-san. – se disculpó cortésmente el rubio.

—Nami-san. – Arian tragó saliva. —¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Descuida, Arian-kun. Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo. Ya lo tengo planeado. – miró a sus compañeros. —Nos dividiremos en dos equipos, Zoro, Sanji y Brook, ustedes se encargarán de hacer una distracción. Necesitamos un ataque frontal para llamar la atención de las fuerzas de los marines. – los tres asistieron. —Robin, Chopper y yo nos infiltraremos en la base, investigaremos el paradero de Luffy y lo traeremos de vuelta.

—Eso es súper Nami, pero ¿Qué haremos mientras? – preguntó Franky, señalándose él y Usopp.

—Eres muy grande para infiltrarse, así que te quedarás en el barco y nos esperaras preparado con un Coup de Burst. Usopp, lo mismo para ti, necesitaremos respaldo de un tirador cuando regresemos al barco.

—Está bien. – alzaron sus pulgares.

—Ustedes tres, necesitamos que luchen por el tiempo necesario, nosotros les diremos cuando hayamos recuperado a Luffy, para entonces tendrán que regresar al barco. – le dio un Den-Den Mushi bebé a Sanji. —Estaremos en contacto.

—De acuerdo.- dijeron los tres.

—Franky, ¿Ya casi llegamos?

—Sí, puedo ver la isla, atracaremos dentro de poco.

—Bien.- Nami alistó su arma. —Arian-kun, ¿Puedes quedarte con Franky?

—Sí, Nami-san.

—¡Yohohoho! Esto es emocionante.

Al llegar a la costa los grupos fueron a sus posiciones, necesitaban actuar rápido, puesto que Luffy estaba indefenso contra cualquier amenaza.

Como si se tratara de una caminata normal, Zoro, Sanji y Brook se pasearon tranquilamente por las calles de la ciudad hasta que llegaron a las puertas de las oficinas navales. Como era de sospecharse, los marinos estaban alertas, tenían guardias duplicadas y todos estaban armados hasta los dientes. Los piratas miraron interesados la fachada, a juzgar por cómo vigilaban los alrededores Luffy debía estar aprisionado en la mazmorra más segura de aquel desdichado departamento.

—Es momento. – Zoro desenvainó sus espadas y se colocó en guardia.

—¡Yohohoho! – Brook sacó su Soul Solid, sus intenciones eran claras.

—Oye, marimo, será mejor que tiremos la puerta. – sugirió Sanji al momento que encendía un cigarrillo.

—Retrocedan. – Zoro acumuló haki en el filo de sus armas. —¡Oni Giri!- y el resultado fue inmediato, todas las alarmas resonaron con fuerza y los marinos comenzaron a juntar filas de defensa.

—Interesante, parece que lo tenían planeado. – comentó Sanji, se ajustó la corbata a su cuello.

—Fase uno, completa. Espero que los demás estén listos. – dijo Zoro, una sonrisa ansiosa se dibujó irremediablemente en su rostro. Había llegado la hora de pelear.

…

Smoker observó el Den-Den Mushi como si fuera el invento más atroz sobre la faz de la tierra. Podía escuchar claramente la voz de Akainu del otro lado, no cabía duda. Tanto él como Momonga se encontraban en la oficina de la base, había comunicado al cuartel que tenían en su poder a Mugiwara no Luffy y que esperaban indicaciones oficiales para proceder.

Akainu, quien había interceptado la comunicación cuando oyó la mención del chico se encontraba en estos momentos dando las órdenes.

—Mandaré a Kizaru. – dijo roncamente. —Pero no es necesario que lo esperen. Su presencia sólo será una garantía para hacer esto oficial. Ojala pudiera ir yo mismo. – lo último lo argumentó con furia y satisfacción. —Esta vez nos aseguraremos del que el cuerpo de ese criminal quede bajo el cuidado de la marina. – inmediatamente cortó la comunicación.

Smoker tragó saliva y dejó emanar humo por la comisura de sus labios. El Vice-Almirante Momonga dejó la bocina en su lugar y miró a Smoker, el cual parecía tenso.

—¿Sucede algo?

—No. – intentó relajarse. —Aunque…

—¿Sí?

—Es extraño que los Mugiwara no hayan llegado todavía.

—Oh, eso. – el Vice-Almirante se relajó sobre un sillón. —El Vice-Almirante Strawberry se está haciendo cargo de eso. – se sirvió una copa de vino.

—¿Strawberry? – Smoker entornó los ojos. —¿Cómo?

—Después de la captura de Mugiwara nos notificaron a cuatro Vice-Almirantes a la vez. Doberman, Strawberry, usted y yo. Claro que usted prefirió adelantarse y hacerle escolta a Mugiwara.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, vi a Doberman hace poco, estaba atracando recién. – reflexionó el Cazador blanco.

—Conocemos la fuerza de Mugiwara y su banda, es por eso que decidimos actuar antes de que ellos supieran. – le ofreció vino al usuario y éste simplemente alzó la mano, tomando la botella. —Planeamos algo.

—¿Qué? – él no sabía nada acerca de eso.

—Un chivo expiatorio. Seguramente, los piratas del Sombrero de Paja regresarían por su capitán, después de Enies Lobby no me sorprendería, así que organizamos una mascarada. – al comprender sus palabras Smoker apretó la botella. —Lo más probable es que ellos estén en la Isla Miel, pensando que ahí tenemos a su capitán, pero en realidad se encuentra aquí.

—Una emboscada. – concluyó Smoker.

—Más o menos. De todas formas, si los piratas lograran escapar… - agregó Momonga, dando a entender que las posibilidades de que eso pasara eran altas o moderadas. —No podrían llegar a tiempo.

—Ya veo. – se levantó precipitadamente.

—¿A dónde va?

—A cenar. – cerró la puerta con algo de fuerza. Momonga simplemente observó la puerta durante unos segundos antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa.

…

Nami, Robin y Chopper se las habían arreglado para inmiscuirse por la zona trasera. La experta ladrona, la arqueóloga que había podido evadir al gobierno por más de 20 años y el usuario Zoan con un olfato de primera, ellos eran una buena combinación si se trataba de asaltar un edificio.

Nami, tan astuta como siempre, había logrado trazar un camino a base de precaución y movimientos anticipados. Era como cuando era más joven y asaltaba barcos piratas o guaridas de los mismos. Por otro lado, Robin se sentía un poco emocionada, aquella entrada silenciosa y cautelosa le recordaba a cuando era niña y se las ingeniaba para escapar de los agentes del gobierno. Chopper no tenía mucho que comentar, era la primera vez que hacía ese tipo de encargos.

Se había infiltrado por lo ductos de aire. En este momento se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, habían visto a varios marines corriendo de un lado a otro, todos armados y presurosos, comentando cosas como: Los Mugiwara están aquí.

—Deben tener a Luffy en lo más recóndito de esta base. – comentó Robin. El lugar no era tan grande, pero sí lo suficientemente engañoso.

—Se acerca alguien. – mencionó Chopper.

—Atrás de mí. – susurró Nami y enseguida creó un espejismo. Pasaron de largo al menos cinco marines.

—Deben estar enfrentando a los chicos. – espetó en voz baja Chopper.

—Démonos prisa, usaremos mis Mirage Tempo para llegar a la oficina principal, ahí buscaremos los registros. – Robin y Chopper asintieron.

Caminaron en silencio para no alertar a los guardias de su presencia. Incluso los Den Den Mushi de vigilancia eran incapaces de detectarlos. Cuando localizaron la entrada a la oficina principal Robin usó sus poderes para noquear a los guardias. Entraron en silencio, aún con el espejismo activado, cuando se dieron cuenta que no había nadie Nami lo deshizo.

—Busquen alguna orden de aprensión. – sugirió Robin al momento que se ponían a revisar las gavetas.

—Encontré algo. – mencionó Chopper. —Es un mapa de la base.

—Déjame ver. – Nami lo puso sobre la mesa. —Aquí está la prisión. – señaló entonces una sala que estaba justamente detrás de la oficina principal. No era algo grande.

—Vamos. – motivó la arqueóloga. Cruzaron el pasillo y se encontraron rápidamente con la celda. Se estaba haciendo tarde y no podía retrasarse más.

—Está cerrado. – declaró el reno cuando intentó abrirla.

—Yo la abriré. – para sorpresa de todos, Nami sacó de su cabello un pasador y se apresuró a hacer lo suyo.

—¡Oigan! – pero no esperaban con que algunos marines pasaran por ahí. —¡Son los piratas del Sombrero de Paja! – gritó uno alarmando a los demás. En pocos segundos se vieron rodeados por veinte hombres.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto. ¡Cuarenta Fleurs! – emergieron manos desde el cuerpo de aquello hombres quienes asustados intentaban liberarse del agarre de Nico Robin. —¡Clutch! – inmediatamente el sonido de las espinas rompiéndose se oyeron.

—¡Prepárense! – más marines llegaron.

—¡Kung Fu Point! – Chopper se transformó. Les atacó con las pezuñas a la vez que Robin seguía reventando huesos. Mientras Nami intentaba abrir la cerradura, independientemente de todos sus esfuerzos ésta taba sumamente difícil.

—¡Lo logré! – gritó y en ese instante Robin y Chopper terminaban de vencer a sus oponentes. Los tres abrieron la puerta precipitadamente y las bisagras de ésta hicieron un chillido espeluznante.

—¡Luffy! – gritaron al mismo tiempo pero entonces… se quedaron congelados.

…

—¡Yohohoho! – Brook saltaba de un lado a otro tocando el violín, había dormido a la mayoría de los marines y a otros más los atrapó en una ilusión. Después, se apresuraba a cortarles.

—¡Son muy persistentes! – gruñó Sanji, al momento que se quitaba de encima a cinco marines con sólo la fuerza de sus piernas.

—¡¿Esto es todo?! – Zoro por otro lado estaba más que emocionado. Sus katanas rebanaban sin piedad la de sus enemigos y no escatimaba en mandarlos a volar. El poderoso Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki era imparable y los ánimos de Zoro comenzaban a contagiarle. La pelea era entretenida, ya tenían bastante tiempo sin combatir, pero tampoco podía confiarse, pues esta era una misión de rescate.

—Qué raro. – profesó Sanji. Estaba de pie, esquivando son ninguna dificultad los embates de algunos espadachines marines.

—¿Qué sucede, Sanji-san? – Brook se acercaba lentamente hasta él, acababa de cortar sin ningún problema a un grupo de enemigos.

—Estos marines pelean sin mucha estrategia. Es como si… - detuvo sus palabras para apalear a uno.

—Me pregunto si Nami-san, Robin-san y Chopper-san lograron llegar donde Luffy-san. – el esqueleto movió su espada a una velocidad envidiable, acababa de cortar a otro enemigo.

—No se preocupen por ellos. – exclamó Zoro. —En cualquier momento nos llamaran.

—Eso espero. – Sanji miró a las decenas de marines que insistían en acercarse. —Creo que tenemos diversión para rato.

…

Los ojos de los tres se toparon con unos que jamás habían visto. Lo que esperaron que fuera una escena gloriosa en donde rescataban a su nakama caído pronto se transformó en la imagen exacta de una trampa.

—Es un oficial de élite. – dijo Robin, analizando su chaqueta.

La celda estaba vacía y abierta con un Vice-Almirante dentro de ella, esperando pacientemente. El hombre se levantó con pereza y los observó sin mucho interés.

—La Gata Ladrona, La Niña Demonio y el Amante del Algodón de Azúcar. – suspiró cansinamente. —Los estaba esperando. –desenvainó su espada.

—¿Quién eres? - preguntó Robin, podía jurar que le había visto antes.

—Soy el Vice-Almirante Strawberry. – inclinó la cabeza. —Nos vimos antes en Enies Lobby. – dijo como si le hubiese leído la mente a la poseedora de la Hana Hana no Mi.

—¿Vice-Almirante? – Nami tragó saliva. Aunque eran más fuertes que antes, la idea de enfrentar a un Vice-Almirante le causaba escalofríos.

—¿Dónde está Luffy? – demandó Chopper, aún en su Kung Fu Point.

—No aquí, eso es seguro. – comenzó a caminar donde ellos.

—No dé un paso más. – advirtió Robin, colocándose en guardia.

—Conozco su fama… piratas del Sombrero de Paja, no seré blando sólo porque se trate de dos mujeres y un animal. – claramente emanaba seguridad.

—¡Tres Fleurs! – finalmente Robin se dedicó a atacarle. Pero en un destello el Vice-Almirante desapeció.

—¡Soru! – gritó y entonces se ubicó al lado de Robin, la tomó del cuello y pasó su espada amenazantemente.

—¡Robin! – Nami y Chopper se conmocionaron.

—Ya te tengo.

—Eso crees. – la mujer se desvaneció en sus brazos dejándole con sólo pétalos de flor.

—¿Desapareció? – no captó el golpe de Chopper el cual le atinó certeramente en el pecho. El Vice-Almirante dio contra la pared.

—¿Dónde está Robin?

—Aquí. – apareció detrás de ellos. —Este hombre es fuerte, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado.

—Sólo me tomaron por sorpresa. – se levantó elegantemente del suelo.

—Maldición.- exclamó Chopper. —Nami, avísale a los demás, yo lo detendré.

—Te ayudaré. – Robin se unió a él. Nami asintió y se apresuró a salir.

—No saldrás de este cuarto. – Strawberry se apresuró a llegar donde ella, pero antes de colocarle una mano encima fue atrapado por los brazos de Robin. Usando sólo fuerza bruta, el Vice-Almirante se liberó de ella y alcanzó a tomar a Nami de un brazo. El Den Den Mushi bebé cayó al suelo y rodó fuera del alcance de la navegante.

—¡Nami, Robin! – Chopper llegó donde el marino y le propinó una buena senda de golpes. Adolorido soltó a la chica de pelo naranja. Nami se apresuró a recoger el comunicador pero no logró encontrarlo.

—Dónde demonios…

—¡Rankyaku! – el Vice-Almirante creó una corriente cortante de aire la cual destrozo la habitación. Chopper y Robin se levantaron inmediatamente. —¡Rankyaku Gaicho! – como si se tratara de un enorme águila hecho de aire los Mugiwara tuvieron que esquivar a duras penas la potente ráfaga que terminó por destrozar las paredes de aquella prisión.

—Chopper. – exclamó Robin, al darse cuenta que necesitaban acabarle de un solo golpe. —Tengo un plan. – el reno asintió.

Mientras, Nami corría entre el pasillo para llegar a la oficina principal. Había perdido el Den Den Mushi bebé así que no había tiempo que perder. Buscó en el escritorio algo para comunicarse con sus compañeros y encontró un Den Den Mushi utilizado como altavoz. Se apresuró a activarlo y lo probó.

—¡¿Me escuchan?! – gritó y en toda la base se detectó la voz de Nami. Zoro, Sanji y Brook la escucharon y atendieron. —¡Estamos dentro de la base…! – gritó mientras su aliento escapaba. —¡Es una trampa! – informó. —¡Es una trampa! – repitió. —¡Luffy no está aquí!

—¡¿Qué?! – los tres abrieron los ojos azorados.

…

Smoker estaba solo en la cafetería. Tenía la comida lista pero simplemente no había probado bocado. Observaba atentamente la sopa, como si intentara ver más allá de lo que sus ojos le permitían.

—Smoker-san. – Tashigi le había visto pensativo toda la tarde, quiso dejarle solo, pero ahora su preocupación no le dejaba en paz.

—Tashigi. – respondió Smoker, sin muchos ademanes.

—¿Le sucede algo? – se sentó a su lado. —Desde que habló con Mugiwara esta tarde ha estado extraño.

—¿Eso parece? – se enderezó y por fin llevó un trozo de pan a su boca.

—¿Sigue creyendo eso?

—¿Qué cosa? – sabía lo que quería decir.

—Sobre que… Mugiwara no es realmente Mugiwara.

—Le conozco. – afirmó el marino. —Estos años no han sido en vano. – ya no pudo continuar comiendo. —Y créeme cuando digo que hay algo extraño con Mugiwara.

—Pero… ¿De verdad eso puede ser posible? Si es así, ¿Entonces quién es esa persona?

—Sé que es él. Pero… por algún motivo, siento como si no fuese el mismo. – apretó el puño.

—Tal vez está cansado, Smoker-san.

—Tal vez. – suspiró.

Smoker era un hombre justo, durante todos sus años de servicio y adultez se había creado una firme decisión de tratar a los demás con justicia, una que creyera real, no como la profesaba el Gobierno Mundial, a comparación de ellos Smoker era una persona muy humana. Y era por esa razón que se sentía así en estos momentos. No es que fuese muy unido a Mugiwara o que tuvieron una relación muy estrecha, porque realmente no era así. Smoker lo odiaba y lo que más deseaba era atraparlo, ¿Cierto? Pero… cuando vio a Luffy atrapado en esa jaula de kairoseki, sin ningún rasgullo y alegre, con una sonrisa optimista en vez de una mirada cansada, como solía causar el metal en los usuarios, comenzó a sospechar que algo no estaba pasando por los estándares normales.

¿Sería acaso posible? Bueno, a estas alturas podía esperar de todos pero…

—¿Smoker-san?

—Tú me conoces Tashigi. – dijo de la nada. —Sabes que no me gusta jugar en situaciones tan delicadas como estas.

—Lo sé.

—Entonces… - tomó un papel que desde hacía un rato estaba leyendo, lo arrugó entre sus dedos. —¿Por qué siento como si estuviera mandando a la horca a un inocente?

En el papel se leía:

"_Orden de ejecución confirmada. Prisionero: Monkey D. Luffy. Hora designada: 11:00 am."_

**Continuará… **

**Uff, Luffy está atrapado literalmente en una situación de vida o muerte. Y los demás Mugiwaras acaban de caer en una trampa. ¿Que les esperará más adelante? Mientras tanto, por el lado de Luffy (en el mundo de Ace) las cosas comenzaran a ponerse de muchos matices de colores. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, dentro de poco nos volveremos a ver. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze.**


	9. Lazos fraternales

**Bueno, este capítulo acaba de salir del horno y está esperando a que le leas. Me agrada que estés aquí, ahora sólo te pido que disfrutes del relato y no olvides decir que te pareció. Gracias por todo y disfruta la lectura. **

* * *

**-9-**

**Lazos fraternales. **

* * *

Sabo sintió tensión en cada parte de su cuerpo. Al ver a Bellamy enfrente de él, acompañado de diez hombres y todos armados, le hacía recordar exactamente al momento en el que lo habían capturado por primera vez. Apretó los puños y gruñó entre dientes, como si fuese un animal acorralado.

—Me has causado muchos problemas. – masculló molesto el miembro de la familia de Doflamingo. —¿Tienes idea de lo que provocaste? Ahora Doflamingo-sama me matará si no te llevo conmigo.

—Es una pena que no sea así. – se levantó lentamente, esperando lo que vendría. Sabía que si intentaba pelear, aún herido no podría ganarles a todos. Más ahora que estaban armados. Rogó en silencio que, si le iban a matar, entonces no usaran las armas contra sus hermanos.

—Hablas mucho. – susurró el secuaz de Donquixote. Hizo un gesto para que dos hombres se le acercaran y así capturarlo de una vez por todas. Más la mirada de Sabo era claramente intimidante. Los hombres tragaron saliva cuando se le acercaron y por un instante dudaron en atraparlo.

Sabo se movió magistralmente, digno de un luchador en estilo marcial. Esquivó sus puñetazos, a pesar de estar herido, y les propinó una buena patada en la cara a uno de ellos, al otro le tomó de un brazo, lo pasó desvió con rudeza e impactó su puño en la cara del hombre.

—¡¿A qué están jugando?! – demandó molesto Bellamy. A su orden más hombres saltaron sobre Sabo. El chico simplemente se dedicó a evitar sus estocadas, utilizó sus piernas y sus brazos para alejarles, pero poco a poco su fuerza comenzó a disminuir, las heridas cobraban tributo y sentía que pronto desfallecería. Sintió que le tomaban del cuello y lo empujaban contra las tumbas, perdió el equilibrio debido a la pieza de piedra que le había interrumpido sus pasos en reversa.

Cuando se percataron que estaba retrocediendo le halaron hacia ellos y lo lanzaron al suelo. Sabo exclamó herido, puesto que todavía resentía sus lesiones. Sintió que le pateaban en el estómago y después le obligaban a levantarse. Seguía tomándole del cuello. El sujeto que lo tenía le lanzó un puñetazo en la cara que recibió sin poder evitarlo. El tipo sonrió y se empecinó en darle otro golpe sin nada de miedo.

Pero, esta vez el puñetazo no llegó a su destino ya que una mano interrumpió su trayectoria. Sabo miró entonces el brazo de Ace, quien le defendía espontáneamente.

—Aléjate de él. - masculló extremadamente molesto. El hombre intentó liberar su puño pero le fue imposible, el agarre de Ace era tan fuerte como el acero. Portgas le propinó un puñetazo limpió que lo noqueo y le obligó a liberar a Sabo. El rubio se arrodilló jadeante.

—Ace, gracias. – musitó mientras recuperaba el aliento.

—¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su hermano, protegiéndole de las miradas acusadoras de los secuestradores.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? – alegó Bellamy.

Pero en vez de una respuesta hablada, Ace le miró con el odio más puro que alguna vez había experimentado. Los hombres observaron a su compañero caído, sospecharon que, si luchaban a puño limpio con él no saldrían ilesos.

—Ven. – le pidió Ace. —Maldito bastardo. – rugió como una fiera.

—¿Quieres pelea? – se burló. —¡Muchachos! – los agentes de negro que acompañaban a Bellamy se lanzaron contra Ace.

Hiken demostró una habilidad más allá de lo que pudieron esperar. No era un peleador blando, en sí, su estilo de pelea consistía en un estilo libre en donde predominaban las maniobras para tirar al oponente. Tomó a dos hombres de la cara, antes de que pudieran tocarle y los impactó contra el suelo, aún sin perder los levantó, sacudiéndoles con una fuerza impactante y los mandó a volar al mismo tiempo que se quitaba de encima a dos más.

Uno intentó interceptarle por un flanco con una patada, pero Ace la bloqueó perfectamente con sus manos, y le tomó en el aire para después halarlo hacía él y darle de lleno al estómago. No satisfecho sacudió al sujeto y para cuando lo soltó le propinó una buena patada en la espalda.

—¡Ace, atrás de ti! – Sabo advirtió algo que él ya sabía. Dos hombres se acercaban hacía él en un embiste seguro. Se agachó e interceptó a ambos con una patada doble en la cara de los sujetos. Éstos se tambalearon adoloridos, Ace se recuperó con una pirueta y antes de poder estabilizarse por completo giró sobre sí mismo y apresó a otro con sus tobillos, su cuerpo era tan flexible que logró hacerle una llave y dejarlo fuera de combate.

Ya sólo quedaban tres personas más Bellamy y no se animaron a interceptarle. Ace se enderezó y se preparó para atarles directamente, pero justo cuando el aura bélica de él se hizo presente Bellamy desenfundó su arma.

Al mismo tiempo los hombres lograron levantarse, a pesar de los golpes y sacaron sus pistolas para amenazarles. Ace se quedó quieto, podía ser muy rápido, pero simplemente no podría competir con la velocidad de una bala.

—¡Esto ya ha sido suficiente! – vociferó La Hiena. —¿Acaso quieren burlarse de mí? – se veía muy estresado. —No toleraré que un par de chicos me fastidien. Vendrás conmigo, así te guste o no. – la expresión de su rostro era salvaje pero sobre todo muy asustada.

—Ace. – Sabo le llamó. El moreno le miró de soslayo. —Es suficiente Ace. – se levantó con cuidado. —No quiero que te lastimen.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Sabo?! – le detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer.

Quería entregarse.

—No permitiré que te maten por mi culpa. – susurró adolorido.

—Así está mejor. – gruñó Bellamy. —Ven, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

—Pero antes promete que no le harás daño.

—Está bien.

—¡Sabo! – Ace reclamó molesto. —¡Estás muy equivocado si piensas que dejaré que te vayas con él! – lo tomó fuertemente del brazo.

—Lo siento. – cerró los ojos lastimosamente.

—Oye. – pero entonces una cuarta voz se escuchó detrás de todos ellos. Lentamente y bajo toda expectativa, Luffy se encontraba detrás de todos los hombres de Bellamy.

—Luffy. – musitó con pánico Sabo, lo que menos quería era que lastimaran a sus hermanos.

—¿No me digas que es otro amigo tuyo? – se burló el criminal. —Ya he tenido suficiente con esto.

—No soy su amigo. – contrarrestó Luffy. La imagen del chico era aún peor que la de Ace. Luffy no solía enojarse a menudo, siempre mantenía un humor ameno y tonto, pero ahora… poco faltaba para que su Haki hiciera efecto.

—¿Ah no?

—No, Sabo es mi hermano. – confesó con firmeza. El rubio sintió un peso en el estómago.

—¿Hermanos? – Bellamy los miró a ambos. —Pues no se parecen en nada.

—Nosotros brindamos y nos volvimos hermanos. – terminó de informar Luffy.

—¿Con que eso, eh? Bueno, hermanos o no. – le apuntó con el arma. —Me llevaré a Sabo, te guste o no.

—¿Llevártelo? – Luffy llevó una mano a su sombrero.

—Así es, Doflamingo-sama espera. – miró a sus acompañantes. —¡Tráiganlo!

—¿Doflamingo? –aquello lo hizo con una voz rasposa e intimidadora. —Doflamingo fue quien lastimo a Sabo. – apretó sus puños.

—¿Qué le pasa a este chico? – preguntó uno de ellos.

—¿Acaso quieres morir, niño? – ahora todos le apuntaban.

—Yo… - les miró muy molesto. —¡Le patearé el trasero a ese hijo de puta!

—¡No ofendas a Doflamingo! – y sin esperar la orden de Bellamy le dispararon a Luffy sin ningún remordimiento.

—¡LUFFY! – el grito casi les desagarra la garganta tanto a Sabo como a Ace. Las balas se adentraron en el cuerpo de su hermano menor sin nada que ellos pudieran hacer.

Luffy simplemente retrocedió un poco, para después asomar una mirada tramposa y reír quedamente.

—¡No funcionan conmigo! – automáticamente y de una forma inverosímil las balas rebotaron en su cuerpo de goma, mandándolas a todas direcciones. Los ojos casi se salen de las órbitas de los maleantes y de igual manera de sus hermanos.

—Las balas… - Ace tragó saliva.

—Rebotaron. – completó Sabo, igualmente impactado.

Los hombres de Bellamy se quedaron en una pieza, con los ojos totalmetne desorbitados. El maleante, conocido en el mundo de Luffy como La Hiena, tragó espesamente saliva y cuando observó a Luffy que se acercaba despacio hacia donde estaba él se llenó de un temor completamente justificado.

—¡No dejen que se acerque! – sus hombres respondieron saltando sobre Luffy pero en el acto, ni bien se habían acercado menos de tres metros, cayeron al suelo totalmente desmayados, con espuma en la boca y los ojos en blanco.

—¡Gomu Gomu no…! – comenzó a decir Luffy, estirando su brazo y aterrorizando a Bellamy.

—¡No te acerques maldito monstruo! – disparó lo que le quedaban de sus balas pero ésta no lograron tocar a Luffy.

—¡Pistol! – el puño de Luffy se estiró con fuerza y le dio en el rostro a Bellamy. Claramente se pudo escuchar cómo sus dientes de destrozaban y su mandíbula se rompía en el acto. Los pies de Bellamy se despegaron del suelo y voló varios metros hacia atrás, pasó entre Ace y Sabo, quienes tenían una cara de lo más sorprendida, y fue a pasar contra una capilla que estaba cerca.

Por un momento, los tres hermanos permanecieron afónicos al tiempo que dejaba escapar un bufido exasperado. El hombre que les había amenazado yacía en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil y herido de gravedad. Ace tragó saliva y después miró a Luffy con fascinación, tal como le había dicho, sus golpes eran tan fuertes como un cañón; bueno, en este caso una pistola.

—Luffy. – Ace se le acercó con cuidado, seguido de Sabo. —Eso fue… impresionante. – no encontraba cómo expresarlo con claridad.

—El Bellamy de mi mundo era un poco más resistente que eso. – se excusó Luffy, encogiéndose de brazos.

—¿Cómo fue que…? – Sabo pasó saliva. —Los derrotaste a todos. – observó a los hombres que yacían inertes en el suelo.

—Haki del conquistador. – dijo con simpleza. —Tan sólo estaban estorbando.

—¿Haki? – los dos mayores alzaron los ojos. —¿Qué es eso?

—Es algo así como… - Luffy se llevó una mano a la barbilla, intentando recordar la amplia explicación que el Rey Oscuro le había dado en una ocasión. —Amm, no recuerdo bien, pero se trata de voluntad.

Los tres se miraron por interminables segundos y después hubo un suspiró por parte de los mayores.

—Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. – sugirió Ace. —Tenemos que tener cuidado, aparentemente estos hombres estaban siguiéndonos o algo así. – los miró en el suelo y sintió algo de pena por ellos.

—No te preocupes, Ace, si esos tontos nos molestan yo les patearé el trasero. – aseguró Luffy, mientras se tronaba los dedos.

—No lo dudo, pero creo que por el momento hay que irnos. – Miró a Sabo.—¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. – asintió. —Gracias por ayudarme.

—Para eso estamos aquí. – los dos sonrieron y Luffy se llevó una mano a la nuca.

—Yo te protegeré. – aseguro el moreno menor, claramente no mentía.

—Gracias. – Sabo palideció, el escozor de sus heridas volvía a molestarlo.

—Vamos. – Ace se pasó uno de sus brazos por su hombro. —Te ayudaré.

—Yo también. – Luffy hizo lo mismo por el otro lado. Sabo se conmovió tanto que se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir de alegría.

—¿Cómo es que pude olvidarlos? – musitó.

Los tres hermanos se alejaron del cementerio, dejando a la banda de maleantes totalmente fueras de combate. Decidieron tomar un taxi de regreso a su casa. El taxista los estuvo mirando acusadoramente durante todo el rato, posiblemente pensando que se trataba de chicos problemas, si tan sólo supiera.

Al llegar al departamento se dirigieron a la habitación de Ace y le limpiaron las heridas al rubio. El chico suspiró de agotamiento, había sido un día duro y ya no tenía ganas de seguir con sorpresas. Comieron en silencio, pidieron pizzas, diez de hecho, puesto que Luffy no se llenaba con unos cuantos trozos. El resto de la tarde estuvieron en casa, contándose de sus vidas. Ace les contó de cómo fueron las vidas de Luffy y él después de la "muerte" de Sabo. La tristeza angustiante y el apoyo incondicional de su familia para superarlo juntos. Sabo les contó sobre la vida con Shirohige, cómo se volvieron los mejores amigos y lo agradecido que estaba por haberle rescatado, que, aunque no de la mejor forma, tomando en cuenta que lo atropelló con el auto, pero que al fin y al cabo le estaba agradecido.

—Vaya, así que el viejo Shirohige es tu padre. – expresó Luffy, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Mi padre es algo en especial en tu mundo, Luffy? – preguntó Sabo, los tres yacían sentados en el piso de la sala, comiendo los últimos trozos de pizza que quedaban.

—Sí. – asintió tranquilamente. —Él fue un gran pirata. – confesó sin mucha prisa. —Creo que era muy temido y esas cosas. Tenía un barco enorme y muchos nakamas.

—¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Ace, notando la conjugación en pasado.

—Murió. – Luffy logró captar la mirada entristecida de Sabo al instante.

—¿Murió? – tragó pesadamente un poco del té que Ace le había servido hacía un rato. —¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – lo preguntó relativamente relajado, pero aun así se notaba su preocupación.

—No estoy seguro. – Luffy bajó la mirada. —Yo no pude verlo morir. - ¡Y claro que no pudo! En el momento que Shirohige murió, Luffy se encontraba en un estado de colapso mental, sufriendo en el delicado hilo de la vida y la muerte.

Los dos hermanos mayores parecieron comprender la tristeza que Luffy reflejaba, pensaron que quizá ellos se llevaban muy bien. Es decir, los dos siendo piratas, probablemente tendrían una relación de camaradería.

—¿Eras amigo del padre de Sabo? – aunque a Ace le costaba un poco imaginar a su hermano siendo "hijo" de otra persona, puesto que los tres crecieron libres de padres, por así decirlo, lo dijo para ser cortes.

—La verdad no. – dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y recargaba su espalda en el asiento del sofá. —Pero… - entonces se tragó lo que iba a decir. Planeaba decir que Ace había sido uno de sus tantos hijos, que él quería a Shirohige como un verdadero padre y que, a pesar de que el gran Yonkou le había dado órdenes de huir se quedó en el campo de batalla para defender su honor… y posteriormente morir.

—¿Pero? – repitieron los dos, entusiasmados por oír más.

—Era una persona agradable. – sonrió un poco, para quitar el estrés de la situación.

—Oh. – suspiraron los dos.

—Oye, Luffy, cuéntanos, ¿Cómo te hiciste tan fuerte? – preguntó entusiasmado Ace.

—¿Fuerte, yo? – ladeó la cabeza. Según podía recordar, Sabo y Ace siempre habían sido su ejemplo a seguir. Desde que era niño, Luffy luchaba día con día para ser reconocido y ganarles en una batalla. Aún en Marineford, cuando Ace le dijo que se había vuelto muy fuerte supo reconocer que todavía le faltaba mucho por lograr.

—Claro. – continuó Ace. —Esa habilidad tuya es muy útil, ahora veo que en una batalla puede servir de mucho. – era irónico escucharlo decir eso, puesto que durante toda su infancia, el pecoso se la pasó recordándole a Luffy que su Gomu Gomo no Mi no parecía ser servible en un combate. Si tan sólo Ace se escuchara a sí mismo.

Luffy sonrió inevitablemente ante ese pensamiento.

—Es raro que me lo digas, Ace. – confesó, llevándose después otro trozo de comida a la boca. —Cuando éramos niños me decías que mi fruta no servía de mucho en una pelea.

—¿Ah sí? – se rio momentáneamente.

—Sí. – asintió sonriente. —Pasábamos horas y horas al día entrenando. – comenzó a relatar. —Los tres. – claro que, eso antes del accidente de Sabo. —Sabo, tú y yo. Teníamos rondas de 100 peleas al día.

—¿100 peleas? – Sabo se sintió algo extraño. —Eso es mucho, ¿No?

—Éramos muy decididos ¡Shishishi! Pero ustedes dos siempre me ganaban, aunque tuviera los poderes de la Akuma no mi.

—¿Tan fuertes somos en tu mundo? – elogió Ace con gracia.

—¡Por supuesto! Nosotros tres matamos a un tigre gigante en una ocasión. Y de vez en cuando cazábamos osos y cocodrilos para la cena.

—¡Oh, que emocionante!- exclamó Sabo mientras le tocaba el hombro a Ace.

—¿Nosotros también somos piratas en tu mundo? – preguntó Ace, ambientado por la conversación.

—Sí, siempre quisimos ser piratas.- aunque ellos hubiesen muerto su sueño de salir al mar se había hecho realidad. Sabo murió como un pirata cuando izó su bandera y desafió todo pronóstico para partir hacia la aventura. Ace no había sido cualquier pirata, era mundialmente conocido como un poderoso comandante de una flota colosal. Le conocían como Hiken ya que su poder era tan fuerte como para derretir varios buques de guerra con un solo puño. Eso, a pesar de sus muertes, había sido su vida de piratas y toda una realidad.

—¿Y somos muy poderosos? – volvió a interrogar Ace.

—Claro. – lo último lo balbuceó.

—Vaya. – el moreno sonrió. —Eso es alentador. – Luffy le miró unos segundos y bajó su mirada al suelo. Si tan sólo supiera.

—¿Entonces, Luffy? ¿Cómo fue que mi padre murió? – insistió Sabo después de un rato.

—En una guerra. – contestó, el humor de Luffy ahora era más serio.

—¿Estuviste en esa guerra? – cuestionó Ace.

—Sí. – asintió con frialdad.

—¿Peleaste contra él? – Sabo estaba más que interesado.

—No. Luchamos juntos.

—¿Contra quién?

—La Marina.

—¿Peleaste contra el abuelo? – rápidamente Ace preguntó, aún sin saber si Garp era un marine en su mundo.

—Así es. – aunque no se sentía muy orgulloso de admitirlo, Luffy asintió.

—¿El abuelo también es muy fuerte?

—Demasiado. – contestó un poco animado. —Siempre que nos vemos me recibe a golpes.

—Típico del viejo. – susurró Ace. —Entonces, ¿Por qué pelearon?

—La Marina… - tragó saliva. —Había capturado a un comandante de la flota que Shirohige manejaba. Como era… alguien muy querido para él, les declaró la guerra. – entonces su rostro ensombreció. —Querían ejecutarlo. – apretó los puños. —Yo luche contra la Marina porque… también apreciaba a esa persona. – no quiso decir más. No se sentía capaz de contarles el resto de la historia, no quería que se enteraran de la muerte de Ace.

—Ya veo. – Ace colocó su brazo en su hombro, Luffy le miró sorprendido. —Debió ser un buen amigo.

—Sí. – contestó forzadamente.

—Entonces… murió en una batalla para salvar a alguien que amaba. – concluyó Sabo, un poco triste. —Típico de él. – sonrió levemente.

—Por lo que nos has constado tu padre parecer ser del tipo de persona que protege y cuida celosamente a quien le importa. – opinó Ace, mientras bebía un poco de té.

—Al principio, aunque yo no sabía quién era él realmente, me sentía extraño de ver que me tratara tan bien. – confesó Sabo. —Padre siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, pero cuando alguien lo molesta puede ser muy abominable… tanto así como el viejo Garp. – sonrió alegre ante el comentario, vaya que deseaba ver a Garp. —Oh, por cierto… ¿El viejo Garp está bien? ¿Cómo está Dragón-Oji-san? – tanto Luffy como Sabo miraron a Ace.

—Ellos están bien. – abogó el moreno mayor. —¿Sabes? No les he avisado sobre ti. – le digo a Sabo. —Como no podías recordar… ¡Además! – agregó con fuerza. —Luffy no es exactamente el mismo. – puntualizó.

—¡Shishishi! – rio mientras se llevaba las manos a la nuca.

—Ya veo. – Sabo suspiró. —Aun así, me gustaría comunicarme con ellos. ¡Y claro, con mi padre! Debe estar muy preocupado.

—Si quieres puedes hablarle por teléfono. – sugirió Ace.

—¿Puedo?

—Tú sabes que sí. – dijo ligeramente ofendido.

—Gracias. – se levantó un tanto tambaleante.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? – ofreció Ace al verle cansado.

—No, estaré bien. – caminó hacia el teléfono.

Entonces tocaron la puerta.

—Iré a ver quién es. – Ace parecía tensionado, sospechaba de que los maleantes los hubiesen seguido.

—Yo iré. – se ofreció Luffy sin pesarlo mucho y corrió a abrir la puerta.

—Qué extraño.- exclamó Sabo y Ace lo miró.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Padre no me contesta. – suspiró marcando de nuevo. —Siempre contesta su teléfono.

—Tal vez esté ocupado. – sugirió el hijo de Gol D. Roger. —Quizá esté tan preocupado que haya olvidado el teléfono, ¿Por qué no intentas más tarde?

—¿Tú crees? – colgó el aparato y se sentó en el sofá. —Padre siempre contesta… ¿Por qué no ahora?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Quizá esté ocupado en algo, de todas formas no te preocupes. – se sentó a su lado y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¡Zoro! – escucharon el grito alegre de Luffy. Ace se sintió relajado, no eran los de la tarde.

El peliverde entró ligeramente adormilado y al mismo tiempo algo tenso.

—Buenas noches. – dijo haciendo una reverencia y ubicando su vista en Sabo

—Hola, Zoro. – saludó cordialmente Ace. —Permíteme presentarlos, Sabo él es Zoro, un amigo de Luffy. Zoro, él es Sabo es nuestro hermano.

—¿Hermano, eh? – el espadachín lo miró por unos segundos. —Vaya eso explica los acontecimientos.- razonó un poco.

—Luffy me dijo que tú me habías encontrado. – Sabo hizo una reverencia muy educada. —Te lo agradezco mucho.

—Oh, no fue nada. – movió las manos intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó Ace inmediatamente después.

—Venía a ver a Luffy pero… - se ruborizó levemente.

—¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó el muchacho del sombrero de paja. —¿Te perdiste camino acá?

—¡No, claro que no! – expresó indignado. —Sólo… tomé un atajo.

Los tres hermanos se rieron de él.

—¡Ay, Zoro! Eres igual que siempre, no importa los mundos. – salió precipitadamente de la boca de Luffy. El joven le miró extrañado.

—¿Mundos?

—¡Oh, debes tener hambre! – dijo de abrupto Ace, intentando distraer la atención de Zoro. —¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No, gracias. En realidad, venía a ver a Luffy. – le miró concretamente.

—¿A mí?

—Sí, prometiste que me contarías sobre eso.

—¿Eso?

—Tu cuello. – fue más específico.

—¡Ah, cierto! – se burló por su olvido. —Lo olvidaba.

—¿Te ha visto estirarte? – le preguntó Ace.

—Sí, cuando Sabo me golpeó en la cabeza mi cuello se estiró. ¡Shishishi!

—Créeme que lo siento, Luffy. – se disculpó el rubio.

—No te preocupes. – le quitó importancia.

—¿Ustedes sabían que él…? – Zoro lo señaló discretamente.

—No. – respondieron a la par los mayores. —Nos sorprendimos tanto como tú.

—Pero esto tiene una explicación. – argumentó Sabo. —Aunque… no sé qué tanto puedas creerla.

—Intentémoslo. – se encogió de hombros.

Acto seguido, los cuatro estaban en la cocina, sentados alrededor de la mesa esperando el relato de Luffy. Así, de la misma manera que le había dicho a sus hermanos, Luffy le contó a Zoro sobre sus habilidades de una manera resumida. Le hizo una demostración, halando su mejilla. Durante toda la narrativa el espadachín se mantuvo silencioso e inexpresivo. El cuento sobre los viajes entre mundos paralelos, piratas que tienen poderes increíbles, frutas que te transforman en súper-humanos y demás era procesado con mucha paciencia en su cerebro.

Cuando Luffy terminó de hablar todo se quedó en afonía. Zoro tenía los brazos cruzados y el café que le habían servido estaba por demás frío. No había tomado ni una sola gota. Parecía pensativo, además de que lucía como si fuese a hablar en cualquier momento. Carraspeó.

—¿Eso es… todo? – balbuceó.

—Eso creo. – Luffy se encogió de hombros.

—Entonces…- recapituló. —Eres un hombre de goma que viene de otro mundo muy parecido al nuestro, con la diferencia de que ahí todos somos piratas y perseguimos un gran tesoro.

Los hermanos asintieron al unísono, aunque la pregunta había sido para Luffy.

—Ya veo. – suspiró y de un momento a otro se tragó el café. —Está bien.

—¿Qué está bien? – Sabo alzó una ceja. —¿Sólo así lo crees?

—Luffy es de goma, ¿Qué otra prueba necesitaría? – expresó lógicamente.

—Bien, supongo que tiene razón. – bisbisó Ace.

—Ya que no eres… el Luffy de este mundo… - articuló Zoro. —Supongo que te gustaría salir a conocer la ciudad. Mañana Nami, Sanji, Usopp y yo íbamos a salir a pasear, ¿Quieres venir? – le invitó con cordialidad y sin nada de preocupación.

—¿Salir? Eso suena divertido, ¿Ace, puedo ir? – Luffy le miró con ojos soñadores.

—No veo por qué no, pero ten cuidado con tus poderes, recuerda que las personas no lo entenderían… excepto Zoro.

—¡De acuerdo! – festejó contento.

—Yo me retiro. – el muchacho de cabello verde se levantó con cuidado y se dirigió a la puerta. —Lamento la impertinencia. – hizo de nuevo una reverencia. —Fue un placer, Sabo.

—Lo mismo digo, Zoro.

—Adiós. – abrió la puerta y salió como si nada. Los tres quedaron solos de nuevos.

—Bueno. – concluyó Ace mientras se estiraba. —Creo que ha sido un día muy largo. ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a dormir?

—Claro… Ace, ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación? –pidió Sabo.

—Seguro.

—¡Ace, yo también! – se apresuró a solicitar el menor.

—Está bien, los tres dormiremos en mi habitación. – suspiró. —Pero vaya que roncan.

—¡Shishishi!

Y así fue, los tres estuvieron una nuche más, creando nuevos recuerdos y en el caso de Luffy una infinita nostalgia que no podía evitar sentir cada vez que reía junto a sus hermanos.

…

Ajenos a los peligros que se viven en las oscuras sombras de la ciudad de Tokio. Los pasos siniestros de un peso pesado avanzaban sin tapujos por los muelles de aquella fábrica abandonada. Susurrando una canción pegajosa, y llevándose a la boca de vez en cuando un trozo de tarta, la imagen de un enemigo nuevo se asomó ante la luz de un farol.

Inmediatamente y sin ningún altercado, Doflamingo emergió de su lujosa limosina para darle la cara a esa persona. El líder de la familia Donquixote le miró con una sonrisa amplía y maquiavélica.

—¿Qué era tan importante que no podías esperar hasta mañana? – susurró aquella persona, su voz rasposa mostraba claro fastidio.

—Sé que las cosas estaban planeadas de una forma al principio. – le hizo un ademán para que se acercara. —Pero… como te dije en la mañana, hubo un cambio de planes.

—¿Sigues con eso? – exclamó fastidiado. —¿Lograste atrapar al chico?

—Algo mejor. – Joker caminó hacia adentro y su socio le siguió. El sitio donde se encontraban no era exactamente el mejor de todos.

Aquella fábrica se había vuelto una guarida bastante inesperada para muchos. Doflamingo era una persona que odiaba las cosas sin estética, pero esta era una clara excepción a la regla. Ese lugar representaba un almacén de objetos que ya no quería o necesitaba. Era simplemente un lugar en donde guardaba sus trapos sucios… pero además, era una prisión.

En el fondo, yendo al subterráneo, alejándose de algunas oficinas, se encontraba un calabozo junto a un pequeño puerto escondido entre algunos muelles de madera, parecía un hangar de película. La cárcel, cual era capaz de mantener apresado desde enormes animales hasta un cuanto de prisioneros tenía celdas sucias y llenas de moho, así como muchas cadenas que estaban regadas por todo el suelo, algunos grilletes y otros tantos de cuerdas, barriles llenos de agua o aceite, etc.

Caminaron un par pasillos, pasaron entre las celdas viejas y vacías, mediante avanzaban lámparas de color amarillo comenzaban a encenderse automáticamente, iluminando alrededor.

Doflamingo se frenó antes de llegar al último segmento, el cual todavía estaba a oscuras. Se volvió a su invitado.

—¿Estás preparado para la sorpresa?

—Sabes que odio ese sentido del humor que te cargas. – gruñó el otro.

—Apuesto que no podrás contener el aliento. – chaqueo los dedos y el pedazo en sombras se encendió automáticamente.

En el acto, los ojos de su invitado se abrieron totalmente incrédulos, dejando caer el trozo de tarta que se estaba comiendo. Se atragantó con su propia saliva y después de un momento de delirio, comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! – escupió más que emocionado, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia aquella silueta que conocía muy bien.

Sus ojos contemplaron la imponte figura de Shirohige, un hombre de gran estatura y musculatura muy impresionante para alguien de su edad. Aquel que había sido el terror de los mares después de la época de Roger en el mundo de Luffy, ahora era un hombre que, aunque imponente, se encontraba a merced de un par de locos.

Estaba encadenado a la pared, casi colgado de las muñecas y forzado a permanecer sentado en la posición de loto. Tenía moretones y heridas por todo el cuerpo. Se podía ver su ropa maltratada y su bigote blanco exhibía un poco de sangre. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices recientes y pequeños puntos rojos, signos de que le habían administrado algo por medio de agujas.

Estaba aparentemente dormido, respiraba pero muy superficialmente.

—No tienes idea de lo que me costó atraparle. – susurró Doflamingo con cansancio. —El anciano es sumamente fuerte, tuvimos que usar métodos barbáricos para capturarlo y aun así… necesitamos más fuerza bruta y algunos narcóticos para dejarlo quieto. – se limpió una gota de sudor, recordar la captura de Shirohige realmente le extenuaba.

—¿Cómo cayó en tu trampa?

—Le dije que intercambiaría a su hijo por una módica cantidad de dinero. – sonrió despiadadamente mientras se acomodaba sus enorme gafas de sol. —Evidentemente, cuando llegué sin él mis planes cambiaron. Maté a sus guardaespaldas y me las arreglé para capturarle a él. Créeme cuando te digo que… fue difícil. – se llegó una mano a su tórax y acarició ligeramente.

—¿Estás herido?

—Así es. – susurró ahora ya no sonreía, su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor. —Me rompió dos costillas.

—¡No lo creo! – exclamó su socio con alborozo. —El viejo golpea fuerte para su edad. Es la persona más dura que conozco.

—Concuerdo contigo. – Doflamingo fue asistido por un guardaespaldas, quien le colocó una silla. —¿Y bien? – inmediatamente le sirvieron una copa de vino, se sentía como un cazador contemplando su trofeo de caza. —¿Qué piensas hacer con él?

—Oh, algo se me ocurrirá. Supongo que tendré que pagarte extra por esto.

—Supones bien.

Entonces, de una manera casi tenebrosa, las cadenas de Barbablanca tintinearon con pesar. Lentamente y casi con sopor, la figura del gran magnate comenzó a estabilizarse. Había despertado y sus miradas lograron cruzarse, una enorme expresión de ira y sorpresa nacía de Newgate, mientras que al otro lado se podía apreciar un goce único por parte del victimario.

—Veo que estás despierto. – apretó los puños mientras se acercaba más a su imponente cuerpo. —Me alegro por ti… Shirohige. – y automáticamente se asomó un gruñido profundo y pastoso del aludido. Resonando casi como el rugir de un terremoto que destroza la tierra y crea tsunamis. Los agentes de Doflamingo tragaron saliva y retrocedieron un paso. Edward Newgate estaba sumamente furioso y dicha emoción se manifestó adecuadamente cuando dijo la siguiente palabra:

—Teach.

**Continuará… **

**Apuesto que no se lo esperaban, ¿O si? Bien, en todo caso este es un capítulo que nos ubica en ciertos sucesos futuros. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí al escribirlo. No olviden decir que les apreció y si tienen dudas y demás. Gracias de nuevo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	10. Cuenta regresiva

**Comienza la introducción de los futuros sucesos cúlmines en ambas historias. Espero que les guste este capítulo, sobre todo por que será la transición al final. Tal como lo dice el título comienza la cuenta regresiva. **

* * *

**-10-**

**Cuenta regresiva.**

* * *

Ese día se habían levantado tarde y comieron bastante para variar. Estuvieron toda la mañana hablando de trivialidades. Ace le cambió las vendas a Sabo y Luffy pasó la mitad de la mañana viendo televisión, totalmente idiotizado por aquella caja mágica que según sus términos se trataba de un extraño aparato misterioso que tenía las propiedades de un Den Den Mushi transmisor. Pronto, los tres hermanos se sentaron juntos a ver la televisión, estaban viendo una comedia de la cual no se podía encontrar sentido alguno pero, Luffy reía desquiciadamente.

—Ya se acabó. – formuló Luffy, terminando de reír.

—¿Qué sigue en la programación? – preguntó Ace mientras se sentaba, había ido a la cocina para hacerse un sándwich.

—Aquí dice que… - Sabo estaba leyendo una guía de papel. —Es una telenovela. – alzó una ceja. —¿Cambiamos de canal?

—¿Ace, que es una telenovela? – preguntó inocentemente Luffy.

—Es una especia de… historia en donde hay mucho drama y esas cosas.

—¿Y las personas actúan de manera divertida?

—Bueno, más que comedia actúan como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

—¿Ah sí? – sonrió abiertamente. —¡Tenemos que verla!

—¿Lo dices en serio? – Ace alzó ambas cejas no se esperaba eso.

—¡Sí, ya comenzó! – guardó silencio mientras daban una introducción.

Sabo estaba cerca de ellos, había tomado el teléfono y marcaba una y otra vez a Shirohige, necesitaba comunicarse con él. Frunció el ceño cuando por quinta vez el buzón de voz hizo su aparición. Miró casi con rencor el pequeño aparato, era muy extraño que su padre no le contestara; una vez lo comprendía, dos quizá también, pero más de tres… era simplemente inverosímil.

—¿Todo bien? – escuchó la voz de su hermano de misma edad y le miró aparentando no estar preocupado.

—Sí. – se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el largo sillón. —Entonces, ¿Qué veremos?

—Luffy quiere ver esto. – señaló el programa.

—¿Es enserio?

—Shhh. – Luffy los calló para comenzar a escuchar la historia.

La novela trataba acerca de una niña huérfana que había tenida que sobrevivir a expensas de la pobreza y el maltrato hasta ser una adulta. Estudiaba en la universidad y se mantenía duras penas. Un día había conocido a un joven encantador quien se convertiría en su amado, pero él era un hombre de alta sociedad y ella a penas una pobretona, la familia de aquel joven no les permitían estar juntos…

No supieron exactamente cuándo, pero los tres hermanos estaban totalmente pegados a la pantalla. Ace no había terminado su emparedado, Luffy tenía los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de seriedad inusual en él, Sabo estaba con una mueca llena de admiración sus brazos estaban cruzados.

—_¡Por favor, debes olvidarme! – gritaba la chica mientras forcejeaba con su amado, en un intento por separarse de él. _

—_¡Jamás te dejaré! – él la sujetaba con fuerza y la halaba hacia así, la cernía de la cintura y le abrazaba a su pecho. —Eres la persona más especial en el mundo para mí. Te amo y no dejaré que mi familia se interponga. _

—_¡Tú y yo somos de mundos diferentes! – gimoteaba ella, aferrándose a su ropa._

—_¡¿Y eso que importa?! – gritó él desesperado. _

Ace, Sabo y Luffy asintieron siguiéndole la corriente al actor.

—_¡Pero es que…! – y él la calló con un beso, le apretó contra él y le dejó sin aliento. Cuando la liberó la chica comenzaba a derramar lágrimas llenas de felicidad. _

—_Nunca te vayas de mi lado… - le besaba de nuevo. —Nunca. _

—_Jamás. – decía ella. _

Entonces la novela terminó y los créditos comenzaron verse. Los hermanos se destensaron cuando se dieron cuenta que todo había terminado. Cuando la música se acabó se miraron los unos a los otros y carraspearon un poco apenados.

—Eso fue… Increíble.- Luffy les miró con lágrimas conmovidas.

—No puedo creer que tuvieran que sufrir tanto. – Sabo se sonó su nariz, totalmente sensible.

—Fue dramático… pero el final estuvo muy bien.- terminó de decir Ace, igualmente conmovido.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta y sin previo aviso Zoro entró a la casa. Se detuvo en seco cuando les vio totalmente sonrosados y con expresión atónitas.

—Amm, ¿Interrumpo algo? – dijo el muchacho de cabello verde, confundido.

—¡No, no! – los mayores negaron inmediatamente.

—¡Oh, Zoro! – Luffy se paró para saludarle.

—Hola. ¿Recuerdas que pasaría por ti?

—Sí, ¿Puedes espérame? Voy al baño. – corrió a tocador. Ace, Zoro y Sabo se miraron fijamente.

—¿Todo… va bien? – preguntó Zoro al ver sus expresiones.

—Claro que sí. – gruñó Ace y cambiaba de canal para ver lucha libre. —Ah, sí me fascinan estos programas de violencia. ¿Verdad, Sabo?

—Claro, a mí también. – se pudieron a verlos en silencio, con una gotita de sudor que brotaba de sus frentes.

Zoro simplemente alzó una ceja.

—¡Listo! – Luffy llegó a su lado contento.

—Bien, vamos. – los dos Mugiwaras salieron del departamento y al hacerlo inmediatamente Ace tomó la teleguía.

—Aquí dice que el siguiente capítulo es en cinco minutos.

—¡Cambia de canal! – dijo inmediatamente Sabo.

Y mientras los dos hermanos mayores de Luffy se conmovían por la historia de aquella desdichada mujer, el moreno menor caminaba alegremente por las calles de Tokio sin la mayor preocupación. Comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese mundo, a pesar de tener poco tiempo. No le era complicado ya que tenía a sus hermanos y ahora sentía que estaban más unidos que nunca.

—Nami, Sanji y Usopp nos esperan en un restaurante que comida china que está cerca de un parque. – dijo Zoro. —Amm, me dieron un mapa. – lo mostró, estaba absolutamente lleno de indicaciones por parte de Nami e insulto por parte de Sanji.

—No tengo idea de dónde queda todo eso. – agregó Luffy, cruzándose de brazos.

—Será mejor que les llamemos. – sacó un teléfono celular.

—¿Qué es eso? – Luffy alzó una ceja.

—Es un teléfono. ¿No tienen de estos en tu mundo?

—Creo que… ¿Es como un Den Den Mushi? – preguntó interesado.

—No sé qué es eso, pero supongo que sí. – marcó el número de Nami.

—_¿Diga?_

—Oye, Nami…

—_Ah, Zoro._ – respondió la chica con una acostumbrada resignación.

—¿Por dónde queda…?

—_Sanji-kun va para allá_. – suspiró. —_Adiós_. – le colgó.

—¡Oye, pedazo de idiota! – gritó Sanji desde lejos. Los dos le miraron llegar con malhumor.

—Ah, es el bueno para nada. – Zoro frunció el ceño.

—¡Sanji! – Luffy saludó animado.

—Hola, Luffy. – fue neutral con él. —¿Y tú, idiota?

—¿Qué quieres, pervertido? – se miraron con desafío.

—¡Arrgg! – gruñó el rubio. —Por tu culpa no pude pasar tiempo a solas con Nami-san. – señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

—Nee, Sanji. – Luffy le llamó antes de que iniciaran una pelea.

—¿Qué pasa, Luffy?

—¿Vamos a ir a comer?

—Sí, tengo unos volantes de un restaurant de comida china. Es un bufett. – le mostró los papeles. —Será mejor que nos apresuramos, Usopp y Nami-swan esperan. – comenzaron a caminar en dirección al establecimiento.

Tomaron camiones y también el tren. Cuando finalmente llegaron al dichoso restaurante Luffy pudo observar la vista al mar y por tanto, no pudo evitar cierta nostalgia y necesidad de navegar. Había estado con sus hermanos y eso era oro molido, pero no cabía duda que todavía seguía siendo un pirata y por lo tanto adoraba estar ahí afuera, viviendo aventuras. Sonrió al pensar en sus nakamas de su mundo, les extrañaba en verdad.

—¡Luffy! – Zoro le llamó, pues estaba muy distraído. —Apresúrate.

—Claro. – se acercó a sus amigos.

—¿Ya estamos todos? – pregunto Usopp.

No. le hubiera gustado comentar a Luffy, pero era claro que no se encontraba en el lugar adecuado ni en el tiempo.

—Sí. – respondió Nami.

Los cinco entraron al restaurante y enseguida las fosas nasales de Luffy se abrieron captando todos los olores disponibles. No tardó en babear.

—¡Que rico huele! – gritó emocionado.

—Tomen una silla, iré a dejar los boletos especiales. – dijo Sanji.

—¡Nee, Sanji! ¡¿Ya puedo servirme?! – pidió Luffy desesperado.

—Eso creo.

—¡Perfecto! – y corrió a la barra de alimentos. Este sería un buen día después de todo.

…

Ya era hora de comer y Sabo y Ace estaban en la cocina preparando de comer. Después de un maratón completo de aquella novela se sentían muy hambrientos.

—No cabe duda, el mundo de las telenovelas es de lo más dramático. – argumentó Ace, mientras se sentaba a la mesa y comía del tazón de estofado que habían hecho.

—Tampoco había visto tal cosa. – dijo Sabo, recargándose en su silla y tomando un vaso con agua.

Entonces tocaron la puerta. El rubio se levantó y abrió; del otro lado, Jabra el mitómano y chismoso vecina del departamento contrario estaba ahí.

—¡Hola! – saludó con alegría.

—Hola. – susurró Sabo, mirándole extrañado.

—Me he enterado que eres el nuevo vecino. – le sonrió con complicidad.

—Amm, algo así. – admitió.

—Bien, bien. Quería saludarte y eso, como buen vecino que soy. – su sonrisa escandalosa volvió a emerger. —Y dime, ¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?

—Sa-

—Jabra-san. – Ace había llegado de sorpresa, interrumpiendo a Sabo.

—¡Ace-kun! – le estiró la mano, Ace le respondió con algo de rechazo. —Estaba platicando con tu…

—Que atento de su parte. – le habló educadamente. —Pero es la hora de la comida y me temo que nos ha interrumpido. – haló a Sabo de un hombro. —Adiós. – y comenzó a cerró la puerta.

—¡Ace, eso fue grosero! – regañó el rubio.

—Créeme, ese sujeto no trae nada bueno. En una ocasión inventó que Luffy y yo éramos… - carraspeó antes de decirlo. —Éramos pareja.

—¡¿En serio?! – no pudo contener la risa y se comenzó a reír contundentemente.

—No es gracioso. – gruñó Ace.

—¡Claro que sí! – alegó mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de tanto reír.

—Cállate, Sabo. – le pegó levemente en la frente. —Vamos, la comida se enfría.

—Sí, ahora voy. – la curiosidad le gano y abrió la puerta una vez más para ver si aquel tipo no se encontraba espiando. Al no verlo ahí se encogió de hombros, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se fijó en un objeto que estaba en el suelo. Lo recogió con cuidado y se dio cuenta que se trataba de un periódico. Tragó saliva, al verlo sus ansias se dispararon de la nada y se sintió extrañamente desprotegido.

Abrió la primera plana…

Sus ojos se extendieron totalmente incrédulos.

—Sabo. – Ace le llamó, se estaba tardando más de lo debido. El chico apretó el papel en sus manos y se tragó un enorme nudo que le quemó la garganta. Miró desesperado el suelo y la puerta, tentando a salir de ahí y…

—¿Sabo? – la voz de Ace le regresó a la tierra. —¿Qué pasa? – se le acercó lentamente desde la espalda.

—Nada.- contestó.—Sólo, veía las noticias.

—¿Pasó algo?

—No. – mintió. Dejó el periódico en una mesita y se acercó a Ace. —¿Comemos o qué?

—Seguro. – los dos hermanos mayores se fueron a la mesa.

Comieron en silencio el humor de Sabo había cambiado por completo, estaba muy serio e incluso comía despacio.

—Sabo. – Ace le llamó.

—Ace. – el muchacho le encaró. —¿No tienes sueño?

—¿Sueño? – pensar en eso le hacía tener ataques de narcolepsia algunas veces. —Bueno. – comenzó a parpadear. —Ahora que lo dices… - ahí estaba la misma sensación. —¿Sabes es extraño que…? – y calló dormido sobre la mesa, roncando a sus anchas como siempre.

Sabo sonrió. Ese truco siempre funcionaba. Ace lo había olvidado pero cuando eran niños el rubio usaba ese truco para despertar su narcolepsia, era chistoso ver a Ace cayendo dormido de vez en cuando, en este caso, era una suerte que todavía funcionara. Se levantó cuidadosamente y miró con pesar a su hermano mientras babeaba sobre la mesa. Fue al cuarto de lavado y tomó la ropa con la que había llegado. Se cambió y colocó su sombrero. Miró el periódico una vez más.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Perdóname, Ace.

…

—¡Geppo! – el vicealmirante Strawberry pareció volar por toda la habitación maltrecha. Robin se estremeció cuando sus brazos ya no pudieron alcanzarle y Chopper simplemente lo contempló. —¡Rankyaku! – comenzó a soltar patadas en gran cantidad y por cada una se desprendían corrientes cortantes de aire.

—¡Robin! – Chopper saltó sobre ella para protegerla. —¡Guard Point! – la enorme masa de pelo y cuerpo se extendió de una manera sobresaliente, empujando al oficial de élite sin proponérselo y lo estrelló contra la pared, ejerciendo tal presión que la destrozó con todo y el marine en su camino.

El oficial se recuperó, pues no esperaba algo como eso. Se levantó aún más y los observó.

—¿Una mole de pelo? – reflexionó. —¡Tobu Shigan "Bachi"! – lanzó pequeñas balas de aire hacia el enorme cuerpo de Chopper sin éxito. El marine frunció el ceño. —¿Qué clase de defensa es esa?

—¡Black Ball! – es escuchó de la nada y el Vice-Almirante alzó una ceja, buscando de dónde provenía aquella voz.

—Oh, pero si es la Gata Ladrona. – frunció el ceño. —Eres mía. – se lanzó apresuradamente contra ella. A lo que Nami no retrocedió, cuestión que nunca esperó, en vez de eso sonrió.

—¡Lion Rod! – profesó y antes de que Strawberry pudiera tocarla una hilera muy larga de bolas negras se acomodaron alrededor de él.

—¿Qué es esto? – alzó un dedo para tocar una de las bolas y automáticamente una corriente electrizante se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—¡Ahora, Chopper! – la voz de Robin sobresalió de la enorme bola de pelos y Chopper regresó a un estado normal. —¡Mil Fleurs! ¡Gigantesco Mano! – automáticamente un brazo enorme emergió de la tierra, destrozando aún más la oficina.

—¡Rumble! – Chopper se echó una píldora amarilla a la boca y creció hasta seis metros en un solo instante. —¡Monster Point! – anunció.

Strawberry estaba en el suelo, sacudiéndose las chispas de su traje y recuperándose. La sombra de Chopper llamó su atención y cuando elevó la vista abrió los ojos más que sorprendido.

—¿Un monstruo? – no concebía lo que veía.

—¡Stamp! – gritó Robin.

—¡Kotei Palme! – Chopper le acompañó, de manera que, sin que el marino pudiera esperarse le arrasaron del suelo mandándolo fuera de la habitación el golpe en conjunto había sido suficiente como para sacarlo de balance y mandarlo lejos.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. – dijo inmediatamente Nami. —Ese hombre puede regresar en cualquier momento y necesitamos reagruparnos.

—Entendido. – asintieron los dos Mugiwaras.

—Vengan. – la pastosa voz de Chopper las intimidó levemente. —Yo las llevaré. – se subieron a sus manos.

—¡Disparen! – no tardaron en escuchar a una horda de marines que llegaban en auxilio del Vice-Almirante.

—¡A un lado! – gritó Chopper pasando con su gran tamaño sobre ellos y sin sentir las balas. De un salto pasó de largo por todo el pasillo, destrozándolo sin querer y cuando logró ver el patio, el ejercito que habían enviado para derrotar a sus nakamas se encontraba ahora en el suelo.

—¡Chicos! – llamó Nami.

—Es Nami-san. – anunció Brook.

—¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! – volvió a ordenar y al momento se levantó hacia el cielo una figura conocida.

—¡No escaparán de mí! – era Strawberry quien se negaba a ceder, se aproximó a máxima velocidad hacia ellos.

—Chicas. – anunció Chopper con una voz lastimera. —El efecto de la Rumble ball está pasando. – su tamaño comenzó a hacerse pequeño.

—¡No escaparán! – se preparó para lanzarles otra corriente de aire afilado.

—¡Esto es malo! – Zoro se apresuró a donde estaban ellos para defenderlos.

—¡Déjamelo a mí! ¡Sky Walk! – Sanji despegó directamente para interceptar el golpe del marine.

—¡Rankyaku! – lanzó varias patadas hacia un agotado Chopper que ya había terminado de encogerse.

—¡Hell Memories! – Sanji lo interceptó de a tiempo deteniendo las corrientes de aire con su propio ataque.

—Pierna Negra. – reconoció el marine. —¿Puedes usar Geppo?

—No confundas mi Sky Walk con esa basura del CP9. – bufó molesto el cocinero. —¿Cómo te atreves a dañar a dos lindas damas… y a Chopper? – le apuntó acusadoramente con su cigarro.

—Criminales son criminales. – se preparó para atacarle.

—¡A un lado! – de la nada y al momento todos reconocieron la voz de Franky. Strawberry se distrajo para observar la reluciente silueta del Franky Shogun.

—¿Un robot?

—¡No te distraigas! – Sanji le embistió con una serie de patadas que el oficial de elite sostuvo con sus brazos y el Tekkai. Pero en medio de toda la ronda de ataques Sanji emitió una ligera sonrisa que le desconcertó.

—¡Diable Jumbe! – con ambas piernas le acertó un golpe que simplemente no pudo contener. El Vicealmirante retrocedió escupiendo un poco de sangre.

—Maldito.

—¡Ahora Franky! – Sanji se alejó precipitadamente mientras daba aviso.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? – intentó detenerlo.

—No tan lejos como tú.

—¿De qué…?

—¡Franky Radical Beam! – sin esperarse aquello un poderoso rayo láser lo atrapó en una honda dolorosa y calorífica, mientras lo hería y lanzaba tan lejos como podía.

—¡Sanji-kun, apresurate! – llamó Nami, al momento que subía a los brazos del robot y comenzaban a escapar.

—¡Los marines nos están siguiendo! – gritó Chopper, sin poder moverse.

—¡No por mucho! – Usopp emergió desde atrás de la máquina de batalla. — Midori Boshi: Bamboo Javelin. – enormes estacas de bamboo les permitieron escapar mientras los marines se quedaban colgados en aquellas estacas.

—¡Arian-kun se quedó en el Sunny! – informó Franky mientras avanzaban.

—Apresurémonos a llegar… - Nami tragó saliva. —Tengo malas noticias.

—¡Ahí está! – señaló Robin, el barco de los sueños se alzaba decidido, esperando por ellos.

Subieron rápidamente y alzaron las anclas. Los marines habían escapado de las plantas de Usopp y ahora se dirigían hacia ellos, armados con bazookas. Lograron escapar a pesar de las explosiones y todo el jaleo.

Todos exhalaron levemente fatigados, correr siempre resultaba cansino cuando tenían otras cosas en mente. Finalmente, Nami se paró en medio de todos y profesó agónicamente lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Escuchen todos. – los Mugiwaras y Arian se colocaron serios, ahora que el Sunny estaba fuera de peligro podía relajarse un poco, ¿no?

—¿Cuáles son esas malas noticias, Nami? – preguntó sin rodeos Zoro, comenzaba a sospechar de qué se trataba.

—Van a ejecutar a Luffy. – contestó secamente. Todos abrieron los ojos impactados. No tenían palabras, para ser sinceros esperaban una noticia así.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? – balbuceó Usopp.

—Escuche por un Den-Den Mushi en la oficina del Vice-Almirante, lo van a ejecutar en una base naval lejos de aquí. – sacó de su pantalón una hoja de papel finamente doblada, la extendió sobre la cubierta y también sacó un Eternal Pose que había robado. —Esta de aquí. – suspiró con fatiga.

—Tenemos que apresurarnos a llegar antes de cualquier cosa. – espetó Franky, dirigiéndose al timón.

—La isla está a más de medio día. – Nami tragó saliva. —Y está anocheciendo. – lamentó, todos comenzaron a comprender.

—Nami. – con una cruda expresión Robin se le acercó y le tocó un hombro. —¿A qué horas será su ejecución? – la chica del East Blue apretó los puños.

—A las 11:00 am. – y todos contuvieron la respiración.

—¡No hay tiempo que perder! – Franky se preparó para hacer un efectivo Coup de Burst, pero entonces se dio cuenta muy a su pesar que los barriles de cola estaban vacíos. —¡Chicos! – llegó corriendo donde ellos. —No tenemos cola.

—Franky. – Zoro se levantó con una enorme aura de preocupación. —Dirígenos hacía esa base, aprovecharemos todo lo que podamos. – miró a su tripulación, la cual estaba devastada e incrédula. —¡Arriba todos! Esto es una cuenta regresiva. – gruñó. —No permitiremos que Luffy muera.

Eso bastó para alzar los ánimos de la tripulación pirata.

—¡El marimo tiene razón! – Sanji se levantó decidido. —Abramos las velas, necesitaremos todo el viento disponible. ¿Verdad, Nami-san?

—Así es. – asintió un poco más animada. —Vamos, tenemos que salvar a nuestro capitán falso.

—¡Sí! – respondieron todos. Se pusieron manos a la obra, debían llegar a la base antes de las once de la mañana del día siguiente.

…

Smoker caminó pesadamente hasta la celda de Mugiwara. Esta vez fumaba tres puros puesto que se sentía más estresado de lo normal. No había podido evitar sentirse extraño desde el momento que vio a Monkey D. Luffy, era como si su instinto de cazador le indicara que no era su presa, sino alguna especia de copia.

Los guardias al verlo le abrieron el paso. El Vice-Almirante entró solo hasta la celda más profunda y mejor resguardada. Antes de entrar escuchó la voz animada de Luffy, parecía estar hablando con alguien y a juzgar por las respuestas se trataba de alguien joven. Entró pesadamente y al hacerlo la conversación de los presos cesó.

—¡Smoker-san! – saludó Luffy, sin ninguna clase de temor. El marine simplemente bajó la cabeza y alzó una ceja.

—Mugiwara. – después dirigió su vista al otro reo, el cual había ignorado la primera vez que estuvo ahí. El individuo simplemente le miró directamente desde las sombras, dos pequeñas velas iluminaban aquella habitación desolada, pero no eran suficientes. Decidió ignorarlo y sentarse a espaldas a él para estar cara a cara con Luffy.

Hubo un periodo de silencio, en realidad no sabía que decirle.

—Ejem. – carraspeó buscando algo de qué hablar. —Verte en esta celda me recuerda a Arabasta.

—¿Arabasta? – ladeó la cabeza. —¿Es una prisión?

—No, es un país. – se sintió extraño de tener que recordarlo, sobre todo porque después de aquella ocasión el pirata le pidió a su primer oficial que le salvara la vida. —¿No recuerdas lo de Arabasta? Le pateaste el trasero a Crocodile.

—¿Crocodile? – lo miró escandalizado. —¡Yo jamás tocaría a ese señor! Además, es el esposo de una de mis maestras. – se expresó con verdadera causa.

—¿De qué estás hablando? – Smoker se irritó. —Desde que llegamos aquí te has comportado de una manera extraña, Mugiwara. – dejó salir todo el humo de sus habanos.

—No me escupas tu humo, Smoker-san. – comentó molesto el chico de goma. —Además, no estoy siendo extraño, siempre soy así.

—¿Siempre? – apretó los puños contra su pantalón.

—¿No es divertido? – escuchó de repente la voz de S a su espalda. —Este chico me cae bien.

—No te metas en donde no te llaman. – gruñó molesto el marino.

—Yo sólo decía. – pudo percibir que se encogía de hombros.

—Mugiwara. – le ignoró para seguir hablando con él. —¿Cómo es que dejaste que te atraparan tan fácilmente? – aquello parecía más un lamento que una pregunta.

—Me tropecé. – dijo sin más.

—¿Sabes que te van a matar, verdad?

—¿Me van a matar? – contestó con total tranquilidad. —¿Lo dice enserio?

—Claro que sí. – apretó los dientes, casi partía sus puros.

—Bueno. – se encogió de hombros. —Eso no importa… mis amigos vendrán por mí.

—¿Y si no lo hacen? – le dijo afligido. —¿Qué harás?

—¿Por qué lo dice? – alzó las cejas.

—Por nada. – se levantó rápidamente. —Esta conversación no tiene sentido. – le miró por última vez. —Espero que hagas algo, Mugiwara. – lentamente se perdió en la oscuridad de un pasillo. Luffy simplemente se quedó callado.

—Ese es un hombre justo. – dijo S.

—¿Tú crees? – Luffy sonrió de lado. —¿Sabes algo? Él me salvó la vida cuando era un niño.

—¿Ah sí? – S miró el camino que Smoker había tomado. —Te creo. – sonrió de lado.

—¿Será cierto eso? – dijo Luffy después de una pausa.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Qué van a ejecutarme. – su voz a pesar de tranquila sonaba con un matiz de preocupación.

—No te angusties. – intervino su compañero de celda. —Después de todo, ¿No decías que tus nakamas vendrían por ti?

—¡Tienes razón! – sonrió motivado. —Ellos vendrán por mí. Estoy seguro.

—Ya verás que sí. – complementó S, mientras miraba hacia la vela. —Ya es tarde, chico. ¿Qué te parece si dormimos un poco?

—Está bien. – Luffy se recostó en el suelo, sus cadenas sonaron. —Buenas noches, S.

—Buenas noches, Luffy.

El moreno no tardó en quedarse dormido, pues sus ronquidos resonaron en aquella habitación. En cambio, S le veló durante unos minutos, su mirada parecía enigmática algo perturba.

—Tus nakamas llegaran… Deben hacerlo. – musitó y después se recostó, quería creer.

**Continuará…**

**Bien, pues espero haberles dejado un buen sabor de boca. Espero sus comentarios, qué les gustó y que no. Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	11. Hacia el final de un sueño

**Ya tengo vacaciones y lo primero que hago es actualizar XD, que emoción. En este capítulo las cosas interesantes empiezan. Espero que les guste, a mi en particular me fascinó el final. **

* * *

**-11-**

**Hacia el final de un sueño. **

* * *

Lo que lo despertó fue una sensación cálida en el resto de su cuerpo acompañada de un olor a comida. Ace abrió los ojos lentamente bastante desorientado. Se enderezó en la mesa y estiró los brazos, al hacerlo una manta cayó al suelo. Gruñó al darse cuenta de esto y la recogió lentamente, con sus movimientos todavía pesados. Miró atentamente la manta en sus manos, haciendo memoria de cuándo exactamente se la había puesto para dormir.

—La comida se enfrió. – se lamentó después de colocarse la manta en los hombros. —¡Oye, Sabo! – le llamó al percatarse de que estaba solo en la mesa. Al no escuchar la voz de su hermano alzó una ceja con ligera preocupación. Se levantó de su asiento, llevó el trasto al fregadero y lo lavó pausadamente, recuperándose de su sueño.

Sonó su nariz mientras terminaba de lavar y cerraba la llave del agua. Abrió el refrigerador y tomó una botella de jugo de naranja. Se encaminó con ella a su habitación, esperando encontrarse a su hermano dormido, pero cuando abrió la puerta se quedó quieto un rato, contemplando el vacío. Cruzó el pasillo y abrió el cuarto de Luffy… también estaba solo.

Frunció el ceño. Algo no andaba bien.

—¡Sabo! – le llamó otra vez y trotó a la sala, esperando que al menos estuviera ahí, dormido en el sofá. Pero de nuevo se equivocó. Gruñó preocupado. Fue al cuarto de lavado y al baño, no estaba ahí.

—¡Sabo, sal de donde quiera que estés! – apretó la botella de jugo en sus manos. —¡Sabo! – continuó gritando pero nadie le correspondió. —Diablos, ¿A dónde pudo haberse…? – entonces algo le llamó la atención sobre el suelo. Un papel arrugado y descuidadamente tirado en el piso.

Lo levantó con cuidado y extendió las arrugas para poder leer. Al principio no mostró interés pero en unos segundos su cara cambió a una de horror. La botella de jugo cayó al suelo junto con la manta. Ace apretó con ambas manos el periódico mientras leída en su mente:

"_**Edward Newgate desapareció sin dejar rastro el pasado día…"**_

—Sabo. – masculló comprendiendo todo. Tiró el papel y salió disparado del departamento, salió hasta la calle y buscó desesperadamente entre las personas a su hermano. —¡Sabo! – gritó con fuerza. —¡Sabo! – corrió hasta el parque, una vez que llegó ahí gritó muchas veces más su nombre hasta que un oficial de policía le calló por perturbar la paz.

Totalmente asustado corrió a la casa y tomó el teléfono.

—Contesta, contesta, vamos… - esperó unos segundos y el ruido de un teléfono móvil que provenía desde el cuarto de Luffy lo hizo apretar el aparato y colgar molesto. —¡Luffy idiota! – había dejado su teléfono en casa, otra vez. —¡Ya se!- marcó otro número y éste sonó.

—_¿Hola?_ – se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

—¡Zoro! – Ace gritó aliviado. —¿Estás con Luffy? Dime por favor que estás con Luffy.

—_Sí, ¿Qué pasa?_

—Pásamelo ahora. – demandó muy nervioso.

—_De acuerdo._ _Luffy, Ace te llama por teléfono. _

—_¿Qué es un teléfono? – _escuchó la voz de Luffy por el otro lado, sonaba igual a cuando hablaba con la boca llena.

—_Esto, ahora tómalo. –_ hubo un ruido de estática y después la voz de Luffy.

—_¡¿Hola?! – gritó del otro lado. _

—¡Luffy, soy yo, Ace!

—_¡¿Hola?! ¡Zoro, esta cosa no sirve!_

—_¡Ponte la bocina del otro lado, idiota! _

—_¿Así?_

—_Sí. _

Ace tenía un tic en el ojo, su hermano no podía ser más estúpido.

—¿_Hola_? – dijo por tercera vez.

—¡Luffy! – Ace le regañó.

—_¡Ace, puedo escucharte del otro lado! Estás cosas son iguales a los Den Den Mushis. – _lo escuchó reír.

—¿Den Den qué? Ah, olvida eso, necesito decirte algo importante. – apretó el aparato en su mano. —Luffy, Sabo desapareció.

—_¿Qué? _– su voz había cambiado drásticamente.

—Necesitamos averiguar a dónde fue… ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—_No, pero… - _pareció meditar._ —Zoro sabe, él lo tenía en la espalda la primera vez que lo vi. _

—¡Pásame a Zoro!

—_¿Si, diga?_

—Zoro, dime, ¿Dónde encontraste a Sabo la primera vez?

—_¿Dónde dices? Mmm… me parece qué… en los muelles. En Minato. _

—¿Minato? – calculó mentalmente la distancia. —Está lejos. – suspiró. —Lleva a Luffy a donde encontraste a Sabo, por favor.

—_¿Qué está pasando, Ace?_

—Sólo hazlo, te lo deberé eternamente.

—_Está bien. _

—Yo iré en camino. – colgó el teléfono, tomó una chaqueta y salió corriendo de la casa, debía llegar cuanto antes.

…

—Luffy, Ace me pidió que te llevara a los muelles en donde encontré a Sabo. Sígueme, no estamos muy lejos. – Zoro salió por la puerta.

—¡De acuerdo! – Luffy le siguió. Las personas del restaurante se quedaron mirándolos con grandes interrogantes. Sanji, Usopp y Nami no eran la excepción.

—¿A dónde van esos dos?

—Dijeron algo de un muelle. – informó Usopp.

—¿Estará bien que el marimo guíe a Luffy? – profesó Sanji.

—A saber, si ellos tienen cosas más interesantes que hacer es su lío. – expresó molesta Nami.

—No te enojes, mi querida Nami-swam. – dijo Sanji con enormes corazones en los ojos.

—Ya, ya, comamos. – pidió Usopp. —Luego veremos qué sucedió con ellos.

—Bien. – respondieron al unísono el rubio y la pelirroja.

…

Smoker dejó escapar una gruesa bocanada de humo a expensas de habano que fumaba. Era media noche y no podía conciliar el sueño. Se encontraba intranquilo, pensando una y otras vez en Mugiwara y analizando en su cabeza las posibilidades de que existiera en el mundo una persona tan idéntica a él.

Tocaron a su puerta.

—Adelante.

—Smoker-san. – era Tashigi.

—¿Qué sucede, Tashigi? – preguntó el Vice-Almirante, concentrado en la ventana, observando la luna.

—Quería ver como estaba. – tragó saliva. —Ha estado muy tenso el resto del día.

—No debes preocuparte por mí. – exhaló humo. —Hoy en la tarde hablé con Mugiwara, dice que sus compañeros vendrán por él… por lo que tienes que descansar para enfrentarlos mañana.

—Entonces… - hizo una pausa, contemplando a su superior. —¿Usted está bien con eso?

Smoker la miró delicadamente por encima de su hombro y después bostezó.

—Sí. – contestó con monotonía.

—Está bien. – ella abandonó la habitación en silencio. Smoker en cambio, fumó todavía más hasta que el sueño se apoderó de él. Se recostó en el colchón de la cama donde dormiría y respiró mientras pensaba. Ladeó su cuerpo y se acostó contra su costado, miró la ventana una vez más y a la luna con ella. Volvió a sentirse desesperado.

—La justicia prevalecerá. – se dijo para sí mismo.

Y las horas pasaron, el sol nació nuevamente… eran las diez de la mañana. Se encontraban Momonga, Doberma y Smoker en una sala, leyendo por último el proceder de la ejecución de Mugiwara. Las tropas estaban acomodándose en enormes filas y columnas. Frente al ejercicio, yacía una plataforma de ejecución recién construida.

El sol brillaba demasiado.

—Nee, S. – Luffy lo llamó cuando contempló los rayos solares que se colaban por una rendija.

—¿Si? – el muchacho le contestó con una voz muy seria y cohibida.

—¿Ya amaneció?

—Así es. – contestó con cierto pesar.

—Ya veo. – Luffy suspiró, parecía haber tristeza en su voz.

—¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó distraídamente S.

—Un poco. – confesó Luffy, miraba intensamente sus esposas. —Sólo un poco.

—No temas. – S le consoló. —¿Es que no vendrán por ti?

—Sí, lo harán. – frunció el ceño. —Creo que en ellos. Ahora más que nunca.

Entonces pasos firmes se escucharon al principio de la celda. Entraron cinco guardias y Smoker, quienes tenían cadenas extra para amarrarlo y trasladarlo. S los miró con recelo, Luffy con curiosidad.

—Llegó la hora, Mugiwara. – sentenció Smoker sin querer del todo.

—¿Tú serás mi verdugo, Smoker-san? – aparentemente no mostraba mucho miedo, cosa que conmovió al marine.

—Así es. – abrió la celda y la escolta se apresuró a ponerle las cadenas para trasladarlo.

—Son pesadas. – comentó Luffy mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Deben serlo.- respondió Smoker. —Estás cadenas representan… - cerró los ojos antes de seguir. —La justicia.

—Es un buen pensamiento. –Luffy sonrió.

—Vámonos. – los guardias comenzaron a moverse.

—Esperen. – Luffy se rehusó a caminar y se volvió hacia S, quien seguía en el suelo, sentado en posición de loto. —S. – le dijo mientras sonreía sinceramente, el aludido simplemente bajó el rostro. —Gracias por acompañarme. Creo… que este es el fin de mi sueño. – ante aquellas palabras el joven elevó la cabeza con rapidez para mirarle a los ojos. Estaba conmovido.

—¿Realmente lo crees? – balbuceó dolorido.

—No del todo. – confesó.

—Anda. – Smoker le obligó a seguir. —Nos esperan.

Los guardias se movieron y Smoker se quedó atrás, mirando a S por unos segundos.

—Eres un hombre justo, lo sé. – le dijo S antes de que saliera de aquella celda. Smoker se detuvo para mirarlo de soslayo. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro del muchacho.

Pero tuvo que continuar, no podía distraerse… no ahora.

…

Los pasos sordos de Luffy resonaron en el pasillo que lo llevaría directamente hacia su destino. El joven de cabello negro observó atentamente el andar de sus custodios, parecían nerviosos y a la vez muy ansiosos. Observó a Smoker, él era el más tenso de todos.

A cada paso que daba las cadenas sonaban con un timbre metálico que resonaba en su cabeza como un contrapunto a su situación. Imaginó la sensación que sus familiares sentirían si se enteraran que sería ejecutado… aunque claro, esto era un sueño y realmente no creía que morir en uno fuera doloroso… mas la situación sí parecía tensa y peligrosa. Verle la cara de consternación de Smoker le convencía. Estaba seguro que si Ace estuviera en su sueño le hubiera salvado enseguida… él habría hecho lo mismo.

_Si tan sólo supiera._

Cuando un portal de luz se acercó de improviso y los custodios se detuvieron para después saludar a alguien, Luffy se encontró con dos imágenes iguales de imponentes que su abuelo. Eran dos hombres, los dos parecían de élite y se comportaban con cierta altanería.

—Siempre imaginé que terminarías así, Mugiwara, sólo que no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto. – admitió Momonga mientras se le acercaba.

—¿Quién es usted? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Soy el Vice-Almirante Momonga… tuvimos la oportunidad de vernos en Marineford.

—¿Marineford?

—Tal vez no lo recuerdes exactamente… estabas casi agonizando cuando nos enfrentamos… pero en fin. – suspiró con intensión de dar por terminada la conversación. —Él es el Vice-Almirante Doberman, ya conoces al Vice-Almirante Smoker, ¿No?

—Claro.

—Nosotros te escoltaremos hasta que subas la plataforma. – le indicó a los guardias que se separaran. Entre Doberman y Momonga tomaron un extremo de la cadena y comenzaron a caminar, Smoker se quedó atrás.

—¿Smoker-san? – Doberman le llamó al verlo rezagado.

—Sólo hay dos cadenas, ya no me necesitan. – caminó hacia la salida y se perdió.

—Entonces nosotros. – dijo Doberman. —Camina, Mugiwara.

—¿Algún día dejaran de decirme así? – expresó molesto Luffy.

—Creo que te lo has ganado a pulso, después de todo. – comentó Momonga, mientras avanzaban y salían al exterior. La gran escalinata fue toda una visión para Luffy.

Subió paso a paso, era realmente cansado puesto que las cadenas estaban pesadas. A cada paso que daba sentía un extraño vació y como si todo esto lo hubiese vivido con anterioridad. Una sensación de Dejavú, sin duda era eso.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la cima se sintió repentinamente cegado por la luz del día. Miró al fondo y hordas enteras de marines gritaron al verlo ahí. No parecían tristes o enojados, estaban más bien emocionados. No quiso decir nada, pero en realidad se sentía intimidado por la gran cantidad de marinos.

Observó cómo ataban las cadenas a unos postes que estaban a los lados. Sus grilletes eran pesados e inmóviles, por lo que simplemente se aseguraron de que no pudiera huir. Como si pudiera hacerlo, tendría que tener una fuerza sobre humana para ello.

—¿Debemos comenzar? El Almirante Kizaru aún no llega. – susurró Momonga al oído de Doberman.

—Tenemos ordenes específicas del Cuartel General, llegue o no, tenemos que llevar a cabo la ejecución. – reprochó el Vice-Almirante de las cicatrices.

—De acuerdo. – hizo un gesto con la mano y subieron a paso lento un par de verdugos. Luffy les miró de soslayo, tenían consigo dos cuchillas realmente afiladas. Tragó saliva.

—¡Compañeros! – gritó Doberman. —Estamos aquí para presenciar la ejecución de Monkey D. Luffy. Mejor conocido como Mugiwara no Luffy… Hijo de Dragón el revolucionario, Nieto de Monkey D. Garp "El Heroe", Capitán de la banda de piratas del Sombrero de Paja, hermano adoptivo del difunto Portgas D. Ace y…

—¡¿Qué has dicho?! – el grito de Luffy opacó por completo el monólogo del oficial de élite. —¡¿Qué Ace está muerto?! – sus ojos se transformaron en desosiego junto con ira.

Todos los que estaban alrededor miraron a Luffy como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza.

—Por supuesto. – contestó Momonga. —¿Es que lo has olvidado? Bueno… no me extrañaría, después de tal trauma emocional.

—¡Usted! – Luffy lo señaló como un desquiciado. —¡¿Es verdad?! ¡¿Ace está muerto?! – a pesar de que su mente le gritaba que éste era un sueño, no podía dejar de sentirse terrible ante la sola mención de una tragedia como esa. Ace era su único hermano, después de perder a Sabo, él y Ace se habían vuelto inseparables, yendo de un lado a otro juntos, nunca pudieron estar muy alejados uno del otro, no en vano seguían viviendo juntos.

¿Cómo su mente podía hacerle pasar esa experiencia? No deseaba la muerte de su hermano mayor, ni en un millón de años, ¡Por Dios!

Su cuerpo tembló dolorosamente, imaginando cualquier escena en donde contemplaba a su hermano tendido y frio. Comenzó a temblar y por primera vez deseo despertar.

—¡Despierta! – gritó mientras se mordía un brazo. Los marines lo miraron con desconcierto. —¡Maldita sea, despierta Luffy! – se mordió la mano con fuerza, pero no conseguía nada, simplemente daño físico.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? – Momonga intentó detenerlo tomándolo de la cabeza.

—¡Suéltame! – gruñó aterradoramente. —Este sueño ya no me parece grandioso.

—¿Sueño?

—Sólo quiero despertar, irme de aquí. – agregó Luffy.

—Si quieres irte entonces podemos arreglarlo. – comentó Doberman, con una sonrisa maligna. —Verdugos. – éstos se acercaron. —Pero primero debemos dar una introducción por protocolo. – miró a sus marines. —Sólo estamos nosotros.

—¡Atención a todos! – gritó Momonga, secundando a Doberman. —Ante ustedes se encuentra Mugiwara no Luffy, el pirata de los 400 millones, mírenlo bien, porque esta será la última vez.

—¿400 millones? – Luffy repitió con incredulidad. —Vaya, debo ser una persona impresionante… - susurró para sí mismo.

—¡Firmes! – ordenó Doberman y los marines se colocaron en posición militar.

Smoker debía desde abajo junto a Tashigi todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Cerró los ojos para espabilar y se frotó la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo.

—¿Smoker-san?

—No pasa nada. – dijo inmediatamente, sospechando que su subordinaba seguramente estaría preocupada por él.

—Verdugos, procedan. – ordenó Momonga y en el acto los portadores de las espadas tomaron sus posiciones.

—¡Alto ahí! – se escuchó firme y claro entre el público. Los marines miraron con asombro cómo de la nada aparecía una mujer y junto a ella dos personas más.

Nami, Robin y Chopper hicieron aparición en el centro de la pista, se veían desveladas y algo cansadas, pero no bajaron la guardia.

—¡Luffy! – más al fondo una explosión dio trayecto a los enormes pasos del Franky Shogun, quien quitaba a base de pisotones y puñetazos a todo aquel que se atravesara. Usopp, quien le había llamado iba sobre el hombro del robot.

—¡A un lado, estúpidos! – con un solo movimiento de sus espadas, Zoro lanzó al aire una gran cantidad de marines.

—¡Sólo estorban! – Sanji giró sobre sus manos, despejando el camino para avanzar entre las enormes filas de pulcros marineros.

—¡Luffy! – gritaron al mismo tiempo, resonando entre todas las personas y sacándole una enorme sonrisa al moreno.

—¡Hemos venido a rescatarte, Luffy-san! ¡Yohohoho! – Brook corrió literalmente sobre las cabezas de muchos marines, desenvainando su espada y preparándose para llegar donde él.

—¡Muchachos! – a Luffy le resplandecieron los ojos, los estaba esperando, estaba absolutamente seguro que vendrían.

—Son fuertes. – susurró Momonga.

—¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de Kuroashi y Roronoa! – le dijo Doberman a Momonga. —¡El resto de los capitanes y cadetes, no dejen avanzar al resto de la tripulación!

Todos en la Marina sabían qué, entre los más letales se encontraban Roronoa Zoro, "Pierna Negra" Sanji y Mugiwara no Luffy, siendo el trío principal que, según las declaraciones de muchos, habían derrotado a dos Pacifistas de un solo golpe en Shabondy después de dos años sin verlos.

—¡Smoker-san, son los Mugiwara! – Exclamó Tashigi al verlos, el Vice-Almirante Smoker sonrió emocionado.

—La pelea que estaba esperando. – apretó su Jutte son emoción. —Yo me encargaré del robot, Tashigi, no dejes que los demás pasen. – se volvió humo y voló sobre las cabezas de muchos. Cuando llegó donde Franky le encaró modestamente.

—¡Ah, eres el Vice-Almirante de Punk Hazard! – exclamó Franky cuando le dio.

—¡No te dejaré pasar! – como si se tratara de una sábana de humo, rodeó el cuerpo de Shogun.

—¡Mis detectores te tienen en la mirada! – tomó la enorme espada de su espalda y soltó varios cortes de manera inútil. A pesar de que su radar le indicaba que Smoker estaba justamente sobre él, al no poseer una cuchilla de kairoseki no podría dañarle.

—¡Es inútil! – Smoker le atacó directamente con el jutte, dañando la estructura y complicándole a Franky ubicar un blanco.

—¡Maldición, si sólo dejaras de moverte! – los enormes brazos del robot se movieron descontroladamente, intentando atinar un golpe y en el proceso, quitándose a algunos marines del camino.

—¡Midori Boshi: Humandrake! – Usopp usó parte de artillería para espantar algunos marines. No tardaron mucho en dispararles y lanzarse a espadazos contra ellos, por lo que prefería mantenerse a distancia, tal y como le gustaba atacar.

—¡Kung Fu Point! – gritó Chopper mientras soltaba una serie de movimientos muy bien ubicados hacia sus enemigos, lograba quitarse de encima a varios marines, ese era sin duda su deporte favorito.

—¡Thunder Trap! – el Sorcery Clima Tact de Nami se balanceó de un lugar a otro mientras se quitaba de encima a una docena de marines que se empeaban a atraparla.

—¡Seis Fleur: Clutch! – Robin destronaba huesos a diestra y siniestra, necesitaba quitarlos de encima para poder avanzar. —¡Brook, debes adelantarte! – gritó la arqueóloga. —¡Eres el más rápido!

A lo lejos, Brook se enfrentaba a una serie de marines, les cortaba de una manera sumamente rápida al punto que éstos no alcanzaban a verlo.

—¡De acuerdo, Robin-san! – el esqueleto corrió entre los marines como si fuera una bala, acercándose a la plataforma lo más rápido posible. Cuando iba a medio camino una hoja de espada le detuvo el paso, obligándolo a esquivar la estocada y detenerse.

—¡No pasarás, Soul King! – condenó Tashigi, mientras guardaba la compostura, la verdad era que Brook era el único de los sombreros de paja que siempre le daba desconcierto y algo de miedo por ser un esqueleto.

—¡Yohohoho! – se rio alegremente Brook. —Me temo, señorita. – sacó su sable. —Que tengo mucha prisa. – y sin ponerse a pesar en las consecuencias por atacar a una chica, cortesía de Sanji, dio la primera apuñalada, seguro de que ella le intentaría detener.

—¡Nanajuuni Pondo Hou! – las ondas destructoras del cañón de 72 libras se dispersaron en las temblorosas espadas de Momonga, quien le había sostenido el ataque con fuerza física y un poco de haki. El Vice-Almirante había demostrado ser una potente amenaza capaz de detener a Zoro y no dejarle avanzar. El segundo al mando de los Mugiwara sabía que tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Luffy, pero para ello primero era necesario quitarse a Momonga.

—¡Eres formidable, Roronoa! – el marine le atacó y Zoro empató sus dos espadas contra las de él en un solo movimiento.

—¡Será mejor que te apartes! – amenazó molesto, desde que habían comenzado a pelar se había dado cuenta que Brook había sido detenido y ahora él no podía avanzar.

—Si quieres recatar a Mugiwara será sobre mi cadáver.

—Eso puede arreglarse. – se separó de él y sacó su tercera espada, preparándose para atacarle. —¡Hyakuhachi Pondo Hou! – el ataque fue inevitable e imparable y cuando Momonga se dio cuenta que quizá éste sería mucho mayor que el otro le esquivó. Zoro se llevó a un gran número de marines y parte del concreto del piso con su ataque.

—¡Soru! – Momonga se le acercó con rapidez. —¡Tobu Shigan "Bachi"! – al mismo tiempo que se acercaba con potencia le lanzó una serie de balas de aire al espadachín el cual fue perfectamente capaz de detener con sus espadas. Momonga saltó en el aire con el Geppo, y desde ahí se preparó para lanzarse más y más balas de aire, intentando aplazar los movimientos de Zoro.

—Que molesto. – exclamó el espadachín. —Kokuhyou Ootatsumaki – casi saboreó cada palabra al momento que el enorme remolino se extendía verticalmente sobre el Vice-Almirante, atrapándole en el proceso y dejándolo desconcertado.

—¡Qué demonios…! – gritó mientras las ondas de aire le cortaban el traje y la capa.

—¡Increíble, Zoro es muy fuerte! – gritó Luffy desde la plataforma, más que emocionado al ver todo el desfile de técnicas que sus compañeros estaban mostrando.

—¡Luffy! – Usopp le llamó mientras se desplazaba entre los marines. —¡Quítense de mi camino! – no se podía arriesgar a atacar la plataforma desde lejos porque sabía que este Luffy era muy frágil al ser un humano normal, así que tenía que moverse al mismo tiempo que atacaba.

Sacó su resortera y un pequeño Pop Green.

—¡Midori Boshi: Bamboo Javelin! – al instante los enormes troncos de bamboo se levantaron en el campo de batalla. A penas tuvo tiempo de contemplarlo, pues una seria de artilleros le disparó obligándolo a retroceder.

—¡Robin, debes buscar la llave! – recordó Nami, mientras lanzaba rayos.

—¡La tiene el Vice-Almirante que está luchando contra Sanji! – le dijo la arqueloga mientras convocaba sus enormes extremidades y se quitaba de encima a un pelotón completo.

—En ese caso… - buscó a Sanji con la mirada. —¡Sanji-kun! – y los vio peleando no muy lejos de ahí.

—¡Diable Jumbe! – las piernas ardientes del cocinero se impactaron contra los puños del marine. Al momento los dos retrocedieron al darse cuenta que su fuerza estaba ciertamente equiparada.

Doberman observó sus brazos y contempló con horror las quemaduras.

—¿Qué es esa técnica infernal? – apretó los dientes.

—¡Si te gustaron las brasas… déjame mostrarte el fuego! – se alzó en el aire por medio de su Sky Walk y una vez ubicado arriba comenzó a patear hacia Doberman. —¡Diable Jambe: Poele a Frire Spectre! – la lluvia de llamas se extendió sobre el marinero mientras éste se cubría con su espada y sus brazos.

—¡Sanji-kun, ese hombre tiene las llaves de las esposas de Luffy! – gritó Nami para alarmarlo.

—¡Se las quitaré! – exclamó cuando dejó de atacarle.

—¡¿Eso es todo?! – el marine se levantó del enorme nicho quedado que el ataque había dejado y se preparó. —¡Esta es la fuerza de mis piernas! – se alzó con el Geppo y una vez ahí ajustó sus miembros inferiores para acertarle una ataque poderoso.— Rankyaku "Hakurai". – las corrientes de aire fueron directamente contra Sanji quien se preparó para esquivar y continuar.

Zoro contempló desde el suelo la batalla aérea y se dijo que no podía perder el tiempo, cortaría las cadenas y así liberaría a Luffy. Iba a correr para llegar a la plataforma hasta que una onda de Rankyaku le hizo detenerse. Hizo un mohín molesto cuando contempló a Momonga atacándole desde atrás. Se veía cansado y algo escarmentado, pero había logrado escapar del remolino de Zoro.

—¡Esto aún no acaba, Cazador de Piratas! – se lanzó contra él y sus espadas se impactaron en una prueba máxima de fuerza bruta.

—¡Te derrotare de una vez por todas! – gruñó Zoro mientras empujaba.

—No importa. – Momonga sonrió. —¡Mátenlo ya! – su gritó ocasionó eco en todo el campo de batalla, dejando un rastro de desesperación entre los Mugiwaras.

—¡Desgraciado! – Zoro rugió al darse cuenta.

Los verdugos hicieron sonar sus zapatos contra la plataforma de madera y las espadas resplandecieron por el reflejo del sol.

—¡Van a matarlo! – exclamó Nami y automáticamente se empeñó en sacar bolas negras. —¡No podre interceptarlo! – se percató que sus nubes eran más lentas de lo que pensaba.

—¡Luffy! – Chopper corrió hacia él con su Walk Point esquivando a los marines, pero estaba aún lejos, no lo lograría.

—¡Oh no! – exclamó Robin, ella también estaba muy lejos como para interceptar las armas de los verdugos.

—¡Midoriboshi…! – exclamó Usopp, decidido a que para salvar a Luffy tendría que dañarle un poco.

—¡No lo harás! – un marine saltó contra él con una espada y para detenerlo logró cortarle el hombro al francotirador, el muchacho automáticamente retrocedió y le dio un puñetazo limpio, eso le hizo perder tiempo.

—¡No, Luffy! – Franky aún intentaba quitarse a Smoker de encima y no podía ubicar ningún blanco para disparar.

—¡Luffy-san! – desesperado Brook convocó su Soul Solid. —¡A un lado! – atacó a Tashigi con la fuerza congelante de su espada, pero aun así ella no retrocedió.

—¡Cocinero, detenlos! – gritó Zoro en medio de su batalla, Sanji se percató de la situación.

—¡Ya voy! – aceleró mientras intentaba llegar donde Luffy.

—¡No te lo permitiré! – Doberman apareció de un momento a otro, parando a Sanji con más técnicas del Rokushiki.

—¡Maldita sea, a un lado! – le lanzó una serie de patadas en el aire, pero ahora que estaba desconcentrado fue más fácil leer sus movimientos, por lo que Doberman logró hacerle frente con mayor facilidad.

Las armas estaban listas, se ubicaron para cortarle la cabeza a Luffy. El moreno observó la sombra de lo que le daría muerte y sin nada que perder emitió una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que exclamaba enternecido:

—¡Chicos! – toda actividad se detuvo de golpe al escuchar su voz. —¡Muchas gracias por haber venido, sabía que sería así! – la desesperación se apoderó de los Sombrero de Paja, tal vez no fuera el Luffy original, pero el sentimiento era el mismo. —¡Este ha sido el mejor sueño de todos! ¡Shishishi! ¡Pero creo…! – entonces las navajas se alzaron contra él. —¡...Que es el fin! – y bajaron con rapidez.

—¡LUFFY! – los gritos de la tripulación entera fue un contrapunto perfecto para aquel momento final. Luffy sonreía y era como si la escena de Loguetown se repitiera, sólo que ahora no estaban sólo Sanji y Zoro contemplando el momento.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

El peso de las navajas nunca tocó la piel de Luffy. En vez de eso, se escuchó un quejido por parte de aquellos hombres, el sonido de los huesos romperse y el viento que soplaba suavemente entre sus cabezas.

Los presentes abrieron sus ojos totalmente incrédulos, los Mugiwara paralizados, sin saber exactamente qué estaba sucediendo. Luffy miró la sombra de un tercer hombre, quien al parecer había detenido su ejecución. Se volteó lentamente y sus orbes se abrieron más que sorprendidos cuando vio la imagen vida de un salvador de leyenda.

—¡S! – sintió un enorme nudo de saliva formarse en su garganta.

El chico del sombrero estaba justamente detrás de él, sostenía de las muñecas a ambos hombres, su agarre era poderoso, pues las manos estaban coloreándose de morado. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la foca cerrada con fuerza. A simple vista parecía un animal furioso. Dejó escapar una exhalación pesada y después de eso miró a Luffy.

Sus ojos se encontraron y en ese momento Luffy fue capaz de verle la cara en plena luz.

S tenía la mitad izquierda de la cara cubierta por una prominente cicatriz que le había contracturado levemente la frente y la mejillas, era una quemadura exigua. También poseía una cicatriz en forma de línea oblicua que le cruzaba la mitad del mentón. Su cuello parecía también tener cicatrices de fuego. Estaba vestido con solo una chaqueta larga y pesada de color azul, unos pantalones de color café oscuro y botas militares.

S dejó de mirarlo y encaró a la audiencia, los cuales estaban todavía paralizados.

—Miserables. – murmuró con una voz temible. —¿Qué creen que están haciendo?

—¡Oye, suéltanos! – demandó uno de los verdugos, los cuales forcejeaban para liberarse.

—Silencio.- masculló con furia y de un movimiento grácil los lanzó a ambos por la borda. Luffy masculló impresionado y algo temeroso, aquello había sido un acto bastante desalmado. Los hombres cayeron al suelo, inconscientes y con las muñecas rotas.

—Por poco y perdías algo más que la cabeza, chico. – para cuando dijo aquello el perfil de S había cambiado a uno totalmente modesto y relajado, tal como en la celda.

—S. – Luffy exclamó, sin aliento. —Me… salvaste.

—No tuve elección. Tus amigos no iban a llegar a tiempo.

—Gracias. – susurró Luffy, mientras pasaba saliva.

—No ha sido nada, amigo. – sonrió.

Smoker los miraba detenidamente desde el cielo. El cómo había llegado ahí no lo sabía, pero si no hacían algo Mugiwara sería liberado. Apretó el Jutte y crujieron sus dientes. Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Salió disparado hasta la plataforma en forma logia.

—¡Cuidado, es Smoker! – gritó Sanji al verlo volar a máxima seguridad.

—¡Sombrero de Paja! – gritó Smoker y soltó un golpe casi mortal contra S.

Simplemente no esperó esto. S no se movió hasta el último milisegundo, esquivando de una manera muy magistral el golpe de Smoker. El marine se quedó paralizado al verlo. Inmediatamente S sujetó su muñeca con la misma fuerza que a los verdugos; Smoker se impactó al comprobar que el chico lo había sujetado con haki, ya que se encontraba en su forma intangible.

—¿Matarías a un inocente? – musitó muy cerca de su rostro y el Vice-Almirante se quedó tieso para después exclamar con sangre y dolor. S le había propinado una patada reforzada con Haki en el pecho. De la potencia no pudo enterarse precisamente cuando pero, S le quitó el jutte antes de que saliera disparado. Voló lejos de la plataforma y a cada instante que se alejaba su vista comenzaba a borrarse y la imagen de Luffy atado iba desapareciendo.

El cuerpo de Smoker se impactó contra una enorme pared de concreto y ésta se destruyó ante el choque. Los marines que estaban cerca, junto con Tashigi corrieron a auxiliarle.

—¡Smoker-san! – gritó Luffy asustado al verlo tan dañado.

—No te preocupes. – Dijo entonces S. —Como estaba dudado sólo le hice un favor. – se excusó. Alzó el jutte de Smoker y con ello apuntó al resto de los marines. —¡¿Alguien más?!

El terror adornó los rostros de los soldados.

La misma preguntó circuló en el ambiente una y otra vez…

Los Mugiwara también la tenían. Todos se preguntaban sin cesar lo más obvio.

—¿Quién diablos es él? – masculló Zoro.

Ese sujeto no sólo había derrotado a un Vice-Almirante de un solo golpe, sino que había llegado de la nada y salvado a Luffy cuando todos creyeron que sería el fin.

—No te preocupes Luffy. Todo estará bien. – terminó de decir S mientras se colocaba el jutte en el hombro y sonreía. —Tu aventura no termina aquí.

**Continuará… **

**Bueno gente bonita, hasta aquí el capítulo. Si se fijan estamos en un punto crucial de la trama del Luffy (otro mundo) en el mundo de One Piece. S apareció para salvarlo. El próximo capítulo sera: _El hombre que protegió a Monkey D. Luffy. _**

**Saludos y gracias. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	12. El hombre que protegió a Monkey D Luffy

**Creo que este es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic, pero simplemente no pude cortarlo, sentí que ameritaba estar completo para ustedes. Veremos las hazañas de los personajes en el rescate de Luffy y cómo les fue al final. Espero que es guste. Y dispensen si es demasiado largo o tedioso, si prefieren capitulos más cortos podría reconciderarlo y escribirlos más cortos, pueden decirme, no hay nada de problema. :)**

* * *

**-12-**

**El hombre que protegió a Monkey D. Luffy. **

* * *

La silueta de S se marcó imponente entre las cabezas de todos los marines. Las batallas de los Mugiwaras habían cesado y de la misma manera los marines dejaron de luchar para poder ver a aquel hombre que había sido capaz de derrotar a Smoker de un solo golpe.

—¡Smoker-san! – gritaba no muy lejos de ahí Tashigi, estaba sumamente asustada e impresionada, ya que era realmente raro que alguien fuese capaz de tocar a Smoker, mucho más golpearle de esa manera tan salvaje.

—Está bien, señorita, sólo perdió el conocimiento. – informó un marine que le daba los primeros auxilios.

—No. – exclamó ella. —Le ha roto las costillas… - Tashigi miró demandantemente al hombre que había dañado seriamente a su jefe. Apretó los puños sumamente molesta. —¿Quién demonios es ese sujeto?

—¡Ah, ya lo recuerdo! – exclamó un marine entre todos. —¡Tú eras el hombre que estaba encerrado en la celda junto a Mugiwara!

—¿Qué dices? – exclamó Momonga desorientado. —¡¿Cómo un hombre así de fuerte estaba en la cárcel?! Si su fuerza es como aparenta pudo haber escapado cuando se le antojase. – apretó la mandíbula.

S alzó el arma de Smoker y en unos segundos se puso completamente negra, recubierta de Haki. Pareció apuntar algo en específico y tocó con su mano desocupada la cadena que mantenía los grilletes de Luffy firmes en la enorme construcción. A continuación penetró entre los eslabones de la cadena con demasiada facilidad y una vez ahí giró su muñeca, destrozando la formación de anillos y liberando los grilletes. Luffy se levantó lentamente, aún con las manos esposadas.

—Eres muy fuerte. – exclamó sorprendido el muchacho.

—Para quitarte las esposas necesitaremos la llave o algo que corte el acero. – explicó detenidamente S. —Si la golpeo con este Jutte puedo lastimarte a ti también.

—Entiendo. – asintió con atención.

—¡Ha liberado a Mugiwara! – exclamaron asustados los marines que estaban por debajo de la plataforma de ejecución.

—¡Vice-Almirante Momonga! – gritó uno asustado, pidiéndole ayuda.

Los marines de élite se miraron las caras con preocupación. Si de por sí pelear contra los Mugiwaras ellos solos era cansado, ahora este nuevo enemigo parecía tener la fuerza suficiente como para resistir la lucha con tres vicealmirantes. Miró el trayecto que Smoker había dejado y cómo lo sacaban de entre los escombros.

—¡Marines, no dejen que escapen! – profesó Doberman al notar que Momonga estaba indeciso. —¡Momonga, nosotros nos encargaremos de los Mugiwaras! – su compañero asintió para encarar a Zoro.

—Aún tenemos una batalla pendiente, Cazador de Piratas.

—No hay nada que me distraiga. – profesó con sigilo Zoro. —Luffy ya no corre peligro.

La batalla entre los dos volvió a ponerse intensa y por otro lado Sanji volví a interceptar a Doberman para recuperar la llave.

—He luchado con cretinos más poderosos que tú, Kuroashi. – Doberman disparó de sus pistolas contra Sanji, las cuales esquivó con demasiada facilidad.

—¿Cómo sabes que eran más fuertes que yo? – sus piernas volvieron a rodearse de fuego.

S contempló desde lejos la batalla que libraban los piratas del Sombrero de Paja.

—Escucha. – le dijo a Luffy, sin dejar de verlos. —Tus nakamas se encargaran de recuperar la llave, yo te llevaré hasta ellos. – sin dudarlo mucho se quitó la chaqueta y se la dio a Luffy. —Póntela, mientras estés esposado no podrás defenderte.

—¡Ah, está muy pesada! – el moreno se dio cuenta al instante que la sujetó.

—Sí, mi chaqueta tiene un forro de metal por dentro de las costuras. – sonrió divertido. —Así las balas no podrán tocarte.

—De acuerdo. – se la colocó en los hombros como si fuera una capa, dado que no podía pasar los brazos por las mangas.

—Sujétate fuerte, vamos a salir de aquí. – pasó su mano por un antebrazo de Luffy. Saltó con brutalidad y descendieron con mucha fuerza, asegurándose de que Luffy no sufriera daños. Una vez abajo los marines no tardaron en rodearlos en una posición de fusilamiento.

—S… - Luffy lo llamó cauteloso.

—Sólo baja la cabeza. – S preparó el jutte y lo cubrió de Haki.

—¡No escaparan! – exclamaron los oficiales preparándose para disparar. Con una fuerza sobrehumana S golpeó el suelo con el jutte, se levantó una cortina de polvo muy espesa y también un temblor en la zona centrípeta. Los marines se tambalearon ante el poder, luego algunos exclamaron de dolor. S se deslizó como un felino entre ellos y les noqueaba de manera silenciosa y eficaz, utilizando la cortina de polvo como una tapadera.

Cuando Luffy abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver a los marineros en el suelo e inconscientes.

—Vamos. – S le tomó de un hombro y lo obligó a correr. Los dos iban a la par. —Tú sólo concéntrate en llegar donde tus nakamas, yo te cuidaré la espalda, ¿Entendido?

—Está bien. – Luffy aceleró mientras avanzaba en la explanada. Como si fuera una espacie de guardaespaldas, S parecía protegerlo de los disparos con el jutte, así como golpeaba y destruida las balas de cañón y a cualquier incauto que se atreviera a enfrentarlos directamente.

—¡A un lado! – con la misma fuerza que al principio el joven del sombrero golpeó el suelo para crear una cortina de polvo y así atacar de nuevo entre el alboroto.

En más de una ocasión Luffy pudo sentir algunas balas que chocaban contra su espalda y cómo los pasos que iban detrás de él se esfumaban para dejar escapar un gemido doloroso. Aun así no se detuvo, necesitaba llegar donde sus nakamas, los cuales se habían reagrupado en el otro extremo.

—¡Luffy-san! – Brook había llegado repentinamente a su lado, protegiéndolo de la misma manera que S de los disparos y las estocadas.

—¡Brook! –canturreó contento de verlo. —¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

—¡Yohohoho! – rio mientras cortaba a la velocidad del sonido a dos marines. —¡Yo también!

—¡Cuidado! – S bloqueó un ataque que llegó de la nada, los dos Mugiwara se detuvieron para apreciar la ira en los ojos de Tashigi.

—¡Desgraciados! – estaba más que furiosa y la razón era la derrota de Smoker.

—Avancen ustedes, yo me encargaré de la dulce señorita. – espetó S y los piratas continuaron corriendo.

—¡Luffy! – Chopper no tardó en colocarse a su lado y con su Kung Fu Point derribaba a cualquiera.

—¡¿Quién eres tú y porqué estás ayudando a Mugiwara?! – demandó la chica, apretando su espada contra el jutte robado de Smoker.

—Un placer, soy S. – descendió la cabeza con un gesto de educación y después sonrió de lado. —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—¡¿Qué te importa, sucio pirata?! – se separó un momento para lanzar una estocada que, efectivamente, fue detenida por S.

—Eso no fue muy educado.- dijo con un tono de decepción.

—¡Pagaras por esto! – la chica se separó de nuevo de él y lanzó varias acuchilladas con la punta de la katana con la clara intención de degollarlo, pero a diferencia de lo que creía S detuvo y esquivó cada una de ellas.

—Generalmente no me gusta enfrentarme a las mujeres.- susurró S mientras esquivaba otra estocada. —Pero como ahora estoy en medio de algo. – el arma blanca se hizo negra. —¡No tengo tiempo que perder! – arremetió contra ella con el cuerpo entero del jutte. Tashigi se protegió a duras penas y más que el golpe, el impulso la mandó a volar lejos de donde estaba peleando. S se dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Luffy, luchando contra varios marines que se empeñaban en detenerlo.

—¡Hell Memories! – convocó Sanji mientras su cuerpo entero se rodeaba de llamas y atacaba con una patada pulverizadora a Doberman. Ambos se veían cansados pero tenían que parar esa batalla, así que el rubio decidió usar un ataque poderoso para mandarlo lejos. Doberman decendió en llamas directamente al suelo, al caer ahí se sacudió las llamas con hastío y susto, necesitaba estar bien para seguir peleando.

—¡Es tu fin! – bramó Zoro mientras juntaba sus espadas en una posición conocida. —¡Rengoku Onigiri! – el corte fue limpio y las espadas de Momonga se fragmentaron ante la potencia del espadachín. No fue nada difícil imaginarse el daño que le pudo haber provocado si hubiese flaqueado un poco. Momonga retrocedió agotado, no hubiera imaginado que enfrentarse al famoso Roronoa Zoro fuese tan agotador. Había escuchado, desde el último reporte de Shabondy que el vice-capitán de los Sombreros de Paja había destruido a un pacifista de un solo corte. También que algunos testigos de la zona pesquera afirmaban que el pirata fue capaz de cortar por la mitad un galeón. Si ese era el caso, entonces quizá estaba enfrentándose a alguien de talla grande.

—Pudiste defenderte bien. – halagó el espadachín mientras sentía emanar su energía, su haki de armadura estaba fluyendo, preparándose para acertar otro golpe.

—No creas que me has intimidado. – a pesar de estar firme comenzaba a creer que el enfrentamiento iría por un rumbo difícil.

—¡Miren, es Luffy! – Nami alzó los brazos indicándole a Robin y a Franky, quienes se dedicaban a aplastar y atacar a los marines que a duras penas se defendían.

—¡Ah, esto es súper! – el robot tomó la pose característica de Franky, Robin sólo sonreía.

—Es un alivio. – miró más al fondo y observó el polvo que S levantaba con cada estocada. —Ese hombre… - se llevó una mano a la barbilla.

—¿Pasa algo, Robin? – preguntó Nami, quien no necesitaba observar sus nubes para saber que estaban electrocutando marines.

—Mmm, es sólo que… ese sujeto me parece conocido.

—Luffy lo llamó S, ¿Será algún amigo de Luffy que nosotros no conocemos?

—Quien sabe. – Robin se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo menos ahora Chopper y Brook le están ayudando, necesitamos recuperar la llave. – se volteó y observó a Sanji todavía estaba luchando contra Doberman. —¡Sanji-kun, la llave!

—¡Enseguida va, Nami-san! – pero a pesar de prometer eso sentía que todavía tendría que sostener algunas patadas contra el Vice-Almirante.

—¡Fuera de mi camino! – S golpeó la tierra con una fuerza devastadora y haki, el piso se rompía al contacto y la onda sísmica que causaba era suficiente para intimidar a los marines que estaban alrededor.

—Luffy, ese hombre es muy fuerte, ¿Dónde lo conociste? – preguntó Chopper al sentir su poder.

—En la cárcel. – dijo con simpleza mientras se esforzaba por seguir corriendo.

—Necesitamos quitarte esas esposas.- puntualizó Brook.

—¡La tengo! – gritó Sanji de pronto, mostrando la llave que Doberman había descuidado.

—¡Miserable! – intentó acertarle un golpe con su espada, pero Sanji lo esquivó velozmente.

—¡Nami-san, ahí va! – la lanzó y Doberman la siguió.

—¡De ninguna manera, la destruiré! – apuntó con su arma a la pieza de metal antes de que pudiera llegar donde Nami; desafortunadamente el francotirador de los piratas le acertó en la cara con una balilla de pólvora y el marine tuvo que detenerse para despejarse la cara.

—¡Muy bien, Usopp! – Sanji comenzó a girar y el calor volvió a sus zapatos. —¡Diablo Jambe! – tomó todo el poder que pudo en su pie derecho. —¡Bien Cuite Grill Shot! – la misma fuerza que usó para destruirle un tentáculo al Kraken cayó sobre Doberman en un ataque inesperado.

El marine simplemente sintió una fuerza descomunal que lo empujaba al suelo y lo clavaba con violencia. Después de ese tiro no se levantó. Sanji se acercó a sus amigos visiblemente agotado, al principio pensó que el enfrentamiento sería rápido, pero ahora estaba convencido que el rango de vice-almirante no era para mediocres.

Luffy ya estaba cerca y tanto S como Brook y Chopper no dejaban que nadie le tocara, el rescate entonces, había sido todo un éxito.

—Ahí vienen. – alardeó contento Usopp, refugiándose entre las piernas del Shogun y atacando a distancia.

—¿Dónde está el marimo? – preguntó Sanji buscándolo con la mirada.

—¡Miren ahí! – gritó de repente un marine y la pelea de Zoro y Momonga cobró un nuevo interés. El sonido del acero chocar una contra otro resonó con ímpetu mientras los marines cercanos eran apaleados por los piratas del Sombrero de Paja y claro, S.

Momonga se veía un poco agotado, pero estaba seguro que si presionaba en los puntos correctos podría ganarle al espadachín. Zoro tampoco bajaba la guardia, podía leer sus movimientos los cuales resultaban muy peligrosos, entendía perfectamente que si no ponía un fin cuanto antes el vice-almirante podría ganarle.

—¡Chicos! – la voz de Luffy los distrajo y cuando voltearon a verlo él ya estaba muy cerca.

—¡Luffy! – gritaron en coro y se acercaron para el inevitable encuentro.

—¡Lo logramos! – Nami abrazó a Brook, Chopper y Luffy en conjunto.

—¡Chicos, muchas gracias por rescatarme! – expresó feliz el moreno.

—No ha sido nada capitán. – Franky le saludó con el enorme robot en una pose militar.

—Aquí está la llave. – Nami la mostró y rápidamente se dispuso a abrir las esposas.

—¡Kuroashi! – de entre los escombros y las cenizas Doberman emergió más que furioso.

—Todos atrás de mí.- Sanji se colocó para proteger a sus nakamas, Nami todavía no abría las esposas. —Ahí vienen más, esta batalla aún no acaba. – al terminar de decir esto las esposas de Luffy resonaron en el piso.

—Vaya que tengo ganas de pelar. – dijo el muchacho y todos le miraron escandalizados.

—Luffy-san, ¿No preferirías ver en cómo termina esto? – Brook colocó una mano en su hombro, pero en vez de reconsiderarlo, Luffy simplemente amplió su sonrisa.

—¡Jamás! – se colocó en guardia, algo que siempre sería igual en Luffy sin importar el mundo. Sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos.

—Bien, no importa, lo protegeremos igual. – dijo Nami, totalmente resignada.

—Será mejor que se ajuste esa chaqueta, capitán. – recomendó Robin. Luffy asintió y pasó las manos por las mangas, las cuales le quedaban perfectamente.

—Está un poco pesada, no podré bailar muy bien. – comentó algo resignado Luffy, pero ya había comprobado que la ropa era estrictamente protectora.

—¿Bailar? – sus amigos le miraron con una ceja alzada.

—Claro, ¿Se les olvidó? Soy capoerista. – y ante sus palabras el cuerpo de Luffy se contorsionó de una manera envidiable, pudiendo hacer piruetas a pesar del peso extra en su cuerpo.

Los marinos que se le acercaron, más impresionados por la gama de movimientos que por cualquier otra cosa recibieron patadas y golpes certeros a un ritmo bastante tropical ya que Luffy cantaba y tarareaba en cada estocada.

—¡Yo te cuidaré la espada! – Chopper se colocó a su lado y comenzó a lanzar patadas de la misma forma que Luffy.

—¡Midoriboshi…! – Usopp estaba ubicado en el hombro del gran Shogun mientras que Franky salía de su capsula y disparaba de los cañones de sus hombros. Robin, Nami y Brook hacían lo propio.

El estruendo de las espadas y los cañones se marcó entre todo el alboroto, los marines se levantaban para luchar, lo cual daba a entender que los Mugiwara no querían matarles bajo ningún concepto.

Tashigi se levantó completamente malhumorada, había sido embestida por una fuerza la cual se comparaba con la de un rinoceronte adulto, sacudió el polvo que se había pegado a su capa de capitana y crujió los dientes cuando localizó a S entre el tumulto.

—¡Pirata! – corrió decidida para enfrentarlo una vez más, desenvainó su espada de nuevo, preparada para un corte limpio. Shigure se dirigió estrictamente a su cuello, donde cortaría certeramente y le aseguraría la muerte.

No esperó que S ya le hubiera visto y con el Jutte detuvo el embate de una manera maestra. Las miradas de ambos volvieron a cruzarse y el joven sonrió.

—Empezaba a preocuparme por usted. – le dijo amablemente a lo que la chica frunció el ceño.

—¡Sólo me tomaste desprevenida! – las armas chocaron.

—¿Por qué está tan molesta? – conversó sin miedo, dándose cuenta que al no tener su chaqueta y estar luchando contra una mujer espadachín le opodría herir la piel fácilmente, por lo que además de evitar sus ataques vigilaba que no lo atacasen por la espalda.

—¡Derrotaste a Smoker-san! – respondió ella como si fuera lo obvio.

—¿Qué no me escuchaste antes? – ahora empujaban contra el otro en un juego de resistencia. —Smoker-san estaba meditabundo. Yo sólo aclaré su mente. – S comenzó a ganarle terreno a Tashigi.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Le diste una patada!

—Y creo que a ti también deberé darte una.

—¿Qué? – no esperó la velocidad y la puntería del muchacho, desvió su espada gracias a un movimiento certero y le propinó una patada limpia el estómago a la chica, eso fue suficiente para sacarle el aire y dejarla mareada. Tashigi retrocedió ahogándose y S la tomó de los hombros, la empujó y dos marines que estaban cerca detuvieron su carrera. Tashigi se veía indispuesta de seguir peleando, aunque sabían de antemano que una vez que recuperara el aliento iría por él.

—¡Oye tú! – S no esperó que la siguiente patada que tuviera que esquivar fuese la de Sanji, quien había visto todo y estaba totalmente furioso.

—¡Eh, estoy de tu lado! – se apresuró a decirle mientras alzaba las manos al frente en son de paz.

—¡Me importa una mierda si estás o no de mi lado! – señaló furioso a Tashigi, quien todavía no se recuperaba. —¡No permitiré que lastimes a una mujer en mi presencia!

—¿Qué dices? – alzó una ceja, comprendiendo que había lastimado uno de los principios éticos de aquel rubio. —Oh, ya veo. Lo siento, no quise… - se alejó de otra patada, la cual era tan poderosa que destruyó el concreto. —Impresionante. – contempló S.

—¡Kuroashi, estás luchando conmigo! – Doberman apareció justo enfrente de ellos y con la fuerza de su Shigan interceptó un punto intermedio, partiendo el concreto.

—Ah, me olvidé de él. – Sanji se mordió el carrillo derecho.

—¡No creas que puedes correr! – Doberman se preparó para atacarle con su espada pero fue detenido por el jutte de S. El Vice-Almirante se encontró la cara con el joven que había protegido a Monkey D. Luffy.

—Oye… - S susurró molesto. —¿Por qué interrumpes? – sus ojos echaban fuego y Doberman se sintió intimidado. —¿No ves que estaba enseñándome modales? – el arma se tiñó de negro y con un solo movimiento destrozó la espada del marine.

—¡¿Pero qué…?! – no alcanzó a decir más, Sanji le atinó una patada ardiente en el estómago al hombre que lo dejó definitivamente fuera de combate, los presentes sólo lo vieron volar lejos de la escena.

—Odio a esos sujetos. – se quejó S para después encarar a Sanji.

—Sí, supongo que son molestos.

—¿Me decías? – reiteró amablemente.

—Ah… Cierto. ¡¿Qué crees que hacías golpeando a una dama?! ¡A las mujeres se les debe perdonar todo, incluso las mentiras! – regañó Sanji, llamando la atención de muchos.

—¡Ah, miren eso! ¡S y Sanji se han vuelto amigos! – Luffy acabó con un marine de una patada, se veía a simple vista que, a pesar de no tener los poderes de la Gomu Gomu no Mi, Luffy tenía un alto nivel como peleador en su estilo de Capoeira.

—Creo que lo está regañando por algo. – atribuyó Usopp, hablaba con la verdad.

—¡Santoryuu! – el nombramiento del estilo de Zoro los hizo voltear hacia donde se desenvolvía la acción. El vice-capitán de los Mugiwara se encontraba en la última etapa de su batalla contra Momonga. Su espadas resplandecieron ante sus choques, pero en el último segundo Zoro se forjó de valor y poder para proclamar un ataque supremo y potente.

—¿Qué es eso? – susurró el vice-almirante cuando logró sentir su fuerza.

—¡Santoryuu! – sus espadas resplandecieron con un color plateado y a la vez azul, como el de un relámpago. —¡Seiryuuin Ryuusui! – el corte fue limpió y se llevó al vice-almirante Momonga de paseo. Intentó protegerse con sus espadas y no pudo tolerar la fuerza del ataque, voló no muy lejos de donde había caído Smoker.

—Increíble. – susurró Luffy al ver la fuerza de su compañero. —¡Eso es simplemente increíble! – saltó contentó, lo más que pudo gracias a esa pesada ropa.

Zoro se acercó lentamente donde ellos, al pasar, los marines se quitaban para darle paso al gran espadachín. Esto provocó que Zoro emitiera una ligera risa.

—¿Estás bien? – le preguntó al chico que supuestamente era su capitán.

—Sí, gracias. – sonrió con gratitud.

—¿Dónde conociste a ese sujeto? – miró a S quien escuchaba pacientemente los regaños de Sanji.

—En prisión.

—Es muy fuerte. – le dijo sin pensar.

—¿Realmente lo crees?

—No cualquiera saca de batalla a un vice-almirante con un solo golpe, Luffy. – repuso Zoro.

—¿En serio? – los miró. —¡Oigan, Sanji y S! – les llamó y para entonces Sanji cayó en cuenta de que ellos habían ganado la batalla, los marines se veían reacios a pelear con la pérdida de sus mejores elementos.

—Vaya, el marimo terminó. – Sanji encaró a S, quien seguía callado.—Amm, vamos. – le invitó. —Lamento si te azore con mis regaños. – se disculpó a fin de cuentas.

—No te preocupes. – S caminó a su lado. También se dieron cuenta de cómo los marines se alejaban de ellos.

—Jamás pensé ver a los marines ceder el paso ante un pirata. – confesó Sanji, una vez que se acercó a sus amigos.

—Debemos salir de aquí. – sugirió Franky, analizando los datos en su computador de la cabina.

—Con cuidado. – susurró Zoro, pues sabía que no les dejarían escapar tan fácilmente.

Comenzaron a caminar con lentitud, acercándose cada vez más al final de aquella fortaleza. Todo parecía ir bien, nadie se animaba a atacarles, los Mugiwara habían ganado ese asalto.

S se posó al lado de Luffy y colocó una mano en su hombro.

—Esa chaqueta te queda bien. – susurró con alegría en su voz.

—Gracias, te la devolveré enseguida. – hizo ademanes de quitársela pero al instante sintió que el puño de S se apretaba contra su hombro.

—Creo que será luego. – instintivamente lo haló hacia el suelo y el resto de la tripulación, curiosamente de una manera más calculada por parte de Sanji y Zoro, se espantaron cuando observaron la sangre y tuvieron que cubrirse para la pequeña explosión.

—¡Luffy! – gritaron conmocionados.

Luffy yacía en el suelo y sobre él se encontraba S, quien estaba herido justamente por la espalda. Tenía un pequeño agujero que había salido por su abdomen en el flanco izquierdo, se trataba de una herida por láser. Luffy no tardó en sentir la sangre en uno de sus brazos y miró asustado el cuerpo de S, quien no se movía.

—¡S! – gritó con miedo al verlo sangrar y comprender que le había protegido de cual fuera la amenaza. El muchacho se levantó lentamente y la sangre fluyó con facilidad. Mostraba unas facies de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo lo resistía. Las miradas de Sanji y Zoro se desviaron a la misma dirección que S, no así toda la tripulación.

La silueta de un hombre muy conocido para ellos los proyectó a Shabondy, a aquel momento en donde habían perdido más que una simple batalla.

—Kizaru. – susurró Robin, como si aborreciera ese nombre. Los marines le miraron totalmente complacidos y emocionados, no podían esperar mejor refuerzo que un Almirante.

—Un almirante. – susurró S, algo había cambiado en su voz.

—S, oye, ¿Te encuentras bien? – pero a Luffy le interesaba más la salud de su rescatador.

—Sí. – susurró mientras sostenía la herida. Respiró profundamente y fue como si hubiese anestesiado su dolor con su propia mente. —No esperaba esto.

—Maldición, un almirante, justo ahora. – pronunció con fastidio Zoro, mientras desenvainaba sus espadas.

Kizaru los miraba desde lo alto de la plataforma de ejecución. Tenía la típica mirada perezosa y creída de siempre, su labio hacía aquel gesto tan característico y parecía estar de buen humor. No obstante, los estudiaba cuidadosamente, en especial a S, no lo reconocía.

—¿Tienes un nuevo nakama, Mugiwara? – preguntó sin pena el almirante, cansado de pensar en quien podía ser aquel sujeto.

—No. – contestó S antes que todos.

—Oh. – dramatizó el almirante. —¿Entonces… por qué lo protegiste?

—Bueno. – S miró de soslayo a Luffy. —El chico me cae bien.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Así es. – estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Mmm… - arrastró perezosamente la m. —Creo que han hecho una buena fiesta por aquí. – miró los escombros y a sus hombres derrotados. —¿Qué creen que hacen? ¡Arriba! – ordenó. Los marines se levantaron a pesar de sus heridas.

—Luffy. – S le llamó en un murmullo. —Dile a tus nakamas que salgan de aquí. – sus músculos estaban muy tonificados. Sus cicatrices parecían contracturadas y más tensas de lo normal. —Yo los cubriré. Enfrentaré a Kizaru por ustedes.

—¡¿Estás loco?! – Usopp se escandalizó ante la declaración. —¡Es un almirante, te hará pedazos!

—No, no lo hará. – una sonrisa peligrosa se asomó en el rostro del muchacho. —He entrenado mucho para un momento así. Tal vez no sea el almirante correcto, pero si logro derrotarlo o pararlo, habré ganado de todas formas.

—¡¿Pero qué cosas dices?! ¡Luffy, no debemos dejarlo solo!

—S. – el chico lo miró fijamente, podía reconocer a un hombre decidido en cualquier situación y ahora veía a uno. —¿Estarás bien?

—No lo sé. – dijo con sinceridad. Apretó el jutte. —Pero seguiré mi propia justicia. Veré cual es más poderosa, la mía o la suya. – le miró con una sonrisa menos seria.

—S. – apretó los puños, entendía el peligro. —Yo no…

—Luffy.- lo calló. —Quédate con esa chaqueta, ese sujeto podría dispararte de nuevo, te protegerá. Se trata de uno de los hombres más fuertes del mundo.- ahora se sentía emocionado. —Necesito luchar contra él.

—Luffy, tenemos que irnos. – apresuró Nami, estaba más que nerviosa.

—Te la devolveré. – sentenció Luffy mientras retrocedía unos pasos. —Definitivamente lo haré… por favor…- sintió un pesado trago en su garganta. —No mueras. – rogó con tristeza.

S no contestó. En vez de eso levantó su pulgar al aire y le dio la espalda.

—Vámonos. – apresuró Zoro, tomándolo por los hombros. Los Mugiwara comenzaron a correr rumbo a la bahía.

—¿Intentan escapar en mi propia cara? – preguntó con indignación Kizaru.

—¡Kizaru! – S le llamó. —Es un placer conocerlo, me llamo S. – le apuntó con el jutte. —Deje que se vayan, yo seré su oponente.

El almirante simplemente le vio con indiferencia y rio con algo de gracia.

—Eres muy gentil, pero aun así no pienso dejarles escapar. ¡Tras ellos! – ordenó a los marines que estaba de pie. Una horda completa se abalanzó contra los Mugiwaras, ignorando la petición de S.

—He dicho… - masculló molesto. —¡Que yo seré tu oponente! – y bajo una tensión invisible, cada uno de los marines que pasaban a su lado cayeron al suelo sin aliento. Tanto el almirante como los Mugiwara observaron con incredulidad lo que pasaba.

—Haki del conquistador. – susurró Sanji. Ya estaban lejos pero pudieron notarlo.

—Vaya, vaya… - susurró Kizaru. Aquel hombre había acabado con el resto del regimiento con tan sólo usar su presencia. —Esto sí que es una sorpresa. Que miedo. – el marine de élite parecía complacido. Se desplazó hasta estar cerca de S. —Que interesante muchacho. Escuche por ahí que habías derrotado a un Vice-Almirante de un solo golpe. – miró la camilla en donde estaba Smoker. —Eso, junto con tu haki prueban que no eres un simple pirata.

—Te reto, Almirante Kizaru. Una batalla, solos tú y yo. Claro, a menos que tengas miedo.

—No digas estupideces. – sonrió con alarde. —Acabaré rápidamente contigo y todavía tendré tiempo para atrapar a Mugiwara.

—Ya lo veremos. – su cuerpo entero se rodeó de un brillante negro, entonces Kizaru comprendió que él no sería tan fácil de doblegar.

—Muy interesante. – formó una espada de luz. —Veamos a donde nos lleva esto.

La banda de los Mugiwara había atravesado la plaza de ejecución por completo y sin importar los disparos o los gritos no se detuvieron en ningún momento. Todos se aseguraron de que Luffy siguiera corriendo por que, conociéndole, estaban seguros que en cualquier segundo podría darse la vuelta y volver donde S.

—Espero que S esté bien. – comentó el moreno mientras avanzaba.

La realidad era mucho más interesante de lo que los espectadores creyeron.

Kizaru atacó primero. Su espada se acercó peligrosamente hasta el cuerpo de S, quien la detuvo con el jutte de Smoker recubierto en haki. Una lucha de poder se desató cuando ambos hombres remataban contra el otro. Algunas chispas emergían y las ansias de Borsalino crecieron memorablemente. S podía no sólo sostenerle la lucha sino que estaba en condiciones de regresarle las agresiones.

En una muestra de juventud y agallas, S mostró una hipertrofia muscular instantánea, la fuerza y la movilidad de sus músculos sorprendieron a Kizaru y con un embate feroz alejó a marino considerablemente, haciéndole retroceder para sorpresa de todos. Pero eso no fue suficiente pues haciendo gala de su fuerza el muchacho comenzó a atacar al viejo con una serie de apuñaladas, tal como Tashigi lo había hecho. Ahora Kizaru retrocedía protegiéndose con su velocidad y su espada. Fue cuando la punta del jutte tocó la espada y ésta comenzó a debilitarse y desintegrarse cuando el Almirante se dio cuenta.

—Kairosei. – reflexionó. Era el arma de Smoker después de todo, aquella que usaba para derrotar a usuarios. —Que fastidio. – admitió finalmente.

—Es una buena arma. – S siguió con sus embates pero esta vez Kizaru comenzó a dispersarse en miles de luches hasta trasportarse en una zona alejada del chico. S corrió donde él y tras el poder de su aparato locomotor le atacó con el jutte justo como hacia un momento. Pero lo que parecía un juego de perseguir y atrapar se transformó en una ventaja para el veterano. Borsalino era mucho más rápido que S y cuando el chico se dirigía a atacarle simplemente se transportaba a otro sitio con la facilidad otorgada por su Pika Pika no Mi.

—¡Deja de jugar, anciano! – expresó molesto el más joven.

—¡¿Anciano?! – aquello molestó a Kizaru. —¡Estoy en plena forma! – juntó sus manos para atacarle desde lejos. —Yasakani no Magatama. – pronunció tranquilamente mientras la enorme cantidad de proyectiles de luz se empecinaban contra S.

El muchacho, quien era un experto en haki de la observación, logró esquivar la mayoría y protegerse con el jutte de más, pero el daño no pudo ser evitado por completo. La luz se incrustó en sus piernas y brazos, lastimándole. S retrocedió un poco, la luz era muy potente, su armadura de haki le protegería pero no eternamente, las heridas producidas por ese ataque no eran mortales, pero si no tenía cuidado de proteger su caja torácica, su abdomen y cabeza podría ser fatal.

—¡Vaya! – Kizaru pareció sorprenderse sobremanera, esperaba acribillarlo. —¡Eso fue muy impresionante muchacho! – no obstante podía ver cómo S se lamentaba en silencio el daño ocasionado por su ataque.

—No me tomes a la ligera.- gruñó S.

—Entonces veamos si resistes otro igual. – cruzó sus brazos para atacarle de la misma forma y esta vez S emprendió una carrera hacia Kizaru. Comenzó a correr con acciones evasivas y su rapidez era digna de admirarse, tal vez no será tan rápido como la luz, pero la precisión por la que se movía, evitando el ataque de Kizaru, junto a la fuerza que tenía para desviar los ataques con sus brazos y jutte sí dejaron conmocionado al almirante.

El chico se acercó más de la cuenta y Kizaru comprendió que sería un ataque decisivo si no se movía. Fue cuestionó de instantes, el marine se quitó a tiempo y observó cómo el sitio donde estaba parado se pulverizaba por la fuerza bruta del más joven. Borsalino apareció de un flash al lado de S y le propinó una patada a la velocidad de la luz, jamás pensó que un cuerpo pudiera reaccionar tan rápido, a pesar de que ya se había enfrentado a enemigos capaces en el pasado, S le sostuvo la patada con sus brazos negros y salió disparado por la potencia.

Kizaru decidió que no le dejaría recuperarse, se iluminó completamente y consiguió atacarle mientras estaba en el aire, le propinó otra patada en la espalda y, aunque no logró hacerlo explotar, S voló como el sonido contra una pila de herramientas y barriles que estaban lejos.

S resurgió de entre los escombros sosteniendo una cadena. La ató al jutte y comenzó a girarlo como si fuera una honda. La cadena se coloreó de negro en segundos y el arma se hizo potencialmente dañina para un usuario. Se enrolló la cadena en una mano y sostuvo el jutte con la otra, no esperaban que inmediatamente saliera corriendo hacia Kizaru. Le lanzó el arma como si fuese un boomerang y Kizaru se convirtió en luz para desplazarse a otro lado, inmediatamente S lo localizó y giró su cuerpo con precisión al sitio en donde el almirante iba a aparecer. Le logró dar en el estómago con el arma y el marine retrocedió sorprendido.

Había sido un tiro de suerte y mucha precisión, pues S había intuido gracias a su haki en dónde aparecería. El almirante Borsalino retrocedió un poco y sobó su abdomen, le había dolido más de la cuenta debido al kairoseki y el haki. Tomó rencor contra el joven y comenzó a lanzarle rayos por sus dedos. Eso era lo que S quería, si su oponente empezaba a molestarse se volvería violento y sinrazón, por lo que comenzaría a atacarle compulsivamente y también podría leer sus movimientos más fácilmente.

Se acercó a toda máquina contra él y Kizaru frunció el ceño, no podía darle ni un solo disparo.

—¡Yasakani no Magatama! – la lluvia de luz no se hizo esperar y de una manera magistral S pasó entre los rayos de luz con mucha facilidad, claro que algunos alcanzaron a darle pero podía resistirlos. Kizaru vio el momento preciso en donde el muchacho se alzaba contra él y le propinaba una buena estocada, alcanzó a desaparecer en un destello antes de que pudiera atinarle, el piso en donde estaba parado quedó destrozado por la fuerza titánica del muchacho del sombrero.

Apareció a unos metros de S pero la cadena cubierta de haki llegó de sorpresa y alcanzó a aferrarse a una de sus muñecas.

—¡No escaparás! – S saltó sobre Borsalino para darle un golpe seco con el jutte, el hombre se lo impidió drásticamente, convirtió su otro brazo en una fuente de luz y detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo, sin embargo, a pesar de su resistencia el haki de S consiguió hacerle daño. Gruñó al darse cuenta de esto.

—Muchacho impertinente. – comentó de forma pasiva, pero en realidad no estaba contento con su situación. S retiró el jutte y comenzó a apalearlo de cerca. Aunque Kizaru resistiera los golpes con ayuda de su propio haki no podía dejar de admitir que si no se separaba pronto podría lastimarlo seriamente. Tomó impulso con sus pies de luz y voló unos metros sobre la tierra, después comenzó a dar vueltas como un torbellino. S no dejó de arremeter contra él en todo momento, cuando se dio cuenta que marearlo no serviría probó con algo diferente, dobló una rodilla y le dio de lleno en el abdomen al chico. La fuerza de sus hakis al chocar y la explosión de la carga de energía luminosa logró separarlos.

S cayó a la tierra y ésta se agrietó ante la fuerza del muchacho. Respiró pesadamente, la luz había comenzado a quemarle la piel y su haki, a pesar de duro, comenzaba a debilitarse. Prueba de que estaba cansado. Kizaru no le dio tregua y comenzó a disparar patadas de luz contra él. La técnica era ruda y efectiva, pero S lograba desviarlas con el jutte y aquellas que no podían las resistía.

—¡Estás comenzando a ser molesto, jovencito! – gritó Kizaru cuando vio que no lo derribaba.

—¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, almirante?

—Oh, yo te mostraré. – cruzó sus brazos y comenzó a disparar, sólo que esta vez había concentrado más energía que lo normal. El campo de batalla se llenó de polvo y el sonido de las explosiones logró llegar hasta la playa en donde se encontraba en Sunny.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! – gritaron Usopp y Chopper al mismo tiempo.

—S. – susurró Luffy, se había convencido a sí mismo de que su amigo estaría bien, había notado el poder que poseía, pero algo le decía que tenía que ir por él.

Acababan de subir al Sunny, tal como S lo prometió nadie los había seguido, en vez de eso las luces y las explosiones comenzaron a verse desde lejos, era clara la forma en la que Kizaru peleaba y aunque no querían admitirlo estaban preocupados por el muchacho.

—¿Estará bien? – susurró Nami mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—¡Tenemos que ir por él! – decidió finalmente Luffy.

—No podemos. – Usopp lo detuvo. —Si regresamos ese almirante nos matará.

—¡No me importa!

—Luffy-san, por favor no se exponga más. – pidió Arian, había estado en el Sunny tal como Franky se lo pidió. —Si usted muere en este sueño…- se mordió el carillo derecho. —Morirá enserio.

—¿Qué dices? – Luffy le miró incrédulo. —¡¿Estás bromeando?! – lo tomó del cuello de la camisa. —¡Ese hombre se sacrificará por mí! – dijo escandalizado. —¡No dejaré que otros mueran por mí! No quiero perder a nadie… - sus pensamientos lo llevaron hacia Sabo y Makino, aún podía recordar la tragedia.

—Nosotros iremos. – dijo de repente Robin. —Sanji, Chopper y yo. – aclaró.

—¡¿Qué?! – respondieron los dos sin entender.

—Tengo un plan. – la arqueóloga sonrió.

…

Cuando el bombardeo terminó sólo el silencio reinó entre todo el polvo. Los marines que estaban cerca tragaron saliva y comenzaron a acercarse lentamente a donde se suponía se encontraba S. cuando finalmente el polvo se asentó contemplaron el cuerpo inerte del muchacho en el suelo. Había varios cráteres, así como uno mayor en donde él estaba. No se movía y en realidad no pareciera que estuviera respirando. Un pequeño charco de sangre se podía vislumbrar debajo de su cuerpo. Kizaru respiró con tranquilidad cuando le vio. Le había matado, un enemigo menos para el Gobierno Mundial.

Antes de que los cadetes pudieran acercarse Kizaru aterrizó al lado del cuerpo. El jutte estaba en el suelo, así que lo alejó bajo el concepto de que quizá podría despertar de la nada y golpearle con él. Pero no fue así, S no se movía. Sonrió satisfactoriamente, tenía que admitir que se había puesto nervioso al principio pero ahora que lo veía ahí, tendido y derrotado no le parecía tan temible.

—Almirante, ¿Está…? – se atrevió a preguntar uno de sus hombres.

—Será mejor que tomen el cuerpo para reportarlo. – dijo Kizaru. Entonces empezaron a acercarse con más confianza. El Almirante dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar cuando, para pánico suyo, sintió que le sujetaba fuertemente de un tobillo. Se volteó espantado y contempló la mano de S, quien lo aferraba con fuerza.

—Estás vivo. – musitó.

—Te tengo. – dijo él. Y con una fuerza descomunal sacudió por completo al almirante. Lo alzó como si fuera un saco de papas y comenzó a golpearlo contra el suelo una y otra vez, primero a la derecha, luego a la izquierda, arriba y abajo, el cuerpo de Kizaru parecía un muñeco de trapo en los brazos de S.

Demasiado aturdido para responder, Borsalino sentía una fuerza que se arremolinaba contra él con fiereza y salvajismo. Como no podía escapar del agarre del muchacho su habilidad de usuario fue inútil. Recibió todo el daño. Y al final, cuando todo parecía que se calmaría, S alzó su puño ennegrecido contra Kizaru. Le atinó uno de los golpes más duros que pudo haber recibido el almirante, quizá más duro que el que le propinó a Smoker. S le clavó la mano literalmente en el estómago y Borsalino dejó salir mucha saliva y un poco de sangre. El cuerpo de ambos se hundió en la tierra y más polvo se levantó ese día.

Las gotas de sudor y sangre rodaban por la frente y el resto de su cuerpo, al no estar vestido del torso y miembros superiores, las heridas eran más notorias que en las piernas. S intentó tranquilizar su respiración puesto que si no hacía algo se ahogaría entre cada periodo de disnea.

Se alejó levemente del cuerpo de Kizaru, el cual no mostraba signos de vida. Se enderezó un poco y entonces el resplandor de la Pika Pika no Mi le dio de lleno. El Almirante le dio una peligrosa patada que lo mandó a volar contra el cielo y lo hizo caer lejos de él. Con parsimonia el almirante se levantó y se llevó las manos al abdomen para sostener aquella lastimadura. Le miró rencoroso y atónito, era quizá la primera vez que alguien lo sorprendía de esa forma.

S le levantó pero muy lentamente, su cuerpo revelaba agujeros pequeños, otras heridas y quemaduras que a simple vista se veían muy dolorosas. Jadeaba suspirosamente y no podía controlar el equilibrio, pues en momentos parecía tambalearse. Todos los marines estaban boquiabiertos. ¿Quién habría imaginado que en la prisión se encontraba una persona tan potencialmente fuerte? Las miradas volaban desde S a Kizaru, los dos se veían en malas condiciones; S más que el almirante.

—Eso fue muy inesperado. – canturreó el marine veterano guardando la compostura. S no podía hablar. —No había tenido la oportunidad de pelear contra alguien como tú, creo. – se llevó las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón pero todavía se encogía un poco debido al dolor.

S cayó contra una de sus rodillas y acomodó su peso para no caer al suelo. Estaba sangrando y sus órganos internos resentidos, tenía que escapar de ahí o le matarían.

—Creo… que aún no estoy listo. – confesó con agotamiento.

—Pero me has dado batalla, eso es de miedo, jovencito. – admitió Kizaru. —Sin embargo… - con uno de sus dedos lo apuntó, le dispararía un rayo. —Tendré que dejar de lado la cortesía; estás arrestado por obstruir la justicia.

—¿Justicia? – S no pudo evitar sonar burlesco. —He visto cómo opera la Marina. – escupió una combinación de sangre y saliva. —Muchas veces abusan de su poder y lastiman a los más débiles. Castigan a los inocentes e irrumpen en los sueños de cientos de personas justas. ¿Esa es tu justicia?

—No estás en posición de imponer lo que piensas.- recordó el Mono Amarillo. —¿Quién te crees que eres? ¿Un revolucionario o algo así?

—Eso es lo que necesita el mundo. Una revolución. Que todos abran sus ojos a la verdad. – apretó la mandíbula.

—Hablas demasiado, chico. – juntó más luz en su dedo. —Pero no te preocupes, dentro de poco dejarás de cuestionarte todo eso.

Se escuchó un estruendo pero no se trató de Kizaru sino que, detrás de él se encontraba un pelotón completo que acababa de disparar sus escopetas contra el almirante. El veterano los miró con las cejas alzadas, a pesar de que no le habían hecho daño por su condición de logia, se veía indignado.

—¡No somos nosotros! – gritaron escandalizados y pronto pudieron apreciar que se trataba nada menos que de las habilidades de Nico Robin. La chica debía estar en algún sitio, manipulando a los artilleros para que le dispararan al almirante. Siguieron así, causando una distracción invaluable.

S se cubría de las explosiones y no se percató del momento ideal cuando se hundió en el suelo. De la nada los hombres recuperaron control sobre su cuerpo y las manos desaparecieron. Kizaru simplemente escaneo la zona buscando a la mujer en algún rincón.

—¡Se fue! – gritó de pronto un marine. —¡Señor, ha escapado! – informó a Kizaru. El almirante se giró para buscar al muchacho y cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlo. Frunció el ceño de una manera extrañada y no tardó en ver un pequeño hundimiento. Alzó una ceja.

—¿Por la tierra? – musitó.

…

Sanji aferró el cuerpo de S contra su espalda mientras corría como alma que lleva el diablo por el túnel que Chopper había hecho. Robin les había contado su plan, ella sabía de antemano de las habilidades de Chopper, sabía que el nuevo Horn Point podía usarse para cavar buenos túneles, así como que Sanji no le dejaría ir sola. Se habían arreglado para distraer a Kizaru y recatar al muchacho.

—¡Más rápido, Chopper! – gritó Sanji, el reno iba en su Walk Point cargando a Robin y Sanji a S. El final del túnel estaba cerca y podrían subir al Sunny para huir de una vez por todas.

—¿Cómo está S-kun? – preguntó la arqueóloga.

—Está inconsciente. – reportó Sanji.

—Y malherido, lo mejor será atenderlo enseguida. – recomendó Chopper.

Llegaron al final del túnel y el barco ya los estaba esperando.

—¡Rápido, suban! – gritó Franky y de un salto los Mugiwaras estaban en cubierta.

—Salgamos de aquí antes de que Kizaru empiece a buscarnos. – ordenó Zoro y el barco de los sueños se elevó en el aire con la fuerza de los motores y la cola.

Un solo destello se alcanzó a apreciar mientras iban en el aire, Kizaru había llegado a la playa donde estaban, pero para su suerte los piratas ya habían escapado.

**Continuará… **

**Bien, bien, hemos llegado hasta aquí. Si llegaste hasta aquí significa que te gustó o te aburriste antes de leerlo o no se, pero... en el caso de que fuese lo primero me gustaría que me dijeras qué te ha gustado o no te ha gustado. Espero que el capitulo haya llenado sus expectativas. Era largo pero bueno... Gracias por leer. En el proximo capítulo veremos cómo le está yendo a Luffy y Ace. Por cierto ya la trama comienza a llegar a su fin, así que estos capítulos serán cruciales. **

**Gracias por leer. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	13. Hijo pródigo

**Hola, chicos y chicas. Aquí esta el nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado. No es tan largo como el capítulo pasado, pero creo que les gustará. **

* * *

**-13-**

**Hijo pródigo. **

* * *

Desde el momento en el que el Sunny se estableció en el mar abierto todos corrieron de un lugar a otro. Primero metieron a S en la enfermería y aunque Luffy quería estar ahí, respetó el espacio de Chopper y dejó que él y Nami, quien había sido solicitada para ayudar el reno en su trabajo, hicieron lo suyo.

Todos habían visto el estado del muchacho cuando llegó; Sanji lo había comprobado cuando se quitó el saco debido a que se le había manchado de sangre. S estaba en malas condiciones y tras una espera de horas Chopper les comunicó que estaba fuera de peligro pero que necesitaría mucho reposo y reponer líquidos. Tenía entonces conectado varios sueros con diferentes contenidos, algunos con elementos como plaquetas y plasma, otros con solución glucosada.

Luffy se quedó cuando ellos le obligaron a una revisión médica. Estaba en buenas condiciones, pero aun así no querían arriesgarse a que saliera lastimado. Los demás parecían estar bien, Zoro y Sanji, quienes habían luchado contra los oponentes más duros estaban igualmente bien. Ahora el Sunny se dirigía a un lugar alejado para pasar el resto del día. Todos se encontraban cansados y algo mareados por tanta acción.

—Luffy, ¿No quieres quitarte esa chaqueta? Ya no hay peligro. – Usopp lo había mirado desde el principio con ella y aunque era atractiva pensaba que no era necesaria.

—Oh, cierto. – Luffy sacó las mangas lentamente y dejó caer la pesada vestimenta. El sonido del metal de las costuras con el madera hizo que los Mugiwaras miraran sorprendidos a Luffy.

—Se ve pesada. – dijo Nami.

—Sí, S dijo que tenía metal por dentro, para que no me tocaran las balas. – explicó Luffy.

—Por lo que veo esto pesa veinte kilos. – calculó Zoro mientras la sostenía, tanto tiempo de usar pesas le habían dado esa certeza en su percepción.

—¿En serio? – Luffy la observó. —Y S la usaba como si fuera una ropa normal.

—Seguramente la usa para entrenar. – opinó el de cabello verde. —Aunque como protección también es útil. – se la dio a Luffy y éste la dejó en el asiento central que estaba en el mástil principal.

—Pronto anochecerá. – dijo Franky mientras observaba el cielo. —Creo que mejor nos establecemos y descansamos un poco.

—¡Una isla! – gritó Usopp. —Puedo verla desde aquí. – sostenía un catalejo. —Se ve segura.

—Vamos allá. – pidió Nami a Franky. —Necesitamos descansar.

…

Los pasos silenciosos de Sabo resonaron en aquella calle desolada. Recordaba perfectamente la ruta de regreso a la horripilante guarida de Doflamingo. Sabía exactamente lo que le esperaba, podía sentirlo en su piel. Tragó saliva profusamente, no sabía bien cómo irían las cosas, pero estaba seguro que necesitaba liberar a su padre y si para eso significaba dar su propia vida lo haría.

Mientras más se acercaba la sensación de huida aumentaba, experimentaba un escalofrío tenebroso se subía por su espalda y le sacudía todos los huesos. Respiró profundamente, necesitaba ser valiente y más listo. Mientras se dirigía armó un plan, primero tenía que hacer ciertas cosas y después enfrentar a Joker.

Se detuvo frente al edificio y suspiró. Ahí iba.

…

Ace corrió varias calles y tomó el metro, se estaba desesperando, porque además tendría que buscar arduamente por todos los rincones de la bahía de Minato para encontrar a su hermano. En ningún momento se le ocurrió llamar a la policía. Si los maleantes a los que se enfrentaría serían como los del cementerio entonces tendría que ser más cuidadoso.

Se sentó en un vagón que no tenía pasajeros y sacó su teléfono celular. Buscó un número y cuando lo encontró justó mucho valor y aire. No era habitual llamarle, menos cuando necesitaban algo, tanto él como Luffy eran independientes y sólo solían llamar a la familia en eventos especiales o cuando eran reales emergencia. Bueno, esta era una emergencia y quien mejor para encargarse de ella que Monkey D. Dragon. Llamó y la línea sonó por el otro lado, comenzó a subir y bajar la rodilla desesperado, Dragón no contestaba. Marcó en total tres veces y siguió igual. Buscó otro número entre sus contactos y cuando lo leyó se quedó tieso unos segundos. Después se sacudió el miedo, no era momento para intimidarse por su nombre y su presencia, tenía que llamarlo y punto, necesitaba ayuda de autoridades y Garp era el único en el que podía confiar.

Llamó y le contestaron.

—_¡¿Quién diablos habla?! ¿Qué no sabes que es la hora de mi siesta? – _seguramente Garp había contestado sin ver el identificador de llamadas.

—Viejo. – la voz de Ace bastó para que Garp dejara de gritar y su tono cambiara a uno más amable.

—_¡Oh, Ace! Disculpa, disculpa, es que son… amm, las seis de la tarde. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya es mi cumpleaños? _

—No… eso creo. – hizo un mohín de nervios, no sabía cómo decírselo pero tenía que hacerlo. —Te llamo por otra cosa, necesito decirte algo.

Al reconocer la preocupación en la voz de Ace el viejo Garp se puso serio.

—_¿Qué hiciste? _

—¡¿Ah?! ¡No he hecho nada! No sé por qué siempre que te llamó piensas que he hecho algo.

—_Está bien, está bien… ¿Qué hizo Luffy?_

—¡No hemos hecho nada! – le espetó más relajado y quizá un poco molesto.

—_Entonces si no están metidos en problemas, ¿Por qué me llamas?_

—A eso iba. – suspiró, Garp siempre pensaba lo peor de ellos, aunque no es como si lo que dijese fueran mentiras. —Verás… es sobre… - no sabía cómo decirlo así tragó saliva y lo dijo al soltar el aire. —Sabo.

—_¿Sabo?_ – podía sentir la tristeza en la voz de su abuelo. Sabo era un mal recuerdo así como Makino. Le recordaban constantemente su impotencia de no haber podido salvar a su nieto.

—Tengo algo importante que contarte… - y Ace le contó todo, desde el momento en el que lo encontraron hasta el que se fue, omitiendo, por supuesto, las partes de Luffy y sus poderes; Garp todavía no estaba listo para escuchar eso.

—_¡¿Qué has dicho?! – _era una suerte que estuviera solo en el vagón, de lo contrario lo hubiesen amonestado por el escándalo. —_¡¿Donquixote Doflamingo y Sabo?! ¡¿Estás diciéndome la verdad?! _

—¡Claro que sí, no me pondría a jugar con esas cosas!

—_¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento al saber qué…?! – _A Garp se le cortó la voz y después tardó unos segundos en contestar. —_Estaré ahí, iré con ustedes. No quiero que hagas nada, yo me encargaré. Ese maldito bandolero me las pagará. – _cortó la llamada. Ace se quedó callado.

Aunque su abuelo le había pedido que fuera discreto e inteligente no podía obedecerle. Estaría con Sabo en las buenas y en las malas, no podía fallarle de nuevo.

_¡Siguiente parada… puerto Minato!_ Escuchó el altavoz y se levantó con anticipación, era el momento de la verdad, tenía asuntos que resolver con el hijo de perra que se había atrevido a hacerle daño a su hermano.

…

El olor del vino recién fabricado inundó las fosas nasales de Donquixote una vez que se llevó la copa a la boca. Suspiró deleitado ante la exquisita sustancia, no cabía duda de que el vino importado desde Francia tenía el mejor sabor de todos. Se acomodó cómodamente en un rojizo sillón y dejó salir un aire de satisfacción cuando se llevó otro sorbo.

—¿Más señor? – preguntó su mayordomo.

—Está bien así. – se enderezó en su silla. —¿Dónde está Teach-san?

—Me parece que ha ido a visitar a Shirohige-san.

—Ese loco. – suspiró con aburrimiento. —Se la ha pasado horas observando al viejo como si fuera una especie de trofeo. Si yo fuera él le hubiese matado desde el principio.

—¿Desea que le comunique algo, señor?

—No, ese hombre podrá estar tan loco como una cabra pero mientras esté pagándome no le daré el visto malo. – terminó su copa de vino.

—¡Doflamingo-sama! – un par de hombres llegaron a apresuradamente donde él.

—¿Por qué tanto alboroto?

—¡Señor, los reportes informan que hay un intruso en las instalaciones!

—¿Un intruso? – Joker no parecía sorprendido. —Mmm, ¿Han podido identificarlo?

—No señor, las cámaras de seguridad están destrozadas. Sea quien sea es muy listo.

—También fuerte, ha acabado con los guardias.

—Fuerte y listo. – meditó unos segundos y después una sonrisa emocionada se asomó en su rostro. —Todo esto pareciera una coincidencia.

—¿Señor? - los hombres no sabían a qué se refería.

—Todavía recuerdo su rostro, me pregunto si seguirá igual de temerario. – no pudo evitar una ligera carcajada. —Buffalo, quiero que estén todos atentos, en especial que estén preparados, no estamos tratando con una persona normal, ese enemigo tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo. – se levantó y le dio la copa a su sirviente. —Es un reencuentro que nunca pensé que pasaría.

—Le estaremos informando señor, por el momento le daremos una escolta para que esté protegido. – dijo el agente al quien llamaban Buffalo.

—No te preocupes. – Doflamingo movió una mano en el aire para restarle importancia. —Este chico vendrá directamente a mí.

—En ese caso nos quedaremos con usted.

—No. Estaré bien con una pequeña escolta de cuatro hombres. Podrá parecer invencible pero no es más que un chiquillo.

—Pero, señor…

—Quiero que se marchen a buscarlo y vigilen que nadie más se acerque a la fábrica.

—Cómo ordene. – los guardias salieron de ahí y cuatro más llegaron para proteger a su líder.

—Doflamingo-sama, ¿De quién se trata? - preguntó el mayordomo.

—De un muchacho que creí muerto. La víctima se revela contra su victimario. – su sonrisa era tenebrosa. —¿Sabes? Me vendría bien un poco más de vino.

—A la orden señor. – el hombre se fue para traerle la botella. En cuestión de segundos regresó.

—Has tardado menos tiempo del que pensé. – dijo Joker con tranquilidad.

—¿Usted cree? – pero a diferencia de hacía unos minutos la voz del hombre ya no era tan longeva. Doflamingo frunció el ceño.

—Sí, estoy seguro.

Todo pasó muy rápido. La escolta se quedó sólo mirando cuando su líder se levantó sorpresivamente de su asiento y dio un salto sorprendente hasta llegar unos metros lejos del sillón. A continuación el asiento de color rojo quedó destrozado cuando Sabo golpeó brutalmente el lugar con una vara pesada de hierro. Los guardias a salvar a su líder, sacaron las armas y dispararon con discreción, pero Sabo tomó el asiento como escudo y se tiró al suelo.

—¡Alto al fuego, idiotas! – gruñó molesto el mafioso. —¿Qué no ven que es nuestro preciado invitado?

—Pero, Doflamingo-sama, ese sujeto intentó…

—Sí, sí, es sólo un muchacho haciendo travesuras. – se rio de Sabo. Los hombres bajaron las armas. —Sal de ahí, chico. Déjame verte.

Lentamente la figura de Sabo se iluminó por las lámparas de la fábrica. Se veía imponente y furioso, el pequeño niño que una vez fue su esclavo ahora parecía un héroe de un cuento de hadas.

—Ah, mírate nada más. El hijo pródigo ha regresado. – expresó abstraído por los acontecimientos el líder de la banda mafiosa. —Eres todo un hombre. – sonrió con inspiración. —¿Cuántos años han pasado, Sabo-kun?

—Guárdate tus asquerosas palabras, Joker. ¿Dónde está mi padre? – se colocó en guardia.

—Vaya, ni un saludo, un buenas tardes o un hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, que aburrido eres. ¿Y tus buenos modales?

—Tú no mereces ser tratado con modales. – vocifero el chico.

—Oh. – siguió burlándose. —¿Estás enojado? Bueno, no imaginaría otra cosa. Pero que cosas digo. – se le acercó un par de pasos. —Antes de que comienzas a soltar patadas y puñetazos, ¿Cómo fue que lograste escapar? Mis subordinados me dijeron que te mató un automóvil.

—¿A qué viene eso?

—Sólo curiosidad. – Joker encogió sus hombros.

—Mi padre me atropelló y después me curó. Estaba muy grave, tus hombres debieron creer que morí. – explicó rápidamente, no deseaba conversar, quería partirle la cara.

—¿Te refieres a Shirohige? ¡Qué cosa más abominable! – dijo con humor. —Primero te atropella y luego te vuelve su hijo. Es una forma inusual de compensarlo pero supongo que cada quien tiene sus asuntos.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? – repitió con dureza el muchacho.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que ese viejo está aquí?

—No te hagas el tonto. – apretó los dientes. —Conozco la forma en la que haces las cosas. Sé que está por aquí, nunca manejas un asunto importante desde lejos. El hecho de que estés aquí lo prueba.

—Increíble. Lo que me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿Si sabes todo eso sobre mí, por qué no le dijiste nada a las autoridades? – era una buena pregunta.

—Yo… - apretó la barra de acero en sus manos. —Perdí la memoria. – confesó.

—¿Amnesia? – volvió a carcajearse. —¡Maldita sea mi suerte! Eso es lo más irónico que he escuchado jamás. Debieron golpearte muy fuerte.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mí, malnacido!

—Ah, vamos, no te lo tomes personal, Sabo-kun. – retrocedió un poco y se colocó detrás de sus guardaespaldas. —Después de todo, cuando me pidieron que te atrapara me sorprendí mucho al ver que eras idéntico a mi pequeño esclavo. Es normal que te haga todas estas preguntas, me intriga la forma en la que has vivido, más sabiendo que fuiste parte de mi familia.

—¡Nunca fui parte de tu maldita mafia! – avanzó un paso y los hombres que protegían a Joker se tensaron. —¡Me arrastrarte ahí por que querías sacar provecho de mi situación!

—Cierto. – confesó mientras se giraba a espaldas a él. —Si la memoria no me falla tú eras el nieto de Monkey D. Garp. Ese marino me ha dado muchos dolores de cabeza. – se volteó para mirarlo. —¿Cómo es que ahora eres hijo de Edward Newgate?

—Mi padre me adoptó aun cuando no podía recordar nada.

—Sí, pero… - se rascó la barbilla. —Bueno, no importa. Después de todo sin ti, no tenía nada para sobornar a la Marina. Así que desistí y mejor hice lo que cualquier mafioso hubiese hecho, sobornarlos con dinero o bien, hacer mis actividades más cuidadosamente.

—Tus negocios no me importa, ¡¿Dónde está mi padre?! – se lanzó contra los guardaespaldas y estos sacaron las armas.

—Lo quiero con vida. – dijo Donquixote y nos les quedó de otra más que enfrentarlo, lamentablemente no fueron oponentes para Sabo, el chico era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba, a pesar de estar lastimado con anterioridad.

Joker miró sin ánimos cómo derrotaba a su escolta a base de puñetazos. Los hombres cayeron al suelo, inmóviles, y Sabo se acercó peligrosamente a él con el arma en sus manos, intentó embestirlo con una de las puntas de acero pero no se esperó que Joker fuera tan ágil, esquivó cada uno de sus embates e incluso tomó la barra de acero en sus manos y la desvió con un movimiento grácil. Le miró perplejo, no cabía duda de que lo había subestimado.

Sus ojos se encontraron inevitablemente, Joker aún sonreía.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Te quitaré esa sonrisa del rostro, desgraciado. – tampoco se podía dudar de la fuerza de Sabo, pues en su movimiento casi impredecible le atinó un golpe furioso en la cara, el rostro de Joker se ladeó y retrocedió dos pasos.

Se llevó la mano a la zona afectada y acarició con algo de languidez.

—Mmm, creo que sí estás un poco débil. – le miró por la rendija del ojo, desafiándole. —Lo diré de nuevo ¡¿Eso es todo?! - Sabo no pudo detenerlo, Doflamingo se movió tan rápido o más como él y le dio un golpe muy fuerte en el abdomen que le dobló hasta caer de rodillas al suelo. Miró atónito al criminal.

—Maldito. – musitó sin aire.

—No pienses que por qué estás molesto o más joven podrás derrotarme. – lentamente se quitó su espeso abrigo de color rosa. Sabo se asombró al darse cuenta que la prenda caía con más tracción al suelo. La ropa del mafioso tenía un peso extra y era por qué, al ser un sujeto tan importante dentro del bajo mundo su vestimenta siempre traían consigo una capa antibalas, lo cual las había más pesadas.

Donquixote Doflamingo nunca fue un hombre que gustase de vivir a expensas de otros. Era fuerte, tenía una sorprendente musculatura debajo de tantos harapos exóticos y por si fuera poco, tenía varios conocimientos en defensa personal y uso de armas.

—De pie, niño. – se colocó en guardia. —Tú y yo vamos a tener el enfrentamiento que tanto deseas. Eso, claro, si puedes aguantarlo.

Sabo se levantó con sumo cuidado. No podía negar que el golpe le había dolido, pero si quería lugar contra él éste era su momento. Estaba decido en hacerlo pagar por todas las cosas horribles que le hizo de niño, así como lo que le hizo a su padre. Tenía que mostrar que estaba más que listo.

—Había espero este momento. – suspiró. Remangó su chaqueta y dejó ver sus brazos tonificados. —No tendré piedad.

—No me hagas reír, mocoso. – la diferencia de experiencia se veía en las palabras y seguridad de ambos oponentes. —Un imberbe como tú no puede decir esas cosas hasta haber experimentado la desesperación, la ira, las riquezas, la vida misma. No eres más que un mocoso que está encaprichado con su pasado. Ahora bien, este es el momento en donde deberás proteger tu futuro… - mostró una fila de dientes blancos y una sutil carcajada. —No seré blando contigo sólo por que fuiste un excelente esclavo.

—No esperaba menos. Protegeré a mi padre y a mi familia.

—Espero que tengas más que aire para defender esas palabras.

Y el enfrentamiento fue inevitable.

…

Con una sonrisa genuina y un pay de frambuesa, Marshall D. Teach se dirigía animosamente a la celda de Shirohige. Tarareaba una canción desconocida pero muy armoniosa, iba caminando vestido de etiqueta, con una corbata de mal gusto y un saco y camisa que apenas le cerraban debido a una gran barriga.

Caminó en el silencioso espacio de las celdas, los únicos guardias que estaban custodiando esa zona le dejaban entrar por órdenes de su superior. Con un saludo animado y vistoso Teach llevó una mano a su cabeza y la otra a su boca para saborear el postre de frambuesa.

—Descansen.- le dijo a los guardias y éstos simplemente se dedicaron miradas aburridas. Le otorgaron el paso y Teach continuó andando con su canción entre dientes.

—¿Es el nuevo cliente de Joker-san, no? – le dijo uno a otro.

—Sí, es muy raro. – se encogió los hombros.

—Ricos excéntricos.

Y es que Marshall D. Teach era muy rico, pero no tanto como Shirohige. Ambas personalidades eran pacientes. Teach era el hijo de una media hermana de Newgate. Por décadas las diferentes familias se habían dedicado a fabricar cerveza, siendo la de Edward Newgate la más exitosa y pedida en todo el mundo. La cerveza de Shirohige se llamaba como su apodo, y la de Teach se llamaba Kurohige. La competencia se veía aún en los nombres, sin embargo, cuando en las encuestas se le preguntaba al público cual prefería la cerveza de Barbablanca ganaba con creces.

Era por eso que le odiaba tanto. Quería ser más exitoso que él pero simplemente no podía. No tenía la popularidad que requería. Era por eso que decidió hacer ese plan. En un principio pensaba eliminarlos, tal como lo había mandado hacer con Marco, el primero hijo de Shirohige y su primo. El accidente pareció convincente y nunca sospecharon de él. Pensó que deprimiendo a su competencia podría tener un periodo glorioso en lo que él se desplomaba, pero no contó con Sabo, su hijo adoptivo.

Teach nunca lo había visto, a pesar de que en las noticias se rumoraba que Shirohige tenía dos hijos, nunca lo comprobó. Sabo le dio ánimos al viejo y él se levantó para un resurgir. Cansado de idear y pagar a criminales incompetentes Kurohige logró dar con Joker. El hombre era muy eficiente para los negocios y muy limpio en sus operaciones. Creyó que contratándolo a él todo sería bueno. Así que ideo otro plan, tal vez no había podido derrocarlo con la muerte de un hijo, ahora le torturaría para que le cediera sus acciones de la empresa.

Sí, Marshall D. pensó que la mejor manera de humillarse sería hacerle pedir por su hijo, que le otorgara frente a un gran público los derecho de su mina de oro y posteriormente, cuando estuvieran a punto de reunirse… matarlos. La familia Donquixote era una especialista en esas cosas. Además, siendo una banda de mafia todos pensarían que Shirohige tenía sus quiebres con ellos, cosa que no era así.

El plan era perfecto. Mas no contó con la astucia de Sabo y la serie de eventos que se desatarían después.

Llegó hasta la celda y exclamó con placer al verlo encadenado contra la pared. Quería burlarse de él hasta que estuviera satisfecho para después mandarlo a dormir con los peces. Sus facciones parecían cansadas. Tenía raspones y golpes por todos lados, últimamente gustaba de ver cómo lo azotaban. Para ello tenía una silla especial y un lugar especial. Lo miró por unos minutos, parecía dormitar.

—Mmm, se me ha ocurrido algo. – sacó un radio de su bolsillo y llamó a los guardias que custodiaban la zona.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, Teach-san?

—Sí, quiero que lo muevan a los muelles subterráneos.

—¿Moverlo? – dijo uno escandalizado. —El sujeto pesa mucho, nosotros dos no podremos.

—Entonces llamen a más personas, quiero que lo aten frente a los muelles, me he cansado de verle, voy a charlar con él y quiero que el agua esté cerca para que se hunda en el mar. – declaró sus intenciones.

—Bien.- le dijeron resignados. —Llamaremos a otros compañeros y lo trasladaremos, usted espere.

Tardaron unos minutos para trasladarlo, además de que Shirohige era enorme. Lo ataron en un viejo taller que parecía un hangar, los muelles estaban enfrente, incluso había algunos botes anclados. Kurohige exclamó con gusto cuando lo vio atrapado con cadenas, de nuevo colgando de sus brazos, era todo un placer para él ver a su enemigo en esas condiciones.

—Quiero un momento de privacidad con el viejo. Vamos a charlar de cosas que no les incumben. – su sonrisa revelaba sus intenciones.

—De acuerdo, si necesita algo no dude en pedirlo. – los guardias abandonaron esa zona, era seguro que el gordo villano terminaría de charlar en una hora, le gustaba ampliar sus conversaciones, regresarían en un largo rato para verlo. Además, dudaban que el anciano pudiera moverse o defenderse mucho, después de todo estaba herido y encadenado.

Teach admiró la figura de su enemigo y saboreó cada instante. Sacó de su pantalón una pistola bien cargada, disparó al techo y el estruendo ocasionó que el prisionero comenzara a despertar. Abrió lentamente los ojos y al enfocarlos su aspecto cambió precipitadamente a uno malhumorado.

—Teach. – sonó idéntico al gruñido de una fiera. No es que antes lo odiase, pero ahora estaba más que seguro de conocer el verdadero rencor.

—Ah, mi querido Shirohige. – ese apodo lo había obtenido por dos cosas. Una de ellas era su reconocido bigote de color blanco y otro era por su marca de cerveza la cual tenía el mismo nombre.

—¿Qué quieres, mocoso? – aunque se encontrara en una situación difícil nunca dejaba de tratarle como un mozalbete.

—No estés de mal humor, sólo quiero charlar contigo.

Shirohige ignoró su declaración y miró con cansancio alrededor.

—No estamos en la celda.

—No, pedí que te trajeran aquí. Está más iluminado y me encanta la brisa, ¿A ti no?

—No me vengas con estupideces. – rugió el imponente hombre. —¿Sólo has venido a hacerte el tonto, como siempre, o es que tienes algo importante que decirme?

—Yo nunca me hago el… ah, cómo sea. – se sentó en el suelo. —Quería decirte algo importante. – dejó que viera su arma adrede.

—Preferiría que te tragaras tu propia lengua.

—Eso me ofende, Shirohige. Pero bien… - sonrió maquiavélicamente. —Verás… Ahora que vas a morir y eso, me gustaría pedirte si no quieres dejar tu testimonio para que yo sea el dueño de tu fábrica. Después de todo una vez que tú mueras no habrá quien se haga cargo de ella.

—Mi hijo Sabo lo hará, confió en él.

—Sabo, claro. – rascó su barba. —¿Sabes? Ni siquiera sabía que tenías otro hijo. Te lo habías guardado muy bien. Pero en fin, supongo que después de acabar contigo tendré que hacerme de su cabeza.

Motivado por un instinto paternal y protector Shirohige usó la sorprendente fuerza de sus músculos para abalanzarse contra Kurohige. Las cadenas sonaron fuertemente y Teach se levantó rápidamente del suelo ante el temor de que las arrancara de la pared. Pero Shirohige estaba muy fatigado, el susto fue más que suficiente para darle efecto a sus palabras.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, Teach! ¡Si intentas hacerle algo yo mismo…!– era seguro que si poseyera los poderes de la Gura Gura no Mi la fábrica entera en donde estaba se hubiese desmoronado en segundos, pero este no era el mundo de Luffy, sino uno muy parecido al nuestro.

—¡Tú mismo qué! – se le acercó con burla. —¿Qué puede hacer un anciano cansado y golpeado como tú? Estás completamente inutilizado. Un poco más y morirás, ¿Crees que tienes la posibilidad de amenazarme? No lo creo.

—No me conoces bien, Teach. Tampoco a Sabo. Mi hijo te partiría la cara en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—Claro, claro. – rio. —Ese hijo tuyo. Escucha con atención pedazo de vejestorio. – le apuntó con la pistola para darse autoridad. —Ya he tenido bastante de ti y tú familia. Si pude destruirla una vez, no veo por qué no puede volver a hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? – apretó la mandíbula.

—Es cierto no te lo dije antes. – sentía una extraña satisfacción con lo que estaba a punto de confesar. —¿Recuerdas a Marco, tú hijo? – Barbablanca abrió perplejo los ojos. —Yo lo maté.

—¿Qué? – musitó.

—Lo mandé matar. Lo hice ver un accidente, ¿A qué sí lo pareció?

—Tú… - el dolor y la ira que sentía quizá eran tan profunda, tal vez igual a lo que sintió en Marineford cuando apaleó a Akainu por haber matado a Ace. —Tú… - apretó los puños. —¡Tú mataste a Marco! – los recuerdo de su hijo mayor lo asaltaron de pronto y también las escenas de su muerte, tanta angustia y dolor… aquello explotó como una bomba de tiempo.

La pared tembló por completo cuando Shirohige comenzó a dar tirones en un intento de liberarse, deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa romperle el cuello a Teach. El susodicho se alejó varios metros, temeroso de que pudiera acercársele. El edificio completo se movió levemente y las cadenas sonaron como los cables de un enorme puente colgante cuan huracán las agitaba.

Por un instante Kurohige se arrepintió de haberle confesado eso, la furia del magnate era demasiado grande.

—¡Teach! – vociferó como un león furioso. —¡Voy a hacerte pedazos! – y estaba seguro que así sería. Por eso, lleno de miedo hizo lo que había planeado hasta el final. Le disparó.

Shirohige se removió dolorosamente cuando sintió los balazos. Una en el hombro izquierdo y otro en el muslo derecho. Pero aún así se sostuvo y siguió jalando de sus cadenas. Ya desesperado, Teach le disparó de nuevo en la otra pierna y esta vez Shirohige no resistió su peso, cayó arrodillado al suelo. Sin embargo eso no quitaba la atmosfera tremenda que desplegaba, indicaba que si Kurohige se acercaba sólo uno poco Edward Newgate desplegaría una ira sin precedentes hasta alcanzarlo y hacerlo trizas.

—Vaya. – expresó nervioso Teach. Shirohige respiraba pesadamente pero podía notar que seguía a la espera de recuperar fuerzas, levantarse y seguir jalando para liberarse. —No esperaba que te molestaras tanto.

—¡Incordio! – una expresión agresiva y temible se asomó en la cara del más viejo y Teach sólo retrocedió más.

—¿De qué te quejas? Tienes otro hijo… bueno, por el momento.

—No te atrevas a tocar a Sabo. – volví a levantarse a pesar de sus heridas. —Si le haces algo a mi hijo te arrastraré a la tumba conmigo, tú sabes que cumplo mi palabra.

—Oh, sí, me consta. – tragó saliva. —Pero para el momento en el que yo muera tú estarás pudriéndote bajo tierra. – volvió a apuntarle. —Jamás debiste descuidarte. El amor que sientes por ese hijo adoptivo te llevó a la perdición. Dime, ¿Qué se siente saber que te morirás sin hacer nada al respecto?

—Teach. – gruñó. —Juro que pagarás… yo te enseñaré.

—No gracias, ya he aprendido todo lo que necesito. – quitó el seguro del arma. —Nos veremos en la otra vida, Shirohige. – y disparó.

Barbablanca encaró a la muerte sin temor, pero en vez de ver un espectro y su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, simplemente vio lo más inesperado de toda su vida. Teach también se asombró.

La mano que poseía el arma estaba desviada hacia otro lado, miró pasmado la mano que sostenía su muñeca y había desviado el tiro. Observó a un muchacho joven, moreno, atlético y con pecas en las mejillas. Le sostenía con mucha fuerza y aparentemente había aparecido de la nada.

—¿Cómo es que…? – no pudo terminar esa pregunta pues recibió un puñetazo limpió en el rostro que lo hizo tambalearse y caer por un muelle.

El muchacho respiró y se acercó a Shirohige para verlo de cerca. Tuvo que alzar la cabeza para encararlo, pues era gigantesco.

—Jovencito, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? – jadeó el hombre de gran tamaño.

—Escuche la conmoción.

Teach salió del agua totalmente molesto y extrañado. Miró al muchacho y gruñó al momento que terminaba de salir del agua y escurría. Se llevó una mano a la zona donde le había golpeado, estaba seguro que le saldría un moretón.

—¡Tú! – lo apuntó acosadoramente. —¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿De dónde has venido?!

El chico sonrió.

—Yo soy Portgas D. Ace. – guardó la compostura. —El hermano de Sabo.

—¿El hermano de Sabo? – dijo sin aliento el más viejo de todos.

—¡¿Qué?! – Kurohige miró acusadoramente a Barbablanca. —¡¿Tienes más hijos?!

—No. – contestó por él, Ace. —Pero una cosa sí es segura, Sabo es mi hermano. – se puso listo para luchar. —Y este hombre es su padre. – se colocó frente a Shirohige, él estaba más que asombrado. —Por eso… ¡Lo protegeré con mi vida!

Y su voz hizo eco en toda la fábrica.

**Continuará… **

**Ace aparece para proteger a Shirohige y cuidar de su honor. Mmm, justo como en la historia original. Creí que sería algo interesante para leer. Bien, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos leemos. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	14. A costa de mi vida

**Este capítulo ansiaba escribirlo desde hacía muchas semanas. Me pareció un capítulo muy lindo y además con mucho AcexLuffy. Espero les guste. Por favor no se olviden de comentar. **

* * *

**-14-**

**A costa de mi vida.**

* * *

Los ojos de Teach y Ace se cruzaron bajo las luces tambaleantes del techo de aquellos muelles ocultos al sol. El regordete hombre pareció analizarlo de pies y cabeza, buscando similitudes entre él y el hijo adoptivo de su enemigo. Cuando no encontró ninguna miró a Portgas con un aire de incredulidad y repentinamente… rio.

—¡Esto sí que es extraño! – masculló con algo de burla de alborozo. —Bien, bien… - recargó sus muñecas en sus caderas e infló su pecho con gracia. —Hermano de Sabo, ¿Amm, cual era tu nombre? Ah, sí… Ace. – sonrió, su dentadura era quizá la más imperfecta que había visto Hiken, pero aun así se guardó el impulso de reírse de él, pues la situación era demasiado seria como para hacer eso.

—¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el muchacho.

—Me llamo Marshall D. Teach. Ah, cielos. – farfulló después. —Te he dicho mi nombre completo, que tonto soy. – suspiró con algo de resignación. —Bueno, no creo que importe. – sonrió con astucia, estaba planeando algo. —No saldrás de aquí, después de todo, si eres hermano de Sabo-kun tendría que matarte, ya que si lo mato a él entonces tú… ah, es confuso, pero creo que entiendes. – se rascó la cabeza puesto que se había confundido a sí mismo.

—Tu nombre me suena… - no obstante Ace había ignorado sus palabras.

—Soy un importante empresario. – jactó sin poder evitarlo. —Seguro ya eres mayor de edad, por lo que debiste haber bebido la deliciosa cerveza "Kurohige" – al igual que con Newgate, la cerveza de Teach tenía su mismo apodo.

—¿Kurohige? – Ace no parecía complacido. —¿Hablas de esa horrible cerveza insípida?

—¡¿No es insípida?! – ese comentario lo irritó, pero no era para menos. Teach había vivido siempre bajo la sombra de Barbablanca y estaba cansado de las críticas constantes. —¡Y no creo que sepas diferenciar de lo verdaderamente bueno!

—Claro que sí. – Ace frunció el ceño. —No me gusta mucho beber pero en ocasiones lo hago. Prefiero la cerveza "Shirohige", esa sí tiene buen sabor.

—¡Cállate, estúpido! – sacó el arma para amenazarle. —Me he cansado de discutir contigo. – apretó el mango con fuerza. —Dijiste que protegerías a este viejo con tu vida. Pues bien, será mejor que no te arrepientas. – disparó pero no dio en el blanco. Ace tenía la agilidad pura de un atleta y sabía en el momento preciso que Teach estaba preparado para accionar el gatillo.

Kurohige no supo exactamente cómo y cuándo pero sintió un golpe tremendamente poderoso en su estómago. Ace era más que un luchador, era excelente y sus capacidades de pelea iban más allá que las de Luffy; el de su mundo, claro. Teach retrocedió adolorido y no se esperó el remate en su mejilla izquierda con los dos puños de Ace. Intentó darle con su brazo derecho, pero Ace lo esquivó sin la menor preocupación, después le arrebató el arma y la lanzó algunos metros, Marshall había quedado sin su precioso recurso y ahora tendría un duelo a puño limpió con Ace.

Ace le propinó una serie de golpes como si Teach fuera un saco de boxeo, incluso tuvo la dicha de darle un rodillazo tan potente que el hombre de la barba negra retrocedió si aliento e incapaz de pelear. Era claro que el Barbanegra de este mundo no era un experto luchador, o al menos eso aparentaba. Ace estaba entrenado, Teach… bueno, quizás no cómo hubiese querido.

El maleante se arrodilló en el suelo mientras escupía mucha saliva y tenía arcadas. Ace entrecerró los ojos y le miró desde arriba.

—Dame las llaves de las cadenas. – le ordenó con voz dura.

—Sobre mi cadáver.- susurró Teach.

—Será un placer. – iba a darle otro puñetazo desde arriba pero no espero este resurgir por parte de Barbanegra. Le sujetó el puño con precisión y apretó sus nudillos con claro fastidio. Ace intentó quitárselo pero el agarre era muy macizo. Intentó darle con el otro puño y Teach volvió a detenerlo; lentamente el cuerpo del empresario, siendo más alto que Ace, se emparejó con él y sostuvieron un duelo de fuerza.

—Eres bueno. – escupió un poco de sangre. —Pero sólo estábamos calentando, niño.

—¿Ah sí? – Ace sonrió emocionado, tenía mucho tiempo que no encontraba una pelea tan interesante. —¿Tomaste tu segundo aire?

—Y desearás que no fuera así. – gruñó.

…

Un puño muy pesado se incrustó en el estómago de Sabo mientras él golpeaba el rostro de Doflamingo. Los dos rubios se separaron un momento y se miraron para después saltar sobre el otro. Sabo se agachó y evitó un golpe para soltar dos patadas al aire las cuales fueron detenidas por los brazos del mafioso.

Era una pelea pareja pero en momento Sabo perdía el equilibrio o la ventaja que le otorgaba su juventud. Si bien Joker no era precisamente muy joven, podía moverse como un gimnasta profesional, la elasticidad de su cuerpo y la fuerza con la que podía dar patadas y puñetazos dejaba convencido a Sabo que quizá tendría que haberlo pensado dos veces para desafiarlo.

_Ni hablar. _

Se agachó para evitar un gancho y después se dio una pirueta hacia atrás, donde aprovechó para mover sus piernas hasta Donquixote, las cuales fueron perfectamente evitadas. Sonrió desafiante y se dirigió a él con mucha potencia, le dio de lleno en el pecho con el antebrazo y lo obligó a recostarse bruscamente en el suelo. Una vez ahí le tomó del cuello.

—¿Y ahora qué, Sabo-kun? – sonrió complacido. —¿Piensas que un herido puede ganarle a alguien completamente sano? – miró sus vendajes que sobresalían de las mangas de su chaqueta.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? – masculló difícilmente por el agarre.

—No suelo ser descortés con mis oponentes. – ante el desconcierto de Sabo lo levantó limpiamente desde el suelo y lo apretó sin nada de escrúpulos que de la nada su vista comenzó a borrársele. Doflamingo lo lanzó contra el suelo y a Sabo le costó un rato recuperarse.

Cuando intentó levantarse Joker le pateó justamente en las costillas y Sabo escupió saliva con alternaciones de aire, se removió atónito mientras intentaba arrastrarse lejos del mafioso, aquello sólo fascinaba más al rubio mayor.

—¿No estás siendo muy lastimero? – lo tomó de una pierna y lo arrastró contra él, después le hundió la planta del pie en su estómago y Sabo exclamó dolorosamente con sangre. El chico se revolcó dolorosamente en el suelo y sostuvo su boca fuertemente para no vomitar.

Joker comenzaba a cansarse de eso.

—Mmm… - suspiró un poco fastidiado. —Pensé que con todas esas amenazas podrías durar un poco más, después de todo, estabas aquí para vengarte o algo así. – levantó el asiento maltrecho que anteriormente había roto el chico y se sentó con aires de decepción.

Sabo estaba en el suelo y ya no se movía. Respiraba y tenía los ojos abiertos, pero estaba claro que no podría levantarse. Doflamingo lo miró con un poco de desprecio. Bufó decepcionado cuando supo que el duelo no duraría más.

Su teléfono personal comenzó a sonar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—_¡Doflamingo-sama, estamos en problemas! – exclamaba uno de sus hombres. —¡Son los marinos, están aquí y estamos en medio tiroteo con ellos!_

—¡¿Lo marinos?! – no pudo evitar sonar preocupado. —¡¿Cómo se enteraron de que estábamos aquí?!

—_¡No lo sé señor! Pero estamos totalmente rodeados, es cuestión de tiempo para que agotemos nuestras fuerzas. _– ciertamente no estaban preparados para un enfrentamiento bélico con la Marina, por lo menos no ahora.

—¡¿Quién los comanda?!

—_¡El Vice-Almirante Garp, señor! _– y escuchó el sonido de las balas.

—Monkey D. Garp. – apretó los dientes. —Ese maldito entrometido… acabaré con él. – se levantó e ignorando a Sabo pasó de largo de él, iría al campo de batalla.

Pero no pudo avanzar mucho, pues sintió que le apresaban férreamente de tobillo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sabo y en medio de lo que pensó sería una fantasía bizarra, Sabo se levantó y lo haló de la pierna hasta tumbarlo en el suelo, luego, con la misma fuerza que él mismo había usado contra él, el chico lo levantó de la pierna y lo mandó contra unos barriles que estaban cerca. Sabo limpió la sangre de su boca y se levantó para otro asalto.

—Tu pelea es conmigo, Doflamingo. No te atrevas a involucrar al viejo Garp en esto.

—¡Mocoso! – se levantó para sacudirle la tierra y astillas de su espalda; estaba más que tenso. —¡Acabaré con tu patética existencia de una vez!

Lo embistió como un toro enfurecido. Sabo se tranquilizó, sabía que de nada serviría violentarse antes de tiempo. Cuando Joker estuvo a punto de golpearlo su cuerpo se meció sutilmente y la embestida de Doflamingo se perdió en el aire. Sin tiempo que perder su codo se clavó en uno de sus costados y el mafioso dejó escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones. Así, sin poder esperar más tiempo, se volteó y le dio un golpe seco en la nuca haciendo que Doflamingo cayera el suelo más adelante.

Le costó unos segundos levantarse, le miró muy enojado.

—¿Te has vuelto ágil de repente? – limpió un rastro de sangre de su labio inferior.

—Creo… que tú te has vuelto predecible.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices. – se levantó y tronó sus nudillos. —No tengo tiempo que perder.

…

—¡Miren eso! – dijo Usopp, quien miraba con unos binoculares que su padre le había regalado y que la mayoría del tiempo traía consigo.

—¿Qué? – protestó Sanji mientras intentaba acabar su raspado de fruta tropical. Estaban en un establecimiento de postres no muy lejos del puerto Minato. Después de que Luffy y Zoro se hubiesen esfumado se sintieron más seguros de ir a comprar un postres sin que el moreno se comiera todo, tal como lo había hecho en el restaurante.

—Han pasado una gran cantidad de vehículos militares, con sirenas y todo. Creo que se trataba de la Marina y la Milicia. – intuyó el tirador, pues no podía enfocar muy bien. —Han cerrado la calle, me pregunto que estarán haciendo en el puerto.

—¿Será un ejercicio de entrenamiento? – Nami se encogió los hombros con un aire despreocupado. —Bellemere-san dice que de vez en cuando la Marina hace ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Tú queridísima madre, Nami-swam? – Sanji le miró con dos enormes corazones en los ojos.

—Amm, sí.

—¿Tú madre fue una marine, no? – preguntó Usopp, mientras sorbía su bebida.

—Sí, pero no estuvo mucho tiempo en servicio. – ella comía un poco de helado de vainilla.

—Oigan… - después de una pausa Usopp palideció. —Creo… que acabo de ver a… - estaba mirando el techo de unos edificios que estaban un poco alejados del puerto y que además se veían perfectamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Usopp? – Nami se interesó por su tono de voz pávido.

—Es… es… ¡Luffy!

—¡¿Qué?! – los muchachos se levantaron para tocar los catalejos del muchacho de nariz larga.

—Vaya… pareciera como si… volara. – dijo Sanji.

—¡Déjame ver! – Nami le arrebató la herramienta y se fijó. —¡Zoro está en su espalda!

—¡¿El marimo?! – Sanji soltó una risa. —¡¿Qué diablos están haciendo esos dos?!

—No lo sé. – Nami se levantó. —Pero creo que es algo que no deberíamos perdernos.

…

Zoro se afianzó con más fuerza, pasando sus brazos por el pecho de Luffy y cerrando los ojos al momento que el moreno saltaba por los techos de los edificios. Se encontraban en las cercanías de los muelles, debido a que Zoro sugirió que tal vez lo mejor era tener una vista panorámica, Luffy lo enganchó a él y saltaron a los techos. La fuerza y la elasticidad de los músculos de Luffy eran tan poderosos que le permitían saltar grandes distancias, por lo que en este momento se encontraban de casa en casa, donde Zoro era el guía.

—¡Debe ser por acá! – señaló el muchacho de cabello verde y Luffy le obedeció saltando hacia donde apuntaba. —¡Ve derecho!

—¿No pasamos por aquí ya? – el moreno tenía un sentido de la hubicasión bueno, debido a que su haki de observación le ayudaba a sentir la presencia de las cosas a su alrededor, pero cómo Zoro "conocía" los alrededores prefirió confiar en él.

—No… creo que… ¿Ya estuvimos por allá?

—No sé. – Luffy comenzó a alejarse del puerto y a dar vueltas en círculos. Parecía una pulga saltando de un lado a otro.

—Sigue por allí… - señaló Zoro. —No debemos estar lejos…

—¿Estás seguro?

—Tú sólo sigue.

—Está bien. – saltó una vez más, era una suerte que estuviera cayendo la tarde por que las personas se encontraban normalmente en sus casas o descansando, de lo contrario posiblemente los hubieran visto saltar de un lugar a otro y se hubiera armado un escándalo. Saltó unos techos más y se detuvo en seco. Sus ojos analizaron los alrededores como si acabara de sentir la presencia de un animal salvaje.

—¿Qué sucede? – Zoro bajó de su espalda, se sentía mareado.

—¿No sientes como sí…? – sus ojos se enfocaron sin saber por qué en una fábrica abandonada que estaba no muy lejos de donde estaban parados.

—¿Luffy?

—Los encontré. – se acercó al filo del techo. —¿Qué son esas cosas?

—Son autos militares. – le dijo Zoro. —¿Qué estará pasando allá? Parece que la Marina rodeó por completo ese lugar.

—Están peleando. – dijo Luffy con dureza. —Escucho el sonido de las balas.

—Yo también. – asintió Zoro.

—Ace y Sabo están ahí. – y sin darle tiempo de decir algo Luffy desapareció de su vista para saltar por los techos.

—No cabe duda de que es muy fuerte. – reflexionó Zoro. —Pero… ¿Por qué diría que sus hermanos se encuentran allá?

Lo que Zoro no sabía es que Luffy poseía la habilidad del Haki de observación.

...

Ace ajustó un golpe directo en la barbilla de Teach y el hombre, algo mareado retrocedió para llevarse las manos a la boca. No le costaba nada quejarse de vez en cuando del dolor que sentía. No solía reprimirse.

A pesar de que cuando Kurohige se levantó y comenzó a pelear a la par de Ace, la condición del muchacho era notoriamente mejor que la suya, un hombre que pasaba el resto del tiempo comiendo pasteles de frambuesa y bebiendo cerveza. Ace en cambió, le gustaba salir y entrenar, habitualmente con Luffy.

Teach embistió como un animal enloquecido a Ace, pero el muchacho era más listo y lo evitó de un salto. Sin embargo, Barbablanca alcanzó a tomarlo de un hombro y le clavó los dedos en la piel; el muchacho iba a propinarle un buen golpe por su atrevimiento, pero inmediatamente sintió que le daban un golpe potente sobre el hígado, el cual fue doloroso. Se encogió en las manos de Teach y cuando estaba a punto de recibir otro golpe parecido flexionó su cuerpo en un salto gracioso lo cual le dio la oportunidad de escapar de su agarre. Marshall falló su izquierdarzo y giró por la fuerza empleada, dándole la espalda sin querer al chico.

Ace le pateó la columna lumbar con sus botas y Teach se enderezó sorpresivamente ante el dolor y la fuerza del golpe que le enderezó las vértebras. Ace giró sobre sí mismo y le incrustó su talón derecho en el flanco izquierdo, Teach cayó al suelo con un dolor opresivo y sordo en su barriga.

—¡Ah, maldito seas! – no quería admitirlo, pero en realidad estaba fuera de práctica. Solía ser un muchachón muy bárbaro cuando joven. Cada vez que lo retaban a una pelea se las arreglaba en usar sus músculos y peso corporal para aplastar a su oponente, pero ahora, siendo mayor y más gordo, le costaba mantener el ritmo de Ace.

El panorama era diferente a cuando Ace y Teach se enfrentaron en isla Barano. Era obvio que en ese tiempo Kurohige estaba más habituado a las batallas, tenía los poderes de una fruta del diablo y además conservaba conocimientos de combate que había perfeccionado por años en la flota de Shirohige… pero ahora… no era más que un hombre cansado y abrumado por la fuerza de un oponente claramente más sano y joven que él.

Shirohige sonreía complacido. Ese muchacho era muy fuerte y su estilo de pelea era muy parecido al de Sabo, no cabía duda que ellos habían estado muy unidos cuando niños.

Ace no solía quejarse cuando peleaba, pero los golpes que Teach había logrado atinarle eran agobiantes. El hombre tenía músculos duros que, al usarlos y enfocarlos podían causar gran daño. Estaba seguro que de no ser porque entrenaba y había desarrollado tolerancia a los golpes (gracias a Garp) habría caído a los primeros puñetazos.

Lentamente y con pesadez el hombre de la barba desaliñada se levantó para encarar a Ace. Limpió su boca, la cual sangraba, seguramente Ace le había roto algunos dientes. Tragó saliva. Si intentaba pelear contra el muchacho, a expensas de que pudiera darle más golpes, no sería suficiente, sospechaba que el chico era más resistente de lo que aparentaba. Inmediatamente dirigió su vista al arma que estaba a la sombra de unas cajas, lejos de él. Si intentaba llegar donde ella el chico le patearía el trasero antes de hacerlo. Tendría que ser más inteligente si quería ganarle. Tal vez si lo hacía enojar y sacarlo de quicio se volvería predecible…

—Bien, bien… - suspiró. —¿Cómo es que Sabo-kun y tú son hermanos? – necesitaba inventarse algo primero. —Él pelea como una niñita.

—Dudo mucho que te hayas enfrentado a Sabo. – pero Ace simplemente no caía.

—¿Eso crees? Te diré una cosa. – se cruzó de brazos. —¿Cómo sabes que tu hermano no está muerto ahora?

—¿Qué has dicho? – y dio en el blanco. Si había algo que Ace no soportaba era que se rieran de las personas que amaba.

_Tal como en Marineford. _

—Vine a este lugar a matar a Shirohige por qué me había encargado del chico. Lo maté con mis propias manos. – se carcajeó. Ace comenzó a sentir que sus humos subían de tono.

—Malnacido. – comenzó a acercarse a paso firma, preparando sus músculos para una buena paliza.

—¡No le hagas caso! – gritó entonces quien sería su capitán en el mundo de Luffy. —¡Sabo está a salvo, él sólo quiere engañarte!

—¡¿Y tú qué sabes, Newgate?! – se burló Teach. —¡¿Cómo puedes asegurar que no lo he matado ya?!

—¡Vas a desear haber cerrado la boca! – Ace llegó a su encuentro antes de que lo supiera y con el brazo extendido le atinó un golpe devastador en la boca, lo que hizo que Teach saliera disparado contra una pila de cadenas, cuerdas y vigas.

Portgas comenzó a acercarse con un aire pesado y molesto. Teach emergió de las vigas con todo el cuerpo magullado, observó la figura temible de Ace que se acercaba para propinarle una buena tumba por hablar estupideces. Cuando se dio cuenta que sus músculos estaban cansados y que resistir más golpes por parte de Ace sería inevitable intentó idear algo.

—¡Te romperé la cara! – Ace comenzó a correr donde él, listo para impactar su puño en su rostro. A Teach se le acabó el tiempo y se puso tenso para recibir el golpe final. —¡Me las pagarás! – escuchó a Ace y cerró los ojos.

Esperó un segundo, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco… abrió los ojos para ver qué diablos pasaba y por qué no le había golpeado. Tanto él como Edward Newgate se quedaron sorprendidos cuando contemplaron el cuerpo de Ace en el suelo. El chico había caído sorpresivamente, sin ninguna causa aparente.

—¿Está… dormido? – Shirohige entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Narcolepsia? – articuló Teach, con el mismo pensamiento que el viejo. —¡No puedo creerlo!

—¡Chico, levántate! – gritó Shirohige, si Ace no se despertaba pronto algo malo le pasaría. —¡Despierta, niño!

—Muy tarde, Shirohige. – Teach se levantó y tomó una cadena. —Mandaré a este chico al fondo del mar. – ató la cadena a una viga muy pesada que estaba en la orilla del muelle y después empezó con el pie de Ace.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, desgraciado! – Shirohige se esforzó en liberarse una vez más, pero estaba tan herido que no podía hacer mucho.

—Sólo mírate, Shirohige. Me das pena.

—Véngate conmigo pero deja a ese muchacho en paz.

—De ninguna manera. Este chico me golpeó como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Además juró protegerte por su vida. Voy a darle el gusto de morir por ti.

—¡Teach, no te atrevas…!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? – le desafió. —¿Golpearme?

—Él no, pero yo sí. – sus ojos se ancharon horrorizados cuando escuchó la voz de Ace. Lo miró y recibió un puñetazo en la nariz. Kurohige retrocedió con ambas manos sobre su nariz, deteniendo el sangrado y reacomodándosela. Ace se levantó perezosamente del suelo, como siempre pasaba cuando se quedaba dormido.

—Maldición, me quedé dormido. – rascó sus ojos con ambas manos, para quitarse la pereza.

—¡Hijo de perra! ¡Dios, cómo duele! – se removía con la nariz rota el granuja regordete.

—¿En dónde nos quedamos? – Ace subió los puños a la altura de su pecho, pero se desconcertó cuando Kurohige empezó a reír.

—Has sido un oponente muy molesto. – comenzó a caminar hacia unos barriles y vigas pesadas que estaban en la orilla de uno de los muelles.

—¡Chico, cuidado! – gritó Shirohige cuando se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer.

—¡Nos vemos en el infierno! – empujó la viga y ésta cayó al mar, inmediatamente Ace observó la cadena que estaba atada y que se hundía rápidamente.

—Oh no… - no alcanzó a decir otra cosa porque Hiken cayó al suelo y con un desconcierto latente cayó al agua para hundirse sin poder evitarlo.

—¡No! – Shirohige removió la pared una vez más. —¡Teach! – gruñó pastosamente.

—Ah… - se quejó con cansancio. —Ese muchacho me causó muchos problemas. – escuchó el retumbo de las cadenas que Newgate halaba desesperadamente para liberarse. —Tú haces mucho ruido. – caminó hasta la pistola. —Pero bueno, cuando termine contigo este lugar será tan pacífico como el fondo del mar. – soltó una carcajada al mencionar lo último. —Te reunirás con ese muchacho. – le apuntó, esta vez al corazón.

—Vas a caer Teach, pagarás por lo que has hecho. – amenazó el anciano.

—¡Oh, cállate! No me gustan tus regaños… sabía que eras un gruñón pero no que fueras sumamente irritante. – pasó una mano por su nariz para limpiar algunos rastros de sangre.

—Teach… - volvía a nombrarlo con una voz profunda y molesta.

—A partir de ahora seré Marshall D. Teach, el nuevo dueño de tu cervecería. Deséame suerte. – se preparó para disparar.

Pero entonces, de nuevo y a su pesar, escuchó una voz sumamente agresiva que se adentraba en la habitación por el techo. Miró desconcertado y la superficie se destrozó dándole paso a lo que pensó era un misil. Mucho polvo y polillas revolotearon cuando el impactó sucedió. Los dos empresarios abrieron los ojos incrédulos, cuando del polvo y las estacas rotas de madera emergía una figura humana.

—¡ACE! – el gritó resonó en todo el subterráneo. —¡SABO! – gritó nuevamente Luffy. Luego se percató de que no estaba solo. Cuando la tierra se asentó se encontró cara a cara con la imponente silueta de Shirohige. Le reconoció enseguida.

—Mocoso… ¿Cómo fue qué…? – las palabras de Newgate se atoraron en su boca cuando Luffy exclamó a todo pulmón.

—¡Ah, ese el viejo Shirohige! – le apuntó. —¿Pero qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás herido? ¿Necesitas ayuda? – miró la sangre en su cuerpo y las cadenas. —Te liberaré.

—¡Alto ahí! – Teach lo detuvo. —¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Es que están lloviendo adolescentes del cielo?!

—¿Ah? – Luffy dio media vuelta y encaró a Kurohige. Al verlo su expresión se transformó por completo. —Kurohige. – susurró con sentimientos encontrados.

—Veo que has escuchado de mí. Déjame adivinar, ¿Eres otro hermano de Sabo?

—¿Conoces a Sabo? – miró a todos lados. —No lo veo por aquí pero siento su presencia… ¿Y Ace? Hace poco sentí que estaba cerca.

—¿Te refieres a un mozo alto, moreno y que tiene problemas de narcolepsia? – describió con maldad el villano.

—Bueno, Ace es alto y moreno, pero no sé qué es lo último que dijiste.

—Es muy bueno peleando, ¿No?

—Así es. – Luffy sonrió.

—¿Son hermanos?

—Aa, es mi hermano mayor.

Ante lo dicho Teach sonrió.

—Oh, lo lamento mucho. Está muerto. – un silencio espeso se hizo en la habitación.

—¿Qué? – Luffy parecía calmado, pero en realidad estaba muy tenso.

—Acabo de lanzarlo al mar, jamás podrá salir de ahí. ¡Ja, ja, ja, el chico se ahogara!

—¿Ace está… en el mar? – miró el agua con algo de miedo. —¿Venciste a Ace?

—¡Lo mate! – corrigió. —¡Y ahora está en el fondo del agua! ¡Morirá ahogado! – le apuntó con su pistola. —Y no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto. Si intentas proteger a Shirohige de mí tendrás la misma suerte.

—¿Muerto? – musitó Luffy, una sombra cubrió sus ojos. —¿Ace está… muerto? – alzó la cara y fue como verle los ojos al demonio.

Luffy no solía enojarse a menudo. Es decir, molestarse enserio. La ira no era un sentimiento común en él, a menos que le provocaran. Luffy jamás había sentido tanta ira en su vida. El sólo pensar que Ace había vuelto a caer en las manos de Kurohige lo volvía loco; pero más, el saber que había dejado que sucediera de nuevo.

—¡Kurohige! – rugió como una bestia colérica. Su cuerpo enteró se tensó y no fue necesario mencionarlo; el Gear Second se activó por sí solo. Al ver el resplandor carmesí y el espeso vapor que se desprendía del cuerpo del chico, Teach retrocedió estremecido.

—¿Qué cosa eres? – musitó y sus manos comenzaron a temblarle.

—¡Acabaré contigo! – Luffy le miró con un sentimiento asesino, el esqueleto entero de Kurohige se echó a temblar.

—¡No te me acerques! – le disparó en total cuatro veces hasta que su arma se quedó vacía. Las balas rebotaban en su cuerpo sin hacerle daño.

—Las balas no le hacen daño. – musitó estupefacto Shirohige cuando lo vio.

—Esta vez…- murmuró Luffy, colérico. —¡No permitiré que escapes!- desapareció de la vista de Teach y apareció a su lado. —¡Gomu Gomu no…! – todo pasó muy rápido. —¡Jet Pistol! – la escena de Impel Down se repetía y la sangre volvía a fluir por la boca del empresario, sólo que ahora la garantía de que pudiera resistirlo era cero.

¿Pueden imaginarse la fuerza de un Jet Pistol en un humano normal? Se supone que el Gear Second aumenta la fuerza de Luffy estrambóticamente, más después de dos años de entrenamiento duro; ahora bien, la primera vez que Luffy había golpeado a Kurohige en la gran prisión fue suficiente para casi noquearlo, un golpe en un humano sin habilidades ni resistencia sería fatal.

Los ojos del maleante se torcieron hasta quedar en blanco y un pujido claro salió de su garganta. Sus pies abandonaron el suelo y se elevó hasta chocar con una balsa que estaba encañada en uno de los muelles; y por si fuera poco, debido a la potencia con la que Luffy lo había golpeado, el bote se sacudió entero y salió disparado hacia el exterior por el gran impulso con el que viajó Teach.

Luffy aún tenía los puños muy apretados. Su corazón no dejaba de bombear sangre y su rostro estaba deformado en una mueca de ira pura. Los dientes le castañeaban y estuvo tentado a ir hacia Teach y asegurarse de matarlo… pero no era su estilo. Además entendía el concepto de que era muy fuerte en ese mundo, ese golpe habría sido suficiente para dejarlo en coma.

Lentamente y ya desactivado su Gear, se volvió a Shirohige y exhaló una gran cantidad de vapor. Estiró sus brazos y cabeza hasta llegar a las cadenas y las rompió con los dientes como si se tratara de algo sumamente delicado. Barbablanca estaba más que impactado. Sobre todo por la fuerza y la extraña capacidad del muchacho de estirarse.

—¿Ace, dónde está? – pidió con una voz seria y ensombrecida.

—Está en el agua. – miró el mar.

—Entiendo. – corrió a la orilla del muelle. —¡Ace! – se lanzó sin la mayor precaución, había actuado de nuevo por instinto.

Pero cuando se vio cubierto por el agua su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse inmediatamente. Alcanzó a ver a su hermano en el fondo. Estaba intentando inútilmente zafarse de una cadena que tenía atrapado su pie. Abrió la boca para emitir un sonido, pero en lugar de eso el agua entró en él. Los ojos de Luffy comenzaron a perder la vista y sus brazos, estirados para alcanzar a Ace se hicieron más flácidos. Finalmente su cuerpo entero se quedó inmóvil y comenzó a hundirse.

Ace lo vio entrar y cuando comprobó que Luffy había dejado de moverse y no luchaba por nadar recordó lo que le había dicho que debido a su Akuma no Mi, no podía nadar y por lo tanto, cuando lo sacó del lago del parque, realmente le había salvado la vida. Entró en pánico cuando se dio cuenta que se hundía lentamente. Se esforzó por nadar hasta él y sujetarse, también por liberarse, pero no pudo. Alargó sus brazos hasta tomar el cuerpo de Luffy que descendía sin interrupciones al fondo.

Lo sacudió varias veces para hacerlo reaccionar pero el chico simplemente no respondía. Se asustó, Luffy moriría si no hacía algo. Probó de nuevo con la cadena pero ésta no cedió. Entrecerró los ojos cuando el aire comenzó a hacerle falta. Ya no podía retener más tiempo la respiración. Miró a Luffy en sus brazos y sintió una punzada en su corazón. No podía permitir que él muriera, cómo su hermano mayor no podía.

El aire escapó de sus vías respiratorias cuando ya no fue capaz de retenerlo. Los estragos de la anoxia comenzaron a atormentarlo. Se sintió desesperado, el agua entraba poco a poco por su boca y nariz, se ahogarían juntos si no hacía algo. Pero entonces, como si se tratara de una ilusión, antes de quedarse inconsciente alcanzó a ver una gran figura que se dirigía a ellos.

Shirohige había entrado al agua para rescatarlos. Al darse cuenta que no emergían a la superficie se preocupó y se lanzó al agua a pesar de sus heridas. Tomó la cadena de Ace y jaló de ella para liberarlos, pero parecía que no lo lograría. Los miró y se encontró con que ambos no se movían, estaban flotando a merced del mar. Se desesperó y apretó las cadenas en sus manos hasta lastimarse y dejarse moretones.

La fuerza del hombre era superior a Ace ya que rompió las cadenas súbitamente después de aplicar toda su capacidad muscular. Al liberarlos los tomó entre sus brazos y subió con ellos. Manchas de sangre se desprendía de sus extremidades, por los orificios de las balas. Se aferró de los tablones de un muelle y emergió con ambos chicos.

Atendió primero a Ace, comenzó a reanimarlo y en cuestión de segundos el moreno mayor reaccionó. Tosió y se volteó bocabajo para escupir el agua salada. Lentamente recuperó el aliento y la vista. Miró a Shirohige, el cual jadeaba igual que él.

—Gracias. – susurró con fatiga.

—No me agradezcas, hay que atender a tu hermano.

—Es cierto. – se volteó inmediatamente donde él y lo sacudió de los hombros. Al ver que no respiraba ni reaccionaba comenzó a reanimarlo. Empezó a presionar su esternón y le dio insuflaciones.

Pero… Luffy no reaccionaba. Ace comenzó a desesperarse.

—Vamos, Luffy, vamos. – siguió dándole RCP mas no consiguió respuesta. —¡Luffy! – comenzó a gritar con horror. —¡Reacciona, vamos, reacciona! – le dio insuflaciones pero el usuario de la Gomu Gomu siguió inerte. Ace se volteó a Shirohige para pedirle ayuda, pero él estaba tan estático y asustado que no reaccionó. Miró a Luffy, comenzó a hiperventilar por el miedo, su corazón estaba tan acelerado que creyó que se le saldría por la garganta.

—No puede ser que esté... – sugirió Barbablanca, mas Ace no lo escuchaba, pues se sumió sobre Luffy y comenzó a pegarle con ambos puños en el tórax.

—¡Vive! – le ordenó temeroso. —¡Vamos, Luffy, vive! – siguió dándole, sintió el escozor de lágrimas desesperadas en sus ojos. —¡Maldita sea, Luffy, no puedes dejarme así! – golpeó de nuevo. —¡Respira! – le dio tan fuerte que el cuerpo del moreno menor se convulsionó y con ella expulsó una gran cantidad de agua. Ace se detuvo y lo ayudó a volearse hacia abajo, sus lágrimas se convirtieron de tristes a felices. Luffy había reaccionado.

Vomitó demasiada agua y también tosió descontroladamente. Cuando recuperó la noción del tiempo y espació miró a todos lados, se sentía mareado.

—Luffy. – al escuchar la voz de su hermano se volteó para encararlo, pero lo que vio lo dejó perplejo. Ace estaba llorando y lo hacía tan copiosamente que lo desconcertó.

Ace no era de los lloraban a menudo. En toda su vida sólo lo había visto llorar una vez; cuando se despidió de él y la vida lo abandonaba. Hiken solía ser fuerte ante todo, siempre firme en sus decisiones y nunca se arrepentía. Pero ahora la panorámica era totalmente diferente.

Sintió sus brazos alrededor de él y eso lo hizo temblar por dentro. Cuando Ace estaba vivo solían demostrarse su afecto de maneras simples. Eran contadas las veces que se abrazaban, y era Luffy quien las iniciaba, comúnmente las palmadas, los apretones de manos y sonrisas eran suficientes para mostrarse afecto.

Luffy tragó saliva. Cuando lo escuchó gimotear en su hombro.

—Ace. – retuvo su voz para que no sonara muy afectada.

—Luffy. – se apartó de él y lo tomó firmemente de los hombros, su rostro cambió a uno airado. —¡¿Qué creías que hacías?! – regañó. —¿Qué no te das cuenta que pudiste morir? No puedes nadar, tú mismo me lo dijiste, casi te ahogas y… ¡¿Es que no entiendes?! ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubieses reaccionado, eh? – apretó más su agarre, Luffy lo miraba en silencio. —Me asusté mucho. – Ace bajó el rostro. —Yo… no quiero… - dejó de hablar.

—Ace. – la voz de Luffy sonaba seria y melancólica. Realmente no tenía idea de lo significativo que era verlo así. Luffy cerró los ojos con parsimonia.

—No quiero lo hagas de nuevo. No intentes salvarme si eso significa que morirás por mí. No vale la pena.

Lo que dijo lo dejó perplejo. En realidad que Ace no entendía lo profundo que eran esas palabras para Luffy. Era justamente lo que intentó decirle cuando él estaba en la plataforma de ejecución. Cuando le dijo que no deseaba ser salvado por él, que sentía vergüenza de verlo luchar en su lugar. Lo que realmente quería decir Ace en ese momento era que no lo salvara a costa de su vida.

Pero en aquella ocasión Luffy se lo dejó claro…

_¡No me importa lo que diga el código pirata! ¡Tampoco me importa nada lo que tú me digas! ¡Yo soy tu hermano pequeño! ¡Y te salvaré, así me cueste la vida!_

Los recuerdos revivieron en el corazón de Luffy.

—¿Es que no te lo dije ya? – sus manos estaban temblando, Ace lo notó. —No me importa lo que tú digas… yo te salvaré, aunque me muera en el intento.

—Luffy…

—Ace. – acalló sus palabras. —Nunca digas que no vale la pena. – lo miró directamente, los ojos de Luffy se veían hinchados y rojos, como si fuese a soltar el llanto en cualquier segundo. —No podría soportar esas palabras… no de nuevo. – bajó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—El Ace de mi mundo… - confesó, creyó que ahora podía decírselo. —Ya no está conmigo. – tras esa declaración Ace comprendió.

Claro. Ahora entendía aquella actitud tan humilde y alegra por parte de Luffy. El cariño que le profesó desde que lo sacó del lago era inmenso y aun poco agobiante. Por eso le había abrazado tan desesperadamente, por eso había llorado cuando le vio por primera vez.

—Lo siento mucho. – sólo eso fue capaz de decir.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que estuve en prisión? ¿Recuerdas que te dije que participé en una guerra? – suspiró pesadamente. —El comandante que querían ejecutar… eras tú. – apretó los puños. —Tú moriste para salvarme. – su respiración se hizo irregular. —Me protegiste hasta el final. Mi querido hermano mayor.

—Luffy.

—Te debo la vida… en más de un sentido. Tú fuiste mi mejor amigo y luego mi hermano. Sólo éramos tú y yo…

—Pero, ¿Sabo…? – no pudo continuar al ver el perfil de Luffy. Negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Dios…él también. - suspiró cuando lo entendió.

—No soportaría verte morir de nuevo. Tenía que hacerlo, Ace. Quería protegerte, quería que tú vivieras… sólo por esta vez, quería salvarte la vida y agradecerte por todo lo que habías hecho por mí. – no pudo evitar unas pequeñas lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas.

—Oh, Luffy. – colocó una mano en sus cabellos. —Perdóname.

—No, Ace. Perdóname tú a mí, por no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte… por romper mi promesa…

—¿Pero qué dices? – sonrió de lado. —Si no fuera por ti… yo no estaría vivo. Me has salvado hoy… y siempre. Eres mi hermano pequeño y estoy muy agradecido contigo por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias, Luffy. Te quiero mucho.

Y el menor no pudo resistirlo. Dejó salir sus lágrimas, aquella declaración lo había desarmado por completo.

—¡Ace! – lo abrazó inevitablemente y pegó su cara a su pecho, como un niño pequeño que busca consuelo. Ace le acarició la cabeza. —Yo también te quiero, Ace. Gracias por ser mi hermano mayor.

—¿Qué no lo dije antes? Yo siempre estaré contigo… aún después de la muerte.

—Aa… lo sé.

_Claro que sí… ahora lo sabía. _

**Continuará… **

**Claro que sí. Eso estuvo muy tierno. Gracias a todos por leer. Espero que les haya dejado un buen sabor de boca como a mí. Y aprovecho este medio para decirles que este fic ha llegado a su final. Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo. Adiós. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	15. Al filo de lo inevitable

**Mia culpa. De nuevo hice un pronóstico erroneo. Pensé que podría acabar la historia con este capitulo pero no fue así. Me di cuenta que al final el episodio se alargaba demasiado. Así que lo dividí. El proximo capítulo será un poco más corto por ende. Gracias por leer. **

* * *

**-15-**

**Al filo de lo inevitable. **

* * *

El sonido del vaivén de las olas que golpeaban la quilla del Sunny era suficientemente tentador como para recostarse en la cubierta llena de césped y dormir una siesta tan larga como la misma eternidad.

Luffy estaba sentado en el mascarón de león del barco, tal como el Luffy original solía hacerlo. Les había dicho a sus compañeros que cuando niño y visitaba los cuarteles de la Marina donde trabajaba su abuelo, había tenido la tentación de posarse en un mascarón de barco. Por supuesto que esta era su oportunidad y nadie se la quitaría.

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Chopper y Nami emergieron de la enfermería y había dicho que S estaba fuera de peligro. Luffy rememoró los acontecimientos de ayer: la feroz batalla, las sorprendentes técnicas que sus compañeros habían empleado, los poderes tan desconcertantes que poseían algunos personajes… sin duda un gran sueño. El sol estaba a punto de caer en su tercer día de estancia y ya había tenido una aventura más que maravillosa. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento. Desde pequeño le había dicho a su abuelo y padre que lo que más deseaba en ese mundo era vivir aventuras, viajar a tierras exóticas y conocer personas. Claro que en su época y realidad hacer eso sería considerada como una actividad de vagos y/o ecologistas.

Luffy había deseado serlo, pero con el paso de los tiempos ese furor pasó de su cabeza y se propuso que tal vez podría estudiar lo mismo que su padre. Suspiró ante eso, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pensaba acerca de sus estudios y la idea de que… tal vez se había equivocado de carrera comenzaba a nacer en su mente.

—¡Luffy! – Chopper le llamaba desde la cubierta, se veía sonriente.

—¡Ah, Chopper! – Luffy se levantó y se asomó para verlo. —¿Qué pasa?

—Es S. ¡Está reaccionando!

—¡¿En serio?! – Luffy bajó rápidamente del mascarón para encontrarse con su nuevo amigo. Pasó de Chopper y alguno de sus compañeros que estaban jugando cartas. Entró casi desesperado a la enfermería y se encontró con S sentado contra la cabecera de la cama.

Se le veía agotado y un poco débil. Además de que estaba más pálido de cuando le vio por primera vez. Sin embargo, fuera de eso, ya estaba despierto y le sonreía.

—¡S! – Luffy estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él y sacudirlo de alegría, pero el muchacho herido extendió sus brazos para detenerlo.

—Hola, Luffy. – lo saludó cortésmente y calmado. —Cuidado, aún me duele el cuerpo. – declaró para que no se le ocurriera desbordar su emoción de nuevo.

—Ah, lo siento. – acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado. —¿Cómo te sientes? – lo escaneó de arriba-abajo. —¿Te duele todo? Estás pálido, ¿Quieres algo de comer? ¿Te cambió las vendas?

—Wow, tranquilo, no tan rápido.- rio el muchacho. —Estoy bien pero sigo cansado. Creo que nunca había peleado tan duro en mi vida.

—¡Me sorprendiste, en verdad! – farfulló Luffy. —¿Quién hubiera imaginado que fueras tan fuerte? Les diste una paliza a todos allá.

—Je, ¿Tú crees? – parecía halagado. —Había entrenado por muchos años, creo que por eso estoy en forma.

—¡Más que en forma! Pensé que por momentos despegarías del suelo y volarías, ¡Como Sanji!

—Oh, sí, lo vi. Tus nakamas son muy habilidosos, son increíbles.

—Sí, lo sé. Me han sorprendido mucho. – festejó sutilmente mientras cerraba los ojos y mostraba una hermosa sonrisa. —Pero… - el ánimo se trasformó en duda. —S. – lo miró fijamente. —Antes de decir otra cosa… quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí. Realmente no tenías por qué…

—Sí, bueno… - suspiró y bajó la cabeza, pensativo. —¿Quieres que sea sincero contigo? No sé por qué lo hice.

—¿Ah no?

—No. – lo miró a los ojos. —Es decir, a penas te conozco. – suspiró. —Por eso… sonaría ilógico que te hubiese salvado la vida, ¡Aún más de enemigos tan poderosos! Jamás había enfrentado a un Almirante, son monstruosos.

—Ya veo. – realmente no sabía que decir.

—¿Pero sabes algo? – volvieron a encararse. —Cuando te vi ese día y hable contigo, sentí que… - ladeó su rostro, no era habitual en él que hablara tan ligeramente de sus sentimientos. —Sentí que de alguna manera tú eras alguien importante. ¿Has tenido esa sensación antes? Cuando vez a alguien que nunca has conocido pero que, una vez que hablas con él te das cuenta que es alguien agradable y que esa persona llegará a convertirse en un buena amigo.

—Yo… - tragó saliva, intentando recordar si alguna vez de su vida había sentido lo mismo que S. —Sí, lo he sentido. - ¿Y cómo no habría de hacerlo? Lo que acababa de describir lo sintió alguna vez con Ace y Sabo, el día en el que se conocieron.

S se recostó completamente en el colchón.

—Es un poco confuso. – miró el techo por unos segundos. —Voy a decirte algo, Luffy. La verdad es que no suelo hablar mucho de eso, ni con mis nakamas. – ahora lo miró a él. Sus ojos estaban fríos y muy serios, como si lo que le fuese a decir se tratara de algo meramente transcendental. —Yo sufro de amnesia. En realidad hay una gran parte de mi pasado que no recuerdo y todo fue por qué… tuve un accidente.

—¿Qué clase de accidente?

—No estoy seguro. – suspiró. —Recuerdo pocas cosas de eso como el fuego, agua y una gran explosión. Pero antes de ello nada. Mi mente se ha cerrado en ese punto. Por años he intentado ver más allá de aquel fuego y aquella explosión pero jamás lo he conseguido.

—Entiendo.

—Puedo recordar lo que pasó después. Cuando desperté y me encontré con quienes me salvaron la vida. Pero nunca he podido ir más atrás de eso. – cerró los ojos. —Y además… he olvidado otra cosa que es sumamente importante pero que a estas alturas… creo que ya no importa tanto.

—¿Qué es? – cuestionó interesado Luffy.

—He olvidado mi nombre. – se sumió un silencio entre ellos. —Las personas que me encontraron dijeron que cuando me recuperé e intenté decirles mi nombre… lo había olvidado. Sólo había algo, una minúscula letra y un sonido… De todo mi nombre sólo recordaba una letra… sólo mencionaba la s.

—Oh, entonces por eso te llamas S.

—Así es. Con el tiempo y al no poder recordar ni nombre real, mis amigos comenzaron a llamarme S. Al paso de los años me acostumbré y adopté esa letra con mi nombre de pila. No sé, hasta ahora, cual sea mi nombre verdadero, pero la letra s se ha vuelto tan habitual que he decidido llamarme así.

—Debe serlo. – complació Luffy.

—¿Sabes? Cuando te vi en aquella celda recordé, todavía no entiendo la razón, pero recordé mi pasado. A mi mente vino aquel fuego, el mar y la explosión. Y entonces… - alzó su brazo con esfuerzo hasta posarlo en el hombro de Luffy. —Tuve una extraña sensación y supe… que fuera de todo, tú serías alguien importante.

Luffy no sabía qué decir. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso. Él tampoco conocía a S, de hecho, cuando le vio en la celda pensó que era un ladrón u otro pirata que sería ejecutado junto a él. Pero ahora, ya que lo conocía mejor, se daba cuenta que se trataba de una persona sorprendente e invaluable de la cual se alegraba mucho de conocer.

Una expresión noble y afable se asomó en el rostro del moreno. Colocó su mano en el hombro de S y con una espléndida sonrisa mostró su agradecimiento.

—Gracias, S. Por salvarme la vida. – volvía a agradecer.

—No hay de qué, Luffy. – respondió en el mismo tono.

—¡Luffy! – Usopp entró corriendo a la habitación. —Oye, lamento interrumpir pero hay unos sujetos afuera que están preguntando por S. Creo que son piratas.

—Deben ser mis nakamas. – resolvió el muchacho herido. —Tienen una vivre card mía. Seguramente ya ha pasado una semana. Les dije que no me buscaran hasta dentro de una semana.

—Entonces dejémosle pasar al barco. – dijo Luffy encogiéndose los hombros.

—Bueno. – Usopp no se veía muy convencido. Salió y les dijo a sus compañeros los deseos de Luffy.

—Luffy. – S le llamó. —Ayúdame a levantarle, iré con ellos.

—¿Qué? Pero todavía no estás curado, ¿Por qué no mejor te quedas más tiempo?

—Deben estar desesperados, no sabes lo que me costó convencerlos de que no vinieran por mí. No aceptarán que me quede así porque sí.

—Mmm… - arrastró el sonido con fastidio. —Bueno, está bien. – S se apoyó en su hombro. Para cuando salieron de la enfermería dos hombres cubiertos con capas esperaban a su compañero.

—¡S-san! – le tomaron y lo apoyaron sobre sus hombros. Luffy los miró caminar hasta la orilla del Sunny.

—Les agradecemos mucho sus atenciones. – dijo uno de ellos.

—¿Qué fue lo que hizo, S-san? - preguntó mientras otro. —¿Se peleó contra una manada de cerdos salvajes?

—No, pero casi. – rio ante el comentario de su compañero. —Muchachos. – se dirigió a todos los Mugiwaras, los cuales estaban en la cubierta para despedirse de él. —Les agradezco lo que hicieron por mí.

—Al contrario. – intervino Robin. —Gracias por salvar a Luffy… comandante S de los revolucionarios. – ante esto los piratas miraron sorprendidos a la chica y después a S.

—¡¿Revolucionarios?! – gritaron en coro. Luffy simplemente rio al no entender el contexto.

—Oh, sí, olvidé mencionarlo. – profesó S. —Pero no lo hice por nada en especial, el muchacho me ha caído muy bien, es todo. – miró a Luffy.—Mi amigo Luffy. Nos volveremos a ver, tenlo por seguro. Pero por ahora, creo que ambos debemos separarnos y seguir nuestros caminos.

—Espero que tus heridas sanen pronto, S.

—Gracias. – miró a los Mugiwaras. —Ha sido un honor conocerlos. Son una tripulación admirable. – fijó su vista en Robin. —Le mandaré sus saludos a mis compañeros. Tal vez no tengamos mucho el gusto de conocernos, Robin-san, pero creo que las referencias del viejo han sido más que ciertas.

—El gusto ha sido mío. – ella asintió.

—S-san, ¿Nos vamos ya? – uno de sus hombres se veía impaciente. Había una pequeña embarcación al lado del Sunny.

—Sí. – saltaron y cayeron en el bote. —¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Hasta entonces no te metas en más problemas! – gritó mientras comenzaban a alejarse.

—¡Adiós, S, gracias por todo! – junto a Luffy los Piratas del Sombrero de Paja se despedían con enjundia.

Cuando ya no los vieron, debido a que la oscuridad comenzaba a reinar en el mar Luffy bajó los brazos y suspiró.

—¿Sucede algo, Luffy-san? – preguntó Brook, quien estaba a su lado.

—S me hizo recordar a alguien muy especial. –Miró el cielo estrellado.—Ojala Sabo estuviera aquí.

—Luffy-san. – Arian se acercó a él con una voz timorata. —Es la hora.

—¿La hora?

—Es momento de que despiertes, Luffy. – explicó Nami. —Has vivido una gran aventura pero… no perteneces aquí.

—Vaya… ¿Tan rápido? – entendía que debía irse. —No sé qué decir. – los miró a todos. —Ustedes fueron tan buenos conmigo. No cabe duda que son la tripulación pirata más increíble que he conocido. – ante esto se echó a reír con gracia. —¡Aunque son la única que he conocido! ¡Ustedes son la tripulación de mis sueños! ¡Gracias por esta aventura!

Los Mugiwaras quedaron conmovidos por la inocencia y gratitud de Luffy. Incluso Franky y Usopp no pudieron resistir aquella emoción y lloraron emocionados a su lado.

—¡Ah, te vamos a extrañar Luffy! – Usopp le abrazó.

—¡Me prometí no llorar! – Franky los tomó por detrás con su enorme cuerpo.

—¡Luffy! – Chopper y Brook saltaron donde ellos, igualmente conmovidos.

—Parece que nuestro capitán falso se ha ganado nuestra simpatía. – comentó Robin.

—Estará mejor en su mundo. – resopló Zoro. —Allí no causará problemas.

—¿A quién quieres engañar, marimo? – apuntó Sanji con cizaña. —Te pesa que se vaya.

—¡¿Qué has dicho, cocinero pervertido?!

—¡¿Ah, quieres pelear?!

—¡Ustedes nunca cambian! – rio Luffy al verlos. Los dos simplemente se cruzaron de brazos y se voltearon el rostro. —¡Venga acá!- Luffy los tomó por los hombros y los juntó a él. —La próxima vez que los vea pensaré en sus sorprendentes patadas y espadazos. Son sorprendentes.

—Amm, bueno. – Sanji sintió pena.

—¡Y ustedes, Nami y Robin-sensei! Y pensar que me toparía con ustedes aquí. Creí que ser piratas era sólo cosas de hombres, estaba equivocado. – colocó sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de cada una. —Nos veremos.

—Cuídate mucho, Luffy. – Robin le abrazó levemente.

—Y ya no te metas en problemas, ¿Entendido? –Nami pellizcó una de sus mejillas con suavidad.

—¡Hai!

—¿Listo? – Arian se acercó a Luffy.

—Sí. – los miró por última vez. —¡Nos veremos de nuevo! A partir de ahora intentaré soñar con ustedes siempre.

—Te deseamos lo mejor, Luffy. – dijeron ellos como despedida.

—¡Adiós, mis buenos amigos! – y el cuerpo de Arian comenzó a resplandecer. Era tan grande la luz que casi los enceguece.

—¡Sekai-Sekai! - fue lo último en escucharse antes de que desaparecieran en una cortina de aire denso.

…

El sonido de los disparos, los gritos de los hombres y marines se alcanzaron a escuchar por el hueco que Luffy había hecho. Los hombres miraron el techo de aquel hangar. Ace frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que probablemente podía tratarse de Garp. Iba a decirle algo a Luffy pero los carraspeos y una tos proveniente de Shirohige lo hicieron cambiar de parecer.

—Necesitamos sacar al padre de Sabo de aquí. – le dijo a su hermano menor. —Está herido y no aguantará mucho tiempo sin atención médica.

—Entiendo… ¿Pero y Sabo?

—Yo lo buscaré. – colocó una mano en el hombro de Luffy. —Cuento contigo.

—Ten cuidado. – le dijo finalmente para dejarle ir. Ace desapareció en unos segundos. Luffy miró al enorme hombre y se rascó la cabeza.

Newgate simplemente lo miraba sin decir nada. En realidad estaba admirado por aquellos jóvenes que a cada segundo que pasaba demostraban más aquel cariño fraternal que, a su parecer, era raro en estas épocas; además de aquella inigualable voluntad y fuerza.

—No te preocupes por mí. – murmuró finalmente Shirohige. —Ve por Sabo, él necesitará más la ayuda que yo. Ya han hecho suficiente.

—¿Cree que le obedeceré? – sentenció Luffy con un tono autoritario. Shirohige lo miró impactado. —Lo sacaré de aquí, usted es alguien importante para mis hermanos.

—¿Para tus hermanos? – entendía que lo fuera para Sabo, pero al otro chico lo acababa de conocer.

—Así es. – Luffy le sonrió con tranquilidad. —De donde vengo usted es una persona querida para Ace.

—Me temo… que no estoy entendiéndote. – alzó una ceja.

—No importa. – se le acercó. —Es muy grande. – comentó mientras lo observaba. —Ya se. ¡Gomu Gomu no Fuusen! – el cuerpo de Luffy se infló hasta duplicar su tamaño. Barbablanca retrocedió más que asombrado.

—¡¿Cómo diablos hiciste eso?! – preguntó sudoroso.

—Comí la Gomu Gomu no Mi y ahora soy un hombre de goma. – lo dijo rápidamente, pues no quería que se le escapara mucho aire. —Agárrese de mí. – se colocó para que se subiera en su espalda.

—¿Estás seguro? – tembloroso, Shirohige intentó sumirse sobre la circunferencia que le daba forma al cuerpo de Luffy.

—No se preocupe, mi cuerpo es tan resistente como para parar balas de cañón. – y no supo en realidad cómo pero le creyó.

Newgate se subió sobre el cuerpo inclinado de Luffy a aunque estaba algo resbaloso, aferró sus manos como si fueran garras en la piel y ropa del chico. Luffy comenzó a rebotar como una pelota y poco a poco avanzó.

—Sólo debemos encontrar un camino donde por donde salir… y se ajuste a nuestro tamaño. – propuso con lógica el muchacho. —No creo que pueda escapar por el techo.

—En ese caso, ve por ahí. – Shirohige decidió guiarle, después de todo había estado consiente cuando lo trajeron y creía tener la noción de cómo salir.

…

Sabo escupió sangre con el último golpe que Doflamingo acababa de darle en el estómago. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando el chico se puso de pie a pesar de sus heridas. Le había plantado la cara a Joker desde que se dio cuenta que estaba preocupado por la presencia de la Marina. Pensó que si le detenía, Garp llegaría eventualmente, conociendo al anciano, le gustaba aparecer de improviso y causar un alboroto.

—Lo estás complicando cada vez más. – siseó Doflamingo con irritación.

—No te dejaré irte. – Sabo respiraba dolorosamente. —Así me cueste más que unas gotas de sangre. – volvía a colocarse en guardia.

—¿No te gustaría ser parte de la familia Donquixote una vez más? – sin importarle del todo la situación, Doflamingo volvía a hacer sus comentarios abrasivos.

—Eres despreciable. – escupió Sabo.

—Por favor. – se encogió los hombros. —Hemos estado peleando desde hace rato y no te has muerto, creo que tienes lo necesario para ser parte de mi familia.

—Me niego. – contestó con una insana cortesía.

—Eres muy terco. – estiró los músculos de su cuello. —Aunque intentes detenerme aquí la Marina perderá contra mis hombres. Voy a escapar y todo tu esfuerzo será en vano. – entonces amplió una sonrisa burlona y melodramática. —Tu padre debe estar muerto en este momento.

—¿Qué dices?

—Teach-san debió encargarse de él mientras peleábamos.

—¿Teach? – reconocía ese nombre, si más no le engañaba su mente se trataba de un pariente lejano de su padre.

—Por eso y más, estoy seguro que tu esfuerzo no valdrá nada. – provocó astutamente. —¿Qué me dices? Ya que tu plan está completamente desmantelado, ¿No quieres ser parte de mis hombres?

—No creo que esté interesado. – Sabo reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Ace. Lo miró más que petrificado por la sorpresa.

—¡Ace! – casi contuvo la respiración.

—¿Quién eres? – Doflamingo alzó una ceja al verle, parecía un poco golpeado, pero fuera de eso le parecía extraño que hubiese pasado entre su servicio de seguridad como si nada.

—Portgas D. Ace. – inclinó la cabeza con falsa educación. —Veo que tú y mi hermano se han entretenido un rato.

—¿Hermano? – su cabeza giró para encontrarse con Sabo. —¿Tienes hermanos? – le preguntó al rubio. —No se parecen en nada.

—¡Ace, vete de aquí! ¡Busca a mi padre! – pidió preocupado.

—No te preocupes por eso, Sabo. – sonrió mientras ponía un pulgar en alto. —Luffy y yo nos hemos encargado de ese asunto. También de ese tipo Kurohige.

—¡Oye, oye! – Joker no pareció complacido por lo que dijo. —¿Hay más de ustedes? ¿De dónde demonios salieron? ¿A qué se refieren con que se encargaron de Shirohige?

—Está libre. – se limitó a decir Ace. —Tú debes ser Donquixote Doflamingo… eres un criminal famoso.

—Soy carismático. – fanfarroneó Joker. —Pero olvídate de eso. – ahora habló más irritado. —¿Qué has hecho con mi prisionero y mi cliente?

—Una está libre y el otro acabado. – Ace sonreía con satisfacción.

—¿Me estás diciendo que… tres adolescentes han arruinado una conspiración que tomó meses en prepararse?

—No somos adolescentes, somos adultos jóvenes. – convino Ace.

—¡Lo que sea! – parecía que Doflamigo exploraría en cualquier segundo, se estaba enojando. —¡Esto es simplemente estúpido! – apretó los puños y los miró acusadoramente. —¡Y por si fuera poco, la Marina está en mi puerta, teniendo un tiroteo con mis subordinados! – definitivamente no se lo estaba tomando muy bien. —¡Ahora dos chicos intentan detenerme! ¡¿Creen que esto es un juego?! - no, no se lo estaba tomando bien. —¡¿Están intentando joderme?! – lo que pasó después fue demasiado rápido como describirlo exactamente, pero Joker sacó un arma de su pantalón y el disparó se oyó fuerte y claro en toda la fábrica.

—¡Sabo! – con horror, Ace observó la sangre y cómo su hermano caía.

…

Luffy se detuvo con pánico. Miró sobre su hombro, se le veía extraño y desesperado.

—¿Sucede algo? – Barbablanca jadeó, aún estaba sobre su cuerpo y les faltaba poco para salir.

—Algo malo acaba de pasar. – masculló Luffy. —¡Maldición, no tenemos tiempo que perder! ¡Tengo que ir con mis hermanos! – se dispuso a dar media vuelta pero el peso de Shirohige lo hizo reflexionarlo.

—¿Qué sucede, chico? – la voz del viejo capitán pirata hizo a Luffy dudar.

—Yo… - las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Algo estaba pasando, podía sentirlo, pero no podía abandonar a Shirohige, se lo había prometido a Ace. —¡Maldita sea! – gritó para después idear algo. —Baje. – ordenó con estrés. —¡No tengo tiempo que perder, vamos a salir de aquí ahora!

—Está bien. – ya mareado y muy fatigado, Shirohige bajó de su espalda.

—¡Gear Second! – el cuerpo entero de Luffy se coloreó de rojo y un vapor espeso emergió de él. —¡Suba y sujétese lo más fuerte que pueda, vamos a hacer nuestro propio camino!

—De acuerdo. – volvió a sujetarse de su cuerpo y se preparó mentalmente para algo fantástico.

—¡Gomu Gomu no…! – comenzó a balancearse peligrosamente. —¡Jet Shell! - su cuerpo redondeado se impactó contra la pared que estaba frente a ellos.

…

—¡Sigan disparando! – Garp se sentía tan vivo de estar una vez más en combate que no le importaban mucho las consecuencias. Tenía la autorización del Almirante de la Flota y el Secretario de Defensa. Doflamingo era un mafioso muy conocido y temido por lo que su captura sería por demás beneficiosa.

Los marines se protegían entre sus autos y cajas de madera y acero que estaban a los alrededores, como estaban solos y se había marcado un perímetro tanto por mar como tierra estaban seguros de hacer su trabajo.

—¡Garp-san! – uno de sus marines se acercó sujetando a un intruso.

—¿Qué? – se volvió de mala gana para encontrarse con su subordinado.

—Encontré a este chico husmeando. – el sujeto que traía consigo era nada menos que Zoro.

—¿Ah? – lo observó de pies a cabeza. —¡Tú eres amigo de Luffy! ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Roronoa Zoro. – dijo con simpleza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí…? – pero antes de que pudiera contestarle Garp emitió un quejido colérico. —¡Maldición con esos muchachos! – miró el centro de fuego y la fábrica abandonada. —¡No me digas que ellos están…! – Zoro asintió.

—¡Vice-Almirante Garp! – tres marines más entraban mientras traían consigo a tres muchachos más.

—¡¿Por qué siendo marines entrenados no son capaces de detener a unos simples niños?! – regañó al ver que con ellos venían Usopp, Sanji y Nami.

—¡Disculpe, Vice-Almirante, pero ellos insistieron en que estaban aquí bajo su permiso! – se disculpó el cadete mientras se colocaba firme.

—¿Ah sí? – miró a los chicos. —¿De quién fue la idea? – pero luego guardó compostura. —¡¿Pero qué patrañas estoy diciendo?! – se volteó a la zona de fuego. —Tengo que sacar a mis nietos de ese lugar. – iba a caminar para tomar un arma cuando las voces alarmadas de los amigos de Luffy lo detuvieron.

—¡¿Luffy está allí?! – exclamaron al mismo tiempo Nami y Usopp.

—No hay de qué preocuparse. – intentó garantizar Garp. —Los sacaré de ahí y cuando lo haga les romperé la cabeza por idiotas. – se colocó un chaleco antibalas. —¡Retrocedan! – tomó un arma y se acercó a la zona de fuego pero entonces… la tierra retumbó como si se acabara de caer un rascacielos. Se escuchó no muy lejos de ahí, el impacto de una demoledora y las paredes cayendo, así como los gritos de varios hombres. Garp se apresuró a tomar un radio comunicador.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Responda, Cadete! – parecía más que asustado.

—_¡Señor, no me lo va a creer pero…!_ – no sonido muy fuerte no le dejó escuchar lo que decía.

—Diablos. – buscó el lugar en donde estaba la explosión. —Está en el ala oeste. – corrió entre los marinos, los chicos le siguieron.

Los marinos que estaban en el punto retrocedieron y dejaron de disparar, mientras que los subordinados de Doflamingo se alejaron para darle espacio a lo que parecía ser un monstruo.

Sólo se podía apreciar una enorme masa redondeada que se impactaba contra las paredes y éstas caían a su tacto. Lentamente y de manera abominable la figura comenzó a acercarse a donde había más luz. Los hombres de Joker se arremolinaron temerosos contra las paredes laterales.

—¡Alto ahí! – gritó uno y como si aquel monstruo sombrío estuviera sordo se pasó caminando lentamente entre ellos. La luz de las lámparas del exterior le indicaban la libertad.

—¡No dejen que se vaya, sea lo que sea, dispárenle! – ordenó otro y los miembros de la familia Donquixote apuntaron sus armas a la criatura.

Pudieron ver un espeso vapor que se desprendía de su cuerpo y boca. Al verla más de cerca asimilaba a una especia de criatura bicéfala y de cuatro brazos. Le dispararon de frente; pero para su sorpresa las balas rebotaron en su cuerpo.

—¡No le afectan las balas! – gritó uno mientras intentaba escapar.

El gruñido contenido de aquel ser los asustó más y antes de que lo notaran comenzaron a caer al suelo con espuma en la boca. Cual fuera la técnica que estuviera haciendo los hombres que estaban alrededor se desplomaban como si estuvieran muertos. Al ver esto los marines retrocedieron.

—¡La familia Donquixote está cayendo! – informó uno. Garp había llegado a la escena.

—¡¿Qué?! – no tuvo tiempo de decir más cuando la enorme figura fue visible, así como un jadeo atroz y voraz. Todos apuntaron con sus armas para aniquilar a lo que fuese aquello. Pero de un segundo a otro la figura comenzó a disminuir de tamaño y el vapor espeso que le rodeaba dejó de esparcirse. Con parsimonia la imagen más inverosímil de esa tarde se reportó en las filas frontales de los marines.

—¡¿Es Luffy?! – gritaron los chicos. Garp se quedó más que impactado.

Shirohige estaba aferrándose a su espalda y Luffy le cargaba.

—¡Edward Newgate! – uno le reconoció de inmediato.

—¡Atiendan a esos hombres! – un capitán que estaba al lado de Garp corrió para ayudarles. Luffy permitió que entre varios auxiliaran a Shirohige. Suspiró cuando se lo quitaron de encima.

—Gracias, muchacho. – susurró el gran hombre antes de que lo alejaran de él. Mugiwara asintió y se preparó para regresar.

—¡Luffy! – al reconocer la voz de su abuelo se quedó hecho de piedra.

—¿Abuelo? – lo miró acercársele y éste le sujeto de los hombros para levantarlo del suelo y sacudirlo en el aire.

—¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo?! – más que molesto parecía asustado.

—¡Abuelo! – Luffy se sintió extrañado al verlo ahí. —¡Estás aquí…! Ah, espera, no eres el abuelo original. – reflexionó enseguida.

—¡¿Qué cosas dices idiota?! – le dio un golpe en la cabeza y a pesar de que Luffy creyó que dolería bastante no fue más que una ligera molestia. Nada que ver con los golpes originales de la infancia.

—No tengo tiempo que perder, jii-chan, tengo que volver adentro por Ace y Sabo. – se liberó del agarre.

—¿Ace y Sabo? – su cara se trasformó en una muy triste. —¡¿No me digas que están allá adentro?!

—Debo ir por ellos. – iba a entrar pero, tal como todo en esta vida, las sorpresas del día no acababan y lo peor de todo era que iban para mal.

Una tremenda explosión en las cuatro esquinas de la construcción alertó a los mafiosos y los marines. Luffy se quedó petrificado cuando observó cómo se desvanecía el edificio frente a sus ojos. Sudó frio y retrocedió un poco para protegerse los ojos del polvo y escombro que se levantaba.

—¡Ace! – gritó conmocionado. —¡Sabo! – sintió que Garp lo tomaba de los hombros para hacerlo retroceder.

—¡Luffy, cuidado! – otra explosión se escuchó desde adentro y Luffy creyó que sus nervios harían también explosión.

—¡Ace, Sabo! – quería liberarse de Garp sin tener que lastimarle, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que más personas se aferraban de él. —¡¿Qué hacen?! – exclamó estresado y desesperado.

Nami, Sanji y Usopp se habían aferrado de él como si la vida se les fuera en ello.

—¡Luffy, no entres ahí, es muy peligroso! – le dijo Usopp con prudencia.

—¡Suéltenme chicos! – forcejeó con ellos, no quería usar su haki del rey tal como lo había hecho con la banda de Joker.

—¡¿Estás loco?! – reclamó Nami. —¡Deja a los profesionales hacer su trabajo!

—¡No te dejaremos ir a tu muerte! – agregó Sanji.

—¡Ustedes no endienten! – Luffy comenzó a desesperarse.

—¡Déjenlo ir! – para sorpresa de todos Zoro apoyó a Luffy. Los muchachos lo miraron impactados.

—¡Zoro! – era un reclamo por su parte.

—Luffy no es ningún debilucho, él podrá con esto. – volvió a decirles.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, marimo? – regañó Sanji. —Si un escombro le cae encima todo habrá terminado.

—No, él podrá hacerlo. – para sorpresa de todos Shirohige se había acercado. —Este chico me salvó, sé que podrá salvar a sus hermanos.

—Newgate. – Garp estaba de frente a él.

—Garp. – sus miradas se encontraron. —Tus nietos son sorprendentes. – le dijo con solemnidad. —Confía en él, sé que no le pasará nada.

Garp observó a Luffy, se veía tan desesperado.

—Ustedes también, déjenlo ir. – Zoro los obligó a soltarle.

—Iré contigo. – se ofreció Garp.

—No. – declaró con firmeza Luffy. —Quédate aquí. Nada podrá detenerme… - observó al edificio que se despedazaba poco a poco.

—¡¿No te atrevas a ordenarme, mocoso?! – Garp estuvo tentado a golpearlo.

—No te preocupes, Jii-chan, todo estará bien… porque soy de goma. – tal vez nadie excepto Zoro y Shirohige entenderían ese concepto, pero de todas formas dejaron a Luffy abrirse camino entre los escombros, que, si no lo hubieran visto hacerlo, podrían jurar que sabía exactamente dónde caerían los pedazos de concreto y metal.

**Continuará… **

**¿Les gustó? Bien, espero que los haya dejado con ganas de más. En el próximo capítulo el descenlace. Nos leemos. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	16. Siempre Juntos

**Bien. Ambiguas Existencias a llegado a su final. Les agradezco su apoyo y su preferencia durante tantos meses. Espero que la historia les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla. Disfrute cada palabra y página. Como dato curioso esta historia tuvo un total de 305 páginas hasta el momento.**

* * *

**-16-**

**Siempre juntos. **

* * *

Diez minutos antes de que Luffy llegase donde los marines cargando a Shirohige… Ace observó atemorizado el cuerpo de Sabo que estaba en el suelo. Un grito lleno de dolor y desconcierto resonó en las paredes una vez que Sabo se llevó las manos al muslo izquierdo, justo donde Doflamingo le había atinado con la bala. El chico observó plenamente asustado la pistola que el mafioso tenía consigo, estaba cargada y parecía dispuesto a darle el tiro de gracia a Sabo en cualquier momento.

Comenzó a dar pasos hacia el rubio, Ace estaba paralizado. Pero entonces, el teléfono de Joker sonó. Atento y con mucho cuidado Donquixote contestó. Seguía viendo a Sabo y Ace, el cual no parecía moverse de su lugar, quizá intimidado por el arma.

—¡Qué quieres! – bufó de mala gana, ya cansado de infortunios.

—_¡Esto es terrible, señor…! – _al fondo se percibían los disparos y los gritos, de hecho, ellos podían escucharlos desde donde estaban; por que cabría destacar que el recinto de Joker estaba también en una parte subterránea, muy adentro de la fábrica. —_¡Ya un animal extraño cerca! ¡Aaahh! – _los gritos le dieron el toque necesario para que Doflamingo se impacientara.

—¡¿Un animal?! – apretó el teléfono en sus manos. —¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Sea lo que sea, mátenlo!

—_¡Están cayendo… algo extraño está…! – _la comunicación se cortó y el sonido expansivo de un estallido junto con jadeos entrecortados remplazaron la voz del hombre.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! ¡Buffalo, Buffalo contesta! ¡Maldita sea, contes…! – pero no pudo hablar, pues un golpe inesperado le cerró la boca. Ace había aprovechado el momento de su distracción para atinarle un buen puñetazo. Consciente de que Joker no reaccionaba debido al arrebato, le quitó el arma de la mano y la arrojó lejos, para regresarle imediatamente otro golpe en la cara y un puñetazo en el estómago.

Ace retrocedió cuando Doflamingo se agachó para intentar respirar. Arrastró a Sabo y se escondieron detrás de unas cajas. El lugar donde estaban, al igual que el resto de la fábrica poseía inmobiliarios y cajas de acero y madera, en donde, seguramente, Joker tenía artículos o armas para traficar.

Sabo se estaba poniendo pálido y el dolor era insoportable, sus músculos se habían destrozado y la bala lastimado el hueso. Era más que claro que no podría caminar.

—Sabo, Sabo, mírame. Vas a estar bien, ¿Si? No te asustes, voy a sacarte de aquí. – Ace le tomó de la cara para que enfocara su vista en él, ya que no dejaba de ver la herida. Estaba agitado y estremecido, pero aun así que tranquilizarse, ambos en realidad.

—Ace. – jadeó debido al dolor. —Vete de aquí, déjame, sólo seré una carga.

—Jamás, no seas estúpido. – estuvo tentado a golpearle la cabeza pero decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Si Doflamingo nos atrapa no habrá esperanza para los dos. Tú puedes caminar, escapa de aquí.

—¡¿Quieres callarte?! – lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

—¡Mocosos! – la voz de Doflamingo junto con varios disparos se dispersó en el aire. Ace se tiró al suelo acompañado de Sabo. —¡Salgan de donde quiera que estén! – disparó dos veces más. —¡Venga a mí, cobardes! – estaba furioso.

—Tenemos que hacer algo. – susurró Ace a Sabo.

—¡¿Ah, no piensan salir?! – parecía cansado y algo lunático. —¡Bien, destruiré este lugar de todos modos y nadie podrá escapar de la muerte! – sacó de otro bolsillo un pequeño control remoto, lo tardó en oprimir un botoncito rojo que estaba en él cuando el estruendo culminó con todas las esperanzas de los jóvenes.

Joker había activado pequeñas bombas que estaban esparcidas en las esquinas del edificio. Así, podría demoler todo en cuestión de minutos. Era, por supuesto, un plan de emergencia o bien un acto que podría usar cuando se aburriera del lugar. Sin embargo, Doflamingo había preferido usarlo como último recurso para destruir a sus enemigos. Los escombros comenzaron a caer y el ruido infernal del fuego y los cables eléctricos que colapsaban les pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Ace. – Sabo susurró asustado y sin esperanza. —Por favor. – insistió dolorosamente. —Vete de aquí, no toleraría que murieras por mi culpa.

—No. – le dijo con firmeza. —No dejaré que mueras, ya han pasado muchos años, no voy a dejarte atrás, no de nuevo. Vamos a salir de esta y los haremos juntos, como siempre.

—Ace.

—¡Muy tarde, mocosos! El reloj está corriendo y ustedes morirán aquí. – a carcajadas y gritos enloquecidos, Joker comenzó a caminar confiado hacia algún lugar.

—¡Conoce una salida! – intuyó Ace. Iba a levantarse de donde estaba cubriéndose pero el techo chilló horriblemente y una viga de acero se precipitó contra ellos.

—¡Ace! – Sabo abrió los ojos al ver el enorme trozo de metal que caía sobre su hermano. Ace se quedó estático, tal vez por la sorpresa, pero jamás por miedo, eso nunca. Cubrió su cabeza como primera instancia y cuando creyó que la enorme pieza de acero le destrozaría el cuerpo escuchó su salvación.

—¡Jet Pistol! – Luffy había llegado justo a tiempo y la viga voló sobre sus cabezas. El moreno cayó entre sus hermanos y parecía más asustado que ellos. —¡Sabo! – no tardó en darse cuenta que estaba herido.

—¡Luffy! – sus hermanos lo observaron como a un héroe.

—¡Vámonos! – se ofreció para cargar al muchacho.

—¡¿A dónde creen que van?! – Doflamingo los había visto. —¡¿Cómo hiciste eso?! – también vio la fuerza de Luffy.

—Mingo – el moreno lo observó, le conocía y sabía de lo que era capaz, pero estaba seguro que en ese mundo no sería más que un debilucho como todos los demás.

—¡Brotan de la nada! ¿A cuántos adolescentes tendré que enfrentarme este día. – le apuntó con el arma. —De igual forma no importa. Los mataré y me iré, ya no volverán a molestarme.

—¡Todos atrás de mí! – Luffy los protegió con su cuerpo, los escombros seguían cayendo.

—¡No quieras hacerte el héroe, niño! – disparó la primera bala y le dio justo en la cabeza a Luffy. Joker rio emocionado al ver su puntería pero la risa se acabó tan rápido como contempló que Luffy seguía en pie y que la bala no había entrado a su cráneo, sino que había rebotado y caído al suelo sin nada de gracia.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes? – se burló Luffy.

—¿De qué estás hecho? ¿Por qué no puedo hacerte daño? – disparó el resto del cartucho y una y otra vez las balas seguían sin surtir efecto.

—Lo siento, Mingo. Jamás podrás matarme con eso.- comenzó a acercarse, pero en el acto estiró uno de sus brazos hacia atrás. —Busoshoku Koka – el puño que acaba de estirar se coloreó de un negro brillante. —Tú heriste a mi hermano. Lo hiciste sufrir, jamás te lo personaré. - hablaba contra tranquilidad, pero su ira era muy evidente. —Te patearé el trasero.

—¡No me subestimes! – se preparó para pelear mano a mano.

—Gomu Gomu no… - apretó fuertemente sus dedos. —¡Bullet! – el golpe que le había dado a Hody Jones no era nada comparado con este. Además, Luffy le había dado un toque de elevación, de modo que Doflamingo salió disparado como la bala de un cañón contra la superficie. Atravesó fácilmente el techo y pasó de milagro a través de los escombros sin destrozarse en el proceso. Tal vez no sería importante mencionar que los marinos lo encontraron medio muerto un rato después.

Luffy había guardado ese golpe para Joker desde hacía tiempo, ahora que se acababa de darse el gusto tenía que regresar a la realidad. Miró a Sabo y no perdió tiempo y tomarlo de un hombro e intentar levantarlo. Era un poco ortodoxo, pero también se apuraba debido al peligro donde estaban. Podía sentir gracias al haki que el lugar no tenía mucho tiempo.

—Ace, ayúdame. – ambos tomaron a Sabo para que pudiera caminar dando saltitos, pero mientras más intentaba caminar la sangre fluía copiosamente.

—Esto no funcionará, tenemos que cargarlo. – denominó Ace mientras estudiaba la situación.

—¡Cuidado! – Luffy se había percatado del pedazo de concreto que caía sobre ellos. —¡Gomu Gomu no Bazooka! – destrozó por la mitad el cemento y les salvó la vida.

—Increíble. – Sabo hizo de lado el dolor para adular a Luffy.

—Tengo una idea. – dijo de pronto el capitán. —Ace, ¿Puedes cargar a Sabo?

—Dalo por hecho.

—Bien, entonces corran en línea recta, les protegeré. La salida se encuentra en esa dirección. Pero primero. – enrolló sus brazos en la cintura de sus hermanos. —Aguanten, tenemos que subir primero. – con la fuerza de sus piernas Luffy se elevó majestuosamente y literalmente caminó y saltó entre los escombros que caían. Una vez que estuvieron en la superficie de la fábrica las cosas se veían más inestables. Ace cargó a Sabo e hizo lo que Luffy les pidió. Corrieron en línea recta y mientras los hacían el menor les decía por dónde ir.

—¡Derecha! – gritaba mientras esquivaban un pedazo de tubería. —¡Izquierda! ¡Busoshoku Koka! – sus puños se hicieron oscuros y resistentes. —¡Gomu Gomu no Gatling Gun! – Luffy pulverizó más y más cemento y madera que caía desde el techo. Ace mientras tanto corría lo más rápido que le permitían sus pies.

—Puedo escuchar las sirenas. – las ambulancias y los bomberos estaban afuera. —Ya casi llegamos. – dijo Sabo, quien parecía estarse durmiendo. Lo alarmante era que mientras más avanzaban su miembro inferior dejaba una estela de sangre a su paso.

—¡Esperen, retrocedan! – un gran trozo de láminas y concreto cayó frente a ellos, Luffy iba a atacar con su técnica de Bazooka pero no se dio cuenta que otro pedazo atrapaba sus brazos en el aire y lo arrastraba al suelo.

—¡Luffy, tus brazos! – Ace se puso a su lado preocupado.

—No te preocupes, no me duele… - pero ante sus palabras valientes el ruido de una montaña que se desmorona los acechó. El techo estaba a punto de caer entero sobre ellos. Mugiwara forcejeo una vez más pero sólo conseguía estirar sus brazos, el sendero que los llevaba a la seguridad comenzaba a borrarse.

—Se nos vendrá todo el edificio encima. – gimió Sabo.

—Malditos brazos. – gruñó Luffy ante sus intentos inútiles.

—¡El techo! – gritó Ace y la adrenalina corrió otra vez en sus sistemas nerviosos. El techo entero se desquebrajó. —Creo… que es el fin.

—¡No! – Luffy liberó sus brazos, su cuerpo entero resplandeció de rojo ante el Gear Second. —¡Yo los protegeré! ¡No morirán! – estiró su brazo y lo llenó de haki. —¡Haremos nuestra propia salida! ¡Gomu Gomu no Red Hawk! – como fuese un misil el ataque de hizo que el edificio explotara en el punto que atacó. Las paredes y el techo se vinieron completamente abajo como una casa de naipes.

Las personas que estaban afuera retrocedieron varios metros. Garp, los amigos de Luffy y Shirohige gritaron conmocionados. Pero entonces… como si fuera un eco lejano, la voz de Luffy se alcanzó a percibir a lo lejos y de lo que parecía ser el mismo infierno los tres hermanos emergieron corriendo tan rápido que saltaron como si estuvieran en medio de una película de acción.

La fábrica terminó de caer y un polvo mortecino junto con varias explosiones amenazó a los que estaban alrededor. Luffy se levantó rápidamente y se colocó frente a sus hermanos, infló su cuerpo y paró todo lo que podía dañarlos. Cuando dejaron de volar cosas Luffy regresó a su tamaño normal, aún había tierra y ceniza alrededor, pero ya todo estaba bien. Se volteó a sus hermanos quienes tosían y se esforzaban en relajarse.

Llegó un instante en el que no se pudo escuchar nada, ni siquiera las personas o ambulancias, sólo estaban ellos tres. El trío se miró furtivamente y de manera improvisada comenzaron a reír con alegría.

—¿Ven? Les dije que saldríamos de ahí. – profesó Luffy, estaba cansado a pesar de todo.

—Así es, Luffy. – Ace sonrió mientras dejaba de reír de júbilo. —Gracias.

—Sin ti hubiéramos quedado ahí abajo.- puntualizó Sabo y estiraba su puño hacia él. Luffy lo chocó con el suyo y Ace no tardó en unírseles.

—Siempre estaremos juntos. – les dijo Ace. —Ya sea en este mundo o en el otro. Siempre seremos hermanos.

—Tú lo has dicho. – Sabo sonrió.

—Es maravilloso tener hermanos. – agregó Luffy con una sonrisa de lo más orgullosa.

—¡Ace, Luffy! – Garp interrumpió aquel momento tan íntimo. —¡Por dios, están vivos! – no le importó que todos los estuvieran viendo los tomó entre sus brazos y los estrechó contra sí. —¡Par de idiotas! ¿Qué rayos pasa por sus cabezas? – la sonrisa de Garp revelaba que no estaba enojado, sino contento y un poco asustado.

—¡Viejo, detente, nos están viendo todos! – exclamó avergonzado el moreno mayor.

—¡Sabo! – Garp los soltó y se apresuró a tomar a Sabo por los hombros, después de tantos años sus caras se encontraron. —¡Dios, Sabo! – lo abrazó con fuerza. —Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo. – no pudo evitar sollozar mientras lo estrechaba. —¿Dónde estuviste este tiempo? Estaba muy preocupado por ti.

—Lo siento, viejo. – tampoco podía ocultar sus emociones y las lágrimas lo traicionaron. —Estoy de vuelta.

—Bienvenido. – le dijo mientras se separaba de él y sonreía.

—¡Vice-almirante, tenemos que atenderlo! – un paramédico no tardó en llegar donde el chico para detener su hemorragia.

—¿Dónde está mi padre?

—Sabo. – la voz robusta de Shirohige le llamó.

—¡Padre! – quiso ir donde él pero lo detuvieron. Barbablanca estaba en una camilla, siendo atendido por más paramédicos.

—Estoy tan feliz que estés bien. – dijo con un tono aliviado en su voz.

—Padre… - se mordió el labio para no llorar, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados. Limpió su rostro. —Perdóname padre, yo no quería que tú…

—No tienes nada de qué disculparte, hijo. – sonrió de lado. —Lo que importa es que estés bien.

—Gracias, padre. – se hizo un silencio solemne entre ellos.

—¡Luffy! – Sanji, Usopp y Nami saltaron sobre él. Zoro se acercó lentamente.

—¡Esto es lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida! – emitió emocionado el de la nariz larga. —¡Eres un héroe!

—¡¿Cómo hiciste para entrar y salir ileso?! – preguntó Sanji con la misma conmoción.

—¡Luffy eres impresionante! Lamento haber dudado de ti. – se lamentó Nami.

—Bien hecho, chico de goma. – susurró Zoro detrás de él y Luffy simplemente alzó su pulgar al aire.

—¡Tenemos que hacer una fiesta! – profesaba a saltos Usopp.

—¿Qué dices, Luffy? – preguntó Nami con la misma emoción.

—Suena bien.

—¡Es lo menos que podemos hacer! ¡Hiciste algo fabuloso! – volvió a canturrear Usopp.

—Je, gracias chicos. – pero Luffy no parecía muy emocionado, esto no era nada a comparación con lo que hizo durante sus viajes por la Grand Line. —Disculpen, quiero ver cómo está Sabo. – caminó entre ellos y llegó donde sus hermanos. Ace estaba al lado de Sabo, quien estaba en una camilla y lo vendaban. El pecoso parecía alguna especia de guardián a su lado.

—¿Cómo estás? – preguntó tímidamente.

—Me trasladaran de inmediato al hospital. – murmuró con algo de resignación y rastros de dolor.

—Estoy seguro que te recuperarás. – animó el menor.

—Claro que sí. – colaboró Ace. —Has engañado a la muerte antes, ¿Por qué no una vez más?

—Tienen razón. – rio el rubio, para después ponerse serio. —Gracias por todo, en verdad.

—No tienes por qué agradecernos, Sabo. – explicó Ace.

Pero entonces ante sus ojos; Luffy comenzó a resplandecer de la nada. El chico de goma miró con atención sus manos y piernas, el brillo era igual a la vez que se encontró con aquel chico en el Sunny.

—Esto es… - lo comprendió. Miró a sus hermanos, quienes tenían la duda plasmada en sus rostros. Esta era la despedida. Toda actividad fue detenida ante esto.

—¿Luffy? – Ace palideció. —¿Qué está sucediendo? – mientras más hablaba más comenzaba a preocuparse.

—Nada. – dijo. —Pero ya es tiempo de irme.

—¿Irte, a dónde? – esta vez fue Sabo.

—Mi mundo me llama. – dijo convencido.

—Pero… - Sabo entristeció. —¿Tiene que ser ahora?

—Lo siento. – quería darles a entender que él tampoco estaba seguro de lo que pasaba.

—Está bien, Sabo. – Ace colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Ace, Sabo. – les llamó Luffy. Una hermosa sonrisa surcaba el rostro del pirata. —Soy muy feliz. – se llevó una mano a su sombrero. —Me alegro que pudiera, aunque sea esta vez, haberlos protegido. – los sentimientos comenzaban a fluir en aquella cálida despedida. —Por todo… gracias. – y sin poder evitar ese arranque Luffy los abrazó por los hombros, uniéndolos en un fraternal momento.

—Gracias a ti, Luffy. – contestó Ace. Se separaron.

—Fue un gusto haberlos visto. Ahora sé que siempre permaneceremos unidos, tal como dijiste Ace, en este mundo o en el otro. – ahora su porte parecía el de un épico guerrero.

—Espero que todo vayan bien. – expresó Sabo.

—¡Por supuesto que sí! – el resplandor se intensificó. —¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy! – estiró sus brazos al aire, como siempre lo hacía. —¡El hombre que se convertirá en el Rey de los Piratas! – y ante una imponente corriente de viento Luffy desapareció.

E inmediatamente un torbellino hizo a todos protegerse la cara. Se escuchó como si un bulto cayera al suelo y un leve quejido. Cuando el viento se mermó Ace encontró en el sitio a Luffy, sólo que éste se trataba de su auténtico hermano.

—¡Luffy! – corrió a él y lo levantó un poco para despertarlo. —Luffy, oye, despierta. – sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. El chico miró a Ace con debilidad y después sonrió.

—Ace. – murmuró. —No sabes… he tenido un sueño genial. – dijo risueño.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, soñé con piratas. – rio levemente. —¿No es grandioso?

—Sí, lo es… - hubo silencio. —Por cierto, Luffy.

—¿Mmm?

—Hay alguien que tienes que ver. – moría de ganas por ver su reacción cuando se encontrara con Sabo.

…

El inconfundible sonido del mar, el olor a sal y la brisa costeña pasó por la ventana de la enfermería del Sunny y llegó a la cara de Luffy, quien dormitaba tranquilamente. Poco a poco, sus parpados se abrieron para encontrarse con el techo de madera del barco. Se rascó los parpados y estiró su cuerpo mientras bostezaba sonoramente. Luffy no lo sabía pero había llegado la noche pasada, cuando Arian comenzó a brillar y se llevó al otro Luffy regresó en minutos, sólo que además de hacer un alboroto debido a su viaje entre mundos, Luffy regresó completamente dormido. Arian explicó que pasaba siempre en las personas que llevaba a otros mundos.

—¡Ah, qué bien dormí! – dijo con ánimos. Se levantó y caminó hasta la salida, con tan sólo abrir la puerta los piratas se voltearon imperiosos para verlo.

—¡Luffy! – Chopper fue el primero en correr hacia él y lanzarse a sus brazos con alegría. —¡Está despierto! ¡Muchachos, Luffy despertó!

—¡Aww, Luffy! – Franky se le acercó para saludarle. —Nos alegra que estés de vuelta.

—Menos mal que estás bien, tonto. – Nami tomó una de sus mejillas de goma y la estiró para su deleite. —Es bueno tener al mismo chico de goma entre nosotros.

—¡Hola! – hasta el momento no había dicho nada pero sin duda estaba contento.

—Luffy, que alegría que estés bien. – ahora Robin llegaba a la escena.

—Oh, miren nada más. – Sanji y Zoro se acercaron. —El capitán despertó. – exhaló el cocinero mientras el humo salía de su boca.

—¿Cómo estás? – preguntó casual Zoro.

—Estoy bien. – el chico los miró sin preocupaciones.

—¡Ah, Luffy ha vuelto! – en una estampida Brook y Usopp se abalanzaron contra el capitán y lo abrazaron con alborozo.

—Yo también los extrañé. – agregó Luffy mientras correspondía sus abrazos.

—¿Y bien? – no resistió la curiosidad el francotirador. —¿A dónde te mandó Arian-kun? ¿Hiciste amigos allá?

—¡Oh, no van a creerlo! – casi gritó. —Pero… - alzó una ceja. —¿Quién es Arian-kun?

—Yo señor. – se acercó el chico tímidamente desde la parte trasera del barco. Se acercaba temeroso, como un cachorrito ante un amo abusivo.

—¿Tú? ¡Ah, ya recuerdo! Eres el chico desnutrido. – Arian se apenó cuando él dijo eso. Luffy se le acercó y pasó una mano por su hombro. —¡Gracias! – esto desconcertó a todos.

—¿Ah? – dijeron en coro.

—Pensé que estaría molesto, Luffy-san. – expresó Arian con desconcierto.

—¿Molesto? Debería hacerte parte de mi tripulación. – dijo con humor.

—Amm, pero es que yo no estoy interesado. – gimió Arian.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Luffy? – intervino Nami alarmada, sabía que Luffy tenía la costumbre de hacer nakamas a las personas más inusuales.

—Les contaré, pero primero. – sus brazos se estiraron y se aseguró de tomar a todos dentro del circulo que formó. Los Mugiwaras se vieron literalmente arrastrados a los brazos de su capitán. Luffy estaba contento, pero a pesar de eso no solía ser tan efusivo.

—¡Oye, que demonios te traes! – se quejó Zoro.

—¡Aww, estamos muy juntos! – señaló Franky.

—¡Nami-swan! ¡Robin-chan! – Sanji estaba encantado.

—¡Quiero darles un abrazo! – explicó Luffy. —¡Ustedes son los mejores nakamas del mundo!

—Veo que nos extrañaste mucho. – comentó Usopp.

¿Y cómo no extrañarlos? Las experiencias que Luffy había vivido en aquel mundo habían sido inexplicables y muy agradables. Pensar que había visto a sus hermanos cuando era imposible lo hacía llenarse el pecho de emociones tan fuertes y tibias que lo llenaban de ánimo para seguir en su viaje.

Ahora que sabía que en algún lugar sus hermanos estaban con vida y bien, podía seguir sus objetivos con gratos recuerdos, sin la necesidad de albergar cualquier tristeza. Además, la satisfacción de que, por lo menos una vez él fue quien les protegió nunca se iría. Siempre estarían unidos por un lazo invisible, que a pesar de la distancia, el espacio y el tiempo jamás se rompería. Después de todo habían brindado con sake y eso, quiera o no, los unía en un vínculo que siempre perduraría.

Próxima parada, dejar a Arian en una isla cercana, antes que nada, y después… el One Piece.

**-Fin-**

**Bueno, bueno. Como les dije este es el final de una historia tan larga. Y pensar que los acontecimientos sólo ocurrieron en tres días, como la mayoría de los eventos en One Piece, claro está. De nuevo les agradezco su preferencia y apoyo. Espero seguirles viendo en futuros proyectos, pero por ahora descansaré de esta larga jornada. **

**Antes de finalmente culminar les digo que había estado pensando en unos capítulos especiales respecto a este fanfic. Claro está que serían extras de la historia original. Pero no sé si quieren que los publique. Las historias consisten en el pasado de Ace, Luffy y Sabo, pero del mundo que es parecido al nuestro. Así como fue que llegaron a conocerse y se volvieron hermanos, hasta un pequeño epílogo de cómo fue sus vidas después de los eventos en Ambiguas Existencias. **

**Bien, espero sus comentarios y de nuevo, muchas gracias. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	17. I: Hijo de demonio

**Bien, tal como les prometí me he adentrado un poco más en la vida de los Hermanos. Espero que este extra les guste, no olviden comentar. **

* * *

**Extras**.

**I: El hijo de un demonio. **

* * *

Los pasos de un titan se aproximaban con paciencia al estrado en donde sería juzgado. Ante su paso, las personas que le rodeaban se alejaban de él, algunos le reverenciaban, parecía como si un rey estuviera frente a ellos. Pero la risa burlona y aquella sonrisa digna hacían que algunos dudaran e incluso creyeran que tenía algo preparado.

Cuando se quedó en su asiento y el juez dio un par de martillazos los que estaban alrededor se pararon en silencio. Se mencionó algunas palabras en honor a la nación y después todos volvieron a sentarse.

—Estamos aquí para juzgar a un hombre. – comenzó el juez. —De lo que se demuestre aquí dependerá su vida. Si es inocente, quedará perdonado, pero… si es culpable. – el anciano le miró por debajo de sus anteojos. —Será condenado a cadena perpetua en el penal de máxima seguridad de Osaka. ¿Alguna duda? – todos movieron la cabeza en negativa. —Bien. Se presentan ante ustedes al acusado de cargos en contra de su propio país… Levántese señor. – un individuo se levantó, las esposas en sus brazos hicieron un ruido llamativo. —Diga su nombre en voz alta. – y todas las miradas fueron puestas sobre él.

—Mi nombre es… Gol D. Roger. – su sonrisa se anchó aún más.

…

Ace fue un niño solitario la mayor parte del tiempo. De hecho, cuando estaba en compañía de otras personas, fueran niños o adultos, era sumamente serio. Su carácter parecía estar siempre a la defensiva, no le gustaba interactuar con muchos. En varias ocasiones las educadoras del jardín de infancia reportaban a Ace por su mala conducta y su forma tan agresiva de resolver sus diferencias con el resto de sus compañeros.

Y por supuesto, no era como si él fuera el culpable de todo eso. En realidad Ace era amigable, leal y muy confiable. Pero jamás se le dio la oportunidad de demostrarlo. Sólo había una persona que lo sabía… su madre, Portgas D. Rouge.

Todos le molestaban, a la edad de cinco años Ace se había vuelto en un niño reservado y malhumorado. Solía pasearse por los parques sin que su madre lo supiera y preguntaba a diferentes personas sobre cosas qué… ya sabía cuáles serían las respuestas.

Ace odiaba a las personas. Las odiaba por ser tan crueles, por ser tan superficiales y por molestarle. Pero sobre todo, odiaba a su padre: Gol D. Roger. Lo único que le había traído eran burlas, agresiones, discriminación… Y su madre sufría, eso era lo que más le dolía. Al paso de los años, mientras él se hacía más joven y fuerte, Rouge palidecía, envejecía y enfermaba. Todo por culpa de Roger. El traidor, el demonio, el maldito… su padre.

Cuando Ace cumplió los siete años todo cambió…

…

Para poder entender la situación debemos conocerla desde el principio y saber quién es en realidad Gol D. Roger. Esto sucedió ocho años antes de aquel acontecimiento que cambiaría la vida de Ace.

Todo comenzó por culpa de una tormenta. Un crucero de primera clase se había extraviado en medio del océano Pacífico, los medios de comunicación era ineficientes debido a las fuertes mareas y las ondas electromagnéticas. Roger había recibido un comunicado de Sengoku, su compañero de fiestas, a pesar de ser más viejo que él. En el informe le pedían a los barcos de la Marina más cercanos a la zona del desastre que acudieran para salvar a los pasajeros.

Para fortuna de todos, el buque de Roger era el más cercano. Acudieron al evento a la brevedad posible. Sus marinos se apresuraron a subir a cubierta a todas las personas que pudieran. Ahí fue donde la conoció.

Roger no pudo quitar la vista de una damisela en particular. De hecho, él fue personalmente a atenderla, le ayudó a subir al buque y le pidió al cocinero abordo que le preparara chocolate caliente, siendo que a los demás solo les habían dado agua y un poco de café. El nombre de esa dama era Portgas D. Rouge.

Al pasar de los meses Roger y ella comenzaron a salir. Un Almirante como Roger siempre tenía obligaciones, en realidad casi no se veían, pero Rouge se mantuvo fiel a él y viceversa. Salían en contadas ocasiones, pero cuando eso sucedía la pasión se avivaba cada vez más.

Cuando cumplieron el año de novios, Rouge comenzó a comportarse extraño. Cada vez que Roger estaba con ella notaba que la chica estaba distraída, no bebía ni comía ciertas cosas, parecía agotada y un tanto triste o malhumorada, lo que ocurriera primero.

—Estoy embarazada. – confesó una noche mientras cenaban en la casa del Almirante. El marinero la observó con una sorpresa indescriptible en sus ojos, cualquiera que estuviera en contacto con Roger podrían jurar que nunca había estado tan impactado en su vida.

—Eso es… - no tenía palabras. Rouge se encogió en el asiento, sus emociones se acumularon toda la noche en la incertidumbre y ahora que por fin lo había dicho la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un: Eso es…

Se sentía herida y utilizada, en realidad no esperaba que Roger se lanzara a sus brazos y la amara por siempre, pero sí que deseaba una respuesta reconfortante. Iba a echarse a llorar, le faltaba poco, pero a continuación sus expectativas le engañaron sustancialmente. Roger se levantó de su asiento y la tomó en brazos para besarle hasta dejarla sin aire. La chica abrió los ojos sin poder explicarse, el marino la abrazó fuertemente, sonreía, de eso no había duda.

—Roger…

—Eso es maravilloso, Rouge. – completó la frase finalmente. —¿Y bien? – se separó de ella. —¿Cuándo nos casaremos?

—¿Ca-Casarnos? – en verdad que Roger era increíble. Jamás pensó que se lo propondría.

—Claro, ¿O quieres estar en unión libre?

—No, yo… - tragó saliva. —Es que nunca pensé que tú…

—¿Creíste que me molestaría? – acarició sus mejillas con ambas manos.

—Bueno, no sé…

—Oh, Rouge, no digas eso. – fingió estar despechado. —Te amo y también a nuestro hijo. – miró su vientre, el cual todavía era plano. —¿No quieres unir tu vida a la mía?

—Sí… - musitó. —Sí quiero.

—¡Está decidido! – festejó Roger. —¿Qué te parece en dos meses? Ya sabes, para empezar con los preparativos, además estoy en medio de un proyecto en la Marina, me daría tiempo suficiente para suspenderlo o pedir un descanso.

—Creo… que sería genial. – estaba sorprendida.

—Entonces manos a la obra.

Sí, el amor era algo esplendoroso. Durante un mes Rouge se dedicó a planear la boda de sus sueños. Ya tenía las invitaciones, el traje y la comida. Todo iba viento en popa… o por lo menos eso creyó. Una semana antes de la boda Roger fue emboscado por un escuadrón especializado de seguridad nacional. Lo arrestaron y encarcelaron momentáneamente.

Rouge fue a verlo a la prisión del cuartel general de la Marina, en donde antes de llegar a su celda se encontró con Monkey D. Garp. Este hombre había sido un amigo sincero de Roger. También era mayor que él, pero incluso Garp admitía que Roger era una persona fuerte y que durante todos sus años de experiencia nunca había conocido a alguien tan afable y fiel como él. Sin embargo en esta ocasión Garp parecía agredido. Tenía la cara ojerosa, no se había recortado la barba y sus músculos estaban sumamente tensos.

—Rouge. – la vio llegar escoltada por dos cadetes.

—Garp-san. – ella hizo una pequeña reverencia. —Hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

—Sí, ha pasado tiempo. – musitó agotado.

—¿Cómo está…? – claramente se refería a su prometido.

—Puedes entrar a verlo. – se inclinó levemente, como si le pesara decir eso.

—Con su permiso.- pasó de largo. Garp sólo la observó irse.

—Vice-Almirante, ¿Se encuentra bien? – dijo un cadete con espero respeto. Garp ya era un poco mayor para ser Vice-Almirante. Pero en realidad él no deseaba ser otra cosa más que eso. La calidad de sus servicios y honores le permitían quizá un papel tan importante como Almirante, tal como Roger. Pero nunca lo deseó. Cada vez que lo promocionaban él rechazaba el ascenso. Nadie sabía por qué… sólo Garp.

—Sí. Necesito un trago.

Para entonces Rouge había llegado donde su prometido. Él estaba encarcelado y esposado en el fondo de la celda, tan sólo con verlo ahí sintió muchas ganas de llorar y abrazarlo hasta la muerte. Se pegó a los barrotes y Roger estuvo a su lado en instante. Le dio un beso y cuando se separaron sus miradas se cruzaron.

—¿Por qué? – preguntó ella compungida.

—Porque no hay nadie más. – contestó Roger. —Y porque yo los he descubierto.

—¿Qué descubriste?

—Todo. – sonrió, como él sólo podía hacerlo. Esa visita fue más que importante en la vida de Rouge y Roger. Fue el día en el que le confesó a la chica el gran secreto que había descubierto y que ahora se empeñaba en hacer realidad, sólo que… al ser algo sumamente delicado los altos mandos habían decidido que Gol D. Roger era demasiado peligroso para su gusto.

Días después, Roger fue declarado culpable de una conspiración e intento de genocidio. Fue condenado a cadena perpetua y a pesar de las objeciones y declaraciones no se pudo librar de tan abominable sentencia. Fue el último día Roger vio la luz del sol. Fue el último día en el que él y Rouge pudieron estar juntos. Lo enceraron en el cuarto más oscuro y secreto de la prisión en donde podría tener visitar una vez al año y sólo personal autorizado.

Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que Roger sabía y que todos los altos mandos del gobierno no querían que se supiera? ¿Qué trampa le pusieron para condenarlo a algo tan largo como cadena perpetua? ¿Por qué Garp no pudo ayudarle?

Simple. Roger era un hombre temible al que muchas bandas de delincuencia organizada guardaban respeto. Muchas personas le amaban y otros le odiaban. Generalmente más personal lo detestaban. Durante toda su carrera como Marino Roger sobresalía demasiado entre todos sus compañeros. Se graduó con honores y era muy joven cuando lo ascendieron a Capitán. A penas tenía veintiuno cuando sucedió. A la edad de treinta años se volvió Vice-Almirante y tan sólo hacía unos meses de su encarcelamiento se convirtió en Almirante.

¿Cómo fue posible? Nada fuera de lo común, nada más que era un completo loco. Bueno, por lo menos así lo describían sus compañeros. Después de perder a su mejor amigo, Silvers Rayleigh, en un accidente lamentable la forma en la que Roger veía las cosas cambiaron radicalmente. Antes era un irresponsable que le gustaba festejar y luchar en cualquier oportunidad, a penas seguía órdenes y se burlaba en juegos de sus compañeros de alto rango. Al morir Rayleigh, Roger se convirtió en un hombre virtuoso y decidido, más serio y muy inteligente… pero sobre todo comprometido.

Reyleigh había muerto cuando él apenas era un capitán de la marina. Muchos decían que por poco y Roger moría con él, literalmente hablando. También salió muy lastimado de aquel incidente. Los dos habían luchado contra una banda de criminales en un escondite secreto de una isla. Silvers trabajaba para la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, pero conocía a Roger desde la infancia. Ambos lucharon contra un grupo de criminales que en su desesperación mandaron volar la base, quedando Roger y su amigo atrapados.

Después de este evento y con el cambio radical del Almirante, comenzó a investigar en secreto los sucesos que llevaron a la muerte de su mejor amigo. Se había dado cuenta que en ese enfrentamiento se revelaron más cosas de las que podrían corresponder a una banda de mafiosos. Por años investigó e investigó y subió de rango para poder acceder a todas las informaciones clasificadas.

Sólo hacía unos meses supo toda la verdad.

La Marina estaba involucrada en operaciones corruptas y aberrantes con más de diez grupos criminales. La pelea que libró en aquella isla no fue más que un solo punto de manufactura de millones de dólares y yenes. Pero no sólo lavaban dinero, también fabricaban armas, creaban nuevas especies de microorganismos letales y desarrollaban complejos nucleares para probar armas de destrucción masiva.

Lo que el Gobierno obtenía de esto era estratosférico, eran miles de millones por mes. Un mercado negro tan profundo y horrido que seguramente se expandía a otros países. Roger se dio cuenta que su amigo había muerto sólo por cuestiones corruptas y guerrilleras en donde todas las pruebas apuntaban en la preparación inminente de, aunque no quisiera creerlo, una guerra mundial.

No obstante fue descubierto. El Gobierno de la nación descubrió a Roger después de tantos años de investigación. Temerosos de que abriera la boca y se atreviera a contarlo a las organizaciones de protección internacional fue condenado como traidor a la patria. Sembraron evidencias de que él había sido parte de un complot para hacer un golpe de estado, que junto con sus hombres y algunos amigos habían planeado matar al primer ministro y destruir el orden como le conocían. Nadie más que él salió perjudicado, y aunque sabía la verdad y la dijo frente a la corte no sirvió de nada. El juez estaba contratado por todos los altos mandos para destronarlo.

Fue así que Gol D. Roger pasó a formar parte de los peores traidores en la historia del país. Lo condenaron a cadena perpetua y así mismo se convirtió en la figura pública más odiada.

—¡Roger! – Garp se había encontrado en su celda unos minutos antes de que Rouge llegara a verlo. —¡¿Cómo pudiste?! – tomó los barrotes con furia y movió la celda hasta hacer temblar la cerradura. —¡¿Qué mierda es todo eso de que planeabas un golpe de estado?!

—Garp. – lo conocía desde años atrás, por lo que no pudo evitar sonar decepcionado tras esas acusaciones. —¿Crees que yo sería capaz de hacerlo? – preguntó severo. —¡¿Crees que yo querría destruir mi patría?! – se acercó agresivamente a él. —¡Claro que no, estúpido!

El Vice-Almirante retrocedió apenado. Era cierto. Nunca creyó a Roger capáz de hacer eso.

—¿Qué está pasando? – se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle que su traje se ensuciara.

—Si te contara probablemente tú también serías enjuiciado. No quiero eso.

—Sabes que no diré nada.

—Lo sé. Confío en ti. Por eso… - sonrió, la sonrisa de Roger siempre había sido una mezcla perfecta de emoción y picardía. —Quiero pedirte un favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Mi prometida, Rouge. Está embarazada. Voy a tener un hijo, ¿Puedes creerlo? – lucía más contento que triste. —Garp. Tú eres el único a quien le confiaría esto. Deseo que protejas a mi hijo, no dejes que nada le pase. ¿Puedo contar contigo?

—Sabes que si ese niño nace el futuro sólo le traerá miseria y dolor. Siendo el hijo de… un demonio, no puedes esperar más.

—Por eso te lo digo a ti. Si algo llegara a pasar, si llegara a necesitarlo… Protégelo. Sé que estará bien. Te lo encargo.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Roger le dijo a Garp. Después de eso y del juicio no lo volvió a ver. Nadie en realidad… y fue por eso que cuando Ace nació, Rouge lloró dos veces ese día, una por felicidad y la otra por la tristeza de ver a su hijo crecer sin su padre.

Conforme pasaron los años Ace sufrió mucho. Todos, a donde quiera que Ace iba, recordaban lo que padre había hecho y lo tachaban como el hijo del demonio traidor que había intentado destruir el país. ¿Pueden imaginar lo que un niño sentiría si le adjudicaran algo así?

Pero a los siete años pasó una tragedia peor. Su madre, la tierna mujer que lo protegía día con día, la dama que lo arropaba y le daba un beso de buenas noches, su querida madre que a pesar de todo lo consolaba y le hacía sentir amado… murió. Ella estaba enferma, los años habían deteriorado a Rouge. La angustia y la tristeza la destrozaban por dentro y por ello estaba más débil cada día. Rouge desarrolló un cáncer silencioso que para el momento que lo detectaron había sido muy tarde. Murió en unas semanas y Ace… quedó solo.

Cuando sepultaron a Rouge estaba lloviendo. El cementerio estaba vacío y el pequeño Ace perduraba al lado de la tumba. En silencio y sin derramar una sola lágrima. Pensó que estaba solo, mas cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba a él y cobijaba de la lluvia, se volvió temeroso.

—Hola. – sonó la voz de un hombre. —Me llamo Monkey D. Garp. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Garp sabía de la existencia de Ace, sin embargo sólo tuvo la oportunidad de verlo cuando nació. Ya que Garp había sido derivado a otra ciudad no pudo seguir en contacto con ellos. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Rouge no dudó en volar para encontrarse con el niño.

—Ace. – dijo con una voz fría.

—Ace-chan. – sonrió pero la mirada enfadada del niño le sorprendió.

—Sólo Ace. No me llames así. – argumentó secamente.

—Ya entendí. Eres un chico fuerte, ¿No? – se arrodilló para estar a su altura. —Lo siento mucho. – finalmente dio su pésame. —Me hubiera gustado llegar antes. – suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Qué quieres? – dijo el niño sin rodeos. —No necesito tu lástima ni nada. – sus ojos le regresaban una frialdad inminente así como una tristeza sumamente profunda.

—No, Ace. – lo abrazó sin que él pudiera evitarlo. —No tienes que ser fuerte ahora. – Garp lo aferró. —No estás solo, ya no. – el niño no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y apretó las mejillas, no quería llorar pero estaba fallando en su intento. —Yo te cuidaré. – sollozó Garp.

—Usted no será mi padre. – dijo con severidad y llanto pueril.

—Claro que no. – Garp respondió con gracia en su voz. —Seré tu abuelo. – se separó para mirarlo de frente y acariciarle la cabeza.

—¿Mi abuelo? – apretó sus manitas sobre su traje, el paraguas había volado desde hacía rato.

—Así es. – Garp le acarició los cabellos. —¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres vivir conmigo?

—Yo… - no sabía que responder, el llanto se liberó. —Yo… extraño a mi mamá. – y se pegó a su pecho, lloró y se aferró como nunca lo había hecho con otro ser humano.

Desde ese día se volvió el nieto adoptivo de Garp. Con los años conoció a Dragón y su único hijo, Luffy. Cuando Ave cumplió los diez años Luffy se vino a vivir con él. Dragón había conseguido un trabajo muy demandante en otra ciudad y no podía cuidar de Luffy. Le confió la seguridad de su hijo a su padre y tal como Roger, le pidió que cuidara de él.

Meses más tarde llegó Sabo. Dragón lo había traído consigo un día; el niño, aunque tímido al principio se volvió un amigo inseparable de Ace y Luffy. Nunca se separaban, iban juntos a todos lados y se encargaban de sacar lo peor de Garp todo el tiempo.

Un día, cuando Garp llegó molesto del trabajo, ya que había ido a la escuela de los niños y había visto sus malas calificaciones, recibieron al mismo tiempo una invitación por su parte para asistir a una conmemoración de años de servicio.

La desgracia llego a la vida de Ace de nuevo cuando en un accidente y una tormenta perdió a su hermano Sabo y Makino, su niñera que más que niñera era su amiga y protectora. Lloró mucho la perdida de Sabo, pero algo importante pasó en él; maduró. Reconfortó a Luffy, quien no podía enfrentar la dolorosa realidad y todo el día estaba muy deprimido.

Continuaron adelante, no dejó que Luffy llorara de nuevo. A pesar de que Ace también lloró a escondidas la muerte de Sabo. Ese cambió los volvió más unidos que nunca. Crecieron apoyándose el uno al otro y para cuando Ace entró a la universidad y se fue a Tokio, unos años después Luffy le acompañó.

Pero… uno de tantos días, Ace rescató a Luffy de un lago en un parque cuando éste casi se ahogaba. Lo que vino a continuación no fue más que una serie de eventos increíbles que marcarían su vida por siempre. Descubrió que Sabo estaba vivo y que Luffy, no era el Luffy que conocía. Vivieron una aventura impresionante, donde se dieron cuenta que el lazo de hermandad que los unía era más poderoso que la muerte.

Ace disfrutó mucho cuando Luffy vio a Sabo por primera vez en tanto tiempo, se armó una celebración digna de recordar. Sabo se mudó con ellos, obviamente tuvieron que conseguir un departamento más grande, porque los tres eran tan escandalosos que no había espacio para sus ocurrencias.

En ocasiones tenían visitas de Shirohige y Dragón. Salían a comer y pasear. La vida no podía ser más buena para él. Había recuperado a su familia y ahora se empeñaba en protegerla. Sólo esperaba que eso no se extinguiera nunca.

…

Los pasos pesados de dos hombres resonaron en las paredes de concreto de aquella prisión. Era ese día el año en donde el acceso a la gran celda secreta estaba abierto. Uno de ellos, más viejo, se adelantó unos pasos para charlar con el guardia de seguridad. Mostraron sus identificaciones y la puerta cedió.

—¿Estás listo? – preguntó Dragón. Ace contuvo la respiración. Este era un paso grande en su vida personal. Al fin conocería a su padre.

Después de charlar mucho con Garp y Dragón, así como algunas terapias para superar aquel odio que guardaba por Roger (Que por cierto aún no podía olvidar), había decidido dar un gran paso. Quería conocer al hombre que había hecho infeliz su infancia, al hombre que condenó a una vida de sufrimiento a su madre, el hombre que le dio la vida, el amigo de su abuelo e indiscutiblemente… su padre.

Dragón colocó su brazo en su hombro para animarle.

—Estoy listo, Dragón-oji-san. – suspiró.

—Vamos. – caminaron unos segundos más y se detuvieron en una celda oscura. No había más que sombras en su interior. La respiración pausada de alguien interrumpió la falsa calma.

—Dragón. – sonó una voz áspera y cansada. —¿Eres tú?

—Sí, pero no estoy solo. – contestó, esperando que saliera a una zona más iluminada y verlo.

—¿Ah no? ¿Quién viene contigo? ¿Garp, eres tú? – parecía rehusado a salir.

—No. – respondió Ace con firmeza. Roger carraspeó al no reconocer la voz.

—¿Quién es?

—Portgas D. Ace.

—¿Portgas D.? – Roger musitó sin aliento. —¿Ace? – lentamente se acercó a la luz. El hombre imponente, conocido en el mundo de Luffy como el Rey de los piratas y su hijo se miraron las caras. Los ojos vacíos de Roger se iluminaron inmediatamente. —¡Ace! – reconoció las facciones de su querida Rouge en él, así como algunas suyas. Sonrió tranquilamente y no pudo evitar sentir que las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos.

Ace tragó saliva nerviosa, no imaginó que sucediera así.

—Lo has hecho, Dragón. – dijo antes que otra cosa el hombre encadenado. —Cumpliste tu palabra. – se limpió las lágrimas. —Gracias por traer a mi hijo.

—No ha sido nada. – Dragón caminó hasta la salida. —Será mejor que me vaya, seguramente tendrán mucho de qué hablar.

—Dragón-oji-san. – Ace le llamó antes de que se fuera.

—¿Mmm?

—No… no es nada. – musitó cuando le vio a la cara.

—Has crecido maravillosamente, Ace. – Roger estaba sentado en el suelo.

—Eso creo. – no sabía que más decir. Pero fuera de todo, Roger seguía sonriendo.

—Ven, siéntate. Creo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar, ¿Verdad?

—Eso parece. – Ace se sentó a su altura.

—Cuéntame, Ace. – le encantaba decir su nombre. —¿Cómo ha sido tu vida? ¿Hay algo que quieras preguntar? ¿Algo que desees compartir?

Pensaba insultarle, pero cuando vio la alegría en el rostro de aquel hombre no tuvo el valor. Relajó sus hombros y suspiró resignado.

—Bien, ¿Por dónde debería empezar? – se miraron a los ojos de nuevo, había emociones contenidas en aquellas miradas tan desoladas. Ace incluso podía escuchar el corazón de su padre latir con fuerza, el suyo estaba igual.

—Por donde quieras… - contestó expectante Roger.

—Está bien. – y sonrió sin entender. —Yo nací…

Y así, su historia fue relatada. Con los años, cada fecha exacta Roger y Ace se reunían en aquella celda. Así mismo con el paso del tiempo lograron reconciliarse. Ace no volvió a decir el nombre de su padre con odio, a pesar de que las heridas del pasado todavía le lastimaban un poco, se dio cuenta que comenzaron a sanar desde hace mucho. Sólo era cuestión de seguir adelante.

Ace se convirtió en abogado como Dragón y junto a él comenzaron a hacerse famosos por sus éxitos en la corte.

A veces, cuando nadie lo veía, Ace miraba las estrellas pensando en aquel Luffy que conoció cuando era más joven. Miraba su mano y recordaba la importante lección de vida que el menor le enseñó. Aún a estas alturas recordaba la promesa que se había establecido mudamente entre los tres… que no importaba la distancia, el tiempo o el espacio, siempre estarían juntos y jamás lograrían separarlos.

Aún después de todo… aún después de la muerte.

_Ace era el hijo de un demonio, pero eso jamás le impidió conocer la felicidad._

**Fin. **

**¿Les gustó? Me encantó escribirlo y espero que ustedes se sientan con satisfacción, espero que no les haya decepcionado. Gracias por esperar, gracias de nuevo por su apoyo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	18. II: Pobre niño rico

**Ahora le corresponde este extra a Sabo. Conoceremos un poco más de su historia en este mundo tan parecido al nuestro. Espero que les guste y complemente los otros capítulos. **

* * *

**II: Pobre niño rico. **

* * *

—Escucha bien, Sabo. – había dicho su padre cuando él sólo tenía 5 años. —Si quieres ser feliz tienes que hacer feliz a tus padres y a quienes te rodean. Aprenderás a vivir así y descubrirás que tiene sus beneficios.

—¿Beneficios? – el pequeño niño le miró con cierta curiosidad.

—Sí, mi pequeño. – le acarició la cabeza en una falsa ternura. —Los beneficios son todo aquello que más te gusta. ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

—¡Salir de paseo! – gritó emocionado.

—Bueno, si quieres salir de paseo debes hacer feliz a papá. ¿Sabes cómo?

—¿Cómo? – ladeó la cabeza, la sombra de su padre lo rodeó por completo.

—Obedeciendo todo lo que te diga. – lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa. En la entrada se encontraba un hombre que no conocía. Sabo retrocedió cuando le vio a la cara, aquel sujeto sonreía tan espeluznantemente que le causó una mala sensación.

—¿Quién es él? – tragó saliva y sintió el agarre de su padre intensificarse sobre su muñeca hasta el grado de lastimarlo.

—Es un amigo. – ahora su padre tenía la misma sonrisa y una mirada demente. —Él te llevará de paseo.

—¡¿En serio?! – a pesar de que aquello era tenebroso Sabo sonrió ante el hecho de hacer lo que le gustaba.

—Sí, pero también vivirás un tiempo con él.

—¿Por qué? – a pesar de ser un infante entendía claramente el concepto de vivir lejos de su familia.

—Mamá y yo tenemos algunas cosas que hacer por el trabajo, por eso no podemos tenerte; pero no te preocupes, cuando todo esto se solucione volverás y te compraré un helado. ¿Has entendido? – Sabo observó su mano, la cual comenzaba a colorearse de morado. Frunció el ceño al sentir el dolor y después miró al desconocido con quien pretendían enviarlo. Negó rápidamente con su cabeza e intentó zafarse del doloroso agarre de su padre.

—No quiero, Oto-san. – dijo apurado. —¿Por qué no pueden venir conmigo?

—Sabo. – usó un tono severo que sólo usaba cuando perdía la paciencia. —Irás con ese hombre te guste o no. – ahora comenzaba a lastimarlo más. —Vas a hacerle caso en todo lo que te diga, ¿Entendido?

—Pero Oto-san…

—¿Es que no quieres hacer feliz a papá?

—Sí, pero… tengo miedo.

—No temas, mi pequeño. – su perfil cambió a uno más controlado. —Este caballero cuidará de ti. – y le entregó la mano de Sabo al hombre de quien no conocía nada. —Nos mantendremos comunicados. – le dijo a él. —Y por amor de Dios, has que esto se vea real.

—Lo haré. – de entre todo el hombre vestía un sombrero, lo inclinó como despedida y llevó a Sabo a rastras. El niño les dedicó una última mirada a sus padres. Lo subieron al asiento trasero de un automóvil, estuvo ahí por horas. Viajaron muy lejos tanto que el paisaje comenzó a cambiar radicalmente y llegaron a una zona desierta, muy cerca del mar. Se instalaron en una casita de madera.

Cuando llegaron el hombre bajó a Sabo con premura y llevó adentro. Una vez ahí lo tomó de la mano y lo encerró en una habitación la cual no tenía ventanas, sólo una cama y una lámpara.

—Buenas noches. – le dijo para cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! – Sabo golpeó la puerta con insistencia. —¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!

—¡Esta es tu casa ahora! – escuchó la voz de aquel hombre detrás de la puerta. —¡Y guarda silencio, me hartas! – después de eso escuchó los pasos de aquel hombre alejarse hasta el punto en el que no escuchó nada de nada.

…

Sabo nació en una familia de buenos estatus económicos. Su padre era el dueño de una de las empacadoras de mariscos más sobresalientes de sus tiempos. En ellas se procesaban productos como calamar, sardinas, pulpo y cangrejo. Durante tres generaciones la empresa prometía convertirse en la mejor de todo el mundo; aún después de catástrofes naturales, siguió adelante.

Cuando su padre tomó posesión de ella todo cambió. El nuevo comercio mundial comenzaba a apostar por procesadoras más pequeñas pero eficientes. Sus trabajadores, hartos de recibir un salario miserable comenzaron a hacer huelgas de trabajo hasta que se solucionaran sus condiciones laborales. No es que fuera su culpa, en realidad tenían razón, pero el padre de Sabo siempre les prometía cosas y nunca las cumplía. Ellos no sabían que estaban tratando con un hombre superficial, codicioso e hipócrita. Durante los primeros años, cuando todo parecía ir más que bien, se había endeudado con más de tres bancos en inversiones para "mejorar" las condiciones de trabajo y mano de obra que no pasaron de ser simples fantasías.

Su mala cabeza para los negocios y sus exagerados gustos para con la moda y preferencias le hizo gastar millones en unos cuantos meses. No era de extrañar que el negocio fuese tan mal. Cuando ya no pudo con las solicitudes de sus trabajadores y con los parones de trabajo hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió. Pidió prestado.

Era sencillo, prometía con una cara honesta y buena a bancos y amigos de negocios que le regresaría la cantidad prestada más algunos intereses, pero lo que no sabían es que tomaba la mitad de cada préstamo y la utilizaba para solventar sus gastos personales.

Cuando se casó y tuvo a su hijo, las cosas comenzaron a decaer más y más. Había hecho la boda más costosa del año e invitado a personas distinguidas con las cuales se codeaban políticos corruptos, reyes y altos funcionarios del gobierno. Era obvio que el dinero que utilizó se evaporó en un flash y la empresa de la cual pensaba era su mina de oro, comenzó a perder la calidad y eficiencia a la cual los compradores estaban acostumbrados.

Las acciones bajaron. Los empresarios, restauranteros y pescadores dejaron de invertir su tiempo y oficio. Llegó un momento en donde el padre de Sabo se dio cuenta que si deseaba vivir como lo hacía tendría que emplear métodos más extremos. Cuando Sabo cumplió cinco años planeó la atrocidad más grande que un padre puede hacer: Jugar con la vida de su hijo.

El plan era fácil, si todo se hacía según lo planeado nadie saldría lastimado y, moviendo los botones adecuados, podría obtener lo que quería; fingirían un secuestro. Más específicamente el secuestro de Sabo.

Habían contactado a diferentes personas sin antecedentes penales y elaborado un plan. Sabo sería trasladado lejos y al día siguiente comenzarían a salir en los periódicos la tragedia a la que su familia se enfrontaba. El plan, hasta cierto punto, funcionó. Los medios comenzaron a inundar la casa de los afligidos padres, reportes y reportes se mencionaban por todas partes, a veces, la madre del niño lloraba como si la vida se le fuera en ello cada vez que tenía enfrente una cámara.

Tenían pensado armar un evento tan grande que los prestamistas y conocidos que se columpiaban por en riqueza les tomarían la mano y ayudarían en ese momento de dolor. Como dije... era realmente sencillo.

Pero se equivocaron. Una agencia de investigación gubernamental descubrió la patraña. Encontraron a Sabo, a cientos de kilómetros de su casa. Estaba en las peores condiciones. Casi no comía, tampoco dormía muy bien y había desarrollado cierta paranoia a los espacios cerrados.

Estuvo detenido en una clínica de rehabilitación por una semana y cuando salió de ahí, él dijo la verdad. Lo cual, más la sospecha de que todo era una farsa por parte de la policía, terminó por rematar la idea de arrestar a sus padres.

El último día que Sabo vio a sus padres le abofetearon tan fuertemente enfrente de todos por decir la verdad, que los consideraron una amenaza para el niño. No obstante, nadie se tomó la libertad de explicarle a Sabo lo que pasaba, lo único que escuchaba eran palabras vacías, atenciones fingidas y en más de una ocasión discursos lastimeros hacia su persona.

Y Sabo aprendió a odiar. Odio a sus padres y a la vida tan vacía que le habían dado. Odio que lo hubiesne utilizado y que lo hubiesen lastimado. Pero sobre todo, odio a aquellos que conocían su historia y hablaban a sus espaldas como si fuera un pobre diablo. Él sólo quería ser feliz y pensó que si hacía lo que su padre le ordenaba conseguiría algo fabuloso. Por Dios que se había equivocado.

…

Sabo estaba sentado en un pasillo de una de las oficinas gubernamentales en donde habían tomado su testimonio respecto a lo ocurrido. Sus padres acababan de ser condenados a treinta años de prisión. Además del hecho de haber fingido un secuestro, el padre de Sabo tenía grandes deudas y acciones corruptas que le valieron, tanto a él como su esposa, una buena cantidad de años en la cárcel.

Pero esas no eran buenas noticias para el pequeño Sabo. Se sentía tan triste y solo que lo único que hacía últimamente era pasar todo el día viendo el piso o el cielo. Imaginando que vivía en un lugar en donde no existían las personas superficiales y crueles, en donde podía jugar y pasear cuanto quisiera y que, además, tenía amigos con quienes jugar y divertirse.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su lado. La sombra de un hombre lo hizo alzar la cabeza para verlo directamente. Era un abogado o policía, tal vez. Vestía un traje de etiqueta y su pelo estaba algo largo, por lo que imaginó que no era un policía. Tragó saliva y después regresó su rostro al suelo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? – le preguntó el hombre con voz amable. Había señalado una silla que estaba a su lado. Sabo asintió mudamente; por lo que el hombre se sentó. Cuando lo hizo escuchó un fuerte suspiro de su parte.

—¿Está haciendo un poco de frío afuera, no? – habló de lo más casual.

—Eso creo. – contestó secamente el niño.

—¿No tienes frío? – el hombre puntualizó en su vestimenta. Vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de botones blanca con rayas rojas verticales. Sabo negó con la cabeza. —¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó el hombre.

—Sabo. – dijo a secas, no le gustaba hablar con desconocidos pero por alguna razón no sentía muchas presiones con ese hombre.

—Es un placer conocerte, Sabo. – el sujeto le dio la mano y él se quedó pasmado mirándola. —Yo soy Dragón. – Sabo levantó la cabeza un poco aturdido.

—¿Se llama Dragón? – eso sonaba de lo más inusual para él, no todo el tiempo te encuentras con una persona cuyo nombre es igual al de una criatura mitológica.

—Sí. – contestó sonriéndole de lado. Su mano seguía estirada.

—Qué increíble… Yo pensé que mi nombre era raro.- finalmente sonrió y le dio la mano, el tamaño entre ambas era notable.

—Sabo es un buen nombre. – dijo Dragón. —¿No tienes hambre?

—Sí, un poco. – admitió después de pensarlo unos segundos.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer? – Dragón se levantó e invitó al niño a que fueran a una cafetería cercana.

Durante el camino no dijeron nada, incluso cuando esperaban la comida. Dragón leía una agenda y Sabo miraba alrededor como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Aquí tiene. – un joven cacarizo y con frenillos se acercó cargando una bandeja de comida. —El paquete infantil para el niño. – el cual constaba de una hamburguesa, papas fritas y un refresco de cola. —Y las cinco hamburguesas que pidió señor. – Sabo abrió los ojos atónito cuando comprobó que Dragón no había bromeado al pedir la comida, en realidad pensaba comerse todo eso.

Cuando el chico se fue el niño no pudo resistir la pregunta.

—¿Se va a comer todo eso?

—Sí, tengo mucha hambre. – comenzó con la primera hamburguesa. Comía despacio, pero no se detenía por nada del mundo. Sabo comió un poco, pero después de unos segundos masticando su mente vagó en sus pensamientos, cosa que el abogado notó.

—Dragón-san. – dijo el pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Mmm? – el hombre lo observó, sin dejar de masticar su hamburguesa.

—¿Mis padres irán a la cárcel, verdad? – su pregunta fue directa, tanto que Dragón dejó de comer de la impresión.

—¿No quieres que sea así? – cuestionó.

—No, en realidad… - apretó los músculos de la cara con tensión. —Creo que… debería olvidarme de ellos.

—¿Por qué?

—Me dijeron que… iré a vivir a una casa de asistencia. Pero no soy tonto, ¿Sabe? Sé que es un orfanato. – Dragón se quedó muy quieto y sorprendido.

—A veces los padres… - su voz era serena, pero en realidad no tenía idea de qué decir. —Hacen cosas de las cuales los hijos no tienen la culpa…

—¿Cómo encerrarme? – entonces Dragón notó el odio tan profundo que el pequeño guardaba. —¿O golpearme?

—A veces. – respondió fríamente. Dragón también tenía un hijo, aunque pequeño siempre le causaba problemas con sus travesuras… pero nunca había deseado golpearlo o encerrarlo. Claro… que aunque él no le hiciera nada su padre estaba siempre listo para premiar o castigar el mal comportamiento. Resopló al recordar a Garp y su forma de impartir la disciplina.

—Dragón.- la conversación fue interrumpida por un abogado que llegó a la escena agitado. —Te hemos estado buscando… y también al niño. – miró a Sabo. —La sentencia fue redactada y queremos que firmes. En cuanto al niño… vamos a trasladarlo con un trabajador social.

—Por favor. – respondió Dragón con una cara enfadada. —No digas esas cosas enfrente del niño.

—Oh, yo…

—Vamos, Sabo. – interrumpió al sujeto y le ofreció la mano al menor.

—Está bien. – suspiró para hacer lo que le había ofrecido.

…

Tal como lo sospechaba, Sabo fue trasladado a un orfanato. Con sus padres en prisión nadie de sus familiares quiso hacerse cargo del niño. Según decían, el estatus de la familia se había manchado por culpa de los padres de Sabo, por lo que no querían cargar con el lastre miserable que había sufrido de un secuestro ficticio.

Ante tales argumentos y sin nadie que pudiera hacerse cargo de él, Sabo dio a parar a un orfanato. Sin embargo, no estuvo sólo. Cada dos meses, Sabo recibía una visita muy especial. Monkey D. Dragón procuraba por él. Lo visitaba y llevaba cosas como comida, ropa y algunas medicinas. Muchos de sus compañeros pensaban que algún día el señor abogado, como le decían, lo adoptaría.

Pero Sabo negaba hasta el cansancio que ese hombre simplemente era bueno con él, mas no estaba interesado en tenerlo como hijo. Así, los años pasaron y las visitas de Dragón comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más escasas. A veces sólo iba una vez cada cuatro meses, cada cinco. Cuando Sabo cumplía su cuarto año en el orfanato y su décimo cumpleaños, Dragón llegó a verlo. Se emocionó por la visita, pero lo que pensó sería fugaz perduró por el resto del día. Dragón estuvo con él hasta la noche y cuando la hora de dormir llegó le dijo algo que simplemente se tatuaría en su mente como el momento más inesperado de su vida.

—Empaca, Sabo. – había ordenado.

—¿Qué? –el niño alzó las cejas y dio un paso atrás.

—Ven. – llevó su mano hacia él, invitando a que la tomara. —Yo te cuidaré. Vendrás conmigo.

Tal como sus amiguitos del orfanato decían el abogado llegó un día y le ofreció su mano para que fuera a vivir con él. Cuando salieron de ahí, Sabo se sentía sumamente nervioso. Dragón le había contado antes de Luffy, su hijo. Según decía, se trataba de un niño hiperactivo y ocurrente, que le gustaba hacer enfadar a su abuelo. Muy vivaracho para su edad, sin duda. Luffy tenía un hermano adoptivo, por así decirlo. Dragón le contó también sobre Ace. Un niño serio pero amable y protector; ambos eran de la misma edad.

Cuando se conocieron la interacción fue de minutos para que los tres se volvieran inseparables. Ace y Sabo parecieron tener una extraña conexión. Tanta fue la empatía que comenzaron a nombrarse hermanos. Oh, sí, esos días fueron gloriosos. Hacían travesuras, se portaban como mejor les parecía; Makino, su niñera, les horneaba galletas y pasteles, les remendaba la ropa y consolaba cuando tenían peleas.

Garp, por otro lado, era todo un marino hecho y derecho. Cuando se conocieron mostró su carácter fuerte.

—¡Tú nombre y edad! – le dijo con una posición firma cuando le conoció.

—¡Sabo y tengo diez años, señor! – respondió con la misma energía.

—¡Eso niño, así me gusta! Eres un hombre con carácter, yo soy Garp. Tu nuevo abuelo. Pero déjame decirte que no soy de los que consienten, si te portas mal tendré que componerte con mis puños de amor.

—¿Puños de amor?

—No te gustarán. – le dijo Ace con una expresión asqueada.

—¡Miren, un perro! – grito de la nada Luffy y corrió hacia una jauría de perros, cuyo líder era un gigantesco Rottweiler.

—¡Luffy! – automáticamente Ace y Sabo corrieron tras él, para verificar que no hiciera tonterías.

—¡Ustedes tres, aléjense de esa cosa! – gritó Garp enseguida.

Así, pasó el tiempo… hasta la tragedia. Cuando Sabo quedó atrapado y varado en la familia Donquixote, cuya historia ya se conoce, averiguó una cosa importante… que ya sabía cómo actuar en cautiverio.

Después del accidente que casi le cuesta la vida y por poco le conseguía la libertad, Sabo perdió la memoria. No recordaba absolutamente nada de su pasado y así todo lo que conocía como una verdadera familia y felicidad se esfumaron para tomar forma en otra realidad.

Edward Newgate se volvió su padre poco después de que se recuperó. Marco, su nuevo hermano mayor y cuando éste murió se dio cuenta que había aprendido a amar tanto a su nueva familia que de algunas veces, cuando estaba solo, se esforzaba por recordar algún indicio de que ya conocía ese tipo de amor pero que de alguna manera no podía remembrar. Era claro que el vínculo que guardaba con sus hermanos prevalecía, aunque no lo supiera.

Cuando escapó por segunda vez de Doflamingo y vio la cara de Luffy se sintió extraño. No cansado y nervioso, sino fue una sensación más allá de la supervivencia. Algo en el rostro de aquel muchacho lo hacía sentirse triste. Cuando Ace y Luffy lo rescataron y curaron la misma sensación de tristeza y nostalgia se transformaba en ansiedad.

Sabo decidió huir de aquella casa inspirado por la zozobra que sentía cuando les veía a la cara. El hecho de que supieran su nombre y lo trataran tan bien lo hacía desconfiar y al mismo tiempo lo llenaba de una inquietante felicidad.

No fue hasta que casi colapsa mentalmente cuando logró recordarlo. Había tomado prestada una fotografía de la casa y caminó por minutos bajo el yugo de la lluvia sin despegar sus ojos de ella. Como se sentió fatigado por su anterior huida decidió sentarse en el parque y pensar.

Fue como un rayo. Sabo forzó toda su capacidad y, fuera de un dolor de cabeza bestial, sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse cuando logró reconocer los rostros en la fotografía. Sabo recordó, para bien o para mal, las caras de sus hermanos y la historia detrás de aquella imagen. Lo único que no recuperó fue el recuerdo de sus padres, pero eso, era algo que en realidad agradecía, inconscientemente.

Después de toda la aventura que vivió con el asunto de Doflamingo y el rescate de su padre, Sabo volvió a sentir la más pura felicidad. Una vez que Mugiwara había regresado a su mundo y Luffy vuelto al suyo, el rencuentro fue de lo más emotivo. Luffy lo observó mudamente unos segundos para después decir algo que no tuvo nada de sentido, al menos para él. Al comprender que no era una ilusión o alguna broma Luffy se lanzó a él como abejas a la miel.

Lo rodeó con los brazos y lloró mientras reía. Sabo también lloró. Por fin veía a su hermano menor, después de tanto. Había mucho que contar, tantas cosas que sin duda no podrían ser descritas en un día. Sin embargo eso tendría que esperar, ya que Sabo necesitaba atención médica inmediata.

Shirohige y él estuvieron en la misma habitación de hospital, claro que a petición del empresario. Ahí, Sabo le contó su pasado, la relación que mantenía con Doflamingo incluso antes de que lo atropellara y cómo es que había recuperado la memoria; y claro, no podía olvidarse de contarlo el intercambio tan fantástico entre los dos Luffy.

—Tienes buenos hermanos, Sabo. – le había dicho su padre con una sonrisa. —¿Los quieres mucho?

—Sí. – asintió. —Estoy tan emocionado de volver a verlos. – pero entonces miró a Shirohige con preocupación. —Padre, hay algo que quiero pedirte.

—¿Qué pasa, hijo?

—Sé que… quizá no quieras, pero… deseo mudarme con Ace y Luffy. Me gustaría vivir con ellos mientras termino mis estudios.

—Entiendo. – Barbablanca no pudo evitar sonar compungido.

—Padre. – Sabo bajó la mirada, sabía lo mucho que su padre lo quería, pero espera que pudiera entender la necesidad de convivir con sus hermanos y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Yo entiendo, Sabo. – sonrió. —No te angusties. – estiró su enorme brazo y tocó su cabeza. —Pero para eso necesitaras trasladarte a la universidad de Tokio.

—¡Padre! – era grandioso, Shirohige le había dejado mudarse.

—Escucha, Sabo.- le dijo seriamente. —No importa que tan lejos te vayas, seguirás siendo mi hijo. Un padre sabe que… hay veces en que los hijos vuelan, yo por lo menos, sé que te irás a un lugar bueno para ti. Espero que recuperes el tiempo que has perdido.

—No, padre, nunca perdí el tiempo. – sonrió con solemnidad. —Estoy muy feliz de ser tu hijo, estos años fueron increíbles para mí. Gracias.

—Solo quiero preguntarte una cosa, Sabo. – su rostro no podía reflejar más orgullo. —¿He sido… un buen padre? – la pregunta le sorprendió tanto que se conmovió enormemente.

—Sí. – dijo fuerte y claro. —¡Sí! – repitió muy seguro.

—Entonces puedes irte… estoy satisfecho.

Sabo jamás olvidaría aquella conversación con su padre. Tiempo después, cuando finalmente terminó sus estudios heredó la cervecería de Shirohige. Cabe destacar que los días fueron más que buenos para la empresa familiar.

A veces, cuando tomaba vacaciones, se iba con toda su familia, incluyendo al gruñón de Garp, cuyas disputas con Shirohige sobre equipos deportivos podían durar años.

Hay una cosa clara en la vida de Sabo. Siempre fue rico, desde que nació hasta la actualidad, pero en realidad, no era dinero lo que él deseaba, tampoco ropas elegantes o automóviles lujosos. Él deseaba una familia que lo amase, amigos y hermanos con quienes divertirse, alguien a quien querer y que lo quisieran a él… ahora, eso estaba más que saldado y Sabo olvidó, perdonó y reconstruyó el pasado para tener un mejor futuro.

**Fin. **

**Bien, el siguiente capitulo será el último en definitiva. Quiero agradecer solemnemente a todas las personas que me han seguido alrededor de este tiempo, también un saludo especial a Kaoru Likes One Piece, gracias por todo. **

**Nos leemos. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


	19. III: Soñador

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho esta tardanza pero definitivamente he estado muy ocupada. Todavía lo estoy, pero aproveche para terminar de escribir este extra. Ahora sí, este es el último capítulo de Ambiguas Existencias, de todo corazón espero que les haya gustado. **

* * *

**III**

**Soñador. **

* * *

—Luffy… - cuando escuchó la voz de Ace llamándole algo dentro de él reaccionó. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse y fue capaz de ver a su hermano, oler el humo, escuchar los gritos y saborear el polvo en su boca. Finalmente, despertando de una vez por todas, se encontró en los brazos de su hermano y sonrió al verlo ahí.

—Ace. Tuve un sueño increíble. – sonrió abiertamente. —Soñé con piratas. ¿No es grandioso?

—Sí, lo es. – dijo su hermano, por extraño que pareciera su voz sonaba muy sentimental.

—¿Dónde estoy? – Luffy cayó en cuenta de que estaba en un lugar totalmente diferente a su casa. Se enderezó lentamente y contempló a los marines, bomberos y reporteros que se aproximaban y corrían de un lugar a otro.

—Por cierto, Luffy.

—¿Mmm?

—Hay alguien que tienes que ver. – los ojos de Ace señalaron al fondo, donde se escondía entre algunos paramédicos y policías un joven en una camilla. Intentó reconocerlo pero la poca luz y el gentío que se atravesaba lo distraían como para enfocarse.

—¿Quién es? – tragó saliva, su corazón se había acelerado y no entendía por qué.

—Ve. – Ace le empujó para que se acercara. Luffy lo hizo, caminó lentamente donde él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo, quedando muy quieto y ligeramente sudoroso; la boca se le secó en el acto y sintió un temblor en sus manos.

—S. – musitó cuando lo vio. Ese hombre era idéntico a S, no había duda. Claro, no veía igual que al de su sueño, pero tenía la misma aura, podía sentirse tan seguro que no dudó en llamarlo con más fuerza.

—¿S? – Ace alzó una ceja confundido.

—¡S! – dio otro paso hacia él, pero se detuvo cuando le vio mejor. Ese joven no tenía las tantas cicatrices que S, ¿Podrían ser la misma persona?

—Hola Luffy. – le saludó y guardó la respiración cuando se dio cuenta que su voz era exactamente igual al sujeto de su sueño. —¿No me reconoces?

—¡S, eres real! – gritó entusiasmado casi saltándole encima. Pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo lastimado y apretó con alborozo.

—No, Luffy. – aclaró Sabo nervioso. —Soy yo, Sabo. – escuchó cómo el aire de su hermano menor se cortaba ante tal confesión.

—¿Sabo? – musitó el muchacho. Se separó lentamente de él y lo miró a los ojos. —Sabo. – hubo un silencio entre todos los que estaban ahí y entonces… las lágrimas por parte de Luffy que, inevitablemente se contagiaron a Sabo.

—Hola. – le dijo éste. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

—¡Sabo! – volvió a abrazarlo mientras su corazón latía desesperadamente. —¿Eres tú? ¿No estoy soñando?

—Así es, Luffy. Estoy vivo, estoy aquí y ahora. – se separaron.

—¿Cómo pasó?

—Es una larga historia. Que tal vez tenga que ver con tu sueño de piratas. – agregó con humor.

—Vaya que muero por escucharla. – dijo él, con mucha alegría.

…

Luffy era un niño risueño y muy activo. Su especialidad en la vida era sacar lo peor de su abuelo, tener aventuras infantiles con sus dos hermanos, sonreía y correr, cantar y comer… era un niño de lo más normal.

Y su vida, aunque inusual prometía ser igualmente normal… ¿No es así?

Dragón y su mujer se conocieron cuando jóvenes. Ambos, enamorados y muy idealistas se casaron cuando el padre de Luffy se había instalado finalmente en una pequeña ciudad y ejercía su trabajo como abogado en la comisaría del lugar. Luffy fue muy amado incluso antes de nacer, su madre, cuando nadie la veía y paseaba por los alrededores de la casa, en un enorme jardín que Dragón había construido especialmente para ella, le contaba sobre el mundo; le contaba historias de aventureros, príncipes y princesas, guerreros y, sobre todo de piratas. Su madre adoraba las historias de piratas, pues decía que ellos habían marcado una gran era en la historia, siendo los gobernantes del mar hasta el final de sus días.

Vivían cerca del mar y sólo porque a ella le gustaba. Todas las tardes, cuando Dragón regresaba del trabajo iban de paseo, caminaban por la orilla y disfrutaban del paisaje, la brisa y el sonido de las olas romper contra la arena.

—Luffy. – dijo ella un día, mientras acariciaba su barriga.

—¿Luffy? – Dragón alzó una ceja, no muy convencido. —Es un nombre extraño, ¿No crees?

—No tanto como Dragón, ¿O sí? – contestó su mujer con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

—En realidad creo que es mucho más raro… pero, si eso te hace feliz, podemos llamarle así.

—¿Entonces te gusta?

—Claro.

Otro día más en su matrimonio. Una ligera plática y algo de novedades.

Y el día esperado llegó… pero lo que debió ser gloría y alegría… se transformó en algo completamente diferente. La madre de Luffy tuvo graves complicaciones en el parto. Había sufrido una caída hacía unas horas mientras estaba en el supermercado y se apresuraron a llevarla a hospital, pero para entonces ya tenía contracciones y había entrado en labor.

Dragón corrió al hospital para estar con ella pero no le dejaron entrar, ella estaba dando a luz justo en ese momento y al parecer estaban en una etapa muy delicada. Cuando todo terminó Dragón se apresuró a entrar dejando a atrás a los médicos y sus indicaciones. Se arremolinó sobre la camilla de su esposa y le tomó de la mano con desesperación. No podía hablar, estaba paralizado y muerto de miedo.

—¿Dragón? – musitó ella, su voz se quebraba poco a poco.

—Aquí estoy. – él se agachó a su altura. —Aquí, justo aquí. – intentó ocultar sus lágrimas pero fue en vano. —No te voy a dejar, aquí estoy. – intentó reconfortarla y por un momento lo consiguió, su esposa sonrió levemente.

—Te estaba esperando…- susurró entre suspiros. —¿Ya lo has visto?

—No, pero… - tragó un espeso nudo de tristeza y saliva. —Ya no han de tardar, nuestro hijo pronto estará aquí. – llevó una mano a sus ojos y limpió el pequeño río que caía sobre sus mejillas.

—Monkey-san. – masculló entonces una enfermera mientras cargaba en sus brazos un pequeño bultito y que no dejaba de llorar. Dragón lo tomó tembloroso y lo recargó en su pecho. No sabía qué decir.

—Luffy. – musitó él mientras le acariciaba su diminuta carita. —Mi cielo, mira… - se lo colocó a su lado en la cama. —Es nuestro hijo, nuestro Luffy. –al acercarlo a su madre el pequeño contuvo sus lágrimas y por un instante pareció sonreír.

—Luffy. – musitó ella mientras acercaba su rostro a la cabeza de su hijo y lo acariciaba mientras le besaba. —Eres tan lindo. – dejó caer su mano al lado del bebé. —Mi pequeñito. – sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. —Mamá tiene mucho sueño. Shh… - arrulló al momento que su voz bajaba de volumen. —Duerme mi pequeño… mamá te ama… - cerró los ojos.

—¿Querida? – Dragón sintió un peso cruento en su garganta cuando la contempló tendida. Y Luffy lloró, quizá el llanto más fuerte que había tenido desde que nació. Dragón cayó de rodillas. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se sostuvo mientras lloraba amargamente una y otra vez.

Los doctores y enfermeras corrieron a la escena, le dieron a Luffy y los sacaron al pasillo. Hicieron todo lo que pudieron pero era tarde… Antes de que el médico saliera y les dijera la noticia Dragón ya lo había comprendido todo… Estaba solo.

La depresión hirió enormemente al padre de Luffy. Cuidó lo más que pudo de él, pero se dio cuenta que no podría ser lo suficientemente bueno para cuidarlo. La familia de su esposa a veces lo ayudaba, pero lentamente dejó de tener contacto con ellos y así, de la misma manera que el sol sale y se esconde, Dragón se fue de aquella ciudad y se llevó a su hijo con él.

Luffy creció en soledad. Casi no veía a su padre por que trabajaba mucho, pero las veces que estaba con él la pasaba muy bien. Aunque no era un hombre muy expresivo lo llevaba a pasear y le compraba cosas.

Un día, cuando Luffy tenía cuatro años, ambos paseaban por la playa, tal como solían hacerlo sus padres antes de que… él naciera. Luffy estaba jugando con la arena cuando de la nada se le acercó a él y le entregó un pequeño caracol.

—Es bonito, hijo.

—Papá… - Luffy volteó el rostro hacia una familia de tres personas que se bañaban en la orilla. —¿Dónde está mamá? – Dragón se ensombreció, era la primera vez que él se lo preguntaba.

—Luffy, acércate un poco. – el niño se posó a su lado y Dragón rodeó sus hombros con su brazo. —Mira arriba, ¿Qué ves?

—El cielo. – contestó inmediatamente.

—Mamá está allá. – le dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa. —Ella te cuida siempre desde el cielo.

—¿Mamá está… arriba? – le preguntó inocentemente.

—Sí, por lo que… no debes sentirte solo nunca. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Eso creo. – encogió los hombros.

—Bien, ahora ve a jugar. – después de ese día no volvió a preguntar más por su madre, puesto que, cada vez que se sentía solo miraba al cielo y alzaba sus bracitos con alegría.

Cuando Luffy cumplió los ocho años todo cambió para él. Su padre había conseguido un importante trabajo en una ciudad lejos y debido a que era un trabajo de tiempo completo no podía encargarse de él hasta que lograran instalarse bien. Así que decidió llevarlo con su padre, o mejor dicho, el gruñón y violento abuelito.

Luffy ya conocía a Garp pero no solían verse mucho, debido a que vivían en lugares lejanos. Ese día Luffy se aferró de la mano de su papá e hizo un gesto de fastidio cuando contemplaron la casa de su abuelo.

—No luces feliz. – le dijo Dragón al verlo fruncir el ceño.

—El abuelo me va a pegar.

—¿Y por qué? – soltó con gracia el mayor; conocía a su padre y eso era lo más seguro.

—No lo sé, pero dice que es porque me quiere… jii-chan es extraño.

—Un poco, sí… pero debes prometer que te portarás bien y no le causarás problemas, ¿De acuerdo?

—Sí… - arrastró la afirmación con molestia. —Por cierto, papá. ¿Quién es Ace?

—¿Ace?

—Sí, te escuche hablar con el abuelo por teléfono y mencionaron ese nombre.

—Pues él… - no sabía cómo decirlo. —Será tu hermano mayor a partir de ahora.

—¿Mi hermano mayor? – lo dijo entusiasmado. —¿Es divertido?

—Eso creo. Sería bueno que se hicieran compañía. Quiero que también te portes bien con él, ¿Entendido, Luffy?

—Sí, sí, lo que digas. ¡Ya quiero conocerlo! – cuando el taxi se detuvo Luffy salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni siquiera saludo a Garp quien lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos, pasó entre el arco de sus piernas y corrió al jardín, donde suponía estaría Ace.

—¡Oye, pequeñajo…! – gruñó Garp al verse en segundo plano.

—Hola, padre. –saludó Dragón mientras cargaba una maleta.

—Oh, hola hijo. – suspiró. —Llegaron más temprano de lo que pensé.

—El tráfico estaba despejado.

La conversación de los adultos fue aparte. Luffy estaba en el jardín buscando desesperadamente a quien sería su nuevo hermano. Cuando, de tanto buscar rendido en el césped, el patio trasero de su abuelo era enorme, como una jungla.

—¿Quién eres tú? – escuchó de pronto la voz de un niño detrás de él y Luffy se volteó para verlo.

—¡Hola! – se levantó y se le acercó mientras sacudía los brazos. —Soy Luffy, seamos amigos. – dijo de la nada y Ace simplemente alzó una ceja.

—Eres el nieto del viejo, ¿No?

—¡Sí! – contestó enérgicamente. —¿Quieres ser mi amigo? – no perdía tempo.

—No. – contestó con simpleza Ace y pasó de él para subirse a su árbol tan rápido que Luffy quedó impresionado.

—¡Eso fue increíble! – se agolpó en las faldas del árbol. —¡Quiero intentarlo! – Trató subirse pero resbaló y cayó de sentón al piso.—¡Auch, mi trasero!

—Vaya que eres tonto. – dijo Ace con desgane.

—¡Ace, baja de ahí! – los dos escucharon la voz de Garp que llamaba desde la puerta. —¡Luffy, levántate, se te subirán las hormigas!

—¡Jii-chan, Ace me enseñaba a subir a los arboles!

—¿Ah sí? Veo que se están llevando bien.

—No es verdad. – dijo Ace con simpleza.

—¡Ja, así me gusta! – carcajeó Garp. —Pero ya basta de juegos, vengan, es hora de comer.

Una vez sentados a la mesa Dragón se presentó formalmente. Ace, por supuesto le saludó con cordialidad, justo como su madre le había enseñado.

Así pasaron el tiempo. Luffy intentaba acercarse lo más que podía a Ace, pero el chico simplemente era muy orgulloso y solitario para andar con él. Cada día le ponía retos físicos, corría de él o simplemente lo derribaba cuando Luffy intentaba atraparlo por sorpresa.

Cierto día, cuando Luffy de nuevo intentaba subirse a un árbol para poder alcanzar a Ace… logró su cometido. Ese mismo día también lo alcanzó y de la misma manera lo atrapó por sorpresa… claro, Ace salía del baño, pero aun así contaba.

—¡Te atrape, fue justo!

—¿Quieres callarte? – contestó exasperado el mayor. —Eres desesperante. – se liberó de su agarre y comenzó a caminar lejos de él.

—Admítelo, Ace, no te lo esperabas. ¿Ahora serás mi amigo?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan persistente? – dijo de mala gana mientras cruzaba la calle, le apetecía ir por una paleta helada de la tienda de helados que estaba frente a su casa. Luffy se quedó del otro lado de la acera.

—¡Ace, el abuelo dijo que no nos alejáramos de la casa! – le grito mientras se rehusaba a dejar la casa. Garp había tenido que salir ese día porque lo necesitaban e la base naval. Por lo tanto, hizo lo que ningún adulto responsable haría… dejó a sus dos nietos solos en casa y les dijo que no hicieran travesuras ni dejaran la casa bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¡Solo iré por algo de comer! Dios… - bufó el muchacho mientras compraba lo que quería. Comenzó a comerse la paleta de crema recargado en la acera contraría, mientras observaba a Luffy, quien fruncía el ceño con desconfianza.

—Ace, ven hacia acá. – sugirió el menor.

—Vamos, Luffy. – suspiró el mayor. —No pasará nada si cruzas la calle un segundo, ¿A qué le tienes miedo? – era obvio que a la ira de Garp, aunque la mayoría de las veces el muy cabeza hueca desobedecía sin importarle las consecuencias.

—¿Me compras una paleta? – le pidió el menor, todavía del otro lado.

—Sólo si cruzas la calle. –retó el mayor con sorna en su voz.

—¡Pan comido!

Pero todo pasó muy rápido y Ace tuvo la oportunidad de apreciar en primera fila, como si estuviera en una especia de película. El sonido delas llantas del auto hicieron eco en la calle y la figura de Luffy sombreó el pavimento, interponiéndose entre el automóvil y su trayectoria.

— ¡Luffy! – prácticamente saltó lo más que pudo hacia él. Cuando Luffy cayó en cuenta de lo que pasaba se quedó quieto, sin poder moverse por la sorpresa.

Lo único que alcanzaron a ver los vecinos, puesto que todo pasó muy deprisa, fue el humo que provocó la fricción del caucho con el asbesto, el olor a quemado y el ruido inequívoco del choque del metal con lo que sería un hidrante de color rojo. Volaron vidrios rotos, el agua emergió debajo del automóvil y el capote se levantó ante esto. El claxon del auto retumbó en los oídos de los presentes cuando se dieron cuenta que el conductor tenía la cabeza recargada en este.

Luffy abrió los ojos desorientado, se sentía mareado y casi no podía escuchar, pues sus oídos estaban hipoacúsicos por la presión del evento y se sentía asustado. De pronto, sintió que algo se apoyaba sobre su cuerpecito. Pestañeó un par de veces y su boca se abrió ante la intriga y el susto empedernido. No podía emitir ningún sonido y sentía que mientras más pasaba el tiempo las palabras se atoraban en su garganta.

—¡ACE! – finalmente logró gritar y eso hizo que las personas se acercaran corriendo hasta ellos.

Ace yacía sobre su cuerpo, protegiéndole de alguna manera, los dos estaban en la acera de la casa un escaso metro del accidente, había mucho humo a su alrededor y pedazos de cristal muy filosos. El mayor no se movía, parecía estar inconsciente o algo así, le sangraba levemente la frente y tenía apoyado una parte de su cuerpo en su brazo izquierdo.

—Ace. – las lágrimas se agolparon inevitablemente en sus ojitos. —¡Ace! – lo movió desesperado. —¡Ace, despierta!

—Mmm… - gimió el niño ante el movimiento.

—¡Ace! – Luffy subió la voz emocionado, los adultos intentaban acercarse a ellos, pero por el momento había preferido salvar primero al hombre. —¡Ace, Ace! – coreó Luffy con alegría mientras moqueaba severamente de la nariz.

—Luffy… - musitó casi sin aliento. De alguna manera se habían salvado. Lo había logrado. —¿Estás… bien? – intentó alzar el rostro pero hacerlo le dolía. —Estás sangrando. – informó Ace con una voz trémula.

El pequeño no se había dado cuenta pero debajo de su ojo izquierdo un pedazo de vidrio le había cortado limpiamente debajo del parpado, haciéndole sangrar copiosamente.

—No importa. – aseguró el pequeño. Abrazó a Ace como si la vida se le fuera en eso. —¡Gracias! – exclamó lloriqueando.

—Ay, mi brazo… - se quedó el chico. —Luffy, me lastimas.

—¡Niños! – un adulto llegó donde ellos y los ayudo a levantarse. —¡Alguien llame a una ambulancia!

Para cuando Garp llegó al hospital se supo que aquel hombre había estado conduciendo en estado de ebriedad y que seguramente se quedaría encerrado un buen tiempo. Los hermanos salieron del hospital con daños menores. Luffy simplemente tuvo dos puntadas para su ojo, a Ace le enyesaron el brazo izquierdo, pero fuera de eso, no tuvieron mayores complicaciones.

Desde ese momento se volvieron tan unidos que no se separaban por nada del mundo. Luffy estaba tan agradecido que le prometió ayudar con lo que quisiera hasta que se recuperara de su brazo. Dos meses después, cuando el cúbito de Ace se repuso y le quietaron el yeso otro evento maravilloso llegó a la vida de Luffy.

Sabo entró en su vida.

Dragón había desaparecido por más tiempo del debido y, aunque no le afectaba demasiado, si se había desconcertado cuando llegó junto a un niño el cual, según las palabras de su padre, sería su nuevo hermano.

Sabo era un poco tímido cuando recién se conocieron, en realidad, no parecía estar a gusto, pero Ace tuvo iniciativa y le invitó a comer algo para después ir a jugar. El brazo de Ace acababa de curarse y se sentía con ganas de estrenarse. Sabo se hizo su amigo rápidamente y para al cabo de unas horas eran inseparables.

Pero… cuando Sabo desapareció en aquel mar desolador Luffy decayó de manera impresionante. No comía, se la pasaba sentado en las afueras del jardín, a veces lloraba, otras simplemente se aislaba y sabe Dios en qué pensaba. Afortunadamente Ace estaba con él. El chico tres años mayor que él le hizo entrar en razón, le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante y lo convenció de que no se angustiara, porque a partir de ahora siempre estarían juntos y nunca dejaría ese mundo antes que él.

_El parecido era más que evidente. _

Con los años y cuando Luffy cumplió los 14, Ace se fue de donde vivían para poder estudiar. El chico no resistió la soledad y en cuanto cumplió los 17 años se lanzó a Tokio, para vivir con su hermano y estudiar Leyes, tal como él lo hacía. En realidad no le gustaba mucho, le era aburrido y muy monótono. Sin embargo, Luffy era, en ratos, maravillosamente brillante y podía resolver problemas en un flash. Aunque claro, no era algo que ocurriera a menudo.

No así, Ace le apoyó en todo. Compartían un apartamento modesto, tenían turnos para limpiar y cocinar… aunque la mayoría de las veces era Portgas quien cocinaba, porque Luffy no podía hacer nada sin que se le quemara o fuera potencialmente tóxico.

A los 19 años, Luffy vivió la aventura más grande de su vida. Había salido a comprar leche para desayunar, Ace había ido a dar un paseo, a pesar de ser temprano. Iba caminando por un parque que estaba al cruce de su departamento y el supermercado y pasó. Se sintió repentinamente mareado y como si todo le diese vueltas. Presa del vértigo e insistentes fosfenos, literalmente se vio envuelto en una luz cegadora para después sentir que su cuerpo se volvía más y más ligero cada vez.

Un poderoso sueño se apoderó de él y cuando menos supo se encontraba recostado en lo que parecía ser la cubierta de un barco. Lo primero que pensó fue que estaba soñando o era el parque de diversiones en donde había quedado con sus amigos, cosa que, aunque improbable y extraña aceptó como si nada. Lo demás ya lo conocen. La experiencia que iba desde ser el capitán Mugiwara por unos días hasta su casi ejecución se volvió el mejor cuento jamás contado por él.

Cuando Luffy regresó del mundo de los piratas le contó entusiasmado a sus hermanos lo que había vivido, incluso le mencionó a Sabo de que había conocido a un sujeto totalmente parecido a él, quien le salvó mostrando una sorprendente fuerza y habilidad de lucha. Claro, sin menospreciar a los Mugiwaras… no podía parar de contar los sorprendentes movimientos de Zoro, el Sky Walk de Sanji, la gran cantidad de brazos que Robin-sensei podía sacar de la nada, la extraña habilidad de Nami para manipular el clima y hacerse invisible, el pequeño reno Chopper que era capaz de transformarse en diferentes tipos de guerrero, el ciborg Franky que bailaba de un lado a otro con sus enormes brazos y su diminuta tanga que, al fin de cuentas resultó ser un constructor magistral, la puntería acertada de Usopp y las extrañas plantas que podía hacer crecer; y cómo olvidar al simpático esqueleto Brook, nunca había conocido a mejor músico.

—¡Eso suena impresionante Luffy! – dijo Sabo con emoción. —Tu alter ego era igualmente sorprendente, nunca imaginarás lo poderoso que era. Pudo destruir concentro macizo usando sus puños…

—Sin olvidar que podía estirarse y crecer como un globo. También podía noquear a varios sin necesidad de moverse. – agregó Ace. Los tres se encontraban en el hospital, Sabo acababa de ser dado de alta pero todavía no podía caminar, por lo que se encontraban los tres juntos, Ace empujando la silla de ruedas de su hermano y Luffy contando sus aventuras.

—Por cierto, Luffy. ¿Dices que ese tal S se parecía mucho a Sabo? – preguntó Ace, parecía reflexivo.

—Sí, a decir verdad, cuando vi a Sabo pensé que era S.

—Lo sé, me llamaste así. – comunicó el rubio.

—Es extraño. – Ace tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que llamó la atención de sus dos hermanos. —Luffy, es decir, el Luffy de aquel mundo, me dijo que tanto Sabo como… yo, estábamos muertos.

—¿De verdad? – Sabo se escandalizó por eso. —Dios, debió ser difícil para Luffy.

—Es cierto. – combino Luffy. —Antes de que meintentaran ejecutarme uno de los marinos dijo que tú habías muerto en una especia de batalla… yo le dije que no lo sabía y me dijo que… - tragó saliva, a pesar de que él no lo había vivido podía creer en la tristeza que el pensamiento concebía. —Me dijo que era quizá normal que lo hubiese olvidado, ya que tuve un gran daño por eso.

—Es una pena, en verdad. – Ace apretó sus puños. —Si tan sólo pudiéramos decirle a Luffy que Sabo sigue vivo… claro, en su mundo. Me siento tan inútil.

—Tal vez no podamos decirle, pero estoy seguro que eventualmente lo sabrá.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Luffy? – preguntó Sabo.

—Antes de que S se fuera del barco me dijo que nos volveríamos a encontrar, por lo que creo que tal vez se encuentren, un futuro no muy lejano. – explicó el moreno menor.

—Eso sería maravilloso… digo, por Luffy. – Sabo mostró una media sonrisa.

Y continuaron contando anécdotas y demás. Un mes después Sabo se mudó con ellos y entonces Luffy mostró un signo de madurez que nunca creyeron poseía. Decidió dejar su carrera de Abogacía para decirse a que le motivara de verdad, quería viajar y ver el mundo, aprender y tener aventuras en diferentes lugares y culturas.

Esa tarde Dragón y Luffy tuvieron una conversación al respecto. Luffy mostraría que quería ser más que un abogado, deseaba ver el mundo, prácticamente la aventura lo llamaba.

—¿Quieres ver el mundo? – el mayor lo miró con un aire de admiración.

—Sí, y he decidido lo que quiero ser.

—Pues bien, ¿Qué es?

—Quiero ser escritor. – finalizó con una sonrisa.

—Pero para ser escritor necesitas estudiar sobre literatura…

—Pero no ese tipo de escritor, quiero ser alguien que escriba crónicas sobre lugares nunca antes vistos, quiero descubrir el mundo, ¿Lo entiendes?

—Creo que sí. – suspiró su padre. —Lo que quieres ser entonces es un investigador.

—¡Claro, eso es! – festejó contento al ver que su padre había captado su idea.

—Para poder ser investigador tienes que estudiar mucho, hijo. Además, debes especializarte en algo. – su padre hablaba con sabiduría, mas Luffy no parecía muy interesado en los detalles.

—No importa. Quiero salir a este mundo y descubrir sus maravillas. Todo lo que se pueda.

—En ese caso… la investigación de carácter cualitativo será tu rama. – agregó Dragón.

Pasó el tiempo y Luffy logró convertirse en lo que deseaba. Se había vuelto un sociólogo, también tenía diplomados y maestrías en Física y Biología, lo que más le gustaba estudiar de la Física eran los efectos de la elasticidad, sobre todo de la goma. Luffy adoraba salir a trabajar en el campo, a pesar de que lucía como un imberbe e ingenuo tenía debajo de su mirada párvula una impresionante sabiduría y valores que dejaría a cualquier helado.

Luffy no sólo escribió sobre la naturaleza, cuando estuvo más viejo y se retiró de sus viajes, escribió historias maravillosas sobre un muchacho con cuerpo de goma que surcaba los mares en busca de aventuras con su fiel tripulación de menos de diez personas. La historia fue tan famosa que cualquiera que leyera sus libros se volvía simplemente un adicto.

Las relaciones familiares de Luffy siempre fueron excelentes. Desde que Sabo había regresado a sus vidas le gustaba pasar tiempo de calidad con sus hermanos, padre y abuelo. En ocasiones Shirohige los visitaba y les invitaba a comer, cosa que el chico adoraba sobremanera.

Sí, la vida no pudo ser mejor para él. Desde que era un niño había soñado con tener la mejor de las vidas y… a estas alturas podía decir con orgullo que lo había logrado.

_Luffy era un soñador. Pero no lo descubrió hasta que regresó de aquel fantástico sueño… en donde se dio cuenta que la realidad puede ser tan increíble como las fantasías y que las verdades pueden ser tan maravillosas que en ocasiones creerás que estás soñando. _

**Fin. **

**Bien, he terminado mi trabajo. Un hermoso Opus. Gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron sus comentarios y opiniones. Espero que nos leamos pronto en cualquier otro proyecto. Gracias también a Kaoru Likes One Piece por ser tan devota y compartir tus historias, les recomiendo a esta autora si les gusta el LuNa, escribe fanfics muy interesantes y hermosos. **

**Saludo a todas las personas que me siguieron hasta el final, de verdad no saben que alegría me da que este fic haya sido parte de sus actividades y que se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo. **

**Como regalo de despedida me gustaría que este fic llegara a los 100 reviews XD **

**Bueno, de nuevo adios y gracias. Nos estaremos viendo. **

**¿Merece un comentario?**

**Yume no Kaze. **


End file.
